A Werewolf and a Veela Walk Into a Pub
by Ares.Granger
Summary: AU story in which there's a hiccup in the narrative third year. Harry is bit by Lupin trying to protect Hermione. Shortly after that Hermione learns she's a Veela. And their worlds shift as their new identities grow. Grey Dumbledore, AU, Veelaness and lycanthropy, UPDATE- Chapter deleted for rewrite
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I solemnly swear that I do not own the characters, settings, or situations present in this story. I am just a fanfic author playing with JKR's toys. I promise to clean them up before I return them.**

 **A/N- Well. This is a rather long start to a new story on the grounds that I have 43+ pages already written and I couldn't find a good stopping point for the chapter. Expect a few more big updates this weekend before it tapers out to a new chap every 3-7 days (ideally because having said that at some point I'll have a week and a half without posting). Took a break because my birthday was in early May.**

 **This story begins in third year but at the end of the third year, so it moves into the fourth year after a summer. It goes without saying that this is not canon. And if the sequence of events for things like the 3rd year seem off it's because my HP books are still packed in storage so I'm going from memory in a mind that has head-canon and fanfic inside of it. I think I nailed Ron, personally. Happy reading!**

* * *

Putting himself between Lupin and Hermione had meant that he was in harm's way; not that that was anything new for Harry. Nor was him being injured for protecting her. What was new was that Harry was bitten. With Ron and Snape unconscious, Sirius chasing Remus off, and Pettigrew escaping Hermione was the only one to see the bite. Harry felt her latch onto him in a tight embrace, "It'll be okay Harry," she whispered.

Harry could only trust her words. Hermione wasn't one to steer him wrong but being a werewolf was something they'd have to keep quiet. Hermione healed the bite herself to stop the bleeding. A bite from a werewolf left a scar even when magically healed. On the plus side it gave Harry the ability to lie about what the bite came from.

* * *

In the chaos that followed they ran to a wounded Sirius who had run Lupin off into the forest but looked exhausted and collapsed. Harry and Hermione tried to pull him toward the school (Ron and Snape were already close to the entrance and still unconscious) only to find themselves surrounded by Dementors. "What do we do Harry?"

He thought about Sirius' offer for him to live with him after he was cleared. Leaving the Dursleys sounded amazing. He focused on that as his happy memory and cast the spell, " _Expecto Patronum_!" But it was to no avail. No matter how many times he cast it Harry couldn't conjure more than little silvery wisps. Hermione moved against him and they wrapped their arms tightly around each other in a hug as they both closed their eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

An ear-piercing shriek had Harry open his eyes to witness a humongous corporeal patronus wolf attacking the Dementors, thrashing them with its massive teeth while the Dementors screamed. The ones attacked turned to ash and the other hooded creatures fled for their lives. "Wow," Harry breathed, watching as the wolf chased off the few that remained.

"Who did that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't have a clue," Harry said. "That was amazing though."

Hermione nodded her head and looked at Sirius. "He's still alive. We need to get him help."

"Step away from that criminal," Snape's voice said. Harry looked to see the Potions Master raise his wand as he approached them and cast a spell on Sirius, binding him.

"He's not a criminal! He's innocent!"

"Confounded you no doubt," Snape said. "I'll make sure to inform the Minister of Magic about that," he sneered.

Hermione glared at the man. "You're a very bitter, vindictive man _Professor_. Sirius Black is innocent. It was Peter Pettigrew who turned on the Potters."

"He killed Pettigrew as well. Convenient to lay the blame at his feet. Thought you were smarter than that you arrogant little know-it-all." Harry was used to Snape bullying him but bullying Hermione was too much for the young man. Only Hermione grabbing his arm kept him from drawing his wand on the bastard.

* * *

They were bound by Snape as well and Harry glared at the man all the way up to the castle. As Pomfrey looked them over Harry's only concern was Sirius. "He's innocent! He didn't do any of it! He was framed!"

"Werewolves, Dementors, wanted murderers," Pomfrey shook her head, "What is Hogwarts becoming? Last year a basilisk, this year Dementors are targeting our students. I'll be writing the ministry about this."

Harry gave up. No one was listening to him. Hermione was given a clean bill of health but Pomfrey paused upon seeing the bite on Harry's torso. "Mr. Potter is this a werewolf bite?"

Harry looked down at the bite Hermione had healed so well that it looked like an old scar rather than a fresh wound. People really underestimated his pretty friend's brilliance. "No ma'am. A dog attacked me last summer and my aunt didn't want to take me to the doctor. Said it just needed a bandage."

Pomfrey shook her head, muttering about idiotic muggles and poorly healed wounds. For Harry it was a sigh of relief. His focus might be on Sirius but he knew that being called a werewolf was not a good thing. He'd seen that in Ron's eyes when Hermione had said that Lupin was a werewolf. Ron's leg was broken and would need to be healed. While Pomfrey was doing that Albus Dumbledore found the pair.

* * *

One cryptic message later and Harry was watching Hermione pull out a big hourglass from under her shirt that was on a chain around her neck. "Hermione what is that?"

"A time-turner and now is not the time for questions irrelevant to our agenda," she said, slipping the chain around his neck too. Harry found himself again pressed against his pretty friend as they traveled back in time. He was really starting to enjoy this contact. Although not in the way he was probably supposed to, her being his best friend and all. "Dumbledore said we could save two lives tonight…but other than Sirius…"

She and Harry solved that riddle at the same time, "Buckbeak!"

"We can hide in the woods near Hagrid's house," Harry said. The pair carefully made their way there, hiding amongst the trees out of view of everyone in Hagrid's hut but not obscuring the two teens' view to see what was going on.

Hermione worked out the plan, "We need the executioner and everyone to see Buckbeak before we free him and pull him back here with us."

Harry nodded. "We can toss some of those dead ferrets Hagrid has for him to him to lure him away," he suggested.

"Good idea Harry," she smiled at him.

* * *

Hiding in the woods as they waited to put their hastily cobbled together plan into action Harry and Hermione sat, talking about the incident earlier in the evening. "Hermione, this is bad."

"No it's not Harry. There's nothing particularly bad about werewolves." Harry just stared at her, stunned that after what had happened to them that evening her opinion would be what it was. Hermione took his hand, "Harry all werewolves aren't like Lupin. The ones that know their inner animal live very normal lives. The Wolfsbane is more of a poison than a potion. It's made of plants that are poisonous to wolves."

"So the human doesn't have control, the wolf's just sick," Harry said.

"Exactly," Hermione nodded. "Harry I'll help you deal with this. You're still you. You'll just get furry once a month," she smiled.

He looked at her worriedly, "What if I attack you?"

"I think every fiber of your being wants to protect me Harry," she answered. "You leapt on top of me without even thinking about it. That isn't accidental." She smiled and hugged him, "Harry you should believe in yourself more."

"I'll work on it," he said. "But you need to not take so many classes Hermione. It's been wearing you out all year."

"Next year I'll drop Muggle Studies. Without it and Divination I should have a normal schedule. But in exchange you need to drop Divination and take either Runes or Arithmancy. You have dark wizards after you Harry. You need to learn about how to protect yourself. If you studied this summer and I helped you you could take a placement exam and be in the same class as me fourth year."

Harry was quick to agree to Hermione's conditions. If he was being honest Arithmancy had sounded really interesting to him when she talked about it. "Do you think we should tell Ron about me being a werewolf?"

"Do you think he'll keep it a secret from his family or from the rest of the world?" Hermione asked. Ron wasn't someone she'd ever tell a secret to; he was quick to blab whether accidentally or on purpose. He was quite like Hagrid that way.

Ron. So far he'd been able to ignore what he'd seen that evening but he couldn't any longer. Harry had seen the fear and disgust in Ron's eyes when Hermione had worked out that Lupin was a werewolf. Harry lowered his head in thought as a swirl of emotions overwhelmed him. Ron was his first friend his own age. But he'd already fallen out with Hermione twice this year because of the rat he hated and Harry's broomstick. He'd never apologized to Hermione for either situation and fully expected Hermione to apologize to _him_ , even when it was established that Ron was both times in the wrong. Ron also wasn't known for keeping secrets. His mind turned to how Ron had got him to take the easy courses that year rather than the ones that would benefit him in the long run. "Why must my life always be so complicated and difficult?" Harry asked loudly, kicking a tree in frustration.

Hermione, wanting to calm Harry down and also prevent him from accidentally blowing their cover, did the first thing she could think of to distract him and silence him. She kissed Harry. When they parted they were both red-faced. "Hermione…" he whispered.

She rubbed her face in her hands, "Harry I just…forget about it. I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

Knowing how she'd work herself into a fit Harry pulled her back to him and they kissed again, "Don't be sorry," he whispered when they parted after a second, longer kiss. "I thought it was fantastic."

"Harry," she breathed, gazing into his eyes.

He gave her a genuine smile before he took a deep breath and asked, "What say you make part of my life easier and far better? Will you be my girlfriend Hermione?"

"Yes," she answered, hugging him.

* * *

The time soon came to free Buckbeak, and they did with Harry untying the hippogriff and Hermione tossing ferrets to Buckbeak from the bucket they'd found in Hagrid's shed. They made their way back to the forest, moving to a better vantage point. Hermione spoke, "Harry about that broom…"

"I owe you an apology for that," he interrupted her, "I didn't handle that situation well. You were looking out for me because you care and I was just looking to play with my new toy."

She smiled and kissed him, "You're forgiven Harry but I shouldn't have just done it behind your back. I should have sat down with you away from Ron and we could have had a rational conversation about it rather than Ron arguing that I was just out to destroy your fun."

"Yeah Ron is always eager to fight with you isn't he," Harry mused. "Wonder why that is?"

"I don't know. Sometimes it feels like I'm somehow competing with him for your attention; or at least, that's how he feels."

Harry thought that made sense, though that also meant that Ron would freak out about them being a couple. Now he had a whole new problem to deal with. Then Hermione squeezed his hand and pulled him closer to the lake so that they could see the Dementors approaching. It was as they watched the Dementors swooping in on the other them that Harry realized it was him. He had cast the patronus. And he immediately knew who was responsible for the happy memory that had conjured the great wolf. He pulled Hermione to him, "I need a really happy memory," he whispered before kissing her.

Realizing why he needed that happy memory Hermione put her arms around his neck and gave him exactly what he needed. Grinning like the cat that ate the canary Harry cast the spell. His patronus, a bright, fierce wolf at least the size of a muggle car, exited his wand and mauled several dementors before making the others flee its wrath. The wolf returned to them when its actions were done and Harry patted it on the head, smiling as it rubbed its head against Hermione's side before vanishing. "I think that memory was happy enough Harry," she whispered.

Harry chuckled and nodded. They moved again and after waiting and contemplating hexing Snape and tossing him into the lake (Hermione's cooler head prevailing over his anger) they took to the air on Buckbeak to fly up and rescue Sirius. Hermione's arms wrapped around Harry felt really good, he thought. She hated flying but she was doing this for him. It made him respect Hermione even more. They broke Sirius out and Harry said goodbye to him, Hermione hugging her new boyfriend to keep him calm and together as Sirius left on Buckbeak.

When they returned to the hospital wing Ron was asleep still. Hermione and Harry shared one last kiss and a smile before they went to their own beds which were next to each other. While that evening was a swirl of emotions and problems one emotion overrode all the others. Joy. He might have a new problem to overcome but with Hermione as his girlfriend he wasn't trapped in the darkness of the Dursleys or the pressure to hide his newly-acquired lycanthropy.

He just needed to tackle his problems one at a time. First he had to tell Ron about his and Hermione's new relationship. Second he was dropping Divination and taking up Arithmancy. Third he was learning everything he could about werewolves. Preferably not from one who was drinking poison once a month. There was something about Remus Lupin that had Harry suspicious. He had known Harry's parents but never said a word to Harry until Harry had figured it out already. He had seemingly only been interested in revenge against the person who had killed his friends, Harry's parents. Sirius was in prison but why hadn't Remus gone to find Harry? Gone to visit him at the Dursleys? Feeling a little more confident in what he was going to do the next day Harry closed his eyes. He needed sleep.

* * *

The next morning he woke to Hermione already awake and sitting on her bed, waiting for him. "Have you been up long?"

"Just long enough to use the bathroom and brush my teeth," she answered, smiling at him. "Ron went down to breakfast before I even woke up according to Madame Pomfrey."

Harry frowned, "Wouldn't he want to know what happened?" Hermione bit her lip. She didn't intend to say negative things about Ron. She'd been down that road with Harry before. It'd resulted in her being alone. Harry went to the bathroom and when he exited he took her hand and kissed her, "Ready for breakfast?"

"Definitely," she nodded, smiling when he didn't let go of her hand as they walked out of the infirmary together.

"We have to tell Ron about us. The other thing I think we should keep quiet. I want to see how people react to Lupin."

Hermione nodded in agreement and squeezed his hand, "I will have to write to my parents that my boyfriend is coming over this summer." Harry blinked at her and she smiled, "Harry you can't expect me to leave you on your own after what just happened."

He smiled at Hermione. She was always looking out for him. He'd never had anyone do that before, which made her all the more special to him. "I reckon you have lots of books about it."

"Plenty," she nodded. "I'll tell you about all I've learned later."

"Good," Harry took a shaky breath, "I feel a little nervous."

"We'll be okay Harry," Hermione said. "We always find a way."

* * *

Ron was still eating his breakfast when they entered the Great Hall. They sat down opposite him, "Hey guys," he said in acknowledgement.

"Didn't you want to know how things went?" Harry asked.

"Well you were still sleeping so I reckoned I should get a bite to eat before the food was all gone," Ron shrugged.

"After breakfast we can go for a walk," Hermione suggested, defusing a potentially volatile situation before it could happen. Ron wasn't exactly the most articulate person she'd ever met and he was rather self-absorbed, while Harry was far more considerate about other people and would put others before his own well-being. Hermione couldn't ever imagine Ron doing what Harry had the previous night. Both boys nodded in agreement and Harry and Hermione put food on their plates, the female of the trio incredibly relieved that she'd avoided that conflict. The boys' personalities definitely clashed and she could see it coming to a head sooner or later; she'd just rather it was later and private instead of the middle of the Great Hall during breakfast.

* * *

Once they'd eaten their fill the three teens exited the school to walk along the grounds. Harry and Hermione told Ron about how they'd freed Sirius. "You flew on Buckbeak?!" He gazed at Hermione in shock.

"I did have a deathgrip on Harry," she admitted, making the redhead smirk. She resisted rolling her eyes at him. "There is something else that happened last night."

"What?" Ron asked.

"I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend," Harry answered.

Ron looked between the two of them to see if they were having him on. "You…you did?"

"And I said yes," Hermione said, Harry taking her hand in his.

Ron looked between them as his ears turned red. In a harsh tone he asked, "Guess you'll want your privacy now huh?"

"Well some of the time," Harry said, "but Ron you remember how the Dursleys kept me locked up?" The redhead nodded, his cheeks now red as well. Harry spoke, "I couldn't cast a patronus until last night when Hermione gave me the happiest memory imaginable. Kissing me and agreeing to be my girlfriend. She wasn't just my first kiss Ron. The hug she gave me our first year was my very first hug."

Ron's eyes widened at Harry's admission. "Really?"

"Really," Harry nodded.

Ron looked down at the ground and stopped walking, "I guess I never thought about how you have it worse than me even if you're rich," he said.

"I didn't even know I had any money until Hagrid took me to my vault," Harry reminded him, "the first eleven years of my life I had nothing of my own. My first present was Hedwig. Hagrid bought her for me."

Hermione had, throughout Harry's talk with Ron, been writing a letter to her parents. Hedwig arrived and she gave her the letter, watching her fly off. "I'm inviting Harry to spend the summer with me. My parents would love to meet a classmate. And I'm sure the Dursleys would be happy to not see you during the summer."

"Definitely," Harry grinned. "You sure they won't mind?"

"Harry they'll love you," Hermione said, hugging him. "Don't worry about it."

"What about me?" Ron asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You would want to spend the summer in a non-magical house in a muggle neighborhood?"

Ron flushed red, though not in anger, and hastily said, "Mum wouldn't allow it anyway." Hermione, knowing that Ron simply wanted nothing to do with muggles, stayed quiet and refused to even look at him. Harry, sensing that Ron didn't want to stay in a non-magical home which he deemed inferior, frowned at his friend but said nothing.

* * *

Harry knocked before walking into McGonagall's office. "Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Professor I'd like to switch from Divination to Arithmancy."

"The school year is nearly finished Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, surprised.

"Yes ma'am but I took Divination because it would be easy and that was wrong. I should have taken a course that would benefit me and Arithmancy would. Hermione's shown me her books before and I think I'd like the class very much, plus given that I seem to be the target of every dark wizard in Britain I need to be proactive in my studying."

McGonagall gazed at Harry for a moment before she spoke, "Mr. Potter, I am as you know not a fan of Divination. Still you did sign up for it."

"And I hate it," Harry said. "Professor, every class Professor Trelawney predicts my death. I'm tired of having people 'ooh' and 'ahh' over her and telling me how great she is when I'm quite obviously not dead in any of the many ways that she's 'seen' my death."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed, "She predicts your death every class?"

"Some are more grisly than others. It's part of the reason Hermione left the class," Harry said. "I think it really upset her hearing a professor talk about my impending death like she was talking about the weather."

"Mr. Potter you are excused from all remaining Divination classes for the rest of the year," the deputy headmistress spoke, looking angrier than Harry had ever seen her. "I will talk to Professor Vector. Do you think you can catch up this year over the summer?"

"Hermione said she'd tutor me," Harry nodded. "And I'm certainly willing to put in the extra work Professor."

"Very well then. Professor Vector will probably want to meet with you before the end of the school year but I have faith Miss Granger can help you prepare," McGonagall gave him a rare smile and Harry stood up and left the office. That was two things done. Now he needed to learn about werewolves. While his meeting with McGonagall had gone as Harry had expected, he'd actually expected Ron to freak out about him dating Hermione. That the redhead had taken it relatively easily gave Harry hope for the future.

* * *

The whispers around the school about 'the werewolf' who had been teaching them DADA gave him less hope. Lupin's name wasn't mentioned, just his affliction. That wasn't exactly pleasant given what had happened the previous evening. He met up with Hermione, who smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "How did it go?"

"I need to start studying your notes," he answered. Hermione squeaked in delight and hugged him, "Do you think I can learn it all by September 1st?"

"Of course you can Harry. I believe in you."

He smiled at her, "Thanks Hermione. With your help I'm sure I will." He grew serious, "I need to read _those_ books before we study though."

"I know. They're in my bag. I thought since it was such a nice day we could go sit by the lake."

Harry thought that sounded fantastic. "Where's Ron?"

"Apparently Ron has decided he wants to be on the Quidditch team next year. Oliver has been somehow manipulated into helping him practice his skills as a keeper by the twins."

That surprised Harry. Ron had never shown any desire to play as the keeper. When he'd played at the Weasleys Ron was always a chaser. "I never imagined Ron as a keeper," he said.

"He's always going on about quidditch."

"Yeah but never his own desire to play, just about the Chudley Cannons."

Hermione mulled that over, "Ron is very sensitive to criticism, maybe that's why he doesn't say anything."

"I guess that makes sense," Harry said as they exited the castle and found themselves in the sun. "Near the lake?"

"Anyplace works for me. It's about the privacy more than the view," she said, leaning against him.

* * *

They found their spot and Harry settled down against a tree, Hermione pulling out the books. "I highlighted some key things when I first read them."

Harry looked at the titles: _The Cult of the Full Moon_ , _Weres Gone Wild_ , _Sinful Savages_ , _The Prince and the Were_ , and _Man by Sun, Wolf by Moon_. The pictures on them reminded Harry of those romance books housewives read. "Hermione…"

"They're meant to fool the casual viewer Harry," Hermione assured him.

Harry opened one book and just a cursory glance surprised him. It was obviously written by a werewolf, and it catalogued the changes a newly bitten werewolf would experience. The things that werewolves could do in wolf or human form, changes in physiology and psychology, changes of inclinations; his school books had a couple simple paragraphs about the Wolfsbane potion and werewolf physiology. Physiology that was what they'd seen in Lupin the night before but that was entirely different from the descriptions in the book. "Hermione, where did you get this book?'

"From a store," she answered. "A store in Knockturn Alley."

Harry's eyes widened, "You're not supposed to go there!"

"I was curious about werewolves and a hag told me that a shop in Knockturn had real books and not Ministry propaganda books. I was careful Harry," she said, seeing his distress that she could have been hurt.

Harry frowned but looked back at the book, "It says that within a week I start to change. That it's not instantaneous."

Hermione nodded, "And if you don't take the potion you can be a full wolf, not a half-man, half-wolf when the full moon comes."

"Those that take Wolfsbane are mentally unstable when they turn if they miss a dose," Harry read. "Hermione…the Ministry is creating dangerous situations."

"That was my first thought too," Hermione nodded. "People like Professor Lupin can't stop taking the Wolfsbane. Once they take it they have to take it for life. And it's incredibly expensive."

"It's hard to make too," Harry said.

"Very," Hermione nodded. "I think I could do it but I think you should avoid it."

"Agreed," he smiled at her. "Okay so we should make a checklist."

"A magically concealed one like your map," Hermione said.

"How would we do that?'" Harry asked.

"If I studied it I think I could work out how they did it," Hermione said. "We'd just make the passphrase something no magical would guess."

Harry smiled and Hermione pulled out a self-inking quill she'd bought in Hogsmeade to begin the list:

Pre-First Transformation

-Short temper

-Quicker and more agile

-Possessive

Post-First Transformation

-Physically stronger

-Aggressive

-Changes in physical appearance

-Driven by lust

The last one made Harry blush. Hermione did as well, biting her lip. "Uh, I guess we'll have to talk about that last one."

"I won't pressure you into doing anything Hermione," Harry assured her.

"I know you wouldn't Harry," she smiled, squeezing his knee affectionately. Harry watched as she placed the parchment into her planner and spelled it to lock. The rest of that morning Harry read through the books while Hermione leaned against him to work on a study schedule for the summer for him to get caught up in Arithmancy.

* * *

Apollo gazed down at the girl he'd chosen at birth. Soon his little Veela would blossom. But since Britain had no Veela he needed to contact her directly; she needed to learn about her gift from he who had given it to her. He'd have to send her a vision. A werewolf and a Veela…that would be an interesting relationship. If she worked on Occlumency then she'd be much more capable of controlling the allure. She had a controlled, organized mind. He was certain she could master it. If she didn't then her young man might end up killing anyone who inadvertently felt her allure. Actually him learning Occlumency might not be a bad thing. Apollo would have to suggest it to Hermione in the vision.

Hermione was asleep when she suddenly found herself standing in a white space, a man the only other object in the room. "Who are you?"

"Apollo, god of light, sun, truth, prophecy, art, music, poetry, medicine, and patron of the Muses," he said, bowing to her.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"To see you, of course," he smiled at her. "I come to see you to explain the gift I gave to you when you were but a child."

"A gift?"

"I am the patron of not just the Muses, but of their mortal counterparts the Veela," he elaborated.

That actually made sense to Hermione. "I'm not as pretty as Veela are supposed to be," she said, frowning. "Are you sure I'm Veela?"

"I am certain dear," he made two chairs appear and sat down in one, "Veela mature at 15. That is when they come into their powers."

"Like the ugly duckling?" Hermione asked.

Apollo frowned, "You are not ugly Hermione. You are a very lovely young woman. Your Harry certainly sees that." Hermione smiled at that and Apollo debated doing things to those who had picked on his Veela throughout her life. "Do not doubt your beauty dear. Your bullies win if you do."

Hermione nodded in understanding and he spoke, "On your fifteenth birthday you will wake looking different. Do not think you are not already beautiful; I merely enhance the inherent beauty of my Veela. Most of the changes are subtle though others are far more obvious. You will also have the allure, which entices men when unleashed."

Her first thoughts centered around all the boys she was around on a day to day basis, "How do I control it?"

"I suggest Occlumency. It will help to focus you and control your allure," Apollo smiled, "you might want to teach your boyfriend Occlumency as well, lest he snap at every man who flirts with you."

Knowing Harry's already short temper, she nodded in agreement. "How do I do that?"

"I will leave under your pillow a book about being a Veela. It includes passages about Occlumency. Read it well and remember this is a gift from me to you, not a curse."

Hermione nodded in understanding and Apollo smiled. "Your parents might not understand. I suggest keeping this a secret from them until after your fifteenth birthday. I will make sure there is someone to explain things to them in ways that they can understand."

Hermione smiled at that. "Sleep well my little Veela. I suggest talking to Harry about this just as you talk about his lycanthropy. He's a very special young man."

"I think so too," she said before she felt her eyes grow heavy.

* * *

The next morning she woke and felt the book under her pillow and a necklace on her neck. It had a lyre pendant on it. She put the book in her bag before showering and getting dressed. Talking to Harry about what had happened in her dream was important. She entered the common room and knew that Harry was probably still asleep. Sitting in a corner she opened the book and glanced at the table of contents before flipping to the Occlumency section. She hoped there were techniques to help Harry too.

Once she'd read the section twice she moved on to other parts. One particular part caught her eye; Veela were infertile until they were 30. This was paired with an intense sex drive the first five to ten years after they came into their powers at maturity. Hermione sighed, "At least this will go well with Harry's lust," she said softly.

"What about my lust?" She heard next to her. She looked up to see her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow, curious.

She moved and Harry sat down next to her, "Last night I had a vision," she began before telling Harry about Apollo and what he'd told her, showing him the book that she'd found under her pillow and the pendant that had suddenly appeared around her neck.

"Seems like we're fated to be," Harry smiled at her when she'd finished her story.

"It does, doesn't it?" Hermione leaned into him, "still, I think we should keep it quiet until we know how to handle it."

"Agreed," he nodded. "You know that's going to be everyone's first question. According to those books you gave me I don't really start to change dramatically until I transform the first time."

"Apollo says you need to work on Occlumency so I think we should spend a couple hours each day on it together," Hermione said. Harry nodded his agreement and they got up to go get breakfast.

* * *

"I told Ron I'm switching to Arithmancy," Harry said as they walked down the stairs.

"How did that go?"

"He said you were a bad influence on me. I told him how I needed to be well-educated to protect myself from Voldemort and it was unfair of us to always put the weight of knowledge in those dangerous situations all on you."

Hermione smiled. "And how did he take that?"

"He blustered for a bit before he went silent. After a while he told me he wasn't going to take classes he wasn't going to use and I asked him why he took Divination then. He didn't talk to me the rest of the night," Harry said. "I read those books you gave me instead. If Ron doesn't want to support my desire to protect myself then there's nothing I can do. Sometimes he can be really immature."

Hermione said nothing. Her immediate impression of Ron their first year was that he was very much like the bullies she'd left behind in her neighborhood. She'd not understood why Harry liked the redhead at all. Ron was too quick to lash out at his friends in jealousy and too often she was his target. It made her uncomfortable. But given that Harry tended to come down on Ron's side, she kept quiet.

They were entering the Great Hall when they met Professor Vector, "Mr. Potter," she smiled, "Professor McGonagall spoke to me about your request. Personally, I am in favor of it. I shall arrange a study packet for you to do this summer. You can send me any completed assignments by owl."

"Thank you Professor," he said.

"You're very lucky to have my best student tutoring you," she winked before walking on to the head table.

Harry looked at Hermione to see her blushing from the praise. "You really are brilliant Hermione."

"Thank you Harry," she said, kissing his cheek and pulling him to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

In their classes that day Harry sat with Hermione while Ron sat with Neville. The redhead seemed to be giving the couple the silent treatment which Hermione was used to, having been given the same treatment by Ron for most of the year. Harry simply rolled his eyes and focused on his classes. After their last class of the day Hedwig arrived with a letter for Hermione. She read the letter before grinning, "You are officially invited to the Granger house for the summer Harry."

He grinned before frowning, "I'm going to have to ask the Dursleys."

"Actually, you won't," Hermione said. "My dad went to your uncle's work today and was quite loud about asking why they were so destitute despite your uncle working at Grunnings that they had to outfit you in clothes that made you look like a pauper. He wanted to know if your uncle had a gambling problem and then he started talking about how maybe your clothes are like that to cover up the fact that they don't feed you except when they have to and they work you all summer. All of a sudden there was alot of attention on your uncle. He didn't really have a choice but to say yes to letting you stay with us."

"Your dad is cool," Harry said, amazed that anyone would do that on his behalf.

"He certainly has his moments," she smiled.

"I wonder if Gringotts could send me some of my money in the form of muggle currency," Harry said, "that way I can buy some clothes and stuff."

"You could write them to find out," Hermione suggested. Harry nodded. He'd do that.

Something occurred to him though, "How does your dad know that they hardly feed me and all that stuff?"

"I'm pretty perceptive Harry," Hermione smiled sadly, "I picked up the clues that you tried to hide and read between the lines of your excuses for your outfits and your thin frame. And I've seen your cousin. It just confirmed what I suspected. And made me that much more determined to help you in any way that I could. I just told my parents everything I suspected in that letter and my dad decided rather than go straight to the police he could get you to stay with us for the summer. Then see what you want to do about the Dursleys."

"I don't like talking about it," Harry mumbled.

"I know. That's why I never asked."

Harry leaned into her and wrapped an arm around her. "Thank you for being so aware of what was going on with me but not making me talk about it."

"You're welcome Harry," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "If you ever do want to talk about it, I'm willing to listen." He nodded in understanding and just held onto her for a bit. He needed that.

* * *

At breakfast the next day Ron was sitting with them again as though nothing had happened the previous day. "Good news my dad thinks we can get tickets to the World Cup."

"You're going to the United States this summer?" Harry asked.

"What? The Cup is in England."

"No it's not it's being played in the USA," Harry said.

"Ron means the Quidditch World Cup," Hermione explained to Harry. "Not the Cup we know."

"Oh," Harry said, "There's a World Cup for Quidditch too?"

"It's on the same schedule as the non-magical one," Hermione answered, "but not the same country. And rather than a month's worth of games it's only one."

"Just one game?" Harry asked, "That doesn't sound as great as the non-magical version. So who are England playing?"

"England is the neutral territory," Hermione said. "The game is actually between Ireland and Bulgaria."

Ron was getting annoyed, "Why are you asking Hermione? She doesn't know anything about quidditch!"

"You know nothing about the World Cup that I thought you were referring to so how can you explain to me the difference between the World Cup and the Quidditch World Cup?" Harry asked.

"Easy, one is a dumb muggle thing and the other is brilliant," Ron answered.

Silence fell around their part of the table. Seamus and Dean were both staring at Ron with a look between anger and disgust, Hermione was looking angrier than anyone had ever seen her, and Harry was barely controlling his temper. "Dumb muggle thing," Dean said slowly. "You just called the World Cup a dumb muggle thing."

"Well it is."

Sitting near three boys who were ready to blow Hermione tried to save Ron's life, "Ron what sport is played at the non-magical World Cup?"

"I dunno," he shrugged.

"How many nations compete?" He shrugged again. "So if you don't know anything about the World Cup how can you either explain the differences between it and the Quidditch World Cup to Harry or pass judgment on it?"

Realizing he had to answer her question Ron mumbled, "I guess I can't."

"Given that you have three roommates who live with and were raised by muggles I don't think it's particularly smart of you to badmouth things about their culture; a culture you don't know anything about." Ron glanced at his three dormmates and realized she was right. They all looked ready to kill.

"Uh, sorry guys."

"Thinking before you speak is something you should practice Ron," Dean said, glaring at him.

Ron just nodded his head before he looked at Harry, "So that way you're not stuck at Hermione's all summer! We can go to the Cup!"

Harry wasn't so sure he wanted to be in a magical home that summer. He needed to master being a werewolf. He knew Ron would say something to Hermione if she stepped in so he spoke instead, "Ron I don't know what the Grangers' plans are this summer. And I'm not 'stuck' at her home. They invited me and she's my girlfriend. I want to hang out with her."

"But my dad says that Bulgaria is bringing Veela!" Ron whined.

Harry did not look at Hermione, just grabbed her thigh and gave her a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Fortunately Dean spoke, "Why would your dad know that?"

"They have to file with the Ministry for stuff," Ron shrugged.

"What stuff?"

"Official Ministry stuff," Ron shrugged.

Harry wondered about the double standard. He and Hermione were expected to be experts about everything in the muggle world by the Weasley family; yet the purebloods weren't held to the same standard about the magical world. And then his thoughts turned to what happened regarding the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny's involvement was kept quiet. She had received no punishment; instead excuses were made for her. What about Hagrid? He'd been locked up in Azkaban, expelled from Hogwarts, his wand was snapped. It wasn't fair. Harry stood up from the table, "Come on Hermione I need to order that Arithmancy book."

"Sure Harry," she said, sensing he wanted to talk about something alone. Ron's muttered, 'Stupid class' comment went ignored as they exited the Great Hall holding hands.

* * *

They were halfway to the owlery when she asked, "Harry what's wrong?"

"I was thinking about last year and how Ginny's actions were covered up and Hagrid wasn't ever cleared or given his wand back," he said. "I think the headmaster kept it quiet as a favor to the Weasley family but think about it; that's just like Lucius Malfoy getting off for all of his crimes by the Ministry. The Weasleys think he's vile for using his friends to escape punishment but they did the same thing with their daughter and yet that's perfectly acceptable."

Hermione nodded. "What can we do about it Harry?"

"I want to make things right. But I don't need too much attention on me right now after what just happened so I'm not sure what to do."

"We want to help Hagrid right?" Harry nodded at her and she kissed his cheek, "That's fair. He's innocent but forever blamed. How about we send an anonymous letter in to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? Susan Bones' aunt is in charge and I've heard she's very fair." Harry liked that idea. He nodded in approval and Hermione smiled. Together they wrote the letter, careful to make their handwriting not easily identifiable. They included Voldemort's full real name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and that Ginny Weasley had opened the chamber to unleash the monster the last time while Voldemort had done it the first.

They sent the letter off and Hermione hugged him, "You realize that the only people who know Ginny was involved are us, the Weasleys, and Dumbledore right?"

"Yeah but Hagrid is only guilty of liking dangerous creatures. He lost his wand and was expelled. Ginny attends school and still has her wand."

"Ron will be furious if it gets out it was us that turned her in."

"After the way he reacted to me dating you and then to me wanting to actually get an education I'm beginning to question my friendship with him. He was angry with you over _my_ broomstick. And he's pretty much always mean to you. Not to mention how he views non-magicals and people that purebloods call 'creatures' like werewolves and Veela. Did you see the look on his face when he talked about there being Veela at this Quidditch World Cup? It creeped me out."

"Me too," Hermione sighed.

"Are you okay with me not being friends with Ron?"

Hermione tilted her head to look at him, "Is that what you want?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It is. I just…I can't be dancing around him constantly worried I'll upset him if I do or say something he doesn't like. And I don't like how he constantly targets you. You're my girlfriend and I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone Hermione. I reckon you're the most important person in my life."

"Thank you," she smiled, kissing his cheek, "I'm honored to be that important to you Harry. And I've certainly never considered him a friend of mine. I just saw him as a friend of yours." Harry smiled and they sent off a form for his own copy of the Arithmancy book before exiting the owlery and heading to their first class of the day.

* * *

Amelia Bones gazed at the letter. She saw a familiar shadow pass by her office, "Rufus! Rufus come in here."

A gruff looking male auror entered, "Yes Amelia?"

"I got this letter anonymously from a Hogwarts owl," she said, "it is interesting reading."

Rufus took the letter to read:

 _Madame Bones,_

 _Last year a basilisk attacked muggleborn students of Hogwarts. This same basilisk killed a student about fifty years ago as well. It was not opened by the same person. Fifty years ago the Chamber of Secrets was opened by Tom Marvolo Riddle, a student. If you rearrange the letters in his name you come up with 'I Am Lord Voldemort'._

 _Last year the culprit was a first year student named Ginny Weasley. She was possessed through a diary that had been left by Voldemort with one of his followers, Lucius Malfoy. The girl wrote in the diary often and unleashed the basilisk on the school._

 _Rubeus Hagrid was blamed on both occasions but this is false. For perhaps the same reason that the Minister of Magic has covered for Lucius Malfoy and his crimes, Albus Dumbledore has covered up Ginny Weasley's involvement. Hagrid has lost his wand, been expelled, and never granted a trial to prove his innocence. His only crime was befriending an Acromantula named Aragog who he subsequently released into the Forbidden Forest._

 _Please take action to permit Hagrid to have his wand back and to get an education. He's an innocent._

 _P.S. Sirius Black was never granted a trial regarding the deaths of the Potters and one Peter Pettigrew, who was until recently living in Hogwarts and with the Weasley family as a rat named Scabbers who was missing a toe. Why was he even permitted in Hogwarts? The rules state you can own an owl, cat, or toad. Nothing about rats. Is this more of those special rules for certain people or is something more nefarious at work?_

 _Sirius Black is permitted a trial under the law. If one was granted and the 'kiss on sight' order was removed he would turn himself in for a trial, but only to you. And Veritaserum must be employed._

Rufus handed the letter back and sat down, "This person…who do you think it is?"

"Personally I think it's Harry Potter."

"He could use his fame to do all this," Rufus pointed out, "why do it anonymously?"

"He doesn't want special treatment? He does get plenty of attention and my brother said that when Lockhart was putting the spotlight on him in the bookstore the summer before last year that he obviously disliked it. Susan says he's very quiet and keeps mostly to himself save for his few friends." Amelia leaned back in her chair, "The letter is quite vocal about the writer or writers' displeasure with this special treatment Lucius Malfoy and Ginny Weasley get. I'd wager there are two writers. His friend Miss Granger is the best in their year according to Susan. The wording is very specific so I'd wager she helped him."

Rufus nodded, "So what do we do now?"

"I want you to look into this Sirius Black business. If he never received a trial why is he being hunted with a 'kiss on sight' order by the Dementors? You have some political contacts that would be helpful in finding that out."

"And you'll deal with the basilisk?"

"I think I'm the one who can best deal with Dumbledore. This is very top secret; Fudge and Dumbledore both have allies in this department and others. Be careful who you talk to. We don't want people to know what we're up to."

"And the letter writer?"

"Wished to remain anonymous and I see no reason not to let them," she said. "We only have our suspicions and that's not enough proof."

"I think I can deal with the Black case quickly."

"Good because I'll need your help with the basilisk incidents. Rufus we need to keep that young man's name out of this. That was why the letter was written and we can only presume it was him. We have no clue if that is true or not. He might be involved in these instances, but I see no reason to mention the letter and that it might be from him."

"Agreed," he nodded. He'd never particularly liked all the attention poured on 'The Boy-Who-Lived'. They'd been able to stop the production of the books of his 'adventures' through a cease-and-desist letter from the goblins on his behalf. He liked being able to do that. He'd known James Potter and Sirius Black, as they were both aurors. And he knew Lily Potter having met her a few times at Ministry events. He'd never met Harry Potter but he and a few others like Amelia Bones kept their eyes open and stopped things from afar, like the books. They just let it slip in Gringotts and the goblins were quick to act on his behalf. Looking after fallen aurors' children was something that had always happened in the department. Keeping an eye out for 'Harry Potter merchandise' was the least Rufus Scrimgeour could do but it was all he could do at the present time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Picks up where we left off. I'm glad people are enjoying it. Another big chapter and I think the third will catch everyone up to where I'm at (but I'm not sure because it depends on where I end the chapter. Just don't expect lots of these 8k word+ chapters.**

 **I am Team Hermione and Dan when it comes to marshmallows. Makes them extra delicious.**

* * *

Harry spent most of his time the last week of school with Hermione as she helped him with learning Arithmancy and they practiced learning Occlumency together. Ron seemed to get angry every time he saw Hermione and Harry studying together but after Harry refused several times to play chess with him or let him fly on his broomstick Ron gave up and made Neville play chess with him.

That didn't stop Ron from complaining about Harry's actions but the muggleborns and half-bloods of Gryffindor weren't all that interested in Ron anyway. Lavender Brown was a half-blood and had wasted no time spreading Ron's words about the World Cup being a 'dumb muggle thing'. You didn't have to be a fan of football to be offended by Ron's words. It was something they would have expected from a Slytherin but not a fellow Gryffindor. Ron was given the cold shoulder by a large chunk of Gryffindor, including Seamus and Dean. That didn't seem to bug Ron. Harry was surprised by how Ron treated other people but rather glad that he'd cut off all ties with him publicly. Although, Ron seemed ignorant of that fact no matter what Harry said to him to indicate they weren't friends anymore.

* * *

Seamus and Dean came up to Harry and Hermione one day in the library when Hermione was checking his Arithmancy packet, "Hey Harry, Hermione," Seamus said.

"Hi Seamus, Dean," Harry said, Hermione giving the boys a smile before returning to checking Harry's homework. "What's up?"

"My mum is really stoked that Ireland is playing in the Quidditch World Cup and she got tickets a while ago. She bought a bulk package of six tickets but my grandparents died just before Christmas and so she said I could take two more friends. Dean's coming with already and I wanted to invite you two to come too."

Harry looked at Hermione, who had lifted her head up, "What do you think?"

"Well I don't know what my parents have planned. We usually go on vacation for a week or two in the summer and I'm not sure what they want to do. Things might have changed since you're staying with us."

"We'd be at the Cup about a week before. We're in the Ireland section and we get to be in wizard tents which are really cool," Seamus said. "My mum says that while there's only one game there's lots of events and activities and whatnot in the week leading up to it. We might even get to meet the Ireland players!"

Harry thought that sounded brilliant. Hermione, seeing his expression change, gazed at him, "Do you want to go Harry?"

"Well I would like to see a professional quidditch match," Harry admitted. "I know you don't care for the sport though."

"If you want to go that's reason enough for me," she smiled. She looked at Seamus, "Thank you for the invitation Seamus. If it's okay I just need to ask my parents and they'll probably want to meet your mum."

"She always picks me up at the train station with my dad. They could meet your parents there."

"Do your parents have a phone number? My parents could call them with any questions or concerns."

"Yeah sure I'll write it down for you," Seamus nodded.

"Thanks Seamus," Hermione said, handing him a piece of parchment and her quill.

"Thanks for the offer," Harry said. "It's really generous. At the very least if Hermione and I go I'll pay for our tickets."

Seamus laughed, "You go ahead and try that with my mum Harry. I don't think you'll get too far."

"What do your parents do Seamus?"

"My dad is a pilot with a local airline. You know, flights around the UK but not international. My mum works with Gringotts as a sort of go-between for the non-magical banks they do business with."

Harry thought that sounded particularly interesting. Hermione wrote the letter to her parents, Seamus supplying additional information like where his parents lived, their occupations, what the Cup was like, and she made sure to express that Harry really wanted to attend and that they would only be gone for that week for a unique life experience. She included Seamus' parents' phone number and their names while Seamus wrote a letter to his parents with Hermione's parents' names and phone number too, explaining that Harry and Hermione both were interested in coming but would be staying with Hermione's parents that summer and her parents would probably have questions about the event and how things would go.

* * *

Once that was finished they went up to the owlery all together to send the letters off, Harry deputizing Hedwig for Hermione's letter while Seamus used his own owl that had been a birthday present the previous year. "So you're taking Arithmancy next year?" Dean asked Harry.

"Yeah I figured with so many dark wizards out to get me I should take courses that can help save my life. And Hermione explained Arithmancy to me and it seemed the most useful to take."

"I'd think Runes would be more useful," Seamus said.

"That's a common misconception," Hermione nodded, "remember, the course is _Ancient_ Runes. It's about recognizing runes of the past and from different cultures and how they incorporated them into their magic. Arithmancy deals with numbers but also with the creation of things like wards and runes. It's a Modern Day Runes, I guess you could say."

"Maybe you should write the class descriptions," Dean said. "You make it sound alot more interesting than the course descriptions they handed out."

"That's my Hermione," Harry grinned, taking her hand in his. She blushed and gave Harry a soft smile.

* * *

Harry definitely changed before they got on the train. He was more possessive of Hermione in particular, which was a concern for both of them, but their Occlumency practice helped him not let it show and to control his emotions better. On board the train they sat with Dean and Seamus, who talked to them about the Quidditch World Cup and the events of the past year. "I don't really get why Professor Lupin being a werewolf is a bad thing," Dean said. "I mean, he's the best professor we've had."

"It's because werewolves can be dangerous," Hermione said. "Professor Lupin takes the Wolfsbane potion and if you stop taking it you go a bit crazy in your part-wolf form."

"He's still the best teacher we've had," Seamus said. "I learned more from him than our last two professors."

"Magicals seem to despise anything that's different from them and expect different things from the people that are different than they do from themselves. When Ron was going on about how he knew about Veela because Bulgaria had to file 'ministry stuff' I realized how they all do that. Hermione and I have both talked to the Weasley parents before and whenever something muggle comes up we're supposed to know everything about it. But if we ask about a magical thing like the floo they don't hold themselves to that same standard."

"That's definitely true," Dean nodded. "I've seen Ron trying to make my West Ham poster move. He asked why they don't and I asked why his posters do. He couldn't answer his question and just called it stupid that my poster couldn't move."

* * *

When the snack cart came around Harry bought a bit of everything and paid for it, sharing his loot with the compartment. "Thank you Harry," Hermione said, kissing his cheek.

He grinned at her affection and Dean and Seamus chuckled. Seamus spoke, "No offense Harry but I think I'll just say thanks for the candy and leave it at that."

"Yeah you're not my type either mate but thanks for the food," Dean laughed.

Harry chuckled at the teasing, "Quite alright guys. You're welcome. Before Hogwarts I had no money and then I got to see my vault and it was full of money. I like being able to buy things I want and share it with friends."

"Wow," Dean said. "I always wondered about your clothes. I mean, Ron said that the Potters were loaded."

"From what I know they were," Harry nodded. "But I didn't know anything about the magical world before my letter. I think I've always felt more like a Muggleborn than anything else."

Seamus nodded, "I definitely feel more rooted in the non-magical world. My mum's parents were magical but she's always lived in the non-magical world. My grandparents were both muggleborn."

* * *

When they arrived at the station Harry and Hermione got their trunks off with help from Seamus and Dean. Harry had sent Hedwig ahead at Hogwarts, telling her to go to the Granger home and remain there with their last letter. Hermione had gathered two luggage carts and brought them to the train when the train had stopped. Harry and the other two boys put her and Harry's trunks on one cart and Seamus and Dean's trunks went on the other one. Seamus' mother was a redhead and Harry was impressed with just how normal she looked having witnessed so many wizards' inability to dress in the non-magical world. She waved at the foursome, "Seamus! Introduce your friends then."

"This is Hermione Granger and her boyfriend Harry Potter," Seamus said, nodding at the other two.

"It's very nice to meet you," Hermione said.

"Likewise dear," she said, smiling at them, "I must say I already know who you both are, your parents met with myself and my husband a few hours ago to talk about this summer."

"Thank you very much for the invitation," Harry said. "I can pay for mine and Hermione's tickets."

"I refused payment from the Grangers for food and board and I refuse it from you. The tickets would have been wasted had you not taken them," she put her hand on his shoulder, "but thank you for the offer Harry, that's very generous of you."

* * *

They exited into the station and Harry smiled when Hermione's parents hugged their daughter. She turned and pulled him toward her, "Mum, Dad, you remember Harry."

"Of course," her father shook Harry's hand, "the boyfriend right?"

Harry swallowed. Hermione's father looked nice but he had obviously mastered the 'intimidate the boyfriend' look. Hermione folded her arms, "Daddy quit trying to intimidate Harry. He's been through enough."

The older man swallowed, "Yes princess," he said. "I look forward to getting to know you Harry."

Harry smiled, "Me too sir."

"These are our friends Dean and Seamus," Hermione said to her parents, introducing the two boys.

"Very nice to meet you two," her mother said, smiling and shaking both boys' hands. "So then we'll see you for Harry's birthday party."

"That sounds perfect," Seamus' mother smiled. Harry's eyes widened and Hermione squeezed his hand. He gazed at her and she smiled. Harry returned the smile with one of his own, unsure what to say.

* * *

Once they were in the Granger family car Hermione's mother spoke, "Sorry if we surprised you Harry but Hermione informed me you had never had a birthday party and we decided that that must change."

Harry didn't know what to say, "Uh, thank you Mrs. Granger."

"Call me Emma dear," she said. "Him you can call Dan or 'Man-Who-Sleeps-On-Couch'."

Hermione's father winced. "I'm sorry but my teenage daughter brought home her very first teenage boyfriend. I'm supposed to be protective."

"You don't have to protect me from Harry," Hermione said. "Harry has protected me enough to prove his valor and honor."

"You make me sound like a knight Hermione," Harry chuckled. She blushed.

"So what are your summer plans you two?"

"Well I'm taking Arithmancy next year and so Hermione has offered to tutor me so that I'm caught up with her class and not stuck in the third year class," Harry said.

"Don't let her work you too hard Harry," Dan said. "My daughter would love nothing more than to spend the whole summer studying."

Harry glanced at Hermione before speaking, "I look forward to her teaching me. Hermione's brilliant. Smartest student in our class."

Hermione smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Harry returned the squeeze, "Thanks Harry."

"It's the truth. They always say 'smartest witch in our year' but you're the smartest student period."

Emma and Dan exchanged a smile up front before Dan spoke, "So Harry, Hermione says you play quidditch. What's that like?"

Harry spent the car ride explaining the sport to the Grangers, unaware that both parents already knew thanks to their daughter's letters about Harry's games and were simply seeking to get to know him and make him comfortable around them.

* * *

Hermione's house was nicer than the Dursley home. He had his own bedroom just down the hall from Hermione's and he was without a doubt welcomed by the Grangers. After dinner Hermione went up to her room and Harry found himself alone in the study with Dan and Emma. "Harry we are required by law to report child abuse if we see it and we most definitely see it looking at you," Emma said softly, sitting next to him on the sofa and wrapping a comforting arm around him. "Now, I know you don't want to talk about it and I understand that but Dan and I promise you won't be a homeless orphan. You're quite special to Hermione and you can always have that room upstairs if you want it. We just want to know that you're safe."

"I just…I don't want Hermione to know," Harry said, looking down. "She's really been my only constant at school and I know she sees me as a sort of hero since I've literally put my life on the line to protect her and she doesn't buy into all that 'Boy-Who-Lived' malarkey but I don't want her to think less of me or think that I'm…"

"Harry I'd never think less of you," he heard from behind him. He saw Hermione standing in the doorway. "And yes I see you as a hero. But look at what's happened between us! You killed a troll to defend me, you killed a bloody snake that tried to kill me, and you literally threw yourself in harm's way to save me from a werewolf. And in turn I've saved you from a professor trying to kill you, worked out puzzles to figure out how to get to a stone before Voldemort did, figured out it was a bloody basilisk and how it moved around the school unseen to help you find it and kill it, and this year I think I've done quite a bit to see you safe and in one piece not to mention helped you with any and all research you've ever needed." Emma released him and Hermione sat on the sofa with him, taking her hands in his, "Harry I value your friendship more than even all my books. You were my very first friend ever and maybe I sometimes put you up on a pedestal but you're still my Harry. I won't think less of you because of whatever those monsters did to you."

"For what it's worth you never treat me like I'm up on a pedestal or like I'm a hero," Harry said, giving her a small smile.

"Good," she squeezed his hand, "Harry you're always helping others or looking to help others. Let us help you. Please?"

It was then that Harry realized something. He found it really hard to say no to Hermione when she was touching him. Ever since the bite. Was that the werewolf? The books had mentioned an intense lust would begin after the transformation but nothing about her little touches and shows of affection making his stomach do flip-flops or his heart beat faster.

Distracted by these feelings he didn't have an answer for her. Hermione, thinking that Harry didn't want to share with her in the room, sighed and stood up, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Harry."

As clueless as Harry was when it came to girls and emotions he knew that that tone meant she was sad and presumably because she thought Harry didn't want her help. That more than anything made Harry feel like a git. He immediately got up and pulled her into a hug, something that Harry did not do often. "I'm sorry Hermione," he whispered into her ear, "I think I'm experiencing new wolf stuff. I got distracted. I of course trust you and want the help you're offering me. I've just never had someone care before. Not really care, anyway."

Hermione returned the hug, "What wolf stuff?"

"I'll tell you later," he promised. They parted and sat back down. Sandwiched between the two Granger girls with Hermione's arms wrapped around him Harry took a deep breath and began the tale of life at the Dursleys.

* * *

Rufus Scrimgeour gazed at the arrest report. It was printed right there- sentenced without trial by Barty Crouch. He sighed and rubbed his face. Amelia would hit the roof. He took the report and slipped it into his robes before exiting the records room. They were going to be busy.

* * *

"Harry thank you for telling us," Emma said, hugging him. "We have to report this to the authorities. If you feel up to it we can go to the police station tomorrow."

Harry nodded. He'd love to be free of the Dursleys and the Grangers were a good option until Sirius was freed and he could live with him. Hermione sat in his lap and held onto him after her parents left the room. "Hermione?"

"I'm already contemplating what hexes won't be obvious," she said, making him smile. That was his Hermione. She liked revenge on those that wronged him. Her punching Malfoy probably ranked in his top three favorite memories, number one obviously being her kissing him and number two being the very first time she hugged him their first year at Hogwarts. "Can you tell me about the changes?"

Harry blushed, "Well I just…I have some feelings that the books didn't mention."

Concerned, Hermione frowned, "What feelings?"

"Well when you touch me and hold my hand and stuff my stomach does flip-flops and I feel like my heart's racing a mile a minute. And I find it really hard to say no to you."

With anyone else these foreign feelings Harry was so confused by would probably have been humorous. But having heard what he'd said about the Dursleys and how he was raised Hermione just felt horrible for him. He didn't have a clue. "Harry, those feelings aren't because you're a werewolf," she promised.

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive," she kissed him, "Harry those are the feelings you get when you have romantic feelings for someone."

"Romantic Feelings?"

Hermione smiled, "Harry those are feelings that I feel for you. Because you're my boyfriend and I very much like you and those feelings are certainly moving toward love."

Harry was incredibly relieved it wasn't some unknown thing because he was a werewolf. And a bit embarrassed that he didn't figure that out by himself. Harry kissed his girlfriend and just held her for a bit in silence before a thought came to him, "Hermione are you sure you want to be my girlfriend? I mean I couldn't even work out that those feelings were normal. You deserve a great boyfriend. I don't think that I can measure up."

The kiss he got in response was enough to render him slack-jawed and glassy-eyed. "Harry James Potter you are the man I want to be with. You read that I was feeling hurt thinking you didn't want to tell me about the Dursleys because I'd think less of you and you did that all on your own. You comforted me and explained the misunderstanding before it could have grown between us," she smiled at him, "Harry you are the only boy in our class I would even trust to be my boyfriend. You're sweet, you're charming, you're understanding, and I can trust you with everything. My thoughts, my heart, my secrets, and eventually my body," she ran a hand through his hair, "you're not perfect but I'm not either. We just both have to acknowledge and work through our imperfections to give each other the best we can."

He smiled and nodded. That certainly sounded doable. Although he was pretty sure any of Hermione's alleged imperfections would pale in comparison to his, he also didn't want to lose her to someone else and he could feel his wolf growling at him in his mind for even suggesting she be with someone else. Harry personally agreed with his wolf. He wanted Hermione to be his girlfriend. His mate. Harry closed his eyes and inhaled Hermione's scent. Vanilla, something floral, and of course books. "Don't ever change your shampoo," he mumbled.

"Does the wolf like it?" She asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. "And I do too. It's very…you."

"I will definitely keep your opinion in mind in the future," she smiled, kissing him on the jaw before snuggling into him. Harry felt his possessiveness relax as she settled into him. He really hoped his lust was manageable after he turned. He didn't want to rush their relationship along. At Hogwarts the possessiveness was his primary focus because it felt so loud. Seeing her talk to Seamus and Dean about their plans that summer had made him feel quite jealous and he knew it was only going to get worse once he turned. Hopefully their new relationship could survive his lycanthrophy.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room the two Granger parents were sitting and talking about the relationship between the two teens. "I thought Hermione was calling him her boyfriend to get a rise out of you," Emma said to Dan, "but they do care deeply for each other."

"As far as teenage boys your daughter could bring home go, I think Harry's pretty much perfect," Dan said. "He's very modest and respectful of her."

"He's very shy," Emma mused. "Those Dursleys certainly did a number on him. He's obviously under-developed."

"Maybe those magicals have some kind of way to fix that," Dan stroked his chin. "We bought Hermione those extra healing books and potion books maybe we can look through them." Emma smiled at her husband. Contrary to popular belief, they had only one child by choice. Emma came from a big family and she did not want to replicate that. Dan had two older sisters and had agreed with her. One was enough. And then they'd realized just how intelligent Hermione was. Getting her into a school that could better deal with her intellect was not cheap but it'd been quite rewarding to see Hermione's enthusiasm when she'd attended that school as for once she wasn't miles ahead of the class and actually had challenges before her.

Hogwarts was concerning for them both because they knew of their daughter's intellect and speed at processing information. Emma always chuckled at the memory of Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore showing up at their door one day about two weeks into Hermione's first year asking if they were aware of Hermione's intellect. After some discussion the headmaster had suggested that they keep Hermione in her classes with her year group but they give her special projects in each class that were well outside of her year group's ability. They decided it was best to keep it quiet, lest some students get jealous of the extra tutelage she received (or targeted her for it). Each professor sent them updates on Hermione's ability regularly and it had been a relief to both parents that her decision to remain in her year group with her friend Harry didn't hold her back.

Each professor had some sort of special extra project for Hermione, with the exception of course of Muggle Studies and Divination. Care of Magical Creatures as well, as Dumbledore didn't think that Hagrid could be trusted with Hermione's secret. The big issues were Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Snape was never going to be supportive so Dumbledore taught her Potions himself, giving her complex potions above her year to work on and create (Polyjuice her second year had been spot on and this year he'd had her brew complex healing potions for St. Mungo's). He also helped in DADA, with Flitwick and Septima Vector helping there as well. Flitwick was a dueling master and Vector had worked at Gringotts for a bit as a curse-breaker before becoming a teacher at Hogwarts when the previous professor had left.

Understanding that the Grangers were muggles, the professors gave them book lists that would supplement Hermione's learning and help them understand their world a bit better.

"Do you think she's told him about her special projects?" Emma asked her husband.

"Hermione can certainly keep a secret. I'd wager she's waiting to find the right time to tell him."

* * *

A knock on the door had Dan standing up and moving to the door. Outside stood two police officers, one female and one male. "Good evening sir, we're looking for Mr. Harry Potter. Is he here?"

Dan frowned, "I'm Dan Granger. Harry's my daughter's boyfriend. What's the problem officers?"

"I'm Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. This is my associate Rufus Scrimgeour. May we come inside please?"

Dan raised an eyebrow, "Are my daughter and Harry in trouble?"

"No they're not sir. Not unless they themselves falsely imprisoned Sirius Black," Amelia answered.

Dan turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway to the study. She nodded and Dan let the two investigators into his house. "You must be Miss Hermione Granger then," Amelia said to the brunette who entered the room with Harry behind her holding her hand.

"I am," Hermione nodded. "They're here about Sirius," she said to him as she leaned against him.

Harry frowned, "What about him? We don't know where he is."

"But I bet you could get him here couldn't you," Rufus said, "Mr. Potter, I must say I knew both of your parents and I was very sorry to hear of their deaths. I was James and Sirius' supervisor when they finished auror training."

Harry, surprised to meet anyone who knew his parents, nodded in response. Amelia looked at Dan Granger, "You and your wife are of course welcome to sit in on the conversation."

"We can sit down in the living room," Emma said.

Harry and Hermione sat on the loveseat together holding hands. The Grangers sat on the sofa, leaving the two aurors to sit on the two armchairs. "I think it's best if we explain why we're here. I received a letter the other day anonymously. It implied that Sirius Black is innocent and was never given a trial. After some investigation, we confirmed that fact. He is your godfather Mr. Potter and I believe if anyone can contact him, it is you. Do you think he would turn himself in?"

"Minister Fudge tried to have him kissed by a dementor once already. I won't let him try it again," Harry said.

"Nor will we," Rufus said. "Amelia and I are the two senior aurors in the department. We won't let him get kissed."

Harry looked at Hermione, the two engaging in a silent conversation before Hermione took out a notebook and Harry wrote a note to Sirius, giving it to Hedwig, "Don't let anyone get this but him Hedwig." The owl nodded and took off.

"I know you were both students last year when a monster was unleashed within Hogwarts. What can you tell us about that?"  
Harry was really amused at how they asked him questions. Not outing him as the letter writer or asking him if he was, just asking about the events in the letter. "Well it was a basilisk and my brilliant girlfriend worked out why I could hear it in the walls and what it was."

Hermione blushed at his praise, "It was traveling through the pipes of Hogwarts. Harry speaks Parseltongue and only he could hear it so I worked out it had to be a snake. From there I worked out it was a basilisk."

"And got petrified for her trouble," Harry said, hugging her to him.

"Harry you killed the basilisk. And I'm okay now."

"Yeah but I thought I'd lost you that day," Harry said, frowning.

Amelia looked up from her notes, "Mr. Potter how did you find the basilisk?"

"You can call me Harry," Harry said. "I found it because Hermione gave me most of the answer. It was in the pipes and my only other thought was that Moaning Myrtle could have been the girl that died the last time. Ron Weasley and I went there with Lockhart and we asked Myrtle about her death. She told us it came out from the sink, she thought, and two of the sink knobs had snakes on them. I spoke to it in Parseltongue and we were able to enter the chamber. Ron and Lockhart got trapped by an explosion and I had to go on on my own," Harry told everyone in the room all about what happened in the chamber, not leaving anything out.

Bones and Scrimgeour both took notes as he spoke. When he finished his story they both wrote a few more things down, "Mr. Potter, Harry, as an auror I have to say that this should have been reported to the DMLE. However as an aunt to a student of Hogwarts I must say thank you for stopping that monster."

"Ma'am nothing hurts my Hermione and gets away with it," Harry said seriously. "I reckon that troll learned that the hard way our first year too." Dan and Emma both exchanged a smile. They knew about the dangerous beasts but Hermione had refused any conversation about leaving Hogwarts and that she had Harry by her side to fight with her and protect her was encouraging. They made quite the team.

"What happened to Miss Weasley?"

"Dumbledore said nothing would," Harry answered. "He called her a victim of Voldemort."

Rufus and Amelia both frowned. "This item that possessed her. You said you had contact with it?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Did it control you or exert influence on you?"

"No. It tried to tell me that Hagrid had opened the chamber and get to know me but Hermione didn't trust it and so I was guarded with it."

"And this girl has a crush on you?"

"Well on the Boy-Who-Lived," Hermione said. "I don't think she knows anything really about Harry except maybe what her brother's talked about."

"Why does that matter?" Harry asked.

"It's known that Miss Granger is your best friend, yes?"

Hermione's brain moved faster than Harry's and she gasped, "You think she tried to kill me because I'm competition for Harry's heart?" Harry's eyes widened.

"It's a possibility," Rufus said. Harry frowned and Hermione bit her lip. "Perhaps it was a subconscious attempt but it is without a doubt something for us to consider."

* * *

After a few more questions about the chamber and then what happened to the diary, which had Harry explain he gave it to Dobby, the two aurors said goodbye and left the house. "Well I think that's enough excitement for the evening," Emma said. "How about a late-night snack before bedtime?"

"Sure Mum," Hermione said, looking at Harry. Once her parents had both left she spoke, "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's really disturbing to think that Ginny Weasley was trying to kill you to remove her competition but at least things are starting to happen." She nodded and hugged him.

* * *

The Grangers had to work during the week, so Harry and Hermione spent their days at the house alone and on the weekends they would go places with the Granger parents, including the movies which was a new experience for Harry. They worked on their homework and began to plan what to do for Harry's transformation into a werewolf. Before they knew it the full moon was just seven days away. "What if we told them we wanted to spend a couple nights in a tent? You've never gone camping and I've only gone once. We could set it up in the backyard and fortunately our house is close to the woods."

"I guess that's okay but what if I…"

"Harry I've been thinking about that and as Ron so cluelessly pointed out, Veela are creatures. Plus, wolves are loyal to their mates."

"So I should be able to recognize you as Veela and also as my mate," Harry said. "Because magical creatures like werewolves and Veela can in theory recognize each other."

"That's the idea," she said.

"The mate thing is more comforting than anything else," Harry said. "Do you think they'll go for that?"

"If we play it right, yes," she said. "I don't like lying to them but I don't want to scare them."

"I agree with that," Harry nodded. "Do you think Sirius will turn himself in?"

"I think he will if he trusts them. Unfortunately we can't do more."

"Yeah we have enough on our plates," Harry nodded. He was relieved they didn't have to do any more regarding the chamber and Sirius. He felt out of his element enough just dealing with becoming a werewolf and his girlfriend being a Veela. Those were things he thought they could work out together, though the prospect seemed intimidating and scary at times. But the rest of it was enough to make his head spin. The politics of it all was over the top and weird. "Should we go over the list?"

Hermione pulled it out:

Pre-First Transformation

-Short temper

-Quicker and more agile

-Possessive

Post-First Transformation

-Physically stronger

-Aggressive

-Changes in physical appearance

-Driven by lust

"I haven't noticed that you're stronger yet. You're much more possessive," she said.

"I don't think I've got any of those traits but the possessive one so far."

"I agree," she nodded. "Although maybe the temper thing is defeated by the Occlumency? Regardless I think we'll see the shift after you change for the first time." Harry nodded his agreement. Unfortunately, all they could do was wait. It had already been two weeks at the Granger home and he loved it. Hermione was awesome, Harry already knew that, but her parents were pretty cool as well. They took him shopping for new clothes, which he paid for with the money the goblins had sent to him. He also had some more wizard currency sent to him for the World Cup.

Dan had tried to offer Harry some money to exchange with him for wizarding currency for Hermione to have at the World Cup (and avoid a trip to Gringotts) but Harry had refused. They had invited him into their home and launched charges at the Dursleys. They hadn't accepted any payment from him for his food or room so he wasn't letting them do that with the World Cup. He knew Hermione was going for him and he was happy to pay her way. He pointed that out to Dan and the older man had smiled and held up his hands in submission. His parting remark that Harry had obviously spent too much time with Hermione because he argued like her had Harry laughing.

Admittedly, they did spend few times apart. His possessiveness was definitely increasing the closer they got to the full moon. The closer they got to the full moon the more Harry was worried about what would happen. Really the only thing that would comfort him was them both being okay the morning after the full moon.

* * *

Hermione's parents agreed to the two of them camping out outside the night of the full moon. Dan helped them set up the large tent and make a campfire early that evening. After that Emma came out with marshmallows and hot dogs to roast on some skewers, the Granger parents joining the two teens for dinner and s'more making.

For Harry, it was really neat to spend time with the Granger family like this. He had felt comfortable in the Granger home since day one. The Weasley house made him uncomfortable. Part of it was the overwhelming magical nature of the Burrow but the other part was that the Grangers treated him as any other member of the family. At the Burrow he felt like some sort of special guest. They had special meals and Molly had fallen all over herself trying to pamper him.

Harry also found magical homes distracting. He liked making his own bed himself and cooking his own meal. Magically prepared food, while delicious, just didn't measure up to these partially charred hot dogs or the gooey roasted (in Dan and Hermione's case, nearly burned) marshmallows. Harry vocalized that to Hermione and she nodded, "I noticed that too," she said.

"Mrs. Weasley uses magic to cook and while she's great, I'd rather have food prepared by Emma or over a campfire like this," Harry said.

"Why?" Dan asked, smirking at his wife blushing at Harry's praise.

"Well," Harry tilted his head in thought, "I think it's in part the feeling of community. Like when we all made pizza together. I liked watching Hermione make a tomato sauce from scratch and I enjoyed making the dough with you Dan," Harry said. "And it tasted really great not just because it was homemade and fresh but because we all helped. Sure magic could roll out the dough and even assemble the pizza and put it in the oven but it wouldn't have been as much fun. At the Burrow Mrs. Weasley would just wave her wand and the pots would be on the stove boiling already. And how do you replicate that charred taste on your burger or hot dog from a grill or campfire? Magic would have them perfectly cooked and be missing on that extra flavor."

"At Hogwarts everything looks immaculate. Like a magazine cover dish," Hermione said. "But they don't scorch the mashed potatoes for the Shepherd's Pie like you do Daddy and they don't get that crust on steaks or lamb chops like you do either."

Dan puffed out his chest at that and Emma, Hermione, and Harry all laughed. "So it's the personal touches you miss," Emma said once she'd calmed down.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Food is about family and love and I think magic misses that."

* * *

The Granger parents went into the house a bit later, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. A nervous Harry got several kisses from his girlfriend to calm him down and once it was completely dark she took his hand and they walked into the woods together. Hermione was armed with a flashlight and a backpack. It said that clothes would get ripped so Harry would have to undress. They'd put his clothes in the backpack and then Hermione would hang it on a tree for him to get when he returned to his human form.

They stopped in a small clearing and Hermione kissed him, "It'll be okay Harry."

"I hope so Hermione."

"Remember, don't fight it. And don't forget that I love you," she said, kissing him again.

Harry returned the kiss, hugging her tightly to him. Those three words had never been strung together like that for him before and he relished hearing them. Especially from Hermione, who he was falling for even more as the summer went on. "My mate," he whispered, gazing at her for a moment before beginning to get undressed. Hermione turned her back and he was glad. Being nude in front of her was weird. He placed all of his clothes into the bag save for his underwear. He didn't care if those got ripped; they were an old pair of oversized underwear the Dursleys had given him.

He looked nervously at his girlfriend. She gave him a reassuring smile and he took a deep breath. "You can do it Harry. Just relax, don't fight it, and remember that I love you."

"Never going to forget that," Harry said, giving her a small smile. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"You will," she nodded. Harry nodded and closed his eyes before gazing up at the full moon and feeling his body begin to change. The pain of his muscles he'd expected. The pain from his scar he hadn't. He winced in pain and fell forward as the transformation happened, not screaming out despite his desire to. Harry's last thought was that something was wrong with his scar before his mind blanked.

* * *

"No wonder you two were so suspicious," Hermione heard from behind her. She turned to see her parents. "So then that wolf is Harry."

"Please don't be mad. We wanted to protect you," she said, "and Harry. Werewolves aren't treated well in the magical world. They'd force him to take a poison to make the wolf sick and we both didn't want that."

The wolf stood and approached them, snarling. Hermione walked toward it and Dan reached for his daughter, "Hermione!"

"It'll be okay. Wolves don't hurt their mates," she said, sounding more confident than she felt at the moment. "Harry won't hurt me. He became a werewolf protecting me."

The wolf moved to her and she held out her hand toward it. The wolf sniffed her before licking her and pressing up against her, nuzzling her waist. Harry was a very large wolf. "You remember my parents right?"

The wolf smelled each of the Granger parents before letting Emma pet him. "So does Harry hear you?"

"No the wolf is a part of him but not him. Like a separate identity or a split personality even if they both seem to have an affinity for me," Hermione explained. The wolf gazed around before running off into the woods. Hermione led the way out of the forest.

"You intend to stay out here all night?"

"No I'll sleep in the tent. But I wanted to be there for Harry when he turned." Since the wolf hadn't actually harmed Hermione, and the Grangers were certainly out of their depth, they had to let their daughter dictate things. They went inside and said they'd see her in the morning. Hermione stayed up a bit longer before going into the tent and sliding into her sleeping bag. She fell asleep not long after despite the excitement of the day.

* * *

At dawn Harry turned back into his human form and found the backpack Hermione had placed on a tree. He put on underwear and pants and made his way to the tent, entering it to see Hermione asleep. He smiled. She was okay. He slid into his sleeping bag and immediately passed out.

He woke several hours later to Hermione touching his body, "Hermione?"

"I'm just making sure you're okay," she said, kissing him gently, "good morning Harry."

"What did I look like?"

"Big and black and adorable," she answered. "You didn't harm me or my parents."

"They saw?!"

He tried to sit up but Hermione forced him back down, "You have a few scratches but other than that you look fine. And they were very understanding Harry. You smelled them both and my mum even pet you."

"They must hate me."

"No they don't and you're worrying for no reason now shut up because I need to see your legs. Take your pants off." Under that glare Harry was always going to obey. He removed his pants and she looked him over, "You survived without any major wounds. That's good. How do you feel?"

"Mortified that your parents know and I'm worried about how they'll react. You're sure I didn't hurt you?" Hermione had to reassure Harry several times that she was okay before putting on her bra and removing her shirt to let him verify that she was okay. Harry stared at Hermione's body, "Wow."

She rolled her eyes. Boys were so easily sidetracked by breasts. "No wounds Harry. See?"

He forced his gaze off of her chest to look her over before nodding. Hermione put her shirt back on, "Sorry."

"I'm glad you think I'm attractive Harry but you're worrying for nothing. I told you you wouldn't hurt me."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I should have trusted myself more."

She shifted to kneel next to him, "Are you still tired? We could go inside. You need a shower and then I can treat those cuts and you can go to sleep again."

"I'd like that," Harry said, smiling at his girlfriend. "I'm really tired."

Hermione nodded and helped him upright and put on his pants and a t-shirt before taking him into the house. A sleepy Harry wasn't much conversation but Hermione talked to him throughout his shower to keep him awake. He dried off, put on his pajamas, and collapsed into his bed to sleep. "I wonder if we can figure out how to hide this sleepy nature at Hogwarts," Hermione said to herself. She'd have to look into it. She tucked him in, kissed his cheek, and then went downstairs. Her dad took the tent down for her and she cleaned up their little campsite. Her parents were really understanding, but they had questions. Hermione answered them as best as she could, making a point of explaining what happened with Lupin when Harry was bitten and people's reactions to the professor everyone had liked up to that point.

* * *

Harry woke shortly after lunch. Hermione made him something to eat and he tried to work out just what he felt compared to their list. Then he remembered about his scar, "Oh! Hermione last night my scar felt like it was on fire. It hurt really badly as I was transforming. Today my head doesn't hurt at all."

Hermione glanced at his forehead, "Your scar looks the same as before. Maybe there was dark magic within it from what happened that night? The wolf could have forced it out to protect you."

"That makes sense," Harry nodded. "If something's wrong with me the wolf would want to protect itself and me. That's probably why my eyesight is fixed now."

"I guess we could get you some contacts and if anyone asked why you don't wear your glasses anymore we could say you got contacts."

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "Are you sure your parents are okay with me being a werewolf?"

Hermione put his food down in front of him, "Eat Harry. And yes, they are. They didn't understand it at first but they're patient and understanding. I think them seeing you last night helped more than we might have expected. Their biggest concern was whether you'd harm me and since you didn't they are willing to learn about it and they're okay with it."

Harry ate his lunch thinking about that. He supposed it made sense. After all, the Grangers had accepted Hermione going to a school they'd never heard of and couldn't even see. That had to be harder than accepting your daughter dating a werewolf. At least, Harry hoped it was. He really liked Dan and Emma and if they didn't like him anymore that would hurt. "Quit brooding Harry," Hermione said.

"Can't help it this time," he said, "I really like your mum and dad and if they don't like me or want me out…"

"They still like you Harry," she reached across the counter and squeezed his hand, "and you're not going anywhere. You're mine just like I'm yours."

Harry gave her a small smile and resumed eating while Hermione cleaned up the kitchen. "So what did I look like?"

"Well you were bigger than a normal wolf," she answered. "You were all black, the same color as your hair. Your eyes were brown and yellow and today they look like they're not quite as green as usual," she gazed into Harry's eyes, "there are flecks of yellow in them. It looks pretty cool, actually," she smiled. Harry returned the smile.

* * *

After lunch Harry and Hermione found themselves joined by the Granger parents, who'd closed up shop early that day. Harry was visibly nervous and seeing that had Emma hugging the young man, "Harry you were quite adorable as a wolf, though a little scary. Once you knew we were Hermione's parents, though, you were quite affectionate with us both."

Harry sighed in relief and returned the hug, "Thanks Emma," he said. "We actually need your help. We're trying to work out just what changes I'm going through and Hermione and I aren't sure we can work out everything."

"How worried were you that you'd hurt Hermione?" Dan asked.

"I had to strip down to my underwear to prove to him he hadn't bitten me," Hermione said.

Harry blushed and Dan chuckled. Harry looked at Dan, surprised at his reaction. The older man explained himself, "That sounds like something Hermione would make you do if your roles were reversed." Harry smiled at that, relieved Dan didn't want to kill him for seeing Hermione in less clothing than ever before. "Besides she has swimsuits that reveal as much skin as her underwear Harry. You'll probably find that out on your birthday."

"My birthday?"

Hermione kissed his cheek, "We're going to a water park with Dean, Seamus, and the Finnigans. Dean's parents have to work that day but they said he could go."

Harry had only ever been to the zoo before so he was very excited. "That sounds awesome! Guess I'll need a swimsuit though."

"I slipped one in with your clothes when we bought those," Hermione smiled. "You're set."

"A real birthday party," Harry said, forgetting completely about the whole werewolf thing as he sat in awe that he'd actually be celebrating his birthday with friends and his girlfriend. "I never thought I'd have one of those."

"Well you'll be getting presents too. Dean and Seamus wanted to know what to get you and I gave them some ideas," Hermione smiled. Harry stared at her, amazed. "Harry people do like you for you."

"I just…I was never allowed to go anywhere. To have a birthday party, and at a public place no less…that's amazing."

"You deserve an amazing birthday to make up for the rotten ones you had with those monsters," Hermione said, sitting in his lap. Just talking about the Dursleys made her angry and only holding onto him would calm her down. Harry wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him. "I love you Harry and you deserved better than those monsters."

"I have you," Harry said. "You're amazing Hermione. I'm bit by a werewolf and you comfort me and even agree to be my girlfriend. You don't let me brood or think less of myself and I just feel safe with you."

"I always feel safe with you too," Hermione smiled. "Now let's have my parents help us see what's changed regarding your body."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I forgot about that."

The only immediate change was his eyes. They purposefully left out that an intense lust would emerge eventually, not wanting to worry the Granger parents. That evening Harry transformed again and Hermione was amused at just how affectionate and playful the wolf was with her. A dead rabbit was on their back porch the next morning, making Dan tease Harry about being competition for Crookshanks who was known to leave dead mice and birds on the back porch.

He only turned again the next night as the full moon remained in the sky and after that they settled back into studying and then Harry was asked to testify about the abuse suffered when he lived with the Dursleys. He did, hoping that was the end of the situation. He hated having to relive what they'd done to him over the years. He also began to notice that the things they'd caused, like his skinny, short frame, began to change. He grew taller and broader and by the time his birthday arrived he looked like he expected he was supposed to look at the age of fourteen. He was taller than Hermione suddenly and he was still skinny but not to the point he had been before. Harry, Hermione, and her parents looked through Hermione's many potion books to find potions that could explain away the change in Harry. They found several and after studying them Hermione was certain she could brew them, thus explaining away any inquiries into Harry's health.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- This is probably the longest chapter I have ever published. 13.7k words. I have not a single word written past this chapter, so do not expect a chapter for quite a bit. This covers Harry's birthday all the way through the Quidditch World Cup.**

 **Just a few things- the title of this story came about because I thought to myself, "How funny would it be if Hermione was a Veela who can cast allure and Harry was a werewolf who was excessively possessive and jealous?" So the title became the beginning of a joke.**

 **I have the intention of focusing on Harry's perspective (and his wolf too) up until Hermione hits 15 and the Veela awakens. Then I think/plan to switch and focus more on Hermione's perspective. But you know what they say about plans and fanfiction. The characters revolt. So if that doesn't happen, blame my muse and the characters.**

 **I rewrote some canon because yay AU! Love it when I can just change things because I want to.**

 **Some people think Harry turned three times, I only had him turn once more (twice total). Perhaps my wording was off so if that's the case my apologies.**

 **Well, that's it. Thanks for enjoying this story and I promise more will come. Just not as big of a chapter and not within three days :-)**

* * *

The morning of his birthday Emma made him breakfast before they got ready, swimsuits on underneath their clothes, and headed to the waterpark. Harry's excitement had been building ever since he'd transformed into a wolf and not harmed Hermione. A real birthday party. With friends. Dean and Seamus had pretty much always been roommates, nothing more. But without Ron trying to monopolize him Harry had finally been able to get to know them and he quite liked them. They were both comfortable with Harry dating Hermione and they weren't rude to her like Ron could be and while he knew neither one loved books like Hermione did they certainly weren't going to act like she was crazy for wanting to learn or enjoying classes. Most of Gryffindor treated Hermione that way, actually. They all might not share her passions but they all understood that she was singlehandedly responsible for half their house points.

* * *

Harry had over the summer begun to think that there were just some things that magic couldn't duplicate. Food had been his first observation. His second was seeing his girlfriend in her bikini when she and Emma and Seamus' mum Mona exited the changing rooms at the water park. He'd seen her in her underwear before when she'd had to prove to him that he hadn't bit her or harmed her at all but that had felt…well, almost like he was doing something wrong. Hermione hadn't necessarily wanted to show him so much skin, but given that she'd seen him in his underwear had probably considered it fair. This time knowing that Hermione had recently bought the swimsuit (presumably for his viewing pleasure) had Harry really appreciating her beauty. And made him wonder about what magicals did for swimsuits. When they were in private Harry asked Mona just that. Seamus' mother was quite happy to answer any questions he or the Grangers had about anything magical they didn't understand. "Mrs. Finnigan? What do purebloods wear to swim?"

"Nothing like we're wearing," she answered, "and call me Mona, Harry. Mrs. Finnigan is my mother-in-law." Harry nodded and she continued, "They have swimsuits that aren't as tight as wetsuits but are similar in that they completely cover everything. They're usually quite garish. Not unlike the dress robes they have."

"That's not good to learn," Harry frowned. They'd just received their lists a few days ago and they called for dress robes. Hermione had said that it seemed likely that they were going to go to a ball. That meant Harry needed to learn to dance and so Hermione had promised to teach him. Harry was relieved. Embarrassing himself at a dance did not appeal to him and embarrassing Hermione by being unable to was a horrifying thought.

Mona smirked, "I was thinking we could all go for your school things together after the Cup. I know of some places that are a bit more modern than Madame Malkin." Harry and Hermione visibly looked relieved, as did Dean and Seamus.

* * *

Harry'd never been on water slides before but he had a fantastic time that day. It was without a doubt his best birthday ever. And on the werewolf front, he was excited. He hadn't been jealous at all when Dean or Seamus had talked to Hermione or touched her. While it was true neither boy was flirting with Hermione (which he was certain the wolf wouldn't like), he was over the moon that the wolf wasn't so jealous that any boy who talked to or touched Hermione was an enemy. Obviously it recognized Dean and Seamus as friends or part of its pack (which he presumed it saw Hermione and Dan and Emma as) and for Harry that was a major relief. He didn't want to be so jealous and possessive that he'd push Hermione away. He'd never felt love before but through the wolf he'd begun to experience new and different emotions, especially with Hermione.

Hermione was of the opinion that the scar had seriously hampered Harry emotionally and mentally. The wolf within him was obviously not one to do so and thus it had eliminated the danger. It was a theory that seemed quite sound. Harry's headaches from his scar had vanished and his nightmares had ceased after the first transformation. The wolf's natural instincts were also able to make him understand his emotions, and that was a godsend. Harry had been utterly clueless before but as time had gone on since the transformation he was able to not just feel emotions that had previously been foreign to him but identify them without asking Hermione. Harry wasn't super well-adjusted or anything but he felt like he had a better grasp of his feelings, especially regarding Hermione, and that was a massive improvement.

* * *

After the day at the waterpark they all changed into their dry clothes and the Grangers took all four teens back to their home. The two boys would be staying with them until Mona came to get them for the World Cup in a week and a half. There was a portkey point not all that far from the Granger home, not surprising given their isolated location, that Mona had reserved for them.

Once they were home Dan and Emma recruited all of them to make Harry's birthday dinner, pizza. After they ate Harry was finally allowed to open his presents. Harry opened the one from the Grangers first. Inside was a Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES). "Wow," Harry breathed.

"It comes with _Super Mario World_ but we also bought you another game," Dan said, watching Hermione hand him the other package. Harry opened it to reveal _Battle Toads & Double Dragon_.

"This is from me," Hermione said, handing Harry a box. He opened it to find _Dungeon Master, Super Star Wars,_ and _Super Mario Kart_. "I will beat you at Mario Kart."

"We'll see about that," he grinned, kissing her, "thanks Hermione." He put the boxes on the table in front of him and got up and hugged Emma and Dan, the Grangers both surprised but pleased at his response.

"I'm challenging you to Mario Kart too," Dan said.

Harry chuckled. Dean and Seamus handed over their presents to reveal _Super Mario All-Stars,_ which Dean said was really good, and _The Legend of Zelda- A Link to the Past_ which Seamus said was great fun. Harry loved his presents but felt a bit overwhelmed with all the gifts and warm feelings of the day. He was getting used to it having Hermione as his girlfriend and the Grangers being there for him for anything and everything he needed, but that the entire day was devoted to him and then he was given presents to enjoy was almost too much. Seeing this Hermione pulled him into a hug and Harry buried his head in her neck, "Thank you," he whispered.

"Get used to celebrating your birthday Harry. It always will be celebrated from now on," she said. Dean and Seamus nodded in agreement. The Dursley trial had been front page news but through letters from Hermione they knew a bit more than the papers reported and they understood that he was probably overwhelmed with all the fun and happiness the day had entailed.

"How about we get the cake and ice cream then?" Emma asked. "You lot can set up the game system afterwards. Just come get me if Dan tries to hog the controller."

They all laughed at that, even Harry who still hadn't emerged from Hermione's neck. The other four people in the room left to give the couple privacy and Hermione whispered soothing words of adoration to Harry to calm him down. "Thank you Hermione," he said finally.

"I'm always here to remind you you deserve to be loved," she smiled.

"Not just that," he said, kissing her, "but I think I need to tell other people some stuff too, not just you." With that Harry took Hermione's hand and pulled her into the dining room.

* * *

Sitting with his very own birthday cake in front of him Harry took a deep breath, "Hermione would probably say I don't have to thank her or anyone for doing the right thing but growing up and being told I was worthless and that I should have died when my parents did because I was just a burden…" he took a deep breath, "I guess I just appreciate these things more because they've never happened to me. This year has been brilliant. I met my godfather, even if he's on the run because he was falsely imprisoned, and I got a girlfriend who I would probably have never even believed I'd be worthy of; and I just…I want to thank you Dan for standing up for me and on my behalf even though we'd only met once briefly. Thank you for getting the Dursleys to let me stay here. And thank you both for opening your home and hearts to me. I finally feel like a part of a family and that's something I've always wanted," he felt the tears coming but blinked them back, "As for you, Hermione…I don't think I can ever express enough gratitude for you being in my life." He looked at Seamus and Dean, "I think it's only fair that you two know. That scar you saw on my torso wasn't from a dog bite. It was from Lupin when he'd turned. I got bit throwing myself on top of Hermione to protect her."

Seamus and Dean's eyes grew wide. Harry continued, "Hermione healed me when it happened and my first thought was that I was now a monster. But Hermione being Hermione reassured me I'd be okay and that werewolves aren't inherently bad; the Wolfsbane potion makes them unstable." He looked back at his girlfriend, "You said you'd be my girlfriend and ended up comforting me as I feared I'd hurt you or worse. Only you could do that Hermione. And in typical Hermione fashion you planned out what we would do next. Research werewolves, keep it a secret to avoid me being labeled as a 'dark creature' and forced to ingest a poison to make me unstable, and get me to your parents house." Harry looked at Emma, "You should have been horrified and kicked me out of the house or called aurors when you saw me turn into a wolf; instead you trusted us. Thank you for that."

Seamus' eyes were still wide but he had to ask, "You turned into a full wolf?"

Hermione smiled, "He does. He recognizes people he knows and he's already turned twice and we're all unharmed. I have books you can read to learn more."

Seamus nodded and Harry smiled. Hermione's answers didn't always come from a book, but she trusted them to at least give the information needed. He looked at his friends, "Obviously we need you two to keep it quiet. We don't want people to freak out."

"Malfoy would try to have you expelled," Dean said.

"He would," Hermione nodded.

"I won't tell," Seamus promised. Dean followed suit.

Harry smiled. "I feel really lucky. I have Hermione, Dan and Emma, and I've come to know you two and really become friends with you. Thanks for being there for me. And all the presents and the special day. This is my first really celebrated birthday and it's without a doubt the best."

Emma lit the candles, "Make a wish and blow out the candles Harry."

"And try not to spit on the cake," Dan added, earning him a smack on the back of the head from Emma. "What?"

"Daddy you're ridiculous," Hermione said, smiling as Harry blew out his candles. Emma served up the cake and ice cream and they all settled in to eat.

* * *

While the two boys did learn more about werewolves during their time at the Granger house, most of their time was spent having fun. Dean and Seamus had also finished all their homework before Harry's birthday, so other than Hermione looking over it for them and the two of them correcting the things she'd pointed out they just had fun and got to know one another.

Dean and Hermione actually connected well; Harry learned that much like Hermione Dean had been bullied in his youth because of his love of art and drawing. And then Hermione surprised even Harry with her admission regarding her intellect, "You're a genius?!" Dean half-asked, half-exclaimed.

"Well that's the technical term," Hermione nodded.

"But you're in our year," Seamus frowned.

"The magical world doesn't really have a program for people of my intellect," she explained, "about two weeks into our first year Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came to my parents to say that I was obviously very smart. They had to work out what to do so they agreed to see if they could come up with some sort of special curriculum for me. They even offered to place me above our year group and put me into third year instead of first but then Halloween happened and you became my friend Harry," she squeezed her boyfriend's hand, "I had never had a friend before, even at my special school for high IQ's, and I didn't want to give that up. So instead the headmasters decided to give me special projects that were outside our year group's abilities. Sometimes well outside, like the Polyjuice second year," she added.

Harry's eyes widened, "So I didn't need to steal those ingredients?"

"Professor Dumbledore thought it was quite funny that you did that just for me," she smiled. "But he had a house elf replace them before Snape would notice."

"Why would Professor Dumbledore even know?" Seamus asked. "I mean, Snape is the potions professor."

Hermione nodded, "True but Professor Dumbledore only trusted some professors. He knows Snape would never teach me extra lessons without complaining loudly about it. And then people like Malfoy would be demanding I cease getting 'special' treatment or that _they_ deserve such treatment and I don't. So Snape and Hagrid are not options."

"Hagrid definitely can't keep a secret," Harry nodded. "He means well but he just can't help himself."

"Exactly," Hermione smiled. "Back to your question, Seamus, Professor Dumbledore is my potions instructor for my extra-curricular lessons and projects. Each subject offers up extra projects for me and the professors give me different tasks. The only issues were Potions and DADA, so Professor Dumbledore took on Potions and along with Professors Flitwick and Vector he teaches me DADA."

"Professor Vector? Your Arithmancy professor?"

"She's also a former curse-breaker at Gringotts. She's so young compared to the others because the previous Arithmancy professor retired suddenly and Professor Dumbledore contacted Gringotts asking if they had any curse-breakers that could take over the role and Professor Vector volunteered. During the summer she does some work for Gringotts still so the goblins aren't too upset about losing her. I guess she's one of their best."

Harry took everything in. If she'd told him about this last year he'd have been angry. Angry because she put him over her education and a little, Harry could admit, because she hadn't told him sooner. But that was before he'd become a werewolf and had to make decisions. Decisions like where Ron stood in his life and taking courses that could help him instead of just to get an easy grade. Harry had a new perspective now and he could certainly understand her keeping this secret until now.

It also changed his perception of Dumbledore. Harry had begun over the summer to view the man as an enemy. He'd left Harry at the Dursleys. He'd employed a Voldemort possessed professor. He'd hired a charlatan. He'd accepted a dangerous professor into their school. And he'd let Harry face Voldemort twice since he was eleven. But here was a Dumbledore so invested in his students' education he was teaching Hermione privately. Dumbledore might not be such a light wizard, but he certainly wasn't as dark as Harry had been envisioning recently. He was gray. And Harry had always liked Gandalf the Gray in the Lord of the Rings. Maybe he could give the old man a chance.

"I would appreciate it if you could keep this quiet. I don't need Malfoy being a prick about it."

"Yeah sure Hermione," Dean nodded. Seamus nodded his agreement.

She looked at Harry, who smiled at her, "I can understand keeping it quiet. I can't blame you for that. Although I'd love to gloat that I have the most brilliant person to ever grace Hogwarts as my girlfriend, I can keep it quiet."

She kissed him, "Thank you Harry. I wanted to tell you but I was a little nervous about how you'd react."

"Yeah I can see that," he nodded. "I'm glad you can trust in me more now," he smiled, pulling her into a hug, "I always want to support you."

"You're doing a good job of it so far," she kissed his cheek. "Now then, how about we start dancing class? I took classes with my dad when I was younger so I can help out three boys. But if you step on my feet too much I'll hurt you," she added, giving each boy a glare.

"That sounds fair," Harry said.

* * *

They didn't have much time to practice before the World Cup arrived but they'd at least be able to use magic at the Cup, according to Mona, and Emma and Dan had helped them learn too with Emma being a dance partner and Dan giving the boys tips. When Mona arrived she had with her four Ireland national team jerseys, "We're in the Irish section. Do not wear red there," she warned.

Harry and Hermione had already been warned that by Seamus and they were glad. They each accepted the jersey, which was actually quite similar to a footy jersey, and Mona cast spells on their backpacks to properly accommodate all of their things. "Are you sure they won't need sleeping bags?"

"The tents I have are a bit special," Mona said, "they're like mini-houses. The boys' tent is a bit bigger so that they each have a bedroom. The girls' tent has two bedrooms and both have kitchens and bathrooms although we'll probably cook most of our food around a campfire."

"I'd love to see that," Dan said.

"When we come back from the cup I'll let you look around. Right now we have a time schedule. Thanks for letting me keep my car here. I'd hate to leave it abandoned for a week."

"You two have fun," Emma hugged Harry and Hermione both, "and behave yourselves."

"We will Mum," Hermione promised.

"Thanks for letting us stay here," Dean said.

"It was a pleasure. And it's always good to meet Hermione's friends. I feel better about her being up at that school knowing she has three male protectors," Dan said, earning him a glare from his daughter. "Not that you need them, princess."

"Good save there Daddy," she said, kissing his cheek. "You two behave yourselves without us here to keep you in line okay?"

Dan stuck his tongue out at his daughter. "You have fun. We'll see you in a week or so." Harry got a hug from Dan, "Have fun son."

The 'son' remark had Harry needing to fight back tears. He hid his feelings well, though, since no one seemed to notice. Mona led them all off on their trek to the portkey and Hermione took his hand. "You okay Harry?" Leave it to Hermione to notice any change in his emotions.

"Yeah I just…no one's ever called me son before. It's…well it's really nice."

Hermione tightened her grip on his hand, "I think that's something else you'll have to get used to Harry."

"I know," he smiled at her, "your parents really treat me like a son and I think having your dad validate it by calling me son just sent me over the edge a bit."

"Maybe we should put the Weasley twins on the Dursleys' case," Seamus said. "They'd love to prank people like that."

"I think Gringotts is far more frightening than the Weasley twins," Mona said, "and I can assure you Harry that Gringotts has been following the case closely and gathering their own evidence."

"What can they do?" Hermione asked.

"A great deal actually. As Harry is underage and can't come into the full Potter fortune until his eighteenth birthday he is a ward of Gringotts since his godfather is allegedly a criminal. They can't deal with Harry's personal well-being but they guard his fortune, fame, and reputation for him with a fierce vengeance. It was a deal the ministry had to make during the last goblin war because they were being beaten so thoroughly. At the time they didn't see the harm. But the goblins are vicious when it comes to attacks on their wards, by wizard or non-magical, and many purebloods have suffered under the rule."

"How? I mean if the ward is a pureblood aren't they protected by the goblins? That's how they treat Harry right?" Dean asked.

"Because the attacks were by distant relatives wanting to claim trusts left by parents who had died. All the pureblood families are inter-related. The Malfoys, Blacks, Weasleys, the Potters, and so many more. Harry's fortune was immediately under attack by the Malfoys and other death eaters and even people with seemingly more honest motives like the Weasleys after his parents died. They all claimed the Potter fortune and guardianship of you."

"The Malfoys would have killed me," Harry whispered.

Mona nodded, "That was what Dumbledore thought too. He was certain that the Dursleys, being a direct blood relation through your aunt, would be far more receptive and at the very least they couldn't kill you because of wards he put on the house after he dropped you off. You were practically immortal in those four walls. When he learned about the abuse the first time he was horrified and promptly sent your aunt a threatening howler. The first of several," she added.

"That must be why he was happy about Harry staying with us," Hermione said. Harry looked at her, "I told him at one of my lessons with him that you were staying with me for the summer. He looked positively delighted."

"How do you know all this Mona?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore testified at Gringotts regarding your situation a few weeks ago and as the mother of a friend of yours I was permitted to sit in," she answered. "He's been fined for the suffering you went through. Enough for you to go to Hogwarts for free the next four years."

"That's alot of money," Dean said.

"It could have been more but it was hard to argue he wasn't trying to do what was best for Harry. A direct blood relation was the best way to force the claims of rightful inheritance silent. He kept him away from those that would have killed him for his fortune or wanted him just for his riches and he had a woman on your street, Mrs. Figg, who was able to look after you and slip you potions to heal you from the worst of the abuse."

"Mrs. Figg knew?"

"She's a squib," Mona answered. Harry took all of that in. Dumbledore had known about the abuse. And tried to help him without being obvious about it. That nasty tasting tea and whatnot that she'd given him must have been the potions.

"The potions Mrs. Figg gave me had to have been made by him then right?"

"They were," she nodded. "It's probably why while you were obviously small for your age you didn't look malnourished."

"It's weird how so many people were looking out for me yet I never knew about any of them," Harry said. "Things aren't going to be the same now that the Dursleys are out of the picture are they?"

"No but Sirius Black has officially been given a trial date and he is currently in hiding until that date arrives. And since the Grangers filed in the non-magical world and became your guardian, at your request, none of those fortune hunters can come forward. Gringotts recognizes non-magical law even if the Ministry of Magic doesn't so they can't touch your money."

"Huh," Harry said. "We were being sneaky without even knowing it." Hermione and the boys laughed.

* * *

Mona stopped in a clearing and looked around. "The portkey will look like a random piece of litter. Let's spread out and look for it." They did, and after five minutes Dean found an old, dirty hula hoop. Mona cast a quick charm over it to verify it was the one and then gave them advice for their landing and told them to make sure they didn't let go. Everyone grabbed hold with both hands and a few minutes later they vanished.

Harry was amazed at the feeling and when Mona yelled, "NOW!" He bent his knees and jumped (a weird thing to do when you're falling in mid-air). They all landed on their feet looking quite disheveled.

"Come forward, come forward," a man in a policeman's uniform said, waving them over. "Got a group coming in right behind you." They hurried over and he took the hula hoop, "Names?"

"Mona Finnigan, my son Seamus, and his friends Dean, Harry, and Hermione," Mona answered.

"Finnigan, Finnigan," he said, looking at the board and flipping the page, "Ireland section then?"

"Of course," Mona nodded.

He pulled out some papers for her to fill out and she took out a pen, "Those Bulgarians have their section looking like the bloody Gryffindor common room it's so red. The Irish are trying to out-green the Slytherin one. Feels like I'm back in Hogwarts." He glanced at the kids, "I was a Hufflepuff."

"We're all Gryffindors," Seamus said.

"You lot have Harry Potter in your house," he said. "Heard the Minister arranged for some family to have tickets because they were going to invite Harry Potter. Weasley I think the name was," he said. "Some new kid who works for Crouch. Poor bastard."

"Crouch?" Harry asked.

"Nah the Weasley. Kid's stuck with the meanest old man you'll ever meet. Worse than Filch. Crouch's son was a death eater, got caught after Potter took out the Dark Lord. Crouch blamed everyone but himself for the kid's crimes. Arrogant bastard."

"What happened to his son?" Hermione asked.

"Azkaban. The situation ruined Crouch. Shuffled to the department of Game & Sport. Used to head the DMLE. Amazed he even stayed." He continued on, "Knew James Potter. We went through auror training together. Remember how excited he was that he and his wife were expecting. Guy could be a right git but he certainly pulled himself together for his son. Wanted to become a good role model, he said. Shame that never came to be."

Harry spoke, "You're the third auror I've met who knew my dad. Did you know Sirius Black too?"

The auror stared at Harry before laughing, "Should have known you were _that_ Harry. Been so busy I didn't even put the name to the face. Aye, I knew Sirius Black. Great auror. Never did believe Crouch when he said he was guilty. The man would have died before he betrayed your parents. 'Course, no one ever asked any of their friends or colleagues. Just sent him off to Azkaban. Pity that was." Mona handed the man back the papers and he nodded, "Go straight then take a left. When you get to the sea of green ask for Kurt. He'll take you to your spot. As for you kids," he pulled a brochure out of his pocket, "there's loads of activities for the week leading up to the game. You lot should have fun."

Dean took the brochure, "Thank you."

The man smiled at them, "If you have any trouble you just tell them to come to Big Sam. I'll straighten them out for you."

"Thanks Sam," Harry said, shaking the man's hand. "Maybe you could not mention that I'm here to the minister? I just want to have fun with my friends and girlfriend. Not be dragged into some sort of photo op for him."

Sam laughed, "You know Fudge well then. I will keep it to myself lad. Pleasure meetin' you."

Harry was pretty pleased that he'd changed enough he wasn't obviously Harry Potter to most people. Maybe it was the eye color change. The green was still there but there were more yellow flecks in them. He thought they looked really cool. His physique had changed a bit. He was taller, sure, but he was also a little broader. And he'd had his hair cut to be more of a muggle style. It was a Mohawk that covered his hand's width going along the top of his head and tapered down the back to a point. It could cover his scar if he wore it down, which he was that day. Hermione liked it, as had Dean and Seamus when they'd seen him.

* * *

Their section was certainly covered in green. "Wow," Harry said. "This is cool." They found their plot and with a group effort they got both tents up. Inside was unlike anything Harry had ever seen. It was an entire house.

They all toured both tents before they exited again and got a good look at their surroundings. "There's a well for water. How about you all go find it? I'll unpack our groceries and whatnot."

"Sure Mum," Seamus said, looking at the map they'd been given.

They walked through the Ireland area to get to the well, looking around. There were plenty of people who looked to have just arrived and were setting up their tents. They stopped in surprise. Struggling to put up a tent not far from their own tents and looking quite ridiculous dressed from head to toe in green (in muggle clothing no less), was Albus Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

The man turned and it was definitely their headmaster, "Ah, Misters Finnigan, Potter, Thomas, and Miss Granger. I hope you're having a delightful summer."

"It's been great," Harry said, "uh, would you like some help? We helped Seamus' mum put up our tents."

"I would hate to impose children," the man with the bright blue eyes and ridiculously long beard said. "I am just surprised at how dependent I have become on magic. Perhaps living at Hogwarts has spoiled me."

Dean coughed but was obviously trying to avoid laughing. Hermione smiled, "Sir we could get this tent together pretty quickly. It's no trouble."

Dumbledore looked at his tent and back at the teens, "I would very much appreciate it if you could assist me."

Having put up two already, the headmaster's tent was soon up and stable. The old man gazed at their work, "A very splendid job if I do say so myself. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome," Seamus said. "Your tent's like our tents. They're more modern and non-magical in outside appearance than the others."

Dumbledore nodded as he sat in the muggle fold-up chair he'd purchased for the event, "Yes as a half-blood I do quite like to embrace my non-magical roots. I will never understand why so many look down on them."

"Reckon they've just not seen bikinis or waterparks," Harry said, making Hermione blush and smack him on the back of the head. "What? You looked amazing in it."

"Don't reckon she wants you declaring that to the headmaster," Dean said.

"Oh, sorry Hermione," he said.

"I suppose I can forgive you," she said, squeezing his hand. "You are a clueless boy after all."

"That I definitely am," Harry nodded. "Fortunately I have you to make up for that."

"Harry don't make me puke," Seamus said, feigning nausea. Harry stuck his tongue out at him in response.

Dumbledore watched them interact feeling delighted. Harry might not be perfect but he obviously had good friends to support him. Hermione was good for him. One of Dumbledore's biggest fears after the fall of Voldemort had been that Harry would be unable to be normal because of the subsequent myth built upon his name. That he obviously could was quite wonderful.

Dean seemed to have recovered well from trying not to laugh at their headmaster, "It's kind of surprising to see you here sir, in a tent like most people."

"I have always enjoyed being below the radar," Dumbledore said. "You must understand that Mr. Potter. Your hair is strategically placed to hide that scar."

Harry blushed, "Yeah. Hermione can do alot with potions and salves. Healing my scar though doesn't seem to be one of them."

"Perhaps some extra research into it at Hogwarts would benefit you Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

"Harry and the boys know Professor," Hermione said. "It felt unfair to not tell them."

He smiled, "Yes I can imagine it would be difficult to hide for so long. I have certainly never thought you'd keep it from your Mr. Potter so long."

"I just had to be sure he wouldn't tell anyone who would make sure the whole school knew," she said.

"A wise decision my dear," the old wizard nodded. "Are you all looking forward to the game?"

"I'm more excited about all the activities and events leading up to it," Harry said. "The game could be over in five minutes but there's loads of things to do before it."

"Very true," Dumbledore chuckled, "Well I should let you all get on your way."

"We're just off to get some water from the well for my mum," Seamus said.

"Ah indeed? If I could trouble you to fill my own pail I will pay you for your help with the tent and of course fetching my water."

* * *

They tried to refuse the money but Dumbledore was more stubborn than he appeared. They headed on toward the well. A few little kids ran around playing but they saw no one their own age. "More people will arrive as the week goes on," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I wonder if we'll see other professors?"

"Definitely not Snape," Seamus said. "I don't think Flitwick has ever been interested in the game that much."

"McGonagall would be here if it was Scotland playing," Harry said. "She's quidditch-mad when it comes to Gryffindor and Scotland."

"It's kind of weird but cool to see the headmaster wearing muggle clothes and being just another bloke on vacation," Dean said.

"Yeah. His outfit is as ridiculous when he's not in robes as it is when he is though," Seamus laughed.

* * *

Hermione gazed at Harry as they walked together holding hands, "How do you feel about it? You've been quiet."

"He's done some not so good things, true, but he's done lots of good. They don't cancel each other out or anything but he obviously made efforts to look out for me over the years," he looked at her, "Nobody's perfect right?"

"That's the saying," she nodded.

"I have to at least give him another chance," Harry said. "At least he protected me from the death eaters who would have killed me."

"True," Hermione nodded.

"And he helps you and you're the most important person in my life so that helps him alot," he smiled at her.

"I might be the genius but you're very smart Harry," she leaned into him.

"Thanks. Coming from you that means more." They gathered two pails of water and dropped his off, receiving a galleon each before they headed back to their tents.

* * *

With Mona supplying tents and beds and whatnot the Grangers had sent them off with lots of food. It was a virtual treasure trove. Steak, hot dogs, sausages, whole chickens, and plenty of bread, marshmallows, crisps, potatoes, and more. Mona was surprised that Dumbledore was there and promptly sent Seamus and Harry back to invite him to dinner. They weren't to take no for an answer. It was a sheepish headmaster who returned with the boys. Harry was pretty sure that eating roasted chicken around a campfire with the headmaster was not something he could ever have imagined doing. "What are those?" Dumbledore asked, pointing at the bag of marshamallows.

"Marshmallows. We're going to roast them later," Hermione answered.

"They're delicious melted. All gooey and sweet with that texture on the outside," Dean said.

"Hermione likes hers blackened," Harry said.

"They're good that way."

"Brown is better," he argued.

"Harry you have good taste in girls but bad taste in marshmallows," she retorted. Seamus cracked up and Dean high-fived her. Dumbledore chuckled. Throughout dinner (roasted chicken and baked potatoes), he'd witnessed the banter between the teens and he found it quite delightful. As headmaster he felt quite removed from his students; running the school was a full-time job. When Hermione had opted to stay in her year but have extra lessons he'd been elated. He could finally teach again. And she was a good student. The quickest he'd ever had. She wasn't always the most imaginative, but that didn't surprise him. She was a linear thinker.

Her boyfriend was the imaginative one. It was a very interesting pairing, but a good one. And he owed Harry a very long overdue apology. "Harry I'm sorry for your childhood. I made a split-second decision and abandoned the responsibility to check on you."

Harry had known at some point this conversation would happen. He'd only learned the details that morning but having seen Dumbledore he knew it would happen sooner rather than later. The man didn't seem to be a procrastinator. Harry collected his thoughts carefully before he spoke, "You weren't the first person to fail me sir. My godfather chose vengeance over my safety. Their other best friend never showed up to see me and only conceded he even knew my parents at the end of the last school year when he was forced to. Sirius went to Azkaban and so I can't hold his failure over him. And as for you," Harry took a deep, calming breath, "Mona explained how things were at the time. I understand your only legal choice was the Dursley house. And I know that you gave Mrs. Figg potions to heal me and keep me healthy. I still have reservations regarding the whole 'Voldemort and Death Eaters teaching at Hogwarts' thing and the basilisk that nearly killed Hermione but she says you're a great teacher to her." Harry looked him in the eye, "You're not light but you're not dark. You're gray. So if it's my forgiveness you want, sir, you have it. You had an impossible situation and chose the least of the evils."

"You are very wise for your age Harry," Dumbledore said, gazing at him appreciatively. "No doubt a result of hanging around with Miss Granger," he added with a wink.

Harry grinned and leaned into his girlfriend who squeezed his arm. "That goes without saying sir; she's a genius and I'm just her arm candy." Hermione shoved him and everyone laughed.

* * *

Later as the others fell asleep Harry and Hermione stayed up, talking about what they'd learned that day about Dumbledore and what Big Sam the auror had said about Fudge arranging for tickets for a 'Weasley' to invite Harry Potter. "Do you think he meant Percy or Mr. Weasley?"

"Probably Mr. Weasley. Ron said his dad 'might' get tickets, right?"

"So he asked and possibly mentioned my name to someone in that department who told Fudge who saw a photo opportunity," Harry said. "Fantastic. Do you think they still got the tickets?"

"I'd like to say no given that there are two parties involved attempting to cash in on your fame but Fudge probably couldn't just take them back," she said, snuggled into him on the couch in her tent. "Is what you said to Dumbledore how you really feel?"

Harry was silent for a moment as he replayed the conversation in his mind. "Yeah. The Dursleys were horrible but going to the Malfoys or various other Death Eaters…even the Weasleys…it wouldn't have been pleasant and would quite probably be even worse. And it's really gross that I'm related to the Weasleys but their daughter has a crush on me." Hermione shivered and he tightened his hold, "I think the Weasleys would have held me up as a god basically and Molly would go on and on about how 'generous' they were being to take me in and how they should be rewarded. She's more cunning than people give her credit for; like when she told you about potioning Mr. Weasley to make him fall in love with her. There's just something untrustworthy there. I think she'd do anything to get what she wanted. Her two eldest left home as soon as they graduated from school. That's not a coincidence."

"Agreed," Hermione nodded. "There are different kinds of abuse. Unfortunately I think nothing short of Sirius not being an idiot would have saved you."

"I definitely agree with that. And I don't blame him so how can I blame Dumbledore? He had a choice between two evils and chose the lesser one. He did take an interest in my well-being, at least. He scared the Dursleys and got potions to me to take care of the worst damage. He came clean and didn't hide what he'd done. He was punished for it and accepted his punishment. I guess now I need to decide what to do with all that money."

"I'd suggest a scholarship but you don't have enough for that," Hermione said.

"Part of me says to save it. I mean, who knows what will happen when what," he leaned in to whisper, "we are comes to light."

"That's true," Hermione nodded. "We should prepare for that possibility. I might be more accepted but where you go I go. If you're kicked out of society I'm going with."

"Best girlfriend ever," he smiled, kissing her.

That kiss gave way to a snogging session. Mona entered the room, "Hands where I can see them."

Harry raised his hands, glad they were still upright or else he'd have crushed Hermione. Hermione broke the kiss, "We were behaving."

Mona's tone was stern but her smile proved she wasn't upset, "Nevertheless, it is time for bed you two. Off to your tent Harry."

Harry nodded, getting up off the couch after untangling their legs. Hermione stood and kissed him good night, giving him one last hug before they parted and went their separate ways. He felt good. Talking to Hermione helped him organize his thoughts and that had hastened their learning of Occlumency. He probably wouldn't be able to ward off mental attacks but he had the wolf to do that; he felt his role was to keep his mind focused and his emotions under control. Talking things out with Hermione always helped that. He fell asleep that night feeling pretty good about things.

* * *

The next day they explored the grounds and went to the vendor section to look around the different booths. There were people that sold little action figures of the players and player jerseys not unlike the ones that Mona had given them all. They stopped and looked at everything. They had Exploding Snap cards with each team's players on them, gobstone sets in Ireland and Bulgaria's national colors, wizard chess sets in the same colors…those things they weren't as interested in. The things made specifically for the event were more interesting, like the Irish rosettes, green oversized hats covered in shamrocks, and omnioculars. They were like binoculars but they recorded what was happening and permitted you to zoom in on some of the action while still being able to see the rest. Hermione was interested in the magic put into them and the vendor answered a few of her questions before offering them some advice, "I'd recommend buying things like the omnioculars sooner rather than later. Walking vendors will charge more the day before and the day of the game."

"How much are they?" Harry asked.

"Usually I charge around 8 galleons but if you buy four I'll only charge you 5 galleons each."

Harry didn't have to ask his friends. Five galleons were all Dean had as his father was a milkman and his mum worked in a restaurant. They weren't impoverished but they weren't as well off as the Finnigans or the Grangers. Seamus' parents were pretty well off, probably comparable to the Grangers, but Harry didn't want any embarrassment on Dean's part. Harry had always intended to buy Hermione whatever she wanted at the cup because he knew she was there just because he wanted to see it. His girlfriend would rather curl up under a tree with a book than sit at a quidditch match and he appreciated that she took an interest just to make him happy. Harry counted out twenty galleons and paid for the omnioculars, which the vendor showed them how to work before Hermione put them in the bottomless bag Harry had already bought her earlier that morning. "Thank you Harry," she said, kissing him.

He grinned, "You're welcome Hermione."

"Thanks Harry," Dean said.

"Yeah, thanks. That's an expensive purchase."

Harry shrugged, "I can afford it. Besides buying four was only slightly more expensive than buying two. Can't go wrong with that can you?"

"I'd wager they'll be 10 galleons the day of the game," Hermione said.

"See? So we did better than the lot that shows up the day of the game," Harry grinned. Dean smirked. Harry wasn't one to flaunt his wealth unless it would stop people from refusing a gift. It was hard to be mad at him or even jealous.

* * *

They didn't buy anything else that day other than some food. The next day there were several activities for some of the younger kids as well as those their age. Dean and Seamus entered an Exploding Snap tournament, Harry content to sit and watch them as Hermione sat between his legs using him as something to lean on as she read her book. They did run across some other people from Hogwarts, including Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet from the Gryffindor quidditch team and the recently graduated Oliver Wood.

Their third day there was a quidditch trivia game in which people had to be teams of four. Harry's puppy dog eyes had Hermione agreeing to participate and his pleading paid off. To everyone's surprise the team of three boys and one girl won with the lone female supplying many of the winning answers. They won a trophy, four medals, and several boxes of chocolate frogs. Harry and Dean carried Hermione back to their tent on their shoulders with Seamus carrying their winnings, the boys singing about Hermione being their queen and leading them to victory.

Mona laughed when she saw them. At dinner that evening the boys dramatically recreated their win to her amusement. Part of their winnings was a private meet-and-greet with the Irish national team. Harry was excited for that. They got their jerseys signed and photos with the team. Mona got to go with them as their guardian and Harry could see just how excited she was.

* * *

They saw a few other Hogwarts students in the days leading up to the game, and Dumbledore was a regular dinner guest at their tent. One morning as they walked the grounds they came upon a very different section. Hermione looked at the map Sam had given them and then around the area, "This must be the section for the people who are arriving today and tomorrow."

"So they don't get to choose Ireland or Bulgaria?" Seamus asked.

"I guess they're more like neutrals," Dean said.

"That tent says the Salem Witch Academy on it," Harry said. "That's in the USA isn't it?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "I think Dean's right. These are just people who want to see the game and don't necessarily have a team they want to win."

 _The obstacle course event begins in 15 minutes! Please make your way to the stadium to watch amateurs fly through an obstacle course set up by the Firebolt Broom Company._ _First prize is a Firebolt Broomstick signed by both teams!_ Harry looked at the others, "That'd be sweet to win."

"You're going to make me hurt Dean and Seamus' hands aren't you," Hermione said knowingly.

"Please?" He asked.

"If you get hurt I will inflict further damage on you," she warned.

"That's as good as a yes!" Harry pumped the air with his fist before pulling her to him and kissing her, "Thank you."

"At least this time you didn't give me that kicked puppy face," she said, smiling at his excitement. "We better hurry."

"Think they'll freak out about 'Harry Potter' being in the competition?" Seamus asked. It was understandable. Most people heard Harry's name and stared at him. But in the time they'd been at the campgrounds it seemed as though Harry was just seen as another kid after initial surprise. They'd seen it during other events and whatnot. Most people would just give him a smile or thank him for stopping You-Know-Who. No one asked for autographs and they'd met a surprising number of people who either knew his parents or had gone to school with them. They would share memories of them with him but what was very apparent to Hermione and the boys was that the more Harry was in the magical public the more the 'Boy-Who-Lived' was starting to vanish. Harry's visibility was ending the mystique. Professor Dumbledore had said that it was only logical that would happen when they'd talked about it after they won the trivia contest.

"I think it will be fine. It's a contest of ability and Harry's the best flyer most people have ever seen," Hermione said.

"That's true. If it was a random drawing it'd be suspicious but it's not," Dean nodded. "Harry's the best flyer in school. He has a good shot of winning."

* * *

The obstacle course didn't look particularly scary. It was full of hoops, twists, dives and turns but no dangerous objects that could impale Harry. That set Hermione at ease. The entrance fee was a galleon. She filled out the paperwork since chickens could write more legibly than Harry could and he paid it. Once she finished Hermione gave him a kiss for good luck before sitting between their friends. "He's all signed up," she said.

"You nervous?"

"It's just him and the course. No bludgers flying at him. So for me this is easier to deal with," she answered. They nodded in understanding.

Harry's competition was mostly teenagers and a few adults. The age limit was no one below thirteen so he wasn't the youngest. Each person got three tries and the fastest was the one that would count. Harry's first run was the fastest time of the first attempts. The second round everyone improved and Harry's score was beaten. His second attempt he also improved, taking eight seconds off of his first time and restoring his first place position. Two people on their third try beat Harry but taking his third he settled against the broom and took an additional seven seconds off of his time, making him the winner. The individuals who came in second and third were both Bulgarian and walked over to him as Hermione, Dean and Seamus came down from the stands, "You fly vell," one said. "Maybe better than Krum."

"The seeker of the Bulgarian team?" Harry asked.

"Da," the other nodded, "He goes to Durmstrang wid us. Is best flyer in our school."

"We hoped to win because the broom is so good but you were much better than us," the first one said, shaking his hand.

Harry looked at the organizers, "Can they meet the teams with me? They flew really well and it was a close race."

The organizers huddled together for a few moments before the spokesperson from the company approached, "We certainly admire your generosity Mr. Potter."

"Well I already have a Firebolt. I just wanted to compete to see how I measured up to everyone else," Harry shrugged.

The man gave Harry an appraising look, "How about a deal then? Our company does some work with an orphanage who would love some Harry Potter signed broomsticks. You sign a few of our Firebolt Juniors for them and we give both these young men Firebolts."

"Okay but I want a contract and my friend's mom to read it. She works for Gringotts."

The man laughed, "You have a deal Mr. Potter."

* * *

Mona was paged and soon had joined them. Harry slid his arms around Hermione, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Doing something for orphans to gift your competitors Firebolt broomsticks? I think that's a pretty good definition of 'the right thing' Harry," she said, kissing his cheek. "I'm proud of you for doing this."

He felt a little taller having her say that. He looked at the two boys, "I'm Harry Potter and this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger. These are our friends Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas."

"I'm Marko Ivanov," the boy who got second place said, shaking the hands of Hermione and the two boys.

"I'm Anton Petrov," the second boy said, "is pleasure to meet you," he smiled at them. Harry felt his wolf bristle at the boy's eyes on Hermione but he pulled up a memory of him and Hermione snuggled up by the fire after his first transformation to soothe the beast. He'd certainly felt jealous before and he'd learned quickly that the wolf responded best to not just physical affection from Hermione (which concerned Harry because he wanted them to be in control of their relationship and not the wolf or Veela) but to memories of physical affection. And he and Hermione had created a handful of memories. Snuggling and some snogging was it for them so far and the wolf seemed satisfied with that. Harry sensed the wolf knew the Veela was about to bloom and he dreaded what would occur between them when that happened. Not that he didn't think about being with Hermione sexually; he did. But he wanted it to be _their_ decision and not the wolf or the Veela making it for them.

* * *

Mona read the contract before affirming that Harry was signing specific brooms (three of them), and his signature could not be duplicated or copied and the brooms would be presented to Gringotts to verify such things before they were taken to the orphanage. They needed someone to notarize the contract, where Dumbledore came in handy. The old wizard continued to be impressed by the young man. Two strangers would be gifted the most expensive broom in the world because Harry was just kind.

After it was signed and Harry had autographed the brooms Harry, his girlfriend and his friends, Mona, and the two Bulgarians were led into a special room. The two teams soon entered, the Irish shaking his hand and the Bulgarian team following suit. Harry introduced the two Bulgarians, "This is Marko and Anton. They got second and third place and were really great." Both boys were congratulated by the teams before they began signing the broomsticks for them. The meeting was short but Harry didn't mind. The game was the next day and they probably had training sessions.

* * *

Marko and Anton both talked with them for a bit before leaving for their tents, and they all headed back for dinner. The boys set the fire while Mona and Hermione got out the hot dogs to cook over the fire. Dumbledore arrived with the newspaper, "I was forwarded this this morning," he said, handing the paper to Hermione.

Hermione read aloud:

 _ **Weasley Daughter Found Culpable in Basilisk Incident at Hogwarts!**_

 _ **By Jonathan Lightning**_

 _ **Ginevra Molly Weasley, aged twelve, was taken into custody by aurors late yesterday evening. Two years ago this fall the girl, then a first year at Hogwarts, released into the school a basilisk, known as the King of Serpents. Its stare is lethal and it is through the grace of the gods and sheer luck that no one was killed.**_

 _ **From there, it is thought the story would end. The girl should be expelled, her wand snapped, and she should be locked in Azkaban. However the story is not over. Fifty years previously, the chamber was also opened. A young girl died. The person responsible was a boy who came to be known as You-Know-Who. His real name, it has been revealed, was Tom Marvolo Riddle.**_

 _ **But how could Ginevra Weasley release the same serpent released by Tom Marvolo Riddle? And why has no one previously known about this? Well that is complicated. Riddle was verifiably the individual who released the basilisk but he laid the blame at the feet of another student. Rubeus Hagrid, a half-blood, was accused of the crime and expelled, his wand snapped. Upon the second release of the serpent he was arrested by our very own Minister of Magic. While the first time it stopped the attacks, the second time it did not.**_

 _ **The basilisk was fortunately stopped and killed by young Harry Potter, whose best friend Hermione Granger had been attacked by the basilisk. According to Headmaster Dumbledore, who at the time was suspended from the school, Miss Granger had deduced the creature was a basilisk through the evidence available to her, including Mr. Potter's Parselmouth ability, and managed to avoid certain death along with another student. She had, as an insurance policy, written down all of the information on a piece of paper she held tightly in her fist. Mr. Potter found it, deduced what had happened, and went to the now disgraced Gilderoy Lockhart whose reprehensible actions to attempt to obliviate Mr. Potter and leave him to die forced the young man to go alone. Mr. Potter confronted a shade of You-Know-Who and after defeating the basilisk with Godric Gryffindor's sword destroyed the shade's vessel, a diary that Ginevra Weasley had been writing in the whole year.**_

 _ **The diary has been attributed to You-Know-Who, and a sudden raid earlier today based on information from anonymous sources presented to the DMLE a cache of items belonging to You-Know-Who. Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa were subsequently arrested and taken into auror custody.**_

 _ **Mr. Potter and Miss Granger were both given special awards to the school for their services and the situation was silenced. When asked why the headmaster had refused to act on what had happened Albus Dumbledore pointed out that he had in fact not been in charge and while the board of governors had removed him from his position (only officially re-instating him after summer break had begun), they had not in fact appointed a replacement. He also expressed his desire to heal those students who had been harmed by the basilisk and of course the wounds of Mr. Potter, who had nearly died trying to stop that which had harmed his friend. He also pointed out that Miss Weasley claimed to be under the power of You-Know-Who, and it was ministry policy to not punish those who had been under You-Know-Who's control.**_

 _ **The DMLE has changed this policy and sent the girl to St. Mungo's for an evaluation. There is obvious mental damage to the girl, including an obsession regarding Mr. Potter, and she will be held until she is deemed fit to stand trial. It is believed her sentence will not be too severe but her future at Hogwarts? Professor Dumbledore had this to say, "Hogwarts will of course accept any advice regarding Miss Weasley's Hogwarts future that Madame Bones can offer. We will also be in contact with the mental healers regarding any danger Miss Weasley might present to the student body. She will most certainly be suspended but expulsion will depend on just how much she was involved with the attacks."**_

 _ **Some have said the headmaster played favorites with the Weasley family. The headmaster concedes he wanted to protect them from embarrassment, though he insisted on mental health counseling for the girl which he was informed she received. In truth she did not receive any such thing.**_

 _ **It's important to note that even if he had acted, there was little he could do. His only option as a citizen was to insist on mental health counseling which the girl's mother deemed unnecessary. It is worth noting that due to draconian laws on the books a pureblood student's punishment for causing the death or nearly causing the death of another student is not even expulsion but a censure and the loss of house points. A half-blood or muggleborn, on the other hand, would be expelled and charged with the crime. It is also not permitted for any school officials to get involved in the affairs of a pureblood family even in obvious situations of abuse. According to Professor Dumbledore legislation will soon be presented within the Wizengamot to fix these gross instances of bigotry and we at Worldwide Wizarding News are eager to see these laws changed to include**_ _ **all**_ _ **individuals and not play favorites as well as protect pureblood youth from abusive parents.**_

 _ **For more on Tom Marvolo Riddle's past, see Page 2. For more on Rubeus Hagrid's exoneration and the scholarship gifted to him to continue and complete his schooling, see Page 3. For more about the upcoming legislative session for the Wizengamot see page 4. For more about the basilisk, see page 5.**_

Hermione looked at the headmaster, "Were you playing favorites with the Weasley family? Ron had Scabbers the rat and before him Percy had it. And the situation was hushed."

"An oversight of mine," Dumbledore nodded. "I am fallible," he conceded. "I've certainly made mistakes with you, Harry, and with the Weasleys. But Molly did assure me that Ginny had received treatment. I was quite horrified to find out she had not. For the rat, the rules of Hogwarts have always been biased toward purebloods and with Lucius Malfoy and his ilk on the board there was no hope of me or anyone else overturning them. The rule was that any pureblood may bring any pet they desire to the school. Non-purebloods were of course not given the same options. Most people typically brought owls, cats, and toads but the rule is there for anything to be covered. However with all of this coming to light we now can initiate change."

"So what will happen to Hagrid?" Dean asked.

"Hagrid is going to be taking private lessons with the teachers of Hogwarts and then once he has graduated properly he will be taking a course on teaching so that he can be a proper teacher. I already took him myself to Mr. Ollivander, who found a wand perfect for him. Hagrid was quite delighted."

They could all imagine the large, loud man's 'delight' being quite thunderous, "How big was the mess?" Seamus asked.

"Mr. Ollivander believed that by hand it would take him about six weeks to properly organize the shop again. Fortunately he had magic to speed the process along," Dumbledore answered, his eyes twinkling in merriment as the teens all laughed.

"So we'll have a new Care of Magical Creatures professor then?"

"Gringotts has graciously offered us a dragon trainer to assist with teaching the course for the year, which we certainly accepted. I think it will be an interesting course and Hagrid is eager to learn from him."

* * *

The next morning the feeling around the camp was different from every other morning they'd been there. There was excitement and nervousness in the air as it was the morning of the game and they ate breakfast saying good morning to their neighbors as they exited their tents. Everyone was dressed in green. "What else was in that newspaper Hermione?"

They'd decided it was probably faster to have Hermione read the articles and then summarize them to the boys. "There was a section talking about the Malfoys being arrested and that Draco would be taken to other relatives. They also said that Sirius Black's trial is today," Hermione smiled, "I think that's because Fudge and Crouch won't be at the ministry since it's the World Cup."

"That's clever," Dean said. "Very Slytherin."

"I think Rufus was a Slytherin," Harry said, "maybe it was his idea." He might have only met him once but Rufus Scrimgeour frequently corresponded with Harry, even sending him an auror badge with the man's number on it. If he had any problems outside of Hogwarts with aurors or ministry officials or criminals he simply had to pull out the badge and tap his wand on it to signal the auror that he needed help. "So Sirius might be free by dinnertime then," Harry grinned, "that's fantastic."

Hermione nodded, "And if he is the paper pointed out that he'd probably be first choice for guardian of Draco Malfoy since Narcissa's maiden name is Black."

That earned chuckles. Hermione continued. "There wasn't anything new about Hagrid that the headmaster hadn't told us already but the Tom Riddle section was interesting. They did some investigating on his past. Maybe Voldemort will lose his power as more people learn about who he really is."

"Kind of like Harry busting the 'Boy-Who-Lived' myth," Dean said. Harry thought that sounded great. Maybe if Voldemort did come back he wouldn't have the power he held before.

* * *

After breakfast they went for a walk through their section to see some vendors. Seamus bought all of them one of the Irish rosettes that called out the players' names and Hermione spent some of her own spending money on programs for the game. Dean bought shamrock hats for himself and Seamus, Harry and Hermione opting not to get that. Harry's quip that the hat would 'mess up his hair' had them laughing.

They looked at the other things, buying some candy and snacks. They slipped them into Hermione's bottomless bag after buying them. Harry thought the bag was one of his best purchases. It had been 10 galleons but to him it was worth every knut. It looked like a small purse but it held pretty much anything. They'd put the Firebolt he'd won inside of it. Hermione had accepted the gift in part because of the potential it offered them. They could always have his invisibility cloak and broomsticks on them for protection and escape. Given how trouble seemed to find them that was a comfort. Rufus had sent Harry two wand holsters for his birthday, one for him and one for Hermione. Harry thought they were brilliant. And it seemed much safer than sticking a stick that could explode in your back pocket.

The grounds got much more crowded and after lunch they made their way to the stadium. Their section was covered in green and Harry felt his excitement grow. Hermione passed the omnioculars out; Mona had bought her own pair earlier in the week. Their seats were quite nice. "The Irish mascots are leprechauns and the Bulgarian ones are Veela," Seamus read. "Aren't Veela women?"

"Yes," Mona answered. "They're more found on the continent and abroad; not so much in Britain so little is known about them. But they are human females."

Harry held Hermione's hand as she offered up her own tidbit of information, "Veela are manifestations of the Muses on Earth, chosen by Apollo."

"But they're human females?" Dean asked. Hermione nodded. "So are they like werewolves where they turn once or twice a month or is it like being a vampire where it's a permanent condition?"

"Veela come into their powers in their teens after puberty begins," she said. "They can turn into harpy-like creatures to defend themselves but they're not actually dangerous. Certainly no more than any wizard or witch."

"Leave it to my Hermione to find information about something that there's little written about," Harry said, grinning at her. She blushed.

"But why are they mascots if they're just humans with some extra powers?" Seamus asked.

"The allure," Mona answered. "Veela can release an allure that entices men. You can resist it but most men can't. They flaunt their masculinity and try to impress the Veela, looking like fools."

"How do you resist it then?" Harry asked.

"True love," Hermione answered. "On the continent, some people have even hired Veela to cast the allure on their boyfriend or fiancé to determine if their love is true or not."

"Well then Harry's safe," Dean said.

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and he smiled at her, "Most definitely." Mona smiled at the pair and Seamus sat next to his mum while Dean sat next to Harry so that they could keep both boys under control.

* * *

Dumbledore looked utterly ridiculous to the four teens when they saw him sit down in his seat a few rows down from them. He had braided shamrocks in his beard and was covered in green from head to toe. "Our headmaster is pretty cool but totally bizarre at the same time," Harry said. He liked getting to know the old man in a new way. He certainly understood Dumbledore better since they'd been having dinner with him every night.

"I think the shamrocks are a nice touch," Hermione chuckled.

The stadium didn't take long to fill. After some announcements alerting those stragglers to find their seats the referee entered the stadium with a box that Harry recognized as the box that contained the balls for the game. He mounted his broom and as he kicked off the ground the stadium rose off the ground as well. Harry felt Hermione's hand tighten as they were lifted off the ground, though she relaxed when the stadium stopped moving. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I just never get over that feeling when it happens."

"Even at my quidditch games?" Harry asked, surprised. She nodded. "Then why do you go?"

"Because you're my best friend and I want to support you."

Harry smiled. That was very Hermione to do. "Well thank you for facing your fears for me."

"You're worth it," she winked, making him laugh and slip an arm around her to pull her into a partial hug. "Just don't let it get to your head Harry."

"I'll try," he grinned.

* * *

The mascots came out soon. First up was Bulgaria and their Veela on a floating stage. Using his omnioculars Harry got a good look at them, curious about what exactly awaited Hermione. There was no denying their beauty. Around their necks was a familiar sight for him. It was the same pendant Hermione wore; a lyre. The women had various hair colors; most were brunette but there were a few blondes. They didn't all look identical or anything like that. It seemed some features were just enhanced. Their faces were very symmetrical or close to it. As they danced Harry noticed they kept gazing upward. Hermione leaned in, "When Veela dance like that it's to praise Apollo," she whispered. Harry nodded. That made sense. He felt the blast of the allure a few seconds later. Harry felt the wolf growl in his mind and he took Hermione's hand, setting the wolf at ease. "You okay?"

"My furry friend does not like the allure," he whispered. "I think he thought I might stray from you because of it. But I didn't feel anything."

"Seamus and Dean do," she said. Harry turned to see Dean and Seamus both obviously reacting to the allure. Harry yanked Dean back into his seat.

"But Harry I have to get to them!"

"You should wait," Harry said. "You don't want to look desperate."

"That's a good point," Dean said and he relaxed into his seat. Seamus was pretty easily dissuaded too.

"That wasn't too bad," Harry said to Hermione.

"They have stronger minds than others," she said, pointing to some men in the neutral section who were brawling with each other. "It figures Apollo would mock those with weak minds," she muttered under her breath. Harry laughed.

* * *

After the Veela left the stage they had to bring order to the stadium. Harry used his omnioculars to look around. There were some very angry women and embarrassed looking men. One woman hit the man she was with with her purse. It took ten minutes to restore order. Then the leprachauns took to the stage. It rained gold down upon the stadium as they flew around it in formation. Harry didn't know very much about leprechauns but he remembered the phrase 'fool's gold' often being applied to anything a leprechaun gave you in muggle culture. "Is the gold fake?" Harry asked Hermione.

"It's real gold," she said. "But it vanishes after a few hours." Dean and Harry laughed at that.

* * *

The teams came out, the referee unleashed the bludgers and the snitch, and the game began. No national anthems were heard, which surprised the four teens. Harry felt himself drawn to the seekers. Krum was an excellent flyer. He was the exact opposite build of what Oliver Wood had told Harry was the 'perfect build' for a seeker. Krum was tall, bulky, and broad shouldered but he moved through the air like a hot knife through butter. "Krum's really good," Harry said aloud.

"It's weird to think he's still in school," Hermione said.

"He seems pretty calm," Seamus observed.

"Harry is when he flies too," Dean pointed out. "Maybe it's a seeker thing."

* * *

For Harry, the game was a bit one-sided. Ireland's chasers were outstanding and Bulgaria's were good but had a hard time getting past Ireland's keeper. The Irish seeker, though, wasn't particularly good. Krum pulled a fantastic Wronski Feint that saw the Irish seeker crash into the ground. Harry cringed and from the strength of Hermione's grip he knew she was imagining one of the many times she'd seen him fall off his broom. "If you ever try that trick I might have to murder you," Hermione warned him.

"I promise I will only ever perform it in a life or death situation," he said.

"I'm holding you to that Potter."

* * *

Harry had faked out other seekers before so he knew the difference between faking you'd seen the snitch and actually seeing it. Krum obviously saw it. If you blinked you'd have missed it. Krum held up the Snitch and Ireland won the game. The section they were sitting in exploded in victory. Harry knew without a doubt that their section would be partying long into the night.

* * *

Exiting the stadium took a very long time but once they were back at their tent the celebrations were just kicking off. Dinner that night was served as a community, their tent being the station for roasting hot dogs, sausages, and marshmallows while others roasted pigs, boar, chickens, and more. Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, muggle drinks and more were served as people sang and danced. It was the most fun Harry had had celebrating a quidditch game victory. The party went long into the night and eventually they retired to their tents to sleep.

* * *

Harry was pretty pleased when he was abruptly awakened by whispers from Hermione. Until he realized that unlike his dream, she was telling him to put clothes _on_. "What's going on?"

"Death Eaters," she answered. "They're attacking and all wearing masks."

"Good thing we have Professor Dumbledore here," Harry said, making sure his wand was in its holster as he slipped on his trainers. He stood and exited the room, meeting Dean in the hall as they all swiftly exited the tent.

* * *

Harry had expected to enter into utter chaos when they left the tents. Instead they witnessed Albus Dumbledore living up to the oft-touted 'only wizard Voldemort was ever afraid of' label. The gentle, kind old man he'd come to know over the past week was suddenly a dangerous looking wizard. A very dangerous looking wizard. And he looked angrier than Harry could ever have imagined him looking as the Death Eaters that were approaching their section had muggles that they were torturing in the air. Dumbledore saw them, "Mona if you would be so kind as to assist me? And perhaps you children could use the levitation charm to save those innocent people from being dropped to the ground?"

He asked them but it felt more like an order. Harry had his hand yanked by Hermione and he grabbed Dean who grabbed Seamus as Hermione moved them into the shadows. "We have to stay quiet and hidden," she said to the boys. "Harry's really strong I think he should focus on lifting the man."

"There's two kids Seamus and I can keep them elevated," Dean said.

"I'm okay with helping that woman," Hermione nodded. "Okay so focus on your person but remember the power of your spell comes from your wand movement and focus, not from the volume of your voice. We don't want to be seen."

The boys nodded and the four moved into proper locations to see their targets. From his vantage point Harry was in awe as Dumbledore struck the Death Eaters down. Then he felt the cold shiver down his back and a screech he'd only heard once before. He turned to see Dementors charging at their camp. Before he could even think his wand was out, " _Expecto Patronum!_ " A familiar large, silvery wolf leaped into action and it immediately lunged at the Dementors. His wolf was joined by the biggest raven he'd ever seen, just as silvery and just as vicious as his patronus. It soared through the air, pecking the Dementors and even diving into their hoods to attack whatever their faces looked like. Harry couldn't stare too long, though, as he heard Dumbledore cast a spell in a tongue he didn't recognize and Harry flicked his wand, " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " The muggle family all stayed up and Dumbledore transfigured a large mattress out of nothing that they dropped the family gently onto.

He turned back to see the wolf and raven continuing to tear apart the Dementors. "That's cool," he heard Seamus say.

"Wicked brilliant," Dean added.

Harry was more curious about who the raven was. Hermione's hand slid into his and he pulled her into a hug. As soon as she slid into his arms he knew. The raven was a symbol of Apollo. "Nice patronus love," he said.

"I have a wealth of happy memories to choose from now," she smiled. "I think that's the hardest part of the spell."

Harry nodded in agreement. The Dementors fled and he took great pride that they'd twice chased them off. "Is that the first time you've cast that spell?" He asked.

"Professor Dumbledore taught me how to during the school year but that's the first time my patronus has been corporeal."

"Because of me?"

"I like to think so," she smiled. "More romantic that way." Harry chuckled.

* * *

Aurors arrived within minutes, including Big Sam, and he smiled when he saw the teens. "Hello you lot. Got the boss coming in a bit. Did you all use your wands?"

"Professor Dumbledore asked us to catch those muggles that the Death Eaters were attacking," Dean said.

"Then Harry and I saw the Dementors and we both cast the patronus charm," Hermione added.

"The Patronus eh? That's a hard one. Loads of aurors can't cast it," Sam said, "If you lot don't mind I just need to cast a spell to see the last spell you cast. Standard procedure to prove you aren't Death Eaters."

One at a time they handed their wands to Sam, who cast a recall spell to verify that they had cast the spells indicated, "Alright then that's taken care of. Good work you four. Dementors are nasty business. Never liked them. Ministry claims to have control but then something like this happens and they just shrug and say there must have been some mistake. I'll say there was. Employing the damn things in the first place."

Harry smirked. Sam was pretty entertaining. He'd met many people that summer that he quite liked. Although he hadn't expected to have this kind of excitement. "Are those people we helped going to be okay Sam?"

"Aye they will be. Obliviate them of the memory and give them potions and heal them up real nice. They won't remember this at all."

"That's good," Hermione said.

* * *

Soon Rufus Scrimgeour arrived and he took their statements before delivering news Harry had nearly forgotten about with everything that had happened that day. "Mr. Potter, Harry, your godfather has been formally cleared of all charges."

"That's fantastic!" Harry grinned.

The auror nodded, "It is. You can't see him just yet though. He has many health problems from Azkaban which St. Mungo's and Gringotts are formulating a treatment plan to fix. He decided he wanted to get all fixed up before finally seeing you again. He wants to make a good impression, he says. Doesn't want to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend's parents."

Harry's grin grew. He could understand that. It had been obvious when they'd met that Sirius wasn't well. A regimen to fix him up and take care of him was a good idea. That he at least had a sense of humor about it was a good sign. He wanted to get to know Sirius. Really get to know him. Rufus spoke to Mona and Dumbledore before saying goodbye to them.

* * *

They made their way back to their tents and went inside, though sleep seemed impossible. Harry lay in bed, thinking about all that had happened so far that summer. He felt pretty lucky. So much could have gone wrong. Hermione's parents could have been horrified he was a werewolf and turned him in. Madame Bones and Rufus could have been corrupt and buried the basilisk and Sirius' innocence. Dumbledore could have stopped him from going to Hermione's home or tried to protect the Dursleys in court. He could have been a very dangerous enemy. Instead what he'd found was two surrogate parents who were protective and supportive of him. Allies that shined a light on the truth and fought for justice. A powerful wizard who could admit his failings and worked to correct the mistakes he had made. At the beginning of the summer Harry had been quite disillusioned with the magical world. But he was full of hope for the future and not even the fact that soon his girlfriend would come into her Veela powers and the wolf was eagerly anticipating that day could dent that hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- This chap took longer than I thought it would. I had to turn a very short paragraph about wizarding newspapers and convictions into a much longer paragraph. But here it is!**

 **Disclaimer- I checked and I'm still not JKR and still don't own Harry Potter. This is purely for fun and entertainment, not for profit.**

* * *

Getting fitted for dress robes (or a tuxedo that had a robe instead of a jacket) was very uncomfortable for Harry. And for some reason that Seamus, Dean, Dan, and Dean's dad couldn't explain he wasn't permitted to see Hermione in her dress. Dan said if he tried Emma would hurt him and Mona would destroy what pieces remained when she was done. Harry wasn't sure if that was a joke or a warning; the two women were quite intimidating regarding him not seeing Hermione's dress robes (or, you know, dress that wizards called dress robes).

Magical tape measures spent a large amount of time measuring your inseam, Harry thought. Eventually it stopped and the boys and two men fled the shop. Harry and Mr. Thomas had given Mona the money for Harry and Dean's robes for her to pay once they'd finished with Hermione. "How long do you think that'll take?"

"Long enough that we can get ice cream at that shop," Dan grinned. "I love that place." Harry didn't think anyone would ever guess Dan was a dentist. The man loved his sweets. They sat outside Fortescue's eating ice cream, the boys telling the two non-magicals all about the game. It had been just yesterday that they had returned. Mr. Thomas and the Grangers had taken the day off of work to get their school things given how soon the school year would be arriving.

* * *

Hermione and the two women soon found them and Hermione smiled at him before leaning down to take a bite of his ice cream, "Not bad. Peppermint toad and chocolate frog?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Your dad got toasted marshmallow and butterbeer. I think it's gross but he likes it."

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "And you didn't get your girlfriend an ice cream? For shame Harry."

Harry pouted before getting out of his seat and entering the shop to get her an ice cream. "You have him well-trained," Mona laughed.

"Harry likes to dramatize the situation," Hermione said. "He's not nearly as whipped as he pretends to be. He just knows these two think it's funny if he plays the role of henpecked husband."

"It is really funny," Dean nodded. "But not as funny as the lengths he goes to to get his way with her."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Dean in response. Harry soon emerged with an ice cream, "For you my love oh wondrous goddess queen of my world love of my life," he said, bowing dramatically as she took the ice cream cone.

She rolled her eyes, "Harry I think my father is a bad influence on you." Emma laughed, Dan pouting and Harry chuckling as he settled into the chair with Hermione, who stood up to sit on his lap.

"I could have worse role models you know."

"I know," she nodded, "I just can't think of any at present." That made the whole group laugh.

Getting the rest of their supplies wasn't as exhausting as getting the dress robes, which Harry was quite thrilled with. Hermione had to be nearly dragged out of the bookstore but that was normal and he was able to do that. He had practice.

* * *

They only had about a week and a half of their summer left and it flew by, even his two nights of transformations. Hermione had found a book about potions for energy while they'd been in Diagon Alley and she brewed one before his transformation. The next morning she'd had him drink it. Harry had been able to function that day without looking or feeling tired. It was a godsend as far as they both were concerned.

The Dursleys had both been convicted of child abuse and shortly before they were to return to Hogwarts the sentence was given. Eight years each in prison. Dudley was sent to live with his Aunt Marge. For Harry it was just a relief that the whole situation was over, at least in the muggle world. The goblins were waiting for their chance at them according to Mona.

* * *

Dumbledore had gifted them a subscription to _Worldwide Wizarding News_ , the newspaper he'd handed them at the World Cup. It was much more reliable than the _Daily Prophet_ , and it was also far more informative. Draco Malfoy was placed with the Weasleys because Sirius didn't feel fit to be a guardian yet. The Malfoy fortune (or what was left of it when Gringotts and the Ministry had finished), was left in Gringotts as Draco was now a ward of the bank. Harry thought that the goblins were actually pretty smart. Distant relatives or even proper relatives who just wanted the money couldn't get it by claiming guardianship.

He wasn't sure about all the Weasleys but as he thought about his time in their home he was more and more suspicious of Molly Weasley. His first clue was a memory of Fred or George looking at the sweater she'd knit him and making the comment that she obviously put more effort in if you weren't family. Hermione had never been gifted a Weasley sweater but the Weasleys all called her Ron's friend. That was suspicious. Her daughter had been possessed by Voldemort but she didn't get her help. For a family so tightly allied to Dumbledore she certainly didn't take his advice or demands seriously.

* * *

The paper also talked about what had happened with the Death Eaters at the Cup. The ones Dumbledore and Mona had captured were all arrested. Fudge was keeping quiet but the DMLE wasn't. Amelia Bones had held a press conference detailing the crimes the people caught had previously bought their freedom for and the crimes they had committed that night. She made it very plain that there would be no buying their freedom this time and Harry was very impressed. Dan said it read like political suicide but having met Amelia, Harry didn't think she was one for politics.

The four teens who had helped save the muggle family that had been attacked that night were all mentioned but the paper didn't mention that Harry and Hermione had cast patronuses at the dementors. That suited Harry just fine. They didn't need more attention on them for casting that spell. Sam had played it off but Harry had seen the man was impressed with them. His only concern was that the Dementors hadn't been mentioned at all. He thought about Sam's words about how the Ministry always claimed to have control over the creatures but that those attacks, while not common, weren't exactly a rare occurrence.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore had been in the news quite a bit; most recently because he had caught convicted death eater Barty Crouch Jr. attempting to impersonate Mad-Eye Moody. The man had been interrogated by the headmaster, Rufus Scrimgeour, and Amelia Bones before he'd been kissed. The interrogation wasn't mentioned but what was mentioned was that his father had been fired from the ministry, arrested for helping Crouch Jr. escape, and sentenced to Azkaban himself. Harry was rather impressed; they'd wasted no time with that entire incident. It was also handled very well by the newspapers.

The Weasley situation was a different story. Throughout the 'scandal' (it was called such by the _Daily Prophet_ ) it had read as though Dumbledore was responsible for the situation being brought to light. That was perfectly acceptable for Harry. It deflected attention from him and it was obvious at the Cup that the headmaster had worked out that he and Hermione had been the anonymous sources. Protecting them from unnecessary spotlight was good. Especially when the _Daily Prophet_ was eviscerating the headmaster for 'betraying' the Weasleys. The number of smear articles targeting him within the 'newspaper' had Hermione cancel her subscription. It boggled Harry's mind that such blatant lies could be published as fact. At least the headmaster could handle that. Harry wasn't sure that he or Hermione could handle being targeted like that.

* * *

But as they sat at King's Cross Station waiting for Seamus and Dean none of that was on Harry's mind. Harry's main concerns were working out how to leave and enter the school the nights he transformed without anyone's knowledge. He really didn't want to tell Dumbledore. It was too important to really trust anyone that he didn't know wouldn't betray him or try to influence him with supposed 'better judgment'. Dean and Seamus wouldn't and there was no way Hermione would. "Maybe we should think about finding a house elf," Harry said.

"It feels like slavery to me though," she said. "I know the Hogwarts ones are happy but individuals owning one…"

"We wouldn't hurt them Hermione," Harry pointed out. "And it could be really useful. I mean, we know they'd keep our secrets and with…you know…your stuff going on too…"

Harry had a point. An annoying point, but still a point. "Where do you even find a house elf?" Hermione asked.

"I only know of one. Do you think he would come if I called?"

"He worships you right?" Harry nodded. "Then I would imagine he'd come. You're his hero." Harry characteristically winced at the word hero. "Oh Harry you have to admit that you rescued him. He is of course going to see you as a hero just like I do."

"Yeah but you don't treat me like one," Harry said. "Dobby does."

Hermione squeezed his hand, "How about I talk to him? Explain that you don't like being called a hero."

That was a good idea. Harry nodded his agreement and leaned back on the bench. That morning the Granger parents had offered to stay with them but they'd chosen to wait alone. They needed time to work out some Hogwarts specific things. Hermione had slipped into a bookstore and bought a few dirty books her father would have called 'housewife porn' and Harry found a few magazines that offered plenty of articles about and tips for sex. They both were determined that the wolf and Veela not make their decisions for them, which meant reading up on how to do things properly.

* * *

Their plan, which was too loose for Hermione's liking, was to wait until she was fifteen when the Veela would emerge and go from there. There were distinct perks to being with a Veela; there was no pain the first time for Hermione and of course the infertility of Veela before they hit thirty. While Harry was excited for the latter the former was what had him happiest. He wasn't so sure he could handle causing Hermione pain even if it led to pleasure.

Hermione's problems with the plan stemmed from that fact that there was no way to know how lustful the Veela would be; the book from Apollo mentioned possible scenarios and how severe the emotions could become but there was nothing on exactly what would happen to her, just what happened for various Veela throughout time.

The books about werewolves had been filled with details but the book that the god himself had offered her, while incredibly informative, didn't have personalized information since Veela weren't all the same. It was frustrating for her but she tried to take it in stride. Harry's ability to just act without making a plan was a trait she envied. Hermione always had to have a plan. She could change her plans on a dime if need be but she always planned things out.

Harry gazed at his girlfriend before pulling her into a hug, "Hermione it will work out. I'm sure it will. Just relax."

"We don't have much of a plan."

"I didn't have any plan when I faced the basilisk and I won," he said. "I know it can be hard for you but a plan isn't always necessary or even useful. Sometimes you just have to fly by the seat of your pants."

"I know that it's just easier said than done for me," she sighed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thanks for understanding me Harry." Harry smiled. Dan and Emma had both sat down with him once Hermione had told him about the level of her intellect to explain some of the things about Hermione that he might struggle with; particularly her rigid structure and constant need to plan. Harry had always thought those aspects of her were a bit odd and sometimes difficult to deal with but it had never occurred to him that she might actually be unable to do otherwise. That the way her brain functioned was so different from his or even her parents. That knowledge had him appreciating Hermione in a new light and far more understanding regarding what he'd seen as her stubbornness.

* * *

In total the two teens were alone in the station for about an hour before Seamus and Dean arrived. They pushed their carts through the barrier together and gazed at the busy platform. "Hey guys," Angelina Johnson waved at them. Alicia Spinnet smiled and waved at them too.

They waved back as they walked on along the train. They found an empty compartment and they got everything inside, settling into the benches. Hermione leaned into Harry and pulled out an Arithmancy book and flashcards she'd made up, "I think one last quiz before we get to Hogwarts. That way you're more confident when you go into your placement exam." Harry smiled and nodded.

* * *

The trip to Hogwarts was uneventful. Harry stepped off the train feeling quite calm, which surprised him. He was a werewolf with a Veela girlfriend entering a magical school with loads of people who were bigoted toward those two magical 'creatures'. People who feared one and dehumanized the other. He should be more afraid, both of reactions and how the wolf would respond to any threats regarding Hermione, but he wasn't. Despite all of the dangers he'd faced in its walls, Hogwarts projected a sense of safety. It always had for him. Part of him had thought that it was partly because it was the first place he'd felt safe and welcomed in, but then he'd been to the Granger home. That even after a wonderful summer in a wonderful home that he really saw as _his_ home Harry still felt safe at Hogwarts…maybe there was some sort of enchantment on the castle so that students would feel welcomed and safe in order to avoid homesickness.

Mentally reminding himself to ask Hermione just that question, they entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Up at the front table he was surprised to see Rufus Scrimgeour sitting next to Professor Vector. "What's Rufus doing here?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked before looking back at Harry, "Maybe he's the new DADA professor after that whole thing with Moody?"

Harry smiled. That sounded amazing. Rufus and Harry had written each other for most of the summer and for Harry it felt like he finally had an adult male role model in his life. Well, one that wasn't his girlfriend's father at least. He liked Dan Granger very much and received plenty of advice from him but there were certain things you just couldn't ask your girlfriend's father. Rufus filled that void.

Hermione smiled at Harry's delight. She knew he quite liked the gruff-looking auror. Personally, she felt better having Rufus around because with his presence Hogwarts would be much safer.

* * *

The sorting went quickly and then Albus Dumbledore stood, "There are some changes this year at Hogwarts," he said. "First as you might have heard a Death Eater escaped Azkaban with help from his father and attacked former-auror Alastor Moody. Alastor is a good friend of mine and had agreed to be the defense professor for the year. I immediately recognized that he wasn't himself and called the DMLE. Given what happened the real Alastor Moody is taking time to rest and recover from the ordeal. However, I think the idea of an auror working at the school teaching defense is a very good idea and so did the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Senior Auror Rufus Scrimgeour has accepted the role for the year and I can assure you that he is who he says he is. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement this summer did a sweep of the school and we found some dangerous dark arts objects within some rooms which have been removed and inspected by the goblins of Gringotts. However accessing the Chamber of Secrets is quite impossible without a Parselmouth and so I must ask Mr. Potter if perhaps he could open it for us using his unique ability?"

Harry felt all eyes on him. Some in wonder, others in surprise, and of course some in disgust. The hall was silent so he nodded, "Sure, sir."

"Excellent. And I have been asked by Gringotts, Mr. Potter, to inform you that the proceeds for the carcass of the basilisk by law belong to you since you killed the beast. You may do what you wish with the money, which I'm told is a small fortune."

Harry's eyes widened at that. Hermione took his hand and he squeezed hers. Dean and Seamus both smirked at him and Harry resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. Then an idea hit him and he looked at Hermione, "I know what to do with the money," he said.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later," he grinned. Hermione raised an eyebrow. That was Harry's scheming grin. She should probably be concerned.

* * *

Dumbledore continued on, "This year I have the distinct pleasure of announcing the return of the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" The hall was silent. Most of Gryffindor looked at Hermione for an explanation; if Harry had bothered to look around he'd know that most of their year group and the one above throughout the hall were all looking at his girlfriend. The headmaster's eyes twinkled, "I daresay no one else has fully read _Hogwarts: A History_ then? Miss Granger if you would be so kind as to educate your fellow students I think you would be more concise than an old man who tends to ramble."

Hermione blushed and pulled out her wand, casting Sonorous to make herself easily heard, "The Tri-Wizard Tournament is a tournament in which a champion from one of three European schools- Durmstrang from Bulgaria, Beauxbatons from France and Hogwarts from the UK- is selected to participate in three tasks to earn points and ultimately win a trophy and prize purse. Like the World Cup, Quidditch World Cup, and the Olympics, it takes place every four years. It was discontinued several centuries ago because so many champions died before the third task and the trophy was destroyed because so many winners were declared after they had died in the third task."

"Quite right Miss Granger thank you," Dumbledore smiled at her, "the Tri-Wizard Tournament is to return this year, but it will be far safer than in past years. There are safeguards in place to protect those who lack enough magical knowledge to compete, including an age restriction that will be strongly enforced. The tasks will still be quite dangerous, and even under the best precautions it is still possible that they could be deadly. As such only those who are of age, seventeen years old, will be permitted to compete. At my request Professor Binns will be teaching each year group all about the Tri-Wizard Tournament so that those of you interested in participating are aware of just what awaits you." He looked at the staff table, "The method of choosing each participant is an artifact called the Goblet of Fire. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving here shortly before Halloween. The actual drawing of the champions will happen on Halloween. More will be learned once the two schools arrive."

He sat back down in his chair, "And now I say welcome to you all and let's eat!"

* * *

Dinner was full of conversation about the tournament and Harry, Dean, and Seamus kept Gryffindor from trying to get more information out of Hermione. Harry was beginning to think that telling Dean and Seamus about Hermione being a Veela would be a good idea. She'd suggested it after his most recent transformations but he'd been hesitant. Being in Hogwarts though, Harry could see the merit in telling the boys. If Hermione accidentally blasted them they would probably understand but it was better to just be honest with them about it.

The food was as always great but Harry couldn't help but think that his summer observations held true. Most of Gryffindor moved off of conversation about the tournament and by the time they were in the Gryffindor common room Ron was the only one still going on about it. Specifically he complained that only girls would be competing. One of the twins spoke, "Ron the tournament is for anyone to compete. Not just girls."

Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust as he countered, "What boy wants to win a purse?"

Hermione barely held in her laughter. She had hoped that after everything that had happened with the Weasley family that summer and Harry no longer being friends with him Ron might cease in his constant efforts to mock her and try to make her out to be stupid. She didn't think he was stupid enough to actually think she'd meant a handbag women carried but his need to be superior to her and publicly mock her was apparently quite strong.

The twins stared at Ron incredulously. "Ron, a prize purse is money."

His ears turned red and he looked at Hermione, "Well why didn't you just say that?"

Harry, who was holding Hermione's hand, frowned. He'd known Hermione didn't like Ron but he'd not realized how much Ron seemed to enjoy targeting her. He looked around the room, "Did anyone else in here not know that when Hermione said the winner gets a prize purse she meant money?"

No one else raised their hand. Ron's cheeks began to turn red. Harry though, was feeling far angrier than Ron appeared. He'd always presumed most purebloods were like Ron, thus excusing the redhead's behavior around Harry and Hermione. Learning otherwise just made him angry at himself and at the redhead. "I don't care to know why you constantly feel the need to target my girlfriend to bully her and attempt to belittle her and her intellect when said intellect has saved the lives of you and your sister before. I don't even want to know why I didn't see how just like my bully of a cousin you are. But what I do know is that you're stupidly targeting the girlfriend of the boy who's defeated a troll, a basilisk, and Voldemort three times. Think about that Ron. Three times I've taken on the bastard who everyone who grew up in the magical world, including yourself, is so afraid of you can't even say his name. Three times I've been victorious. Do you really want to take on a wizard who can face Voldemort as a one year old, an eleven year old, and a twelve year old and each time succeed?"

Throughout his monologue Hermione had noticed that Harry seemed to radiate magical power and Ron was quite obviously wilting under Harry's gaze. When Harry had reached the point of Voldemort Ron had shuddered at each mention of the name (not that he was alone in that, most of Gryffindor did) and he had paled. Ron vigorously shook his head no and backed away from Harry, whose aura calmed when Hermione's arms wrapped around him.

The common room seemed to decide at once it was a good time to go to bed and began to head up to their dorms. Hermione pushed Harry onto the sofa and sat next to him, snuggling into him to try and calm him down. "You could do better than me," Harry whispered.

"No I couldn't," she kissed his cheek, "you focus too much on your own flaws Harry. You miss the wonderful side of you as a result."

"Thanks," he smiled. "You're really good at reading my emotions."

"It's a talent," she winked. Harry chuckled. "Are you okay to go to bed?"

"I think so," he nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't always defend you."

"You've always defended me when I've really needed it save for a basilisk incident. That's what matters," Hermione stood and pulled him upright. They walked to the stairwell and she hugged him, "Good night Harry. I love you."

He kissed her, "I love you too. Sleep well."

* * *

Up in his dorm Ron was behind his curtains refusing to emerge. Neville's bed was between Ron and Harry's beds and that suited Harry just fine. He couldn't handle dealing with Ron so close to him for a year. If the wolf didn't kill him then Harry might all on his own. Hopefully their exchange that night, and the twins, would make Ron behave. Hermione was far better at controlling her emotions, which Harry envied. His temper was better with the Occlumency but the wolf's short temper plus his own wasn't exactly the best combination. He said good night to Dean and Seamus after he'd used the bathroom and changed into his pajamas before he pulled the curtains around his bed closed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I was going to have this chapter go all the way up to Hermione's birthday, ideally, but then my muse decided to write extensively about Rufus' first DADA class. He's becoming a bigger character than I envisioned initially. So this chapter is basically the first day at Hogwarts of the new term. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Writing Dobby monologues makes my brain hurt and Microsoft Word hate me. So much red and I have to go back and fix the autocorrect because I actually need the wrong spelling. Brain pain was worth it though. I loved writing him about as much as I loved Dumbledore's Quidditch World Cup outfit :D**

* * *

The next morning Harry woke early and went downstairs to see his girlfriend up and sitting on a sofa waiting for him. No matter how early he rose, Hermione always rose earlier. "Good morning beautiful," he said, kissing her before sitting down next to her.

"Good morning," she smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Hey I was wondering. I really think of your house as home and despite my anxiety about coming back here I felt really calm and rather happy about coming back. Are there spells on the castle to make you feel that way?"

Hermione nodded, "For my advanced Ancient Runes course Professor Vector showed me the runes that create the wards on the school. I had to decipher them. There's one ward Professor Vector says they call the homesickness ward. It encourages affectionate feelings for the school so that young students aren't afraid."

"That's pretty smart but kind of…I don't know, creepy?"

"I agree," she said, "it is obviously a good idea but it's kind of disturbing that there's a rune in place to control our emotions." Harry nodded. She summarized his problems with it quite well. "I called for Dobby last night. He came to me and I told him what we wanted and how you felt and he was pretty understanding. He's a bit hyperactive but he understood and he promises to calm down a bit about how 'great' you are."

Harry chuckled. "And he wants to work for us?"

"Yes he does. He won't accept payment but he agreed to a galleon a week allowance. And," she leaned close to whisper, "he can get you out of and into the school through some secret passages no one knows about but the house elves. He came to work here after he left the Malfoys." That all sounded fantastic to Harry.

"I guess that means we have a house elf then," Harry smiled.

A crack was heard, followed by a familiar voice, "Harry Potter sir wants Dobby to be his elf? Dobby is so delighted Dobby is!"

Harry gazed at the elf standing on the floor, "Hi Dobby. How have you been?"

"Dobby is very happy now. Dobby was hoping Mr. Harry Potter sir would take Dobby as his elf because Harry Potter sir is saving Dobby from bad masterses and is so great but Dobby did not want to asks so Dobby is looking for work but Dobby is wanting wages and no humans is wanting to pays house elf so Dobby is coming to Hogwarts and Mr. Dumbledydore is saying Dobby can works here and he is paying Dobby too! Dobby is happy because he can sort of takes care of Mr. Harry Potter sir but is wanting so badly to be his elf so he is not too happy. But then Mistress Miney callses and tells Dobby youse is needing house elf and Dobby becomes youses elf so Dobby is very happy now!"

"Sit down Dobby," Harry said. Dobby looked at Harry in awe and Harry realized there was a learning curve to house elves and he definitely needed to learn fast. Dobby looked at Hermione, who nodded encouragingly. Dobby climbed up onto a chair near them, "Do you know about us both?"

"Oh yes and Dobby can helps youse," Dobby nodded eagerly.

"What about working at Hogwarts?"

"Dobby and I decided that could be his cover," Hermione said, winking at Harry.

Dobby stood up straighter at that, "Yes Dobby is spy! Dobby will be very best spy Harry Potter sir. Dobby promises."

"Professor Dumbledore pays him a galleon a month so Dobby will continue to accept that and we'll just pay for the other weeks," Hermione explained.

Dobby smiled and nodded again before growing serious. "Mistress Miney? Dobby is thinking it be best for cover to explain why he is around Mr. Harry Potter sir and Mistress Miney so much. Dobby has a friend who is needing family because hers was bad Barty Crouch and bad dad Barty Crouch. She is alones and is needings family and Mistress Miney and Mr. Harry Potter sir is good family. Dobby can tells. She is good at keepings secretses too," Dobby added, looking at them both hopefully.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. Harry had no idea what was going on so he gave a small shrug to Hermione, who turned pensive, "Would she accept wages Dobby?"

"Winky is not wanting wages. Winky is wanting family. She no thinks house elveses deserves pay. Winky thinks she is bad elf because bad Barty Crouch attacked pirate man and stuffed him in trunk to come to Hoggywarts to hurt Mr. Harry Potter sir but Mr. Dumbledydore is stopping bad Barty Crouch and bad dad Barty Crouch. Winky is upsets because she thinks she is bad elf. Winky is not bad elf Mistress Miney," Dobby added, looking worried he'd spoken ill of his friend.

Harry pressed his face into Hermione's shoulder to hide the laugh that was threatening to escape. Dobby was just too entertaining to watch. Hermione held herself together much better and she spoke, "Will Winky accept an allowance?"

Dobby tilted his head in thought for a moment before speaking, "Dobby can explains to her like youse is explaining to me Mistress," Dobby said. "Can Dobby go tell Winky she is hired?"

Hermione smiled, "Well I think if we can help a friend of yours and keep your cover we should do it. Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath and pulled away, "Absolutely. But the same allowance as you Dobby. She gets a galleon a week." Dobby nodded and hugged Harry's leg, then Hermione's, before he vanished on the spot. "Well he didn't call me great."

"I told him 'the great Harry Potter sir' is a very humble man who gets embarrassed when he's called great or a hero. He took to that immediately," Hermione said.

Harry wasn't sure whether to laugh or sigh. He was amazed Hermione could have a long conversation with Dobby. The little elf was great but hearing him speak was a bit difficult sometimes. Dobby was just so animated and excited it was kind of like talking to a little child; hard to put the whole story together because of their rambling. "So I think we should tell Dean and Seamus," he said.

She blinked in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I know we can trust them. And I know you don't like to think about it but I like knowing they can protect you if I can't."

"Harry…"

"You mean too much to me to not worry about your safety," he said. "Consider it a flaw of mine."

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned into him, "That's not how flaws work Harry."

"Being overprotective isn't a flaw?"

"Being overprotective _is_ a flaw but you're not overprotective," she said. "You're just paranoid and possessive."

Harry gazed at her, "Are you mad at me or upset about an impending birthday?"

"I'm not _upset_ ," she frowned.

Harry might not understand all of his own emotions but he definitely knew when his mate wasn't happy. He stood up, "Come on."

Not giving Hermione a chance to object he nearly dragged her out of the common room and all the way down the hall to a broom closet. Once inside he warded it shut and cast spells to prevent their conversation from being overheard, "What is it Hermione?"

Hermione wasn't one to share her innermost fears and worries with Harry, and she knew he knew that. Hermione bit her lip before taking a deep breath and confessing what she saw as a weakness, "I'm scared Harry." Those three words burst the dam she'd built to keep her emotions at bay and she buried her head in his shirt as the tears poured forth.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her reassuringly, "Of the Veela?"

"I was always telling you to not be afraid of your wolf and that it wouldn't be so bad and here I am…" Her voice broke.

Realizing her problem Harry kissed the top of her head, "Hermione if you hadn't told me that all the time I think I'd have forced myself into seclusion or gone crazy. Your constant presence and reassurance had me ready to face my wolf directly. You're not being a hypocrite by being scared and you're definitely not weak," he pulled back enough to look her in the eye, "I just wish you'd talk to me about your feelings. Hermione the Veela isn't an evil thing out to destroy you. Being a Veela is a good thing. You were personally chosen by Apollo out of billions of others to be Veela. A god literally blessed you. That's really cool. You're beautiful now, you'll be beautiful still in seventeen days." He wiped her tears away with his thumbs, "You'll get some cool new powers. Maybe if Voldemort tries anything you can blast him with that allure. It'd buy us some time at the very least. Hell, it might even kill him. The bastard couldn't handle the love my mother had for me imagine him getting hit by my girlfriend's allure. Probably be a weird death by erection or something."

She laughed at that and Harry knew he'd won the battle. She cast a spell to vanish the evidence of her tears and then cast a spell to dry his uniform. Once her wand was away she kissed him, "You're a great boyfriend Harry," she said, hugging him properly.

Harry smiled, "It's normal to be scared. But the wolf, for all my worrying before I turned, is pretty cool. We've got an understanding despite not being able to really speak. He protects my mind and I take care of my body. We both get possessive about you but he knows that nothing is going to come between us."

"But he's excited for the Veela," Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "He is. I can see his point. Veela can be as lustful as werewolves and the urge to physically mate with you has been getting stronger. That there's no pregnancy risk and no pain for you just adds to the appeal for him."

"Or for you?" She asked. There was no accusation in her eyes. Just sincere curiosity.

Honesty seemed like the best option, "I love you Hermione. And I've been having inappropriate dreams about you for quite some time now. I want our first time to be our decision, not the decision of the wolf and the Veela. But it'd be silly to deny that their lust and desire will probably help us both through our first encounters as we work out what we like and how to pleasure each other. In a way we have it easier than most of our peers because they don't have the perks we do."

Hearing Harry call the Veela and wolf perks had her smile. "I want us to make the decision too, not our counterparts. You make a great deal of sense Harry James Potter."

"Shocking isn't it?" Harry grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "Hardly. You're wiser than people might expect. I love you Harry," she added, kissing him. "Ready for your exam?"

"Do I still get that celebratory snog for passing?"

"Yes," she answered, resting her forehead against his.

"Then I'm very ready," he said. "Let's go earn me that snog."

* * *

Harry's placement exam was before breakfast, so they headed to Septima Vector's office instead of the Great Hall after exiting the closet. Hermione read a book while Harry took the test, which wasn't very long. It only took him twenty minutes. Vector looked over the test, "Mr. Potter, welcome to Fourth Year Arithmancy. I presume you already have the book?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry nodded.

"Well then I won't keep you two from heading to breakfast. I will see you in class. Congratulations Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Professor Vector," Harry said. He offered Hermione his hand, "Do I get my reward now?"

"At least wait until we're out of Professor Vector's office," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys." Harry laughed as they exited.

One snog in a broom closet later and they were on their way to breakfast. Hermione sat down at the table and Harry sat next to her, kissing her on the cheek. "I wonder what our schedules will be this year," she said.

"I wonder how you do it all," Harry said.

She blushed and smiled, "I fly through our school work so quickly I'm able to spend the rest of my studying time on the projects I'm given. It's not as difficult as people might imagine it could be." Harry nodded. She did always have their homework done quickly. That made sense. "The extra tutoring happens mostly on the weekends. That way the professors aren't too busy. A few classes would be in the afternoon when you've thought I've been in the library." Harry smiled and they put food on their plates and started to eat.

* * *

Rufus stopped by their table when he entered the Great Hall, "Harry, Hermione," he smiled.

"Hi Rufus," Harry said. Hermione elbowed him and he cleared his throat, "uh, Professor Scrimgeour, good morning."

Rufus chuckled, "We're not in class, you can call me Rufus. How was the train ride?"

"Dementor free for a change," Harry said. "Other than that it was quiet and nice."

"No problems with the Weasleys?"

"We haven't heard a peep out of the twins. Ron tried to pick on Hermione but I went all Scrimgeour on him," Harry said.

Rufus rolled his eyes, "I should never have told you how Amelia coined the phrase 'going all Scrimgeour'. An oversight of mine."

"A pretty big one," Hermione nodded. "Are you looking forward to teaching?"

"Having supervised and mentored aurors for so many years I can handle some students. And given the activities of the past few years I think it is best that an auror be here. Especially with the tournament going on. Now about that basilisk. This weekend Amelia wants to come in and enter the chamber. Is that acceptable to you?"

"That's fine," Harry nodded. "Can Hermione come with?"

"I don't see why not," Rufus said. "I'll see you two in class. And feel free to visit me Harry."

"Sure Rufus," Harry smiled, the auror heading up to the head table. "I like him."

"He's pretty nice," Hermione nodded. "I feel safer knowing he's here."

* * *

The twins sat down opposite Harry and Hermione for breakfast, "We really want to apologize for our family," George began.

"Ron's clueless. We'll make him stay away from you two," Fred promised. "As for Ginny…well to be honest George and I think she had more to do with the basilisk thing than most people seem to think. She's the most like our mum and our mum is not someone to emulate."

"Sirius came from a family of Voldemort worshippers," Harry said. "My aunt is an abusive monster but my mum by all accounts was a kind, sweet woman. Sometimes families are full of opposing personalities."

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend, "Harry's right. You two aren't responsible for your family."

The twins visibly relaxed. "So how was the World Cup? We didn't get to go. Dad got tickets but then Ginny got arrested so mum decided no one could go."

"Ron was furious when the _Prophet_ mentioned you two had been there," George smirked, "that was fun."

"The game was pretty good," Harry said. "But the events leading up to it were the most fun I think. We met the two teams and Hermione led us to victory in a quidditch knowledge trivia game." Harry spent breakfast recounting the Cup to the Weasley twins, who were quite intrigued. When Dean and Seamus arrived they offered up details as well, Hermione content to just eat as the boys talked about that summer.

* * *

The first school day was always exciting at Hogwarts, and that day was no different. They had Transfiguration, Charms, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts so for Harry it was a very good day and he was excited to get to see Rufus teach for the first time. They entered the classroom after lunch and Rufus was seen leaning against the desk. "Take your seats please."

Harry glanced at Malfoy. He was with his goons as usual but he seemed quiet. He didn't even glare at Harry like he usually did. Maybe his parents being arrested had at least forced him to stop being a bully without his father's name to intimidate people for him.

Dean and Seamus sat behind Harry and Hermione. Dean nudged Hermione and his eyes moved to the right. Hermione glanced out the corner of her eye to see that Ron was continuing to sit with Neville like he'd done at the end previous year. Once everyone was seated Rufus got up off of the desk, "I had a long talk with Professor Dumbledore and we've decided it is best to show your year group and those above it the three Unforgivables. As an auror I long ago took an oath to never use them, so instead of me casting them on rats or spiders we'll be delving into memories. Who here knows what a pensieve is?"

Only two people in the class raised their hands. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Rufus looked between the two, "Mr. Malfoy if you could explain it to the class I would appreciate it."

Draco cleared his throat, "A pensieve is a runic bowl into which you place memories."

"Very good. Five points to Slytherin," Rufus nodded, "now to be fair Miss Granger do you know how they work?"

Hermione nodded, "Once the memory is placed into the bowl you can enter the memory by placing your face inside of it."

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor. I explained the problem regarding the size of this class to my boss Madame Bones and she procured for our use a special bowl used by the DMLE to show testimony before the Wizengamot. It is substantially larger than the bowl Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy have undoubtedly learned about and it is also able to be used via projection or by individuals simply dipping a single finger into it. This way the entire class may go at once."

Rufus's face grew very serious, "The Unforgivables are called such because of just how severe they are. Who here can give me the name of one?" Roughly half the class raised their hands. Rufus gazed around the room, "Miss Bones I'm sure you've heard of a few of them."

"Yes sir," Susan said, "one of them is the Imperius curse."

"Five points to Hufflepuff. The Imperius is a curse that removes the victim's free will, making them a human puppet for the caster. It's also the first memory I'll be showing you. Now, these memories can cause many emotions. Madame Pomfrey will be on hand with chocolate and calming draughts should they be needed. If you don't wish to view the memories that is perfectly understandable and I certainly won't force you."

Terry Boot raised his hand and Rufus nodded at him, "Are the memories violent?"

"There's violence in each one. The curses are called Unforgivables for a reason. I can promise you that these memories can't harm you. These curses aren't funny, they're not games. They're painful, dangerous, and highly illegal. Showing you a human having it cast on them shows you what we're talking about."

Rufus placed a large bowl on the desk and pulled out a phial, "Inside of this is the memory of a young auror who was placed under the curse."

He poured the memory into the bowl, "Now then, does anyone object to viewing this memory?"

Harry glanced around the classroom. Some people looked a bit nervous. Then he saw Madame Pomfrey, "Hello Madame Pomfrey."

"Mr. Potter," she nodded, "I must say it's a delight to see you and have our encounter _not_ be in the hospital wing." There were some snickers around the room at her words.

"The feeling is mutual ma'am," Harry smiled. He looked back at Rufus, "Professor can we first look at a happier memory? Just to understand how this pensieve thing works?"

"Yes I suppose that's a good idea," Rufus nodded, spelling the memory back into the phial. "I have just the memory. Auror graduation. I think a few of you might recognize some people." Rufus tapped his wand to his head and extracted a silvery thread, "This is a memory. Or at least, a copy of one." He dropped it into the bowl, "Everyone gather around this desk then."

Everyone gathered around the desk, shoulders pressed against each other. "Place a finger in the bowl on the count of three. 1…2…3!"

* * *

Entering the memory was similar to the falling sensation of traveling with the portkey. Harry didn't land in a heap though. Nor did he have to jump. He looked around. His whole class was there. And so were a whole mob of people. Rufus led them to a small area and they all looked around. No one spoke but the crowd of people were. Then they heard a throat clear. Harry looked to see Barty Crouch Sr. (younger than the picture in the newspaper) with a scroll in his hand. "You all have done well and passed your training. Welcome to the Auror Corps. I have no doubt you'll serve it well. When I read your name come forward to claim your badge and diploma," with that he unfurled the scroll, "Sirius Black!"

Harry watched a young, healthy Sirius Black high-five a man with black hair and wink at a woman with red hair and walked up to a younger Rufus Scrimgeour, who handed the man his badge and diploma. The next several names Harry didn't recognized, but there was one that he did. The last name, specifically. "Frank Longbottom!"

Harry glanced at Neville, who was staring wide-eyed as the man who Harry assumed was his father took to the stage. He was shortly followed by a woman named Alice Longbottom. Neville's lip quivered and Harry knew they were his parents. And they had undoubtedly met a bad end given the emotion on Neville's face. Hannah Abbott, standing next to Neville, seemed to see the emotion and she hugged him.

Harry focused on the stage just in time to hear, "James Potter!"

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand as Harry watched his dad walk up to the stage. Harry was in awe as his dad accepted his badge and then walked off the stage. He headed straight for the redhead Harry'd seen Sirius wink at and kissed her, "Are you proud of me Lily?"

"Very proud of you," she smiled. "Our son will be too." Harry stared as his mother stood and turned. She was visibly pregnant. He felt his lip quiver and Hermione wrap him in a hug and he returned it, his eyes filling with tears at the sight before him.

* * *

When they exited the memory Harry bent and wiped his eyes. He'd heard his parents' voices for the very first time. It couldn't get cooler than that. Hermione squeezed his hand and he returned the affection. "You okay Harry?" Seamus asked.

"I've never heard their voices before," Harry answered quietly. Given their proximity the entire class heard Harry's answer. Hermione tightened her grip and Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down. He looked up at Rufus, "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome Mr. Potter," Rufus said, smiling at him. "Now then, shall we begin the lesson?"

* * *

Everyone in the class thought that they were going to witness the curse being cast. Rufus had shown them that, but in a different way. They witnessed Mad-Eye Moody casting the spell on Rufus himself when Rufus was a trainee auror. They witnessed Rufus struggling to not harm his partner, Amelia Bones. Felt how strong the voice telling him to hurt her was and the mental toll it took on him. When they exited the memory everyone returned to their seats. Rufus returned the memory to the vial, "Who has questions?"

"Is that part of auror training?" Harry asked.

"It is," Rufus nodded, "it is the only unforgivable that is in auror training and it is only cast by someone with special permission from the Ministry, Wizengamot, and DMLE."

"Do you have to throw it off to become an auror?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked.

"You do. It's not easy and requires strong mental discipline. Aurors also have to be accomplished occlumens." Harry was impressed. He knew Occlumency was hard, but throwing off the Imperius seemed really hard. No wonder becoming an auror was such a big deal. Rufus sat down on the desk, "As you all saw, and felt, the curse is difficult to overpower. Imagine having it cast on you, being unable to throw it off, and being told to murder your family. Your parents, your children, your spouse. Imagine living the rest of your days knowing that you murdered them with your own hands, even if it was by someone else's will."

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand and she returned it. She raised her hand and Rufus called on her, "Can werewolves, vampires, and Veela be placed under the Imperius?"

"An excellent question," Rufus nodded. "While I'm afraid I know little about Veela so I can't comment on that, werewolves are nearly impervious to mind-magic. They are master occlumens and cannot be put under the Imperius curse. Vampires are master mesmerizers, so they too are not able to be controlled under the curse."

Harry was in part relieved. For all the problems he faced as a werewolf, there were definite perks. Rufus looked around the room, "What are the other two Unforgivables?" A few hands shot up, "Miss Li."

The Ravenclaw answered, "The Cruciatus, also known as the torture curse, and the Killing Curse."

"Ten points to Ravenclaw," Rufus nodded. "That's correct. The Killing Curse requires intense hatred to cast. Consequently it's very rarely cast. It has one goal, to kill you. It is highly efficient at that."

Draco Malfoy raised his hand. Rufus called on him, "It wasn't outlawed until 1717. Why?"

"Bureaucracy, idiocy, arrogance," Rufus listed, shrugging, "take your pick." At the blank looks Rufus looked at Hermione, "Who here in this class would call Miss Granger the most intelligent student in this room?"

Harry watched as everyone raised their hand. Even the Slytherin students. Harry was surprised at that action. Rufus nodded. "I've taken looks at everyone's records to determine the difficulty level of this course and I would quite agree with all of you. However back in the 1700s the majority of wizarding culture believed that muggleborn students not only shouldn't be admitted to Hogwarts but that they couldn't possibly be as intelligent as purebloods. Purebloods were pure in blood and thus intellectually superior to people who were from the non-magical world. And if these non-pure wizards and witches weren't as intelligent or powerful then they certainly couldn't kill or even harm a pureblood. So why create a law to stop something that couldn't happen?"

Dean frowned, "Then why was the law passed?"

"A Dark Lord ran rampant killing people and nothing could legally be done to stop him. He wasn't technically breaking any laws murdering people in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade as he never murdered a pureblood, just half-bloods, squibs, and muggleborns. People stopped going to the stores and sales plummeted. The government needed little encouragement to write the law facing an economic crisis."

Rufus next pulled up the Killing Curse memory. It was an old memory from the ministry archives and while disturbing just how you had it cast at you and you died, it wasn't traumatic. When they exited Harry found the attention on him. "Isn't that the curse that Harry survived?" Seamus asked.

"It is," Rufus nodded. "He is the only known survivor of the curse."

"But how?" Seamus asked.

"That is unknown. There are plenty of theories but no one knows for certain what could have stopped it. I don't think we ever could know for certain what caused it. Maybe the dark lord miscast the spell. Maybe his wand malfunctioned. Maybe something happened to Harry that night. A special ward or something his mother had discovered. The headmaster, the Ministry, the goblins have long sought answers and the theories are just impossible to be tested."

Harry thought about how turning into a werewolf had harmed his scar. Hermione had said the scar probably harmed him and so whatever caused all those negative feelings had been forced out. Rufus seemed to have confirmed it.

* * *

The final curse to show them was the torture curse. "This next one will be violent. I cannot show you this curse and not show you violence. If you do not wish to see it, I can certainly understand that. You will not be judged for not viewing it. I merely want to showcase to you the danger of these curses and just how vile they truly are. We often talk about the darkness but I think it best to see just what we've been up against in the past to know how to protect yourselves in the future."

Neville looked visibly nervous as he stood with everyone else. Hannah Abbott stood next to him and put a hand on his back, again to Harry's surprise. He wasn't incredibly close to Neville but he knew the lad got tongue-tied even asking Hermione for homework help. He could only blush if Lavender or Parvati sat next to him in class. To see him so calm with a girl was…well, weird. "This is not a recent memory. This is from the time of Grindelwald," Rufus said.

It didn't matter how old the memory was. During it Harry had his arms full of Hermione and more than once Harry wished he could cover his ears and offer some comfort to his girlfriend at the same time. Harry glanced around their group to see Pansy had her head buried in Draco's robes and he looked as horrified as Seamus and Dean did. Neville was visibly shaking and Hannah seemed to be holding him up all on her own.

One thing Harry was certain of as they exited the memory. That was horrifying. Madame Pomfrey passed out chocolate to the class when they exited but Neville required a calming draught. Rufus pulled out some butterbeer from his desk, passing bottles out to the students. "I know how difficult that was for all of you. It's not easy at any age to witness that unless you're a sadist." He put the memory away, "I of course don't want any of you to leave with such a disturbing memory so I arranged for a bit of help. Headmaster Dumbledore has offered to me his memory of the World Cup game this summer. I'm quite grateful as while I'm sure some of you attended, I could not as I was on-call along with Madame Bones. The game should actually fit in the time remaining quite nicely. Any objections?"

That was quite possibly the most unnecessary question Rufus could have asked. Viewing the World Cup through a projected memory sounded fantastic. With their chocolate and butterbeer the entire class sat and watched the World Cup.

* * *

 **P.P.S. Dobby isn't actually a spy for Hermione and Harry. It was one part working Winky into the story and one part properly showcasing Dobby's off the wall personality.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Wow it's been twelve days? This chap was coming along fine up until my Playstation 4 arrived. Between FIFA 15 and Elder Scrolls Online I've been, well, less than productive.**

 **But hey, this chapter is short yet informative! No filler, just more story and character information/growth! Oh, and another classic attempt to fill one of JKR's plotholes.**

* * *

The evening of their first full day back at Hogwarts Hermione and Harry told Seamus and Dean that she was Veela. "That's why you're so knowledgable about them," Dean said.

"Yes," she nodded. "I've been reading everything I can find about them to try and understand what will happen to me. It's quite nerve-wracking. I found out about it shortly after Harry got bit."

"Man you two have just been hit hard," Seamus said.

"We're stronger for it though," Harry said, smiling at his mate. "The worst is when people inevitably find out."

Hermione nodded, "My biggest concern is the allure. Harry's immune to it when I cast it, I know that much, so I'll need you two to be aware and tell me if I release it accidentally. I don't know how I'll control it and that worries me."

"I can see Ron saying something stupid if he got hit with it," Dean said. "And a few other idiots in our class. Ernie Macmillian for one." Harry rolled his eyes. Ernie was annoying. So pompous about himself and his appearance. The Malfoys were far better off than the Macmillians but even Draco's air of arrogance wasn't as obnoxious.

"We'll help you Hermione," Seamus promised.

"Thanks," she smiled at them.

"What the wife said," Harry nodded, grinning when Hermione whacked him on the back of the head playfully.

"Harry you better hope she controls that Veela or you're going to be eating a fireball," Dean grinned.

"Oooh can you blast Ernie and Ron? That'd be entertaining," Seamus said, looking at her hopefully.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Why not include Malfoy?" Dean asked Seamus.

"Malfoy's been quiet so far this year," Seamus shrugged, "doesn't seem like he's as big an arse as usual."

"Maybe his parents getting arrested hit him harder than we might have expected," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah but I'm not so sure," Harry said. "I think it has more to do with the Weasleys."

Dean frowned, "What do you mean Harry?"

"I'm not sure but there's something about Malfoy and how he acted today that has me thinking something is up. I could just be imagining it but I don't think I am."

"So long as the slurs and the constant attempts at baiting you stop I'm happy," Hermione said. Harry nodded. He'd like that too.

* * *

The first week back at school wasn't too bad as far as Harry was concerned. Winky arrived happy to help and delighted she'd be of a benefit to them both especially regarding their conditions. Seamus and Dean were privy to why they'd hired Winky and Dobby (and found it hilarious Dobby thought he was a spy for them) and Harry felt it bonded them closer with the two boys. Snape had been as difficult as ever but thanks to Occlumency and Hermione's presence Harry was able to mostly ignore the potions master.

Arithmancy was an interesting class, and though difficult at times Harry felt far better taking it than Divination. Not only did Professor Vector not foresee his death every class, she also had stories pertaining to why the course was so useful from her work at Gringotts. History of Magic had everyone excited as Binns talked about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry didn't think Binns was more interesting than usual but the topic was free of goblin wars and rebellions so that was a pleasant change for everyone.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what the twins said to Ron but his former friend had taken to ignoring them and no longer attempted to target Hermione. The day the basilisk was to be taken out of the school Ron could be heard loudly going on about how it was such a shame _he_ couldn't compete and how unlike _some_ people in Gryffindor he wasn't a coward. Harry really had no idea what Ron was even talking about. According to the twins, at home Ron often retold the stories of Harry's adventures to feature himself most prominently and always sought to make himself the hero in the stories with Harry and Hermione being bit players or not even in the stories. Somehow that didn't surprise Harry.

* * *

Harry, with Hermione at his side, led Amelia, Rufus, a large number of goblins, and Professor Dumbledore to the Chamber of Secrets. The initial path wasn't too hard. The smell when they arrived near the collapsed tunnel was though. Hermione wrinkled her nose, "Is that the basilisk?"

"It's all the way in the chamber but I don't remember if I closed the door or not. I'd guess not from the smell," Harry said. Dumbledore cast a few air freshening charms as they moved on.

They got to the collapsed portion of the tunnel pretty quickly. The goblins moved to the rock pile. Removing it magically might cause damage to the tunnel itself so it would have to be removed by hand. "If there's anything left of Gilderoy's fortune I will have it to repair the school," Dumbledore said, his face stern.

A goblin looked at him, "We can provide an estimate for damages. And take it out of his account if the DMLE files a report."

The headmaster looked at Amelia, "Madame Bones would you care to file a report on behalf of Hogwarts?"

"Certainly, Headmaster," she said, pulling out her notepad and taking notes. "I will need a damage assessment from Gringotts as well."

"Of course," the goblin nodded.

* * *

Clearing the debris took some time, but the goblins definitely did a good job. Harry led the group onward and they passed through the giant snake-covered doors. "Amazing," Dumbledore said, "to think the castle held this secret for so long."

Hermione frowned, "Isn't the castle sentient?"

"To a degree. It isn't as sentient as a human being or even an animal," Dumbledore answered. "It cannot talk to me or express concern. If it could I would have known about Pettigrew living as a rat, the basilisk roaming the halls, and the chamber itself."

"What about the portraits? Wouldn't they have seen the basilisk?"

"Most of the portraits are less than helpful," Dumbledore said.

"Like Sir Cadogan?" Harry asked. "He was always changing the password just because he was bored."

"Quite," Dumbledore nodded. "They also sleep mostly in the evenings and taking orders from faculty is mostly met with argument. It does not help that they remember us from our own youth," he added. Harry could imagine that might be hard. Although he couldn't imagine a young Dumbledore or McGonagall he definitely could understand that they'd have a difficult time being authoritative with portraits that remembered them at age eleven.

* * *

The sight of the basilisk caught everyone by surprise. Hermione stared at it, wide-eyed, and then looked at her boyfriend, "You killed that thing with a bloody _sword_?"  
Harry just nodded, a little embarrassed at all of the attention on him as everyone, human and goblin alike, stared at him. "I think alot of it was adrenaline though. And survival. And I was pretty mad that this thing had taken you from me."

She would have rolled her eyes but the sight of the massive basilisk and the knowledge that a twelve year old scrawny Harry had defeated this beast with a sword was too much. She hugged him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and she took several deep breaths to control herself. "Sorry it's just…that thing is so huge and deadly and you were so…"

"I know," he said. "If it'd been the other way around and you'd taken out the basilisk I think I'd be horrified right now. I understand it."

Hermione nodded and squeezed him. The goblins measured the basilisk before a few huddled together. They emerged with an estimate for the value of the basilisk. "Mr. Potter a basilisk of this size has never before been seen. Our initial estimates are irrelevant but based on just what we've seen and some guesswork we'd wager the value is around 500,000 galleons."

"That's 1.5 million pounds Harry," Hermione said.

Harry stared in wonder at the basilisk, then back at the goblins. "Really?"

"Yes sir," one of the goblins nodded. "Do you have any ideas for the money or should we place it inside of your vault?"

"No I have plans for it," Harry said. "I want some to go to each of the victims of the most recent basilisk attacks."

The goblin looked at the headmaster, "How many students is that?"

Dumbledore counted them off, "Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley, Mr. Colin Creevey, Miss Hermione Granger, and Miss Penelope Clearwater. So four."

"Five," Hermione said. Everyone looked at her, "Mrs. Norris isn't human but I know that if it had been Crookshanks I'd have been devastated. And if it was Hedwig so would Harry. I'm sure Mr. Filch suffered losing his companion for so long."

Harry smiled at his mate, "That's definitely true. Add Mr. Filch to the list please."

The goblin nodded, "Are all of these people still at Hogwarts?"

"Miss Clearwater graduated last year," the headmaster answered. "Everyone else is here."

"Good."

Some goblins who'd been looking at the basilisk and taking measurements came over, "Headmaster can you arrange a portkey to Gringotts? Our tunnels are not of adequate size to take this beast through them."

"If you can get it out of the school and onto the front lawn I certainly can," Dumbledore nodded. "Hogwarts does not permit portkeys within the castle proper."

* * *

The goblins went to work. Dumbledore looked around the chamber, "Well I think it appropriate that we look around this chamber. I'm sure there is more to it than a mere statue with a basilisk emerging out of the mouth."

"That must be where his inspiration for the Dark Mark came from," Rufus said.

"I would imagine so," Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

The Chamber was massive but Dumbledore stuck to the walls while Harry and Hermione looked around. "The statue is a bit much don't you think?" Hermione asked.

"Slytherin must have had a huge ego to leave this behind," Harry mused.

"I think all of the founders did, in a way," Hermione reasoned, "Think about the Sorting Hat. Students are chosen based on the values of the Founders which they themselves put into the hat. Only _they_ could place students in the proper house. They had no faith or trust in the subsequent headmasters and professors to make good decisions on where each student would do the best. They just wanted to stockpile specific students in their houses." Harry nodded. Hermione made good points, as usual. They looked around the chamber with the others.

* * *

Dumbledore found something a few minutes later and they walked over. "Mr. Potter I believe this door will open only if spoken to in Parsel."

Harry gazed at the wall, "This is a door?"

"If my detection spell is right, it most certainly is," the headmaster answered.

Harry closed his eyes to imagine the boa constrictor at the zoo and spoke, " _Open!_ " He heard a hiss rather than words and opened his eyes to see the wall begin to move. He peered in. It was dark in the room. Pitch black.

The headmaster cast Lumos and he and Rufus entered the room. They exited not long after they entered, "Nothing. Just some old bones. Might be where Slytherin stored the food for the basilisk," Rufus said.

"I daresay anything of value in this chamber is probably long gone courtesy of Riddle," Dumbledore sighed. "He would have thoroughly scoured the chamber on his own when he discovered it."

* * *

As they exited the Chamber Harry looked at Hermione, "So what are you going to do with your 300,000 pounds?"

She rolled her eyes, "Harry that's so much money to give away."

"I have loads of money Hermione. And besides, all of you had months of your life stolen from you. The money is compensation from the beast, not from me."

"Very sage of you Mr. Potter," Hermione said.

"I think it's all those dinners we had with Dumbledore. Or being your boyfriend just makes me smarter."

"Probably that last one," she teased, kissing his cheek.

He smiled and squeezed her hand, "What are you going to do with your money?"

"Have my own vault," she answered. "Maybe get some books I've been wanting. The rest I think I'll store for the future."

* * *

They got back up to the bathroom with help from the goblins. They waited as the basilisk emerged from the chute, "Gross," Hermione said.

"Yeah it doesn't look so good does it?" Harry grimaced. It was eerie how the snake seemed to move as it was shoved up the pipe. They stood back with the adults in the room as the basilisk emerged before Dumbledore ushered them out of the room. There was a crowd in the hall and Harry and Hermione moved out of the way. Then they heard a scream. They looked to see the basilisk's head sticking out of the bathroom and several people white in fear.

"The basilisk is quite dead I assure all of you," Dumbledore said. "This is the creature responsible for what happened two years ago. Mr. Potter killed it to make those events cease."

* * *

The basilisk moved through the halls slowly, drawing a big crowd. When it came to the entryway to the Great Hall Ron Weasley was exiting. Upon seeing the giant snake moving toward him he fainted. Fred and George stared at the snake, "That thing was controlled by our sister?"

"Yes indeed," the headmaster answered.

They then looked at Hermione, "It could have killed you!"

Dumbledore nodded, "Indeed it could have killed any of the victims. That it didn't is sheer luck on all of our parts." The twins swallowed.

* * *

People talked about the basilisk for several days before conversation turned to quidditch. Tryouts were posted as the Gryffindor team needed a new keeper, with Oliver Wood graduating the previous year. A few people were trying out for the role. Cormac McLaggen, Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan, and Fay Dunbar, Hermione's dormmate, all tried out. Harry secretly hoped Ron didn't get it. Ron had an inability to control his emotions. And when he couldn't control his emotions he got sloppy. There was also the issue of criticism. Keepers, whether in footy or quidditch, had a ridiculous amount of pressure on them and every great save was forgotten the minute they conceded a goal. Harry didn't think Ron would last long as keeper for Gryffindor. The Slytherin team would destroy him.

* * *

In the end Lee Jordan made the team, with Fay and Cormac as reserve keepers. Ron was heard mumbling about unfairness for several days after the announcements. Harry found it easy to ignore Ron, especially with Hermione's birthday to focus on. Winky was quite useful with planning something for just the two of them as she and Dobby had learned a great deal about the castle since their arrivals at Hogwarts. Dobby had shown her the 'Come and Go' room which Harry thought would be perfect. Hermione's birthday was on a Friday, so they could have the evening to themselves there. The more effort Harry put into his girlfriend's birthday the more he was actually eager for it to arrive. He was going to give her the best birthday ever.

* * *

Hermione, meanwhile, was dreading her upcoming birthday. She'd never liked being so far from her parents on her birthday but this year with the Veela looming over her special day she felt downright nauseous about the approaching day. The thought of the Veela perhaps forcing their relationship to move a bit further than they might be ready for was terrifying. Perhaps what was more terrifying was how excited and eager Harry obviously was for her birthday. She had to hope he was just planning something because the alternative was that Harry was excited because he thought once the Veela bloomed he'd be getting laid.

Not that Hermione was a prude; she could probably talk about sex easier than any of her classmates. Her parents had been quite frank about it with her. And Hermione had certainly never understood those people who felt compelled to 'wait' until marriage. Physical compatibility did matter in a relationship and waiting until after you were married to work that out made no logical sense to her.

And she certainly had fantasies about being with Harry, some more explicit than others. But at the end of the day, Hermione was a control freak. The Veela took away that control and it scared her. It scared her far more than she felt comfortable admitting to anyone, including Harry. Praying to Apollo did make her calmer but it didn't make her less scared; she knew she just had to face that fear and not back down but it felt quite daunting. Especially as her birthday drew ever closer. The book was no help because other than a few basic commonalities (more symmetrical faces being an example) Veela had little in common other than the powers bestowed on them by being Veela. They all could cast the allure. They all could transform into a harpy-like bird-woman. In that form they all could throw fireballs. But aside from all of that and a few other little things, they could be incredibly different. She wasn't sure how much of it was different personalities and how much it was the Veela and that was a major concern.

* * *

The day before her birthday Harry insisted they go for a walk. "Harry where are we going?"

"Just walk with me," he said, taking her hand in his. They walked out of the castle so that they had total privacy before he spoke, "I know you've been nervous lately but I know tomorrow is going to be okay. Because you're the strongest woman I know. And you won't let anything control you. Not a person and not some creature."

She gave him a small smile and he pulled her into a hug. Hermione tensed before confessing, "Harry I'm scared."

"I know," he nodded. "I know you don't like to admit that. I don't either to be honest."

"But you do," she mumbled into his neck.

"Only to you," he said. "I can't admit it to anyone else."

She pulled back to look at him, "Really?"

"Yeah. I guess," Harry frowned as he tried to find the right words, "I guess I feel like I can tell you anything. No matter how scared I am or how embarrassing it could be I always know I can tell you. I guess it's because I know you won't judge me or laugh at me."

That made her feel guilty. "Harry I trust you," she whispered.

"But it's hard for you to open up," he finished for her. "I know. I understand."

"You're too sweet," she mumbled.

Harry smiled and squeezed her affectionately, "It's kind of funny. We both have these issues but we never share them with one another; yet we both know about them anyway."

That set Hermione's brain in action, "Did my parents tell you about me?"

"No. Well, yes. But only about why you're so structured and a little compulsive about it; the rest I've worked out or deduced from that knowledge."

"Deduced huh?" She looked at him with a smirk on her lips.

"I can use big words," he grinned.

"And properly too," she grinned, kissing him gently. "I like that."

Harry returned the kiss before his brain worked out just what she'd said. "Hey!"

A grinning and laughing Hermione took off across the grounds and Harry ran after her with a smile on his face. She was to his mood what he was to hers and that was certainly a good thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Here it is. Hermione's birthday. That's actually all this chapter is. This chap took a bit longer to flesh it out all the way. I also stopped writing for a bit as I followed the Women's World Cup. And screamed myself hoarse when the USWNT won it :-)**

 **But this chapter. What to say about it. Well, it's almost 5k words. It's mainly from Hermione's perspective, and the next chapter hasn't been started yet. Happy reading!**

* * *

Hermione woke on her fifteenth birthday feeling pretty good. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She felt pretty normal so far. On the other hand, it'd be weird if she was drastically different. Apollo wasn't stupid. He wouldn't make the differences drastic. She gathered her school uniform, underwear, and wand and headed into the bathroom. She always rose earlier than her dormmates so at least she'd be alone as she inspected her body for any obvious changes.

After a very long shower Hermione deduced that there were a few changes. The most obvious one was that her bushy hair had eased into straight hair with a few waves. That didn't surprise Hermione; neither of her parents had bushy hair. Her mum's hair was straight and fine and her dad's was thicker but straight with some waves in it. She'd always presumed her hair would straighten out as she got older. That it was happening sooner than expected was a good thing. Her hair was much longer as it seemed to have literally just straightened out. She cast a haircut spell to give it a trim, glad her dormmates had taught her how to do that. Once it was an acceptable length she entered a private shower stall. As she washed she touched every part of her body. Her breasts were a little larger than the day before, thought not noticeably so to others and her front teeth had shrunk to normal size; those were the only changes she noticed beyond her hair. That is, the hair on her head. Hermione had never had much body hair. The women in her mum's family just weren't particularly hairy. If the Veela made her less hairy, she wasn't sure she could distinguish genetics from Veela changes. That seemed like a good thing. She might be a little taller but she wasn't so sure her mind was playing tricks on her about that.

Mentally, she felt fine. Her mind felt clear and organized as ever. She tried to feel the Veela's presence in her mind as she worked the shampoo into her hair. Instead of the hostile or dominating presence she'd feared/expected, she was met with warmth and comfort. "Well this is a pleasant surprise." Feeling far more assured she went through the rest of her shower before drying off and getting ready for the day. One perk Veela had was perfect skin. No blemishes, no issues of dryness. That was a very nice perk. One that she knew her dormmates would be quite envious of.

* * *

She gathered her book bag and the bottomless bag Harry had bought her and headed out of her dormitory and downstairs. There at the bottom of the staircase was Harry, standing with a bouquet of roses. She stepped off the bottom step and he stepped toward her, "Happy birthday my love," he smiled.

"Thank you Harry," she accepted the flowers, very pleased when that was followed up with a kiss from her boyfriend. "Not a bad start."

"I'm doing my best to put every guy in the school to shame," Harry grinned. "By the way, roses are ridiculously expensive. But Dobby found perfect ones."

"They are beautiful," she smelled them, "I guess I should put them upstairs."

"I can does that Mistress," Winky squeaked as she popped into view. Hermione handed over the flowers, "I will find nice vase for them I will."

"Thank you Winky," Hermione said, smiling as the elf popped away. "Do you ever think they sometimes find ways to make work for themselves and each other?"

"Probably do," Harry nodded, offering her his arm, "may I escort my lovely girlfriend to breakfast?"

"You may," she said, taking his arm.

* * *

Harry took her bag and slung it over his shoulder as they walked toward the portal. "I like your hair," he said.

"Me too," she smiled and he knew that it was a Veela trait. Not a bad one. He knew she hated her hair before.

"I like the teeth too."

"My parents will be horrified I don't need braces," she said. Harry laughed. "Thank you for noticing Harry."

"I stare at you often enough I better notice," he said, earning a playful smack from his girlfriend even as she leaned against him. "Do you like the changes?"  
"So far so good," she admitted. "But the day is young and the only boy I've been in contact with so far is you."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I've got plans for today."

"Oh?"

"A private dinner tonight," he smiled. "Winky told me about this really cool room in the castle that I want to show you."

"A cool room in the castle?"

"Yeah I've checked it out. I think you'll love it." That was all that Hermione needed to know. Harry could plan her birthday if he wanted. Hermione paused. Harry stopped walking, "What is it?"

"I just…I don't know what you're planning but I'm fine with it."

Knowing how Hermione was about control Harry tilted his head in thought, "Do you think that might be a change?"

Hermione's eyes moved back and forth as she tried to recall some of the book's remarks about Veela. Veela were manifestations of the Muses in a fashion. The Muses were all about arts and leisure. As much as Hermione loved Harry she doubted she'd all of a sudden be okay with a surprise from him. Her need for control was nearly compulsive in nature. She knew how to deal with the anxiety from not being in control but she had never felt okay about it. "I think it has to be," she finally answered.

Harry could see she was a bit freaked out about it and tried to offer comfort, "Maybe it's because I'm your mate." That certainly made sense. Veela were fiercely loyal to their mate. Harry being able to take control at times was probably something the Veela was okay with because he was special.

Hermione smiled and kissed him, "I love you Harry Potter."

"Hey you're able to ease my fears and anxieties. I think it's only fair I do the same."

* * *

They were nearly to the Great Hall when Draco Malfoy hurried toward them, "Potter! I need to talk to you."

Harry looked at Hermione, "What is it Malfoy?"

The blonde didn't even say anything about Hermione obviously not giving them any privacy. "I need your help," he said, wincing at the word 'help'.

"With what?" Harry asked.

"I know Sirius Black is your godfather. I need you to convince him to take me in."

"Why?"

"Molly Weasley is the most obnoxious person I've ever met," he answered. "She makes me call her 'Aunt Molly' and goes on and on about how evil my parents were and how grateful I should be that she took me in. I can't stand it. Please Potter."

Hermione looked at Harry. He was, at his core, a nice guy who would help people if he could. Draco Malfoy, though, was a bit of a nemesis and she wasn't sure his kindness extended to people who regularly called her various slurs. Harry frowned, "You do realize Sirius is alive because of Hermione, right? If he hears you use the m-word he's going to destroy you."

"I won't use it anymore," Draco said. "I saw what those spells did. It horrified me. My aunt is the reason Neville doesn't have parents that recognize him. She held that curse so long they went insane."

Hermione looked at Harry who seemed to be deep in thought. Finally he spoke, "Okay I'll ask Sirius but he says that he needs to get healthy after Azkaban before taking on an active role in guardianship. So even if he accepts that role with you I'm not sure you'll be able to live with him."

Draco's face fell. Hermione spoke, "But if you stay at the castle up until summer maybe Sirius will feel alright to take you in. I'm told the goblins are really good at healing regimens and Sirius did survive in Azkaban for over ten years without losing his mind."

Draco smiled at that news and thanked Harry repeatedly before walking away. "Well that solves his weirdness so far this year," Harry said.

"I'm beginning to think there's something deranged about Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"Well she dosed her husband to get him to love her, tried to claim the Potter fortune but not the child that came with it, and lied about getting her daughter mental health help after she'd been cozying up to Voldemort for a year," Harry said. After Mona had talked about families coming forward Harry had asked Gringotts for all the information they had on that, hoping maybe it wasn't all gold-diggers. The Weasley letter had gone on about blood connections to the Potters as well as a few remarks about Harry being a half-blood and not being a proper heir as a result. Molly had signed it. If blood purity didn't matter (and feeding her daughter's head with tales of marrying Harry Potter seemed to indicate it didn't) she was still happy to use it to get rich. "On second thought, deranged seems the most apt description," Harry concluded.

He opened the Great Hall door for her, "Sorry for that interruption. Today's supposed to be all about you."

"Harry it's okay. I wouldn't wish Molly Weasley on…well I don't know how to finish that sentence. Usually I'd say Draco Malfoy," she said. Harry laughed as they entered the Great Hall.

* * *

At breakfast Hedwig flew down along with an owl she recognized as Athena, Sirius' owl. She was surprised the eagle owl dropped a package with a letter. Harry just smiled. "Harry Potter just how deep does your planning go?"

"Pretty deep," he grinned. "But I've no clue what he sent you. Just told him when your birthday was."

She opened the letter Hedwig had delivered first. It was from her parents:

 _Hermione,_

 _Happy Birthday! It's so hard to believe my little princess is fifteen years old. Okay, maybe not as hard to believe as you being a witch or you having a boyfriend before you turned fifteen or that boyfriend destroying a dark wizard when he was in nappies but it's still right up there on the unbelievability scale. Is that a word? Well it is now. I just wrote it._

 _I know that today is a school day, but fortunately it's a weekend soon so I hope you enjoy yourself and don't just study all day. On second thought, you probably would enjoy that. And as an over-protective father I think I'm supposed to prefer studying to snogging the boyfriend…so tell Harry to keep his hands where I can see them. But I can't see them. Oh bollocks just enjoy your birthday,_ _be safe_ _, and have a good weekend._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

 _P.S. No grandchildren for me until you're at least 40. I'm too young and immature to be a grandfather. Love you!_

Hermione shook her head. Her father was so weird. Her mother's letter was sweet though not as amusing as her dad's, and enclosed with the letters was a gift certificate to a book store. She smiled. She'd make good use of that.

The package from Sirius surprised her. She opened up the letter first:

 _Hermione,_

 _Happy Birthday to my favorite witch! Just don't tell Harry, wouldn't want him getting jealous. Have plenty of fun and hopefully I'll see you both this summer. My treatments are going very well and I look forward to getting to know both of you properly._

 _Enclosed is a present from me. The goblins were clearing out my house of all the dark arts objects and stumbled upon something I created with Harry's dad James when we were in school. I know you have other friends who you can't always be near and I thought you'd all like these._

 _Take care of Harry and have a good time!_

 _Sirius_

 _Aka The-Mutt-You-Saved_

 _P.S. I have my own you can use to talk to me! Just say Snuffles into it and mine will vibrate._

Hermione smiled at the letter and folded it back up. She opened the package carefully to reveal four mirrors. "What are those?" Harry asked.

"Sirius says he made them with your dad." Attached were instructions on their use, "They're communication mirrors. We can talk to each other even when we're apart."

"When are we ever apart?" Harry asked, smiling and wrapping his arm around her. "I'm pretty much always attached to your side and you to my side."

She smiled. That was true. "Well it won't be that way forever Harry. It just is right now," she pointed out. "Not that I'm complaining," she added, leaning into him.

"Noted," he smirked. "These mirrors seem pretty cool."

"I think I'll keep them in the bag you bought me this summer." Harry nodded. That was a safe place.

They settled into eating breakfast, Hermione feeling rather pleased that Malfoy approaching them hadn't triggered the allure. Maybe she had more control over it than she had thought she would. That gave her some confidence. Breakfast was a very easy event, mostly because few people were up. Seamus and Dean came in and sat down just as Harry and Hermione were finishing their meals. "Hey Harry. Happy Birthday Hermione."

"Thanks guys," she smiled.

"Having a good day so far?"

"Interesting might be a better term," she said.

Harry filled them in about Malfoy. When he finished both boys looked surprised. "Whoa," Dean said. "Are you going to help him?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"You're too good of a guy Harry," Seamus said. "After all he and his family have done to you and Hermione…"

"Sirius more than anyone knows about breaking free of your dark family; he can at least give Draco advice and support," Harry said. "I'm not writing off everything he's done to me. I'm helping him not become his father."

Hermione nodded her agreement with Harry's words. She thought Harry had the right of it; they weren't going to be friends with Draco, just give him the opportunity to not be a bigoted arse like Lucius Malfoy. She stood, "Come on Harry we can send an owl to Sirius before class."

Harry nodded and stood up, "I think she means they can snog before class," Dean said.

"Probably," Seamus nodded, the two boys smiling innocently at the witch when she looked back at them.

"Don't worry love I can hex them without anyone seeing," Harry smiled evilly, making the boys raise their hands in surrender. He laughed as they exited the Great Hall.

* * *

"Let's try out those mirrors," she said, pulling him up toward an empty corridor. They found a broomcloset and entered, warding it thoroughly before Hermione removed a mirror from her bag, "Snuffles."

A few moments later Sirius came into view. "Hey you two! Happy birthday Hermione."

"Thank you Sirius," she said. "These mirrors are very interesting."

"Yeah I thought you two could use them. Just had Kreacher get me a few more mirrors to enchant to make sure I had enough. So what's up?"

Harry explained the Draco Malfoy situation and Sirius stroked his chin. "If I take him in you're not going to want to live here Harry."

Harry blushed, "Sirius, I honestly don't really like magical houses. They're…I don't know how to describe it but they're too busy for me. And no offense but I don't really want to be apart from Hermione. Her parents are my guardians and that's what they're going to stay. They accepted me into their home and rescued me from the Dursleys."

It was obvious that Sirius was upset by this but he just nodded. "Okay. I'll accept guardianship of him. He can move in this summer. I'll be much improved by then."

"It's not that I don't want to see you Sirius," Harry said. "I just…"

"I understand Harry. I abandoned my responsibilities once already and I need to work that trust up. You two have a good weekend and enjoy your day Hermione."

"No Sirius it's…" Sirius had already signed off. Harry sighed. "Well that didn't go well."

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said, hugging him.

"Does he think I don't trust him?"

Hermione wasn't sure about that. She settled for giving her own opinion, "I think he thought as soon as he could take you you'd be living with him. That you wanted that."

"I just…I want to tell him in person about me being…a bit fuzzy. Face to face."

She rubbed his back, "Harry that's perfectly acceptable to do. Sirius is still recovering from severe psychological trauma. He's not all there quite yet."

"So maybe he's just a bit more sensitive?" Harry asked, looking at her hopefully.

"I think that's plausible," she nodded. Harry nodded to himself and let her put the mirror back in the bag. Once the mirror was away he kissed her. She returned it, her fingers tightening around his robe lapels. When they parted she asked, "What was that for?"

"I love you," he answered. "I don't need another reason."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, "I like this."

"Me too," he whispered. "Feel any pull toward me?"

"Just the normal one when I have you alone in a broomcloset," she said, making him grin before leaning in to kiss her again. "How about you?"

"I'm always eager to kiss you," he said. "I don't feel any extra compulsion to kiss you though."

"Perfect," she smiled, kissing him again.

* * *

Hermione was delighted to find in her classes that day that the Veela didn't release the allure. Everything seemed as normal as Hogwarts could be. Her dormmates commented on her hair but other than that she went through the day easily. After their last class of the day he had Winky take their bags back to their dorm and led her up to the seventh floor. "Harry where are we going?"

"If I tell you it will ruin the surprise," he said, smiling at her. "Just trust me."

Hermione let him lead her up. She'd already been surprised when Seamus and Dean had given her birthday presents. They had given her a book on quidditch's long history at Hogwarts with the inscription, 'To Our Queen' and a box of sugar quills. She appreciated the humor.

Harry was excited. Hermione had given him the best birthday ever that summer and he'd been eager to return the favor ever since. He couldn't bring her parents to the castle given the strong muggle repelling wards Hogwarts had but he could at least give her the next best thing. They approached an ugly tapestry and Harry stopped. "Right here."

Hermione gazed around. There were no classrooms in this part of the corridor. No paintings either. Just tapestries and suits of armor. "Where is here?" She asked.

Harry walked back and forth a few times, his eyes closed. Suddenly a door appeared and Harry stopped, opened his eyes, and grinned. "Right here." He opened the door and looked in before bowing dramatically, "Ladies first."

A curious eyebrow rose but she entered the door that had suddenly appeared anyway only to gasp. "Harry," she whispered.

"It's not your house and I can't get your parents here but I do pay attention to more than your body," he smiled. "And you said that you loved the beach and would love to spend time on a private one. I think just the two of us is pretty private."

Hermione was in awe. It was the beach. There was an ocean with waves lapping at the sand and it looked amazingly real. "Harry this is…how did you do this?"

"The room does it all on its own. Dobby says the elves all call it the 'Come and Go' room but I did some research and I think it was called the Room of Requirement. Whatever you need, this room will give it to you. You just have to either really need it or imagine it. I needed a private beach to celebrate your birthday with you and the room came through. I had to practice a few times to get it right but I think I did a good job," he said, feeling rather nervous suddenly.

Hermione kissed him, "You did an amazing job Harry. This is perfect."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "I'm glad you like it. There's more to it though," he said, pulling her along with him down the beach to a blanket, a campfire, and a little hut that was nearby. "What do you think?"

"Wow," she said, gazing at the layout. "This is really amazing magic."

"It can't create food or drink so Winky knows how to get in. She'll deliver dinner," Harry said, smiling as Hermione looked around the 'room' (it didn't really look like a room anymore) in wonder.

"It's just us?" She asked, turning toward him.

"The one thing I really wanted on my birthday and that I know you did too that I didn't get was privacy with you. This seemed like a good excuse for us to just be able to hang out together."

"Very smart Harry. I did miss that on your birthday. What is the hut for?"

"I thought we could change out of our school clothes," he shrugged, "plus what if it rains? This way we have a place to hide in."

"Can it rain here?"

"I got an ocean and beach in here so I'm not going to take chances," he responded. "You want to change first?"

"Sure," she kissed him, "Thank you for all of this Harry."

"You're welcome Hermione," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Happy birthday my love." She kissed him once more before heading into the hut. Harry smiled. That she liked it was enough for him. But she seemed really impressed and excited and that was even better.

* * *

Hermione gazed around the hut. It had a bed and a bathroom and that was it. She changed out of her clothes into what was in the wardrobe, impressed with the room's capabilities and Winky's speed. Once she was finished she peeked into the bathroom. It had a shower big enough for two people and a toilet and sink. She checked her appearance in a mirror and headed out of the hut, "You did think of everything Harry," she said. "I love it."

"Glad you approve," he said, kissing her. "My turn."

Harry changed quickly and then they settled on the blanket to watch the waves and cuddle. "Today went much easier than I thought it would," she said.

"I'm glad," he ran his hand over her arm, "How do you feel? Different?"

"A little different," she admitted. "I can feel her presence in my head. It's weird."

"Yeah I can relate to that," Harry chuckled. "You'll get used to it. Is she controlling?"

"No she seems to be…I don't know, adjusting? Like she's been looking through my mind trying to understand who I am and what my life has been like so far. Did your wolf do that?"

"The only part of my life he's ever been really interested in is you. I think because you're my mate. He seems more concerned with my physical health and making sure you're happy. And making sure other guys stay the hell away," Harry added.

She smirked and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Harry where do you think our relationship is at?"

"I don't really know," he answered honestly. "I think the wolf matured me a bit. I mean, I definitely noticed you were a girl before I got bit but I definitely feel the lust now and I don't think it's just that my girlfriend is hot and I'm a hormonal teenager."

"Those two things probably don't help though," she giggled. Harry smiled. "I think our relationship has moved forward at an acceptable pace myself. I just want the decision to have sex to be our decision."

"A decision happily endorsed by a werewolf and a Veela," Harry chuckled.

"They're welcome to endorse it but not to force it," she responded.

"Agreed," Harry nodded. "So we'll just go at the pace we're at and when it happens it happens?"

"That sounds like the best idea," she answered. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too," he sighed. "What do you want to do now?"

"Snuggling with you is always enjoyable," she said. "But I think snogging my boyfriend sounds really good right now."

Harry smiled and shifted to be able to kiss her, "Well if the lady demands I must do it."

"Right because it's such a chore for you," Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry kissed her.

"You're never a chore," he responded, smiling as she returned his kiss.

* * *

After a very satisfying snog Winky arrived with dinner. The couple ate on the beach before taking a walk along the beach together. "I wonder why _Hogwarts, A History_ doesn't talk about this room," she said.

"That is kind of weird," Harry nodded. "Does it mention the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Briefly. Just that it existed and Slytherin created it and kept his 'monster' in it. Some parts are more lore rather than fact."

He nodded in understanding. "I don't think many people know about this room. I think they stumble upon it accidentally."

"I can see that. It becomes whatever they need at the time so they couldn't come back and find it," Hermione said. "Today has been very nice. Especially this part."

Harry smiled. "I haven't given you your present yet."

"Harry all of this is enough. You don't have to give me anything."

"I think the boyfriend rulebook would disagree with you," he grinned.

"Since when do you follow the rules?" She teased. Harry laughed.

* * *

When they returned to the hut area Hermione was greeted with a cake and a present, "Winky again?"

"She's really great at helping us," Harry said. "She made the cake but the present is from me courtesy of Hedwig delivering it."

"It looks delicious," Hermione smiled, sitting down at the table.

"Winky's a great baker according to Dobby," Harry said.

She smiled and looked at the present. "Harry you've done too much."

"I don't think so," he said. "I wanted you to have a really great day even without your parents. Did I achieve that?"

"You did," she nodded.

"Then I did enough," he grinned. "Now open your present."

Hermione unwrapped the package to find a box. Inside the box she found books. Books with no titles and many that looked like notebooks. Looking at Harry quizzically, she asked, "What is this?"

"You know how everyone wanted to get access to my vaults?" Harry asked her. Hermione nodded. Harry smiled, "Well I figured they had to be after not just my money. I mean the Malfoys are loaded. Not like the Potters or Blacks but still," Harry shrugged, "so I asked Gringotts and they gave me an inventory. I'm not related to Merlin or anything but at some point in time an ancestor of mine was a patron of sorts for a young witch. She was brilliant; no one before her could compare mentally. This ancestor funded her experiments and research for over thirty years. After she died everything went to my vaults. After she died my ancestor claimed everything as being her work product under my family's gold. She was as prolific a note taker as you are and she wrote books about her life and work. I thought you'd like to read them. They've never been published so I knew you wouldn't have stumbled across them before," Harry smiled.

Curious, Hermione opened the cover of one to read the title- _Blood Magic: Magic's Most Misunderstood Branch by Morgana_. Her eyes widened, "Harry…"

"Do you like it?"

"This is…this is…Harry I love it," she leaned across and kissed him, "Thank you."

He smiled. "According to the goblins there's a ton of hidden treasures like this in my vaults. They said I can take you down there with me anytime and we can look through them. They've already verified their authenticity."

Part of Hermione wanted to start reading right away while the other part of her wanted to leap across the table and shag her boyfriend rotten. Hermione knew the Veela was out and eager; life was certainly about to get more interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Beware the rabid plot bunnies! They're dangerous. I could have been completely derailed instead of just 8 pages into a new story before jumping back to this one and working out some things. Some pretty big things, actually. Really big. Like, say, some stuff about Ginny and the diary situation; Ron gets tossed in, Neville gets his own little section because it was just so obnoxiously cute/sad I couldn't resist (isn't it weird how things can be cute and sad at the same time? I feel like that kind of sums up Neville pre-Department of Mysteries adventure), and...well it's just under 3k words so I don't want to give anything away. It's a shorty but a goody, I promise.**

* * *

Hermione was amazed, as September slowly moved toward October, at how strong the Veela's lust could be when she and Harry were together. If Harry's reactions were any indicator then the werewolf was pushing for it too. She had the feeling that if they made it to Christmas without losing their virginity to the other it would be a bit of a miracle. But as she came to know the Veela she felt more assured. The Veela's focus was purely on Harry and his own lust was clearly focused on her. That was very good. The couple had a safe word if they felt their snogs were getting a bit too intense and they both used it. All in all as September slipped away Hermione felt far better than she had at the beginning of the month, though lying about her hair and teeth had taken some work at first she and Harry had come up with excuses to explain them away.

* * *

The end of September saw the first quidditch game of the season- Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. Hermione sat in the stands with Seamus and Dean, a boy on either side. Hagrid sat behind them as he always did. She hadn't yet had a problem with accidentally casting the allure, though Ron Weasley was certainly acting funny around her. He'd get a weird blissful look on his face if he got too close to her.

It creeped Hermione out and Harry and the boys made sure to always be mindful of where Ron was as a result. No one else seemed to feel it, leaving Dean to theorize that maybe Ron was more sensitive to mind magic like his sister. According to Rufus the diary hadn't been capable of casting the Imperius curse or having any control on that level. The diary's power was most similar to a compulsion charm and Harry had been able to fight it off while Ginny Weasley had succumbed to it without any attempt at fighting back.

The teams entered the pitch and Hermione squeezed Dean and Seamus' hands as the stand raised up. "Do you think you'll ever get over that fear?" Dean asked her.

"I don't think so," she sighed. "Put me on an airplane and I'm fine. Being not on the ground courtesy of magic just freaks me out."

Seamus squeezed her hand, "Well you're safe with us."

"Yeah. Only safer with Harry probably," Dean nodded.

* * *

Ron Weasley had refused to attend the game because he said, "Gryffindor are rubbish without a _real_ keeper." Neville had disagreed. At first the shy young Gryffindor had been interested in having a friend. He'd never had that before. But Ron mostly complained about Harry Potter and then he really got mad about the quidditch try-outs. Ron had been furious that he'd lost to a girl. Neville didn't need a friend that spent most of his time complaining about other classmates and plus, he had a girlfriend. Well, a female friend. She was a girl and she was his friend but that didn't mean that she was his _girlfriend_.

Neville had begun spending time with Hannah Abbott after that first DADA class and he really liked her. While Neville didn't really hang out with Ron after the DADA class, he was still the only fourth year who would talk to Ron. The other two boys were friends with Harry and Hermione and Neville didn't think that they'd be caught dead talking to Ron.

With the game being Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor Neville felt a bit awkward. He really wanted Gryffindor to win but Hannah was a Hufflepuff. "It's okay to have a friendly rivalry about our house teams Neville," she said.

He nodded and she kissed his cheek, "You're too cute Neville." The shy boy turned bright red and he remained bright red even in the stands in the cool September air.

"Neville are you okay?" He looked to see Lavender Brown looking at him curiously.

"Y-yeah I'm okay," he nodded.

"Is this about your girlfriend?" Parvati Patil asked.

Neville's blush grew, "Sh-sh-she's not my g-g-g-girlfriend!"

Lavender and Parvati exchanged an amused smirk, "Neville it's okay to have a girlfriend. Harry has Hermione."

"Or Hermione has Harry depending on the day," Lavender giggled.

"Hannah's not my girlfriend."

"Is she your friend?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah," he said, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Is she a girl?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah….wait! No! She's not my…"

"Have you asked her if she's your girlfriend?" Parvati interrupted him.

"Wh-what?" Neville blinked.

Lavender sighed dramatically, "Neville, I know purebloods grow up in the Victorian ages but honestly; girls can choose a boy to be their boyfriend. Now isn't it possible that Hannah chose you and you just didn't catch on?"

Neville lowered his head as he thought. That did sound like something that could have happened. He wasn't very good at understanding girls and Hannah _had_ kissed him on the cheek. Maybe he did have a girlfriend and just didn't know it. "H-how do I know if I have a girlfriend?"

Neville was so adorably dense in the eyes of the two fourth year girls. Harry had that quality too before he started dating Hermione. Neville seemed a bit worse though because Harry could read people and work out the situation. And if Hermione had kissed him the fool would certainly have worked out Hermione liked him. Neville though seemed a bit more sheltered than even Harry and that showed in his fear of pretty much everyone. Parvati smiled sweetly, "Well does she touch you often? Hold your hand, touch your arm?"

The pureblood bit his lip in thought before nodding, "She does that sometimes."

"Does she ever hug you or lean into you like Hermione and Harry lean into one another on the common room sofas?" Neville nodded his head again. "Has she ever kissed you?"

Neville turned bright red. Lavender grinned, "Neville I think you have a girlfriend."

He promptly paled. "A-A g-g-girlfriend? Are you sure?"

"Neville, I think we can tell if someone has a girlfriend," Parvati deadpanned. "We are girls, after all. We can spot a guy who's claimed a mile away." As the game began Neville sat pondering this information. He had a girlfriend. That sounded really scary.

* * *

It was Lee Jordan's first game but in Harry's opinion he didn't seem nervous. The first shot was easily caught and Lee caught it easily, doing a roll on his broomstick to toss it to Alicia Spinnet, who ducked a bludger that Fred sent at Diggory. Harry rolled his eyes. Fred and George always took shots at 'pretty boy' Diggory. Harry didn't need the help to out-fly Cedric; he could do it all on his own. He flew a bit higher to get a better view, dodging a bludger as he did. "Alright there Harry?" George asked as he sent the bludger toward a Hufflepuff chaser.

"Yeah George," Harry nodded.

* * *

One thing you could say about Hufflepuff was that defensively they were tight. He saw them moving in on the girls and he dropped, moving forward and clearing the way for Angelina to streak through behind him and toss the ball into one of the hoops. The Gryffindor section erupted and Harry smiled. He resumed his search for the snitch, every so often dropping and making the Hufflepuff team flee. He could hear Diggory barking orders at them to not be afraid of Harry but Harry didn't see that happening anytime soon. Harry had the fastest broom in the school and while his current tactics wouldn't work against Slytherin, they worked against Hufflepuff because the 'Puffs were just too nice and careful.

He didn't hold the run as long but he freaked out the Hufflepuffs enough that Gryffindor's chasers scored four more times. With the score 50-0 Harry kept his eyes out for the snitch. A complete shutout of Hufflepuff would give them a good jumping off point for the rest of the season and build the team's confidence. He really wanted Angelina's first season as captain to go well. That they had a tournament on top of the quidditch season meant that some of the older students probably wouldn't be on the quidditch team the whole season. He knew Angelina was old enough to enter the tournament but Harry doubted she'd leave to do the tournament. Quidditch was more important to her. He'd certainly choose quidditch over the tournament. The Tri-Wizard Tournament sounded really dangerous and putting Hermione through that did not appeal to him. Nor did being the center of attention, not with everything going on with them; although Harry wasn't one to seek attention anyway.

* * *

As he was making his third lap Harry saw it. He didn't even glance to see if Cedric had seen it, just streaked toward the golden ball. He was vaguely aware of the commentator whose name he didn't know screaming, "Potter's seen the snitch! Potter's seen the snitch!"

Harry's fingers reached out and he claimed the snitch before he felt his heightened senses reacting. A barrel roll had him just avoiding a head-on collision with Cedric Diggory. Harry landed safely and immediately the team descended on him, "200 to 0! We won!" The twins cheered.

Angelina held him at arm's length and looked him over, "Are you okay? You almost collided with Diggory."

"I'm okay," he assured her. "I guess my quick reflexes are for more than grabbing the snitch," he joked, hoping to divert attention from what he knew was a too fast reaction. Hermione was going to kill him. On the plus side the snitch hadn't been too far that his sight would be questioned. Not that he'd appreciate that after Hermione had killed him.

He was saved from any further questions by Hermione running toward him, "Harry James Potter!" He winced and she leaped into his arms, "I thought you were going to get hurt you giant prat!"

"Sorry," he said.

"I will kill you slowly later," she whispered into his ear, making Harry pale. Hermione kissed him and pulled back to look him over, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "I rolled at the right time. Good thing my broom responds to the slightest of touches." Hermione could feel the Veela respond to Harry's innocent remark about his broom in a very non-innocent way and she forced it down, making a note to chastise her idiot boyfriend later when she yelled at him for almost running into Cedric and his near-impossible avoidance of it.

* * *

Fortunately no one seemed to notice Harry's near super-human response time. In the common room it was just another reason to party. And courtesy of the twins they had quite the assortment of snacks and drinks. Harry enjoyed the festivities but he didn't need to be a werewolf to know that his girlfriend was upset. He kissed her, "Shall we sneak out?"

She nodded, giving him a small smile. Harry squeezed her hand and they exited the common room and headed up to the Room of Requirement. They'd need a soundproof room. It didn't take long to get there. Harry entered the room and immediately had his hands full of a witch who was kissing him like her life depended on it. Harry pressed her into the wall, his hands roaming her body. When they parted to breathe with their hands under each others' shirts she whispered, "Ukelele."

Harry released her, "Sorry," he whispered.

"It's incredibly unfair for me to want you this badly but also be so angry with you."

"I'm really sorry about that Hermione," he said. "The wolf's instincts saved me. If we had collided…"

"You'd be dead which is why I want to shag you against the wall right now," she finished. "Harry I think werewolves and quidditch might not be a very good combination."

He frowned, "But I really like quidditch."

"And I really love you," she said, kissing him again. "And I prefer to love you in one piece, not several. Because that's what I'll be doing if you take the injuries the wolf could prevent."

Harry hadn't even thought of what would have happened had he taken the injury his wolf had prevented him from receiving. Hermione was right; he'd be dead. He couldn't have that kind of luck at a quidditch game again. Taking that hit again would have him lying broken on the quidditch pitch with his girlfriend completely breaking down as their two friends tried to support her physically and emotionally. He looked at Hermione, "I…I am so sorry Hermione. It didn't even occur to me…"

"It never does Harry," she said. "You run off and play quidditch and you're happy to take the broken or vanished bones, be in a hospital bed for weeks, and you never think about what it is like for me to sit there and see that happen to you."

Harry didn't really have a response. She was right. He hadn't even known how afraid she was of magically being off the ground until the Quidditch World Cup. He'd never once asked her opinion of the games or of him playing. Not before they started dating when she was his best friend and not after when she became his girlfriend and mate. In every aspect of his life he sought her approval or advice and when it came to quidditch for some reason he wanted neither. And worse she didn't say anything because she didn't want to fight. Not when what she could lose was his friendship and possibly more. "I'm a jerk," Harry said, rubbing his face in his hands. "Hermione I don't even know what to say other than sorry and I'll quit quidditch."

"That's a good start. How about not saying things that can be a double entendre?"

"When did I…"

"The Veela was quite excited about your remark about your broom's sensitivity," Hermione said, frowning.

Harry's eyes widened. Then he blushed. Hermione smiled. He was cute when he blushed. Before she could say a word she was kissing Harry and pressing her body fully against him, one hand slipping into his waistband. Harry felt his wolf purr at Hermione taking control. And then he realized that they were definitely crossing that line. "Ukelele." Hermione backed away and he asked, "You sure?"

"Harry I don't know what will happen tomorrow; if we'll be as amorous then as we are today. But I do know that if we don't then we're going to end up on top of one another in the common room giving quite the show to the rest of Gryffindor and I don't want them to see that. The Veela would roast every woman in the room. And I think the wolf would kill every man who saw me nude." Harry growled at the thought. Actually growled, which surprised the both of them. "Harry?"

"Hermione I've never done that before," he said.

"Is this because we're not together or is this going to get worse?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know the answer to that," Harry answered. "I mean it's not like either of us has ever heard a Veela and a werewolf being together."

Hermione bit her lip. No sex was making their more obvious characteristics come out. In Hermione it was okay; no one in Britain knew anything about Veela save them, Dean, and Seamus. But the werewolf wasn't a mystery. One had taught at Hogwarts recently. She made a decision and looked him in the eye, "Do you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes," Harry answered immediately.

"You, not the werewolf."

"Well me and the werewolf but I am most definitely speaking for me primarily," Harry responded with a lopsided smile. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes," she said, pressing against him again.

"You, not the Veela."

"Me and the Veela now shut up and kiss me Harry." He grinned as their lips met. He really loved her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Just a reminder; Harry doesn't love quidditch. He loves flying. That's demonstrated when he's on a broom, Buckbeak, and the dragon in canon. People confuse the two but his 'love' of quidditch is grossly exaggerated; he doesn't follow the sport professionally.**

 **Lots of people presuming things about the previous chapter and how OOC Harry is and blah blah blah...did people forget they share their minds with two magical creatures who can be very, very dangerous and controlling? That one can most definitely take control of the person and the other desires to control men, manipulate them, and make them subservient to them? Because I didn't. I mean give me some credit; I haven't been focusing on Hermione's fears about what the Veela could do for no reason.**

 **Anyway, here's 7 pages that take place the morning after the previous chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Apollo checked in on one of his newest young Veela to see a thoroughly destroyed room. It was good the room would vanish when they left; broken chairs, broken table, holes in the wall. So that was what happened when a werewolf and a Veela mated. In hindsight maybe he should have seen two highly controlling and aggressive creatures who both wanted power mating in a tornado of sex and violence but for some reason he'd thought things would be okay. He moved to the two teens who were lying asleep on a bed whose frame was broken. The bedsheets were ripped but they were partially covered. Enough to keep them a little warm, at least. There wasn't very much blood. Plenty of scratches on the young man's body and some bite marks on his Veela but beyond that they seemed uninjured. His Veela had always been a bit more durable than your average human; the human body was just so weak. Far too many squishy parts that could easily cause your death. The werewolves had bodies that were hard to break too. If this wolf had taken that challenge in that silly little broom game head-on he wouldn't have died; been very sore with some broken bones absolutely but he would have most certainly lived. The gods tended to keep that knowledge to themselves. Didn't need people thinking they were super-human. Just giving some of them magic made them idiots; giving more of them lycanthropy and with full knowledge of its abilities would be a very bad idea. Human beings and power went about as well together as oil and water.

The gods had long taken a passive interest in the lives of mortals but some, like himself, Ares, Hades, and Aphrodite, just couldn't help but get involved here and there. Eternity was dreadfully boring without engaging with the human race. Most magicals still looked to the gods named by the Greeks for deities; though few worshipped them they did acknowledge them. Satisfied that the two teens were alive and in good health he vanished from the room. He hoped his Veela and her mate took what had happened well. This would be a rough morning for them.

* * *

Hermione woke first and immediately groaned in pain. She felt like a giant bruise. Looking down she was horrified to see bite marks on her body. She let the sheet fall down her chest to see bite marks on her breasts, her nipples, her shoulders, arms, waist, hips, and sides. All from Harry? She looked at her boyfriend to see scratches all over his chest and arms with a couple on his face and several large and purplish bite marks on his neck. She gently nudged him, "Harry? Harry wake up."

"Five more minutes Hermione," he mumbled before his eyes shot open, "Hermione?" He looked at her body, "Wh-what happened to you?"

"What happened to us is the better question," she said. "Look at yourself." Harry did, frowning in confusion. "The last thing I remember is us arguing about quidditch. I was saying I'd rather love you in one piece than several because you'd have to take all the injuries the wolf can prevent and that's all that I remember."

Harry did remember that but there was more to that conversation, "Wait so you don't remember basically scolding me about my playing quidditch and how much it upsets you and how I don't think about your feelings and then sticking your hand in my pants?"

Hermione closed her eyes as she tried to think back. She couldn't. But it felt similar to the feeling of trying to enter Harry's mind when they'd been learning Occlumency together. "Harry the Veela is keeping me out of a portion of my mind. Why would she do that?"

Fast thinking wasn't Harry's strongest suit but fortunately there only seemed to be one answer and it was one that made sense to him. If Hermione wasn't Hermione and was someone like Molly Weasley, at least. "The Veela was trying to gain dominance over the wolf," he said.

"So she guilted you knowing that with your past refusing me anything would make you worry you'd lose me," Hermione reasoned. "She's very manipulative."

"That means all these marks and scratches weren't us making love but the two of them fighting for dominance in our relationship," Harry said. "If they were flesh and blood I'd kill them."

"Me too," Hermione frowned, glaring at an unseen object, "slowly." She looked back at Harry, "Please tell me everything you remember about last night."

And Harry did, word for word, stopping only where his own mind did, when Hermione's hand had gone down his pants. When he finished he looked at Hermione, "I feel kind of violated. The Veela flat-out took possession of you and abused our relationship and your knowledge of me to her gain."

Hermione was fighting back tears. The one thing in her life that she valued more than any other was Harry. The Veela had risked her relationship with him for her own gain. Harry wrapped his arms around her, "I'm not mad at you Hermione."

"N-no it's just," she lost the fight and the tears poured forth freely, "my biggest fear came true. The Veela used me to push our relationship somewhere we didn't want it to go. I would never try to emotionally blackmail you to do something like that Harry. Make you do extra credit for a snog, yes, but never threaten you with our entire relationship and now…how can you even want to be near me after what she's done?"

Harry lifted her head to look him in the eye, "Because I love you Hermione. I'm really angry and frustrated and scared but I love you. You told me when I became a werewolf that I was still me. You're still you too. You're still the girl I fell in love with; you just seem to be sharing a brain with someone who is without a doubt a Slytherin through and through." She smiled through the tears and Harry kissed her. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, smiling into it when Harry pushed her back onto the bed. Last night they'd been robbed. It wouldn't be happening this time.

* * *

When they collapsed into bed exhausted they immediately snuggled close. "I think those books and magazines we got really helped," Harry mumbled as he adjusted his position to be more comfortable.

"Agreed," Hermione sighed, resting her head on his chest and smiling as his arms wrapped around her. "The room is a disaster."

"The wolf and Veela are really violent," Harry said. "I think we need to work out what to do about them. That book of yours never mentioned what happened last night. My book never mentioned mine can take over when it isn't the full moon."

"Maybe it's because we're together," Hermione mused. "I mean the Veela and the wolf are both masters of the mind, right? They want to size each other up but you haven't turned yet. The wolf forced itself into control without the transformation to learn about its opponent."

"This is so incredibly messed up and weird," Harry sighed. "What do we do first?"

A plan. Hermione was good at those. "First we treat our wounds and then we take a shower. Presuming they didn't destroy that too."

"Can we have sex in the shower?"

"Harry!"

"What? Maybe us shagging will shut them both up. We get to make love and they keep their whatever-they-have to themselves."

"And that hypothesis would have to be tested by a control period of no sex."

"Already did that love," Harry winked. "Looking around it wasn't the best plan."

"It wasn't even a plan," Hermione said, resting her head on the pillow next to him, "but you did make me feel really good and I don't see why we couldn't enjoy a shower that might get a bit longer than usual."

"Fantastic," he smiled. "If you teach me that healing spell you used on my wolf bite I can cast it on you. Wait, you won't turn will you?"

"Veela, vampire, or werewolf. You can only ever be one. There are no vampiric werewolves because the diseases, parasites, gifts, whatever you want to call them can't co-exist."

"In the same mind or relationship?" Harry asked.

"The same mind. The relationship has mostly been going well."

"Maybe the Veela wants to play the field," Harry theorized. "If we broke up over quidditch you could date whoever."

"While it's possible," Hermione conceded, "I don't think that would work."

"How do you mean?"

"Veela are loyal to their mates. I think what was really going on was that the Veela wanted to get a chance to seize a man she could control with her powers. Veela can do that with any man but their mate. Most people don't meet their mate as early as we did."

"So she's petulant because she can't seduce men and control them," Harry sighed. "Like a bloody child who isn't getting the toy they want at the store."

"Exactly," Hermione nodded.

Harry smiled and kissed her, "Well you're mine and I'm yours and screw them."

"Hopefully us finally being intimate will make the Veela behave," she said. "Although we might have to be together quite often."

"Because that's such a tragedy?" Harry asked, nudging her playfully.

She gave a coy smile, "I wouldn't go that far. Maybe a minor inconvenience."

"Inconvenience huh? I have to get you for that," he said, tickling her sides.

"H-Harry! No!" Hermione wiggled as she laughed, trying to get away from Harry as he grinned.

* * *

The tickle fight lasted a bit before Hermione dragged Harry out of the bed and to the bathroom. It was intact, much to their approval. "It looks like the one in the hut," Hermione said.

He smiled, "Time to test out that shower?"

"First we need to clean our wounds and heal ourselves. I'd rather enjoy a shower with you without the evidence of our traitorous counterparts all over our bodies," she said. "Wouldn't you?"

Harry nodded. Seeing his Hermione with bite marks all over her body did not appeal to him. The fact that they couldn't remember last night's encounter irritated him and the sooner the evidence of it was gone the sooner he would feel better. Hermione kissed him. "What's that for?"

"Not letting me hate myself or holding the Veela against me."

"Remember when you were entering the common room and Dean helped you through the portrait hole and I got so possessive I left bruises on your thigh from holding onto you too tightly?"

"Yes," she nodded. That had been before they'd left Hogwarts for the summer.

"You didn't hold that against me even though I hated myself for harming you. I thought for sure you'd leave me but instead you just hugged me and told me it'd be alright, that I was still learning about the wolf and how to control it."

"Well you were," she said.

"Yeah but that doesn't change what happened. And now it's my turn to say that you're still learning about the Veela and our relationship isn't one that's existed before so there are added difficulties we have to learn about together."

"My mate is a very smart man," she smiled, taking her wand and casting the healing spell onto his injuries from the previous night. "I like it."

"I'm glad," Harry smiled. "I love you," he whispered.

Hermione kissed him on the lips before looking at his body, "This is going to take a good amount of time."

"Teach me the spell as you go," Harry said, "so that I can learn." She nodded and talked him through it as she healed each scratch. In total it took her twenty minutes, then it was Harry's turn.

* * *

Once they were finished they shared a smile as they entered the shower. "You do good work Hermione," Harry said, gazing at his body as the water fell onto him.

"You do too Harry," she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her, "I believe I promised you shower sex."

Harry didn't even have time to grin before her lips were on his. His hands moved to her hips and he pulled her flush against him. Her hand slid between them and gently squeezed him making Harry groan into her mouth. It only took a few strokes to have him standing at attention. Harry's lips left hers and he picked her up. The cool shower tile pressing into her back had Hermione shivering. Harry's mouth moved to her neck, "I'll warm you up," he promised.

She smiled and slipped one leg around his waist, pulling him against her, "I love you."

* * *

There wasn't much conversation during their shower, though there were plenty of groans, moans, and Hermione screamed Harry's name towards the end. Then they cleaned up and exited. They'd been gone a long time and needed to get back to the tower. Winky and Dobby popped them back to their beds so they could get dressed. Hermione glanced at a clock and was relieved to see that it was still early; it was entirely possible no one noticed. She noticed Winky had pulled her bed curtains closed and Hermione decided to play along with her usual wakeup traditions. She gathered her clothes and shower things and got ready for the day.

When she exited the bathroom dressed and ready to go down to breakfast Lavender and Parvati were just waking up. "You were out late. We have news to tell you."

"Harry and I took a walk and we got back late," Hermione said automatically before blinking and looking at them, "What news?"

Lavender grinned, "Neville has a girlfriend!"

"Hannah Abbott," Parvati added.

"Our Neville?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Yes," they nodded. That was shocking. Neville was incredibly shy. That he would have a girlfriend when he could barely look at a girl almost defied belief.

"Wow," Hermione said. "Good for Neville, I guess. Is he excited?"  
"More like terrified," Parvati answered. "Apparently it happened without his knowledge." Hermione smiled. That sounded more like Neville. He was so skittish around people in general.

She said goodbye to the girls and walked downstairs to see Harry sitting on the arm of the chair. "Hey you," she smiled.

"Hey yourself," Harry grinned, standing up and kissing her, "I missed you."

"Neville has a girlfriend," she told him.

"Really? Neville?"

"Really. Neville," she nodded.

"Huh," Harry tilted his head in thought, "does Neville know he has a girlfriend?"

"Apparently he recently learned he does," Hermione said.

"That makes more sense," Harry chuckled. "Can I take my girlfriend to breakfast?"

"Of course you can," she smiled. "I could definitely eat. Feeling rather famished."

Harry grinned. He was the reason she was famished. He liked that. They exited the portrait hole together and headed downstairs, "Dean and Seamus were awake after my shower. They didn't notice how long we were gone."

"Neither did Parvati and Lavender. Tonight will be harder."

Harry nodded. That night was the night of the full moon. "Dobby already has our path worked out. We'll be okay."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Harry contemplated that for a few minutes. "I think this time yes. And about our discussion last night…I think some important points were brought up. I'm rather…durable…and it's impossible to feign injury with Madame Pomfrey."

"Meaning what?"

"Well if I still play I'm going to have to be really careful, which won't win us matches. The fairest thing to do would be to quit," Harry said.

"You're sure?" Hermione looked at him, concerned. For her it'd be a relief to not have to sit there and worry as he was targeted by other teams but she really wanted it to be Harry's decision.

"I love flying. Quidditch is really just a means to the end. As far as sports go watching it is really hard. Where are you supposed to look? The chasers? The beaters? The seeker? It's so busy. And really one-sided. I mean, my team can be doing horribly and if I catch the snitch we can still win. That's stupid."

Hermione stared at Harry, surprised. She knew he wasn't quidditch mad but she'd always thought he loved the sport. "Why do you play if you don't love it?"

Harry stopped walking, "Honestly in our first year I didn't really feel I had a choice. It was join the team or get sent home from Hogwarts in my eyes. I didn't want to leave the school. I was scared."

Hermione pulled Harry into a comforting hug, "Oh Harry," she whispered. Then she pulled away, curious, "What about the World Cup?"

"I liked going to the World Cup but it's like I told the twins; everything before the game was way better than the actual game," Harry shrugged. "If I got to choose between hanging out with Dean and Seamus and playing quidditch the choice would be easy."

An eyebrow rose as she asked, "Why am I not listed?"

"You're always an easy choice," he smiled. "I love being around you."

She smiled and kissed him, "Very smooth Mr. Potter."

"Why thank you Miss Granger," he winked. "Let's go get breakfast."

* * *

At breakfast Harry walked over to Angelina to talk to her. When he finished his story about wanting to quit the team because he'd never been incredibly into quidditch in the first place she gazed at him, "Harry how did you get put on the team?"

Harry told her the whole story about the Remembrall and Malfoy and then him thinking that 'Wood' was what McGonagall was going to use to beat him and his fear of leaving Hogwarts. Angelina nodded as he talked. "I had a feeling that was it. Oliver and McGonagall never give room for other people's opinions when it comes to quidditch. And as a scared first year…well I'm amazed you stuck it out this long."

"Oliver can be rather scary," Harry said. "But after yesterday when I nearly died…Hermione and I had a long talk about it last night and some more this morning and I don't feel like dying playing a game I've always felt bullied into."

Angelina nodded. "I understand that Harry. Could I maybe get you to stay on the team in a non-playing capacity? I need help training a new seeker."

Harry smiled, "I'd be happy to do that. Will the team be upset with me?"

"Katie, Alicia, and I were terrified watching you and Cedric flying at each other. They'll understand; maybe even be supportive. The twins were always being pushed around by Oliver so I'm sure they'll understand. Lee is new but he's followed this team his entire career; he'll be okay with it. The rest of Gryffindor, I'm not so sure about."

"I know it's going to be difficult to find a new seeker after we've already played. But I can't rely on luck to keep me alive; especially since for the most part my luck is bad."

Angelina nodded her head, "We'll work something out. Our next game is in March so we have a large amount of time to find a new seeker."

Harry let out a breath, "Thanks Angelina."

He moved to get up when Angelina grabbed his arm, "You know, seekers make good commentators. You should consider taking over that position. It'd certainly make it easier on Lee. He doesn't like his replacement. You read the game well Harry and I think you'd be good as a commentator. Plus it's safe; McGonagall is in the box with you so any rogue bludgers are easily dealt with."

Harry rather liked that idea. It would soften the blow on Dean and Seamus and maybe keep the rest of the school off his back; and having seen Match of the Day and football matches at Hermione's house that summer he had certainly seen and heard commentators at work. It seemed like interesting work. And if he told McGonagall he was interested in commentating maybe that'd keep his Head of House off of his back. "How do I apply for that job?"

"The headmaster makes that decision Harry," Angelina answered, "he's the most neutral person in authority."

Harry's eyes widened, "Wait, he chose Lee?"

Angelina laughed, "I think he liked Lee's colorful, inappropriate remarks which peppered his commentary. But yes he did. Lee just had a meeting with him in his office and that was that." Harry nodded. That sounded good. He'd do that.

* * *

Dobby arranged a meeting after breakfast for Harry, who kissed Hermione goodbye before he headed up to the headmaster's office. He couldn't remember the last time he was alone with Dumbledore. It felt rather weird. "Ah Mr. Potter," he heard as he entered the office. "Dobby the elf says that you want to discuss the position of quidditch commentator?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded. "I would like to quit the team and apply for the job. After I nearly collided with Cedric yesterday…I've nearly died playing quidditch each year of school. First year it was Voldemort, second year it was a rogue bludger, and last year it was Dementors. This year it was another student. Cedric didn't mean it but we both could have died."

Dumbledore tilted his head, "I thought you liked playing the game."

"Sir to be perfectly honest the game is weird. Each goal is 10 points each but a single player chasing a single ball separate from the game decides the winner? It's absurd," Harry said. Then he swallowed, "Sir, a footy match is 90 minutes. Why can't a quidditch game be that long? Why must it be either 10 minutes or 10 days? People have lives. They have families. They can't sit and watch a ten day quidditch match."

"An excellent point Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "Of course those at the Ministry are not eager to change rules that have been in place for so long."

"Sir I think a good deal of the magical world is like that. They wouldn't even make the killing curse illegal until it was an economic issue; never mind the fact that people were dying. That didn't matter. Losing money did."

Dumbledore just nodded. He gazed at Harry for a moment, "I do think our new commentator won't work out. I presume you have discussed this with Miss Johnson?"

"Angelina understands. She actually suggested I do the commentary. Said it'd soften the blow for Gryffindor."

Dumbledore certainly knew how quidditch-mad the students could be. It was why he hadn't cancelled the sport despite the tournament being at Hogwarts. He quite agreed with Angelina Johnson; there would be backlash with Harry quitting the team and him being a commentator might be enough to soothe those tempers. At least somewhat. "Mr. Potter did you know what quidditch was when you joined the team?"

"No sir," Harry answered.

"Were you given a choice in joining?"

"Uh, no sir," he answered. "Well, yes actually. I believe my choices were leave Hogwarts or join the team. At least, that was my understanding of it at the time."

"I feared as much. Professor McGonagall can be quite…demanding," Dumbledore said. "I will have a word with her myself Mr. Potter. You need not speak to her on this matter. Had you come to me with this your first year I would have dealt with the situation."

"To be honest sir your reputation, even what little I knew, made you quite intimidating my first year."

"Would it have helped if I spent more time among the student body?"

Harry nodded in the affirmative. "Yes sir."

"I think that's an excellent suggestion Mr. Potter. I will do just that. As far as I'm concerned you have the role of commentator." Harry got up to leave and Dumbledore waved his hand, curtains falling over the portraits of the former headmasters. Harry was nearly to the door when Dumbledore spoke, "Mr. Potter I understand your desire to keep your lycanthropy quiet and I certainly applaud your bravery in protecting Miss Granger from Professor Lupin but if you harm a student I cannot help you." Harry froze. He turned to look at Dumbledore, his eyes wide in fear and surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I still don't own any of the characters in this story, though I do enjoy playing with them. For free, of course. I make no money from writing this.**

 **A/N- Do not think this is some new trend I'm going through posting 3 days after the last chapter. I just happened to write all of this, look at Microsoft Word, and say, "Good stopping point." After this chap the story should be progressing faster; just had so much to cover about this particular few days.**

 **Italic paragraph is the last part of the previous chapter.**

* * *

 _Harry got up to leave and Dumbledore waved his hand, curtains falling over the portraits of the former headmasters. Harry was nearly to the door when Dumbledore spoke, "Mr. Potter I understand your desire to keep your lycanthropy quiet and I certainly applaud your bravery in protecting Miss Granger from Professor Lupin but if you harm a student I cannot help you." Harry froze. He turned to look at Dumbledore, his eyes wide in fear._

"S-sir?"

"Mr. Potter I have travelled the world and met a great many people and creatures. Hiding lycanthropy from me is like hiding your snowy owl Hedwig in a pile of green leaves. Impossible."

Harry swallowed. "H-how do you know how it happened?"

"While you slept after it happened I asked Madame Pomfrey for information on your injuries and any marks on your bodies, worried one of you might have been bitten. Madame Pomfrey might underestimate Miss Granger's capabilities as she is not in on the secret, however I am well aware of your girlfriend's magical prowess and I personally taught her that spell. As for knowing how it happened, I deduced that the only reason you'd have been bitten was if you were trying to protect Miss Granger. I've been headmaster a long time Harry. I can spot young love as well as werewolves."

Harry gave him a measured look, "Are you going to expose me?"

"Of course not," Dumbledore stood and indicated Harry join him on the couch, "I am quite impressed that you've handled it, and hidden it, so well. Tonight is the first full moon since school began and I want to know if you're prepared for it."

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise, "You're not going to make me take Wolfsbane?"

"Mr. Potter I worked with an alchemist for some time. And I'm in the political scene. I know what Wolfsbane does and I know why it was created."

The way Dumbledore spoke had Harry answering, "Ministerial control over werewolves."

"Precisely," the headmaster nodded. "And not the first time they've sought and gained control over a population. The ministry doesn't permit muggleborns to cast magic at home using a law that appears to cover all students; when in fact they have no way of knowing who in a magical home is casting the magic so only muggleborn students are impacted by it. It's a pureblood method of trying to keep them behind. If students like yourself and Miss Granger cannot practice at home and your families who are paying for your education can't see the benefit then what happens?"

"They return to the non-magical world," Harry's eyes widened, "sir that's really underhanded."

"That is the only way the Ministry of Magic works, Harry. Efforts to change that way have always been impossible thanks to purebloods like Lucius Malfoy; he's not the only one but he's perhaps the one most familiar to you." Harry nodded his head in understanding. The headmaster looked him over, "Have you experienced any problems turning?"

Immediately Harry's mind went to that morning but he wasn't so sure Dumbledore knew about Hermione being a Veela. They weren't exactly common and she was the only one in Britain as far as they knew. Harry wasn't about to see if Dumbledore knew about that. He'd keep quiet about it. He needed to talk to Hermione about all of this. "No sir. I was a bit scared the first time but Hermione was really encouraging and she did lots of research so I had a pretty easy time of it. And I worked on Occlumency to help control the possessive side and my temper. We worried my temper would only get worse."

"Do you have a plan to get out of the castle?"

"I have help from some elves. Hermione's going with me tonight. My wolf wouldn't harm her." His memory flashed to that morning and he barely avoided wincing at the thought. The wolf hadn't actually harmed Hermione; he knew that. Just as the Veela hadn't actually harmed him. Their wounds hadn't been severe. Just flesh wounds; they had barely drawn blood. If anything the fact that they were mates, that they loved each other, had kept both creatures from doing serious damage.

"I recommend the Forbidden Forest. Anywhere else might be too noticeable."

Harry nodded his understanding. Then he thought of something, "Sir, Sirius doesn't know. I wanted to tell him in person but he's…well I think he thinks I'm mad at him for abandoning me still because I want to stay with Hermione and the Grangers next summer. He doesn't understand that Hermione's not just my girlfriend, she's my mate and the Grangers have a great forest behind their house for me to run around in when I turn. Sirius lives in the middle of London."

"Yes telling him any other way than face-to-face is not ideal," Dumbledore nodded. "I wouldn't worry too much Mr. Potter. The issue will be resolved eventually. Sirius has to focus on himself first and given his treatment it might be best to not tell him right away. His mind is being worked on the most and if Sirius knows then it can leak out."

That hadn't occurred to Harry. He nodded and stood, "I should get back to Hermione."

"One thing before you go Harry," the headmaster said. Harry sat back down, "I know this question will sound odd but I must ask it. When you transformed the first time did anything happen to your scar?"

Harry frowned at the question. It was weird. "My scar hurt really, really bad. Then afterwards my headaches went away. Hermione figured there was dark magic in it from the night my parents died and the wolf forced it out."

Dumbledore smiled. For two reasons; first, his hunch was right and Harry was free. Second, his brightest pupil was certainly living up to that title. Seeing Harry's confusion he spoke, "Harry, Hermione was quite right. If my guess was accurate, you were a horcrux."

"A what?"

"A horcrux is a vessel that holds the piece of a person's soul. You destroyed one horcrux your second year in the diary."

Harry was wondering if he was somehow channeling Hermione when he spoke, "Voldemort created vessels for his soul? That's how he survived then."

"Yes it is," Dumbledore nodded.

"And I was one?" Harry asked. Again the headmaster nodded. Harry felt his temper grow, "And you let me be one?!"

Dumbledore's hands raised in surrender, "I didn't know for certain and I wasn't even sure he had horcruxes until I heard rumors he was alive still in a disembodied form. The diary proved it. The only known way of getting rid of a horcrux is to destroy the object it is housed in. I hoped to work out a way to remove it while letting you live, Harry."

Harry calmed down, "So you didn't know I was one."

"I suspected it but I had no proof and I didn't wish to alarm you; especially since if you were I couldn't remove it. With yours gone though I think we're well on our way to stopping Voldemort for good."

"No offense sir but I have enough on my plate being a werewolf," Harry said.

"I certainly don't seek to include you in this Harry. I believe your part in this ended when the horcrux left you." Dumbledore glanced at the clock, "I fear I've had you here too long. Do enjoy what remains of your weekend Mr. Potter."

Harry got up and walked to the door before turning back, "Thank you for the commentator job sir."

"You're very welcome Mr. Potter. Have a good day."

* * *

As soon as he was downstairs Harry headed toward the library. Hermione had an 'extra' project she was working on that she had to research. Upon entering the library he looked around. He didn't see her bag at any of the tables. "She's in the stacks Mr. Potter," he heard from behind him. He turned to see Madame Pince looking at him over her glasses. "Restricted section. She had a note from a professor."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you," Harry said, heading off to the stacks. On the weekends the library was always deserted; Sunday night there were a few people but the rest of the weekend only Hermione was ever there. He entered the Restricted Section to see Hermione taking down notes. "You could use a table."

"Then people would question me using a muggle pen and notebook," she responded before looking up and smiling at him, "how did it go?"

"Pretty okay. There were some surprises but I'll tell you about it later," he said. "What are you working on?"

"Extra Transfiguration," she answered. "I have to research animagi and work out how to distinguish an animal and an animagus."

"That would have been useful third year or before," Harry said. She nodded in agreement. "Don't suppose you have seen books on quidditch commentators?"

She shook her head in the negative, "Sorry Harry. Maybe you should just ask Lee. He'd probably love to train his replacement."

Harry could definitely see that. Especially if what Angelina said was true. "I'll talk to him later this week I guess. I have plans today."

Hermione, whose head was back down as she copied the parts of the text she needed, looked up to ask, "What plans?"

"Kidnap my girlfriend from the library and snog her."

She raised an eyebrow, "That's only one plan Harry."

"The others are rated M for mature," he responded with a cheeky grin. Hermione rolled her eyes. Secretly she was relieved that their playful banter had returned. She worried about that after last night. "Need help?"

"Thank you but I prefer to be able to read my notes," she teased, winking at him. Harry pouted as he sat down to wait. On the plus side he had time to process his conversation with Dumbledore that morning.

* * *

After Hermione was finished Harry suggested they head up to the room and so she let him carry her bag. She was certainly curious as to what took Harry so long; he'd been gone an hour. During that hour she'd taken the time to think about what had happened as well as look through her book on Veela. Pages had been added somehow and the first page that was added had merely said- _I'm sorry; I owe you one_. She knew it had to be Apollo. The pages that followed had been incredibly detailed. Apollo offered his own insights into the Veela and more information than ever before; information he said she couldn't tell other humans. Harry was the only exception.

Harry created the room and they entered. Once the door was shut he looked at her, "Dumbledore knows I'm a werewolf."

"I can't say I'm surprised," Hermione admitted, "he knows a great deal about werewolves. Is he going to turn you in?"

Harry shook his head, "No he just wanted to ask me about how I was doing with it and then he asked me about my scar."

Hermione frowned, "Your scar?"

"He asked what happened when I turned. I told him and then he said that he guessed that I was a horcrux but the wolf forced it out."

"A horcrux," Hermione repeated. "The wolf forced it out so it's dark magic and it was harming you."

"A horcrux is a vessel that contains a piece of someone's soul."

"Your scar had a piece of Voldemort in it," Hermione rubbed her face, "is it gone?"

"He says yes. He didn't tell me sooner because he didn't know how to get rid of it. Horcruxes are supposed to only be removed by the vessel being destroyed."

"Which means the wolf definitely pushed it out. Self-preservation to the highest degree," Hermione mused. "I'm less angry at the wolf now. It saved your life twice."

Harry was of a similar opinion. He still wasn't sure what a horcrux was, exactly, but he knew he definitely didn't want to be one. That certainly made it possible to forgive the wolf. "What about the Veela?"

"Apollo wrote in my book. He wrote that he owes me one and he wrote about how frequent sex will feed the Veela, making me get along with her easier."

"What does he say is frequent?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure what number was 'normal' so frequent could be twice a day for all he knew.

"At least every other day, if not more," she answered.

"Well if we have to, we have to," Harry winked.

She pulled him onto the couch and they snuggled together, "Thank you for your sacrifice kind sir."

"Did he say what happened last night?"

"We were right; they were both fighting for dominance. Sex and violence. The Veela tried to get you to submit to her and the wolf came out in response to fight."

Harry sighed. "To be honest I feel less violated by last night than I do about being a vessel for Voldemort's soul for about twelve years."

"That's just outright creepy," Hermione nodded. "I always kind of figured our first time we wouldn't have much control. I didn't imagine _no_ control but I thought they would both take the lead." Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione asked, "Does Dumbledore know I'm a Veela?"

"I don't think so. He didn't say anything about it. I didn't tell him," Harry held onto her as he told her everything that had happened during his conversation with Dumbledore.

* * *

After talking about Dumbledore and snuggling for a long while Harry worked on his homework and Hermione worked on her Transfiguration assignment. By lunchtime Hermione was about half-way done with her assignment and Harry was finished with most of his homework. They walked down to the Great Hall together for lunch, "So how do we react?"

"I don't see any harm in him knowing," Hermione said. "He's keeping quiet about it so that's a good thing. And realistically what can we do?"

That was true. He didn't think either of them could take on Dumbledore. He'd have to trust the headmaster to keep his secret. They met Dean and Seamus on their way into the Great Hall and they all sat together. "So how was your morning?"

"We worked on homework," Hermione said. Harry smiled. Telling them about quidditch would have to be done in private and Hermione had just put the focus on schoolwork. It was a good save. "Harry finished up the Transfiguration essay."

"Yeah? I'm still stuck on the wand movement," Dean said. "Do you flick or whip it?"

"Flick," Harry answered, "It helps if you twist your wrist like you're turning a key instead of just moving your wand with your fingers."

Seamus smirked, "Is that one of Hermione's tricks?"

Hermione grinned, "Harry can come up with his own tricks. He's smarter than he looks."

Harry held his hand to his heart, "You wound me!"

"She didn't call you dumb," Dean pointed out.

"I don't care about that Dean," Harry rolled his eyes, "she insulted my fashion sense. I dress quite smartly thank you very much." They all laughed.

* * *

After lunch Harry, Dean and Seamus went to a classroom to practice Transfiguration and Charms spells while Hermione returned to the library for her animagus paper. Harry wasn't so sure that the guys wouldn't blame Hermione for his decision and he wanted to make it clear the choice was his alone; Hermione's ringing endorsement didn't really matter. It only made it easier for him knowing she was as always in his corner.

He cast some privacy spells before speaking, "Guys, I have something to tell you."

The two boys frowned at each other before looking at him, "That's not a good tone Harry," Seamus said.

Dean's frown grew, "Are you and Hermione breaking up?"

Harry's eyes widened, "Of course not! Hermione…she's…she means more to me than anything else. I love her with everything that I am. We're definitely not breaking up."

Dean and Seamus both let out sighs of relief, "That's good."

"Yeah. You'd be really mopey without her," Seamus winked at Harry. Harry smiled.

Dean kept them focused before the banter took them off on a tangent, "So if it's not about you and Hermione breaking up, what's the negative tone for?"

"I'm quitting the quidditch team," Harry said, wincing as he anticipated their reactions.

"After yesterday I don't blame you," Dean said. "Mate, you've nearly died every year we've been here while playing quidditch."

"Plus you're not as insanely into it as the rest of the team," Seamus observed. "I mean, we know you so we know how you look when you're obsessed; you don't have that look when you play quidditch."

"So you're not mad? I know you both love it."

"I'm a West Ham United fan through and through mate," Dean smiled. "Quidditch is more like a second sport. 'When in Rome' as the saying goes. The World Cup was my first professional match and it was insane but footy has long held my heart."

"I like quidditch but I don't think I could ever be as insanely obsessed with it as other students," Seamus shrugged. "And personally I think quidditch is much easier to like when you don't know any of the players on the pitch. Watching you play even first year scared the shite out of me." Dean nodded in agreement.

"Wow," Harry said. "I thought you might blame Hermione."

"Harry we like how you play the doormat husband role but you have a strong will. If you didn't want to do something like quit quidditch Hermione couldn't make you. Make you do extra credit or go shopping with her? Yeah she can make you do that. But you're not actually a doormat. It's just a good way to hide how serious your relationship is to the rest of the school."

Harry chuckled. He knew he liked these two for a reason. This was apparently another one. "I'm not completely done. Angelina wants me to stay on and help train the new seeker and I applied for the commentator job and got it."

"You'd be good at that," Dean said. "Need any help with it? Like a co-commentator?"

"That'd certainly make watching the game easier," Harry said. "You want to work with me?"

"I think commentating the matches would be cool. Maybe be good for a future résumé," Dean answered. "If you don't mind and would like my help of course. I don't want to step on your toes Harry."

"We'll have to ask the headmaster since he gives the final word but I think someone to help would be cool."

"Wicked," Dean grinned.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty normally for Harry. Hermione rejoined them for dinner and afterwards she helped the boys go over their homework. Harry enjoyed the normalcy; perhaps especially because he was going to be turning into a wolf later that evening. After homework was done the boys played Exploding Snap with the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan while Hermione sat in an armchair, reading. Harry did his cursory glance of the common room to check for Ron. He wasn't there. He looked at the twins, "Where's your brother? He hasn't been around since the game."

"Hiding up in the dorm," George answered. "Little wanker is furious Gryffindor won and that Lee had a clean sheet."

"He's going to have to come out for class," Dean pointed out.

"Don't expect him to draw attention to himself though," Fred said. "When Ron gets embarrassed he tends to hide."

* * *

When it was time for bed Harry went upstairs with Dean and Seamus after saying good night to Hermione. He checked the secret compartment of his trunk to verify that his energy potions Hermione had brewed for him earlier in the week were ready. He placed one in a backpack before adding some salves and cologne. He waited until the room was quiet before he quietly called for Dobby, who popped in silently and took hold of Harry, popping them both out of the tower.

They were near the Room of Requirement. Harry smiled when Hermione appeared and they shared a kiss, "Ready?" She asked.

"I'm ready," he nodded. "I have my bag."

"Good," she squeezed his hand and they carefully made their way down the path that Dobby had marked on the Marauder's Map.

It took them quite a bit of time to get out of the castle, in part because Peeves had let off dungbombs near the Great Hall and they'd needed to sneak past slowly as Filch cursed under his breath while trying to clean the area. On the plus side Mrs. Norris wasn't around because of the smell. They opened the large cask Dobby had indicated and they slipped through, Harry first. He dropped into a tunnel and caught Hermione before they ran through the underground tunnel and climbed out through a grate about halfway to Hogsmeade. The moon was bright and Harry felt the change starting, "Dammit," he growled.

"Keep moving," Hermione said. "Don't stop moving Harry. You have to get to the forest," she reminded him.

Harry just kept moving. He had to get into the forest quickly. They were out of sight, for now, despite being in a wide open field. Harry ran quickly. He just made it under the cover of the trees as he felt the urge to howl grow. His last conscious thought was that he'd made it just in time before he lost all consciousness.

* * *

Hermione was very glad she'd had him take his clothes off in the tunnel. It was just an old pair of underwear from the Dursleys that he was wearing as he ran into the forest. She hated the idea of leaving him outside alone; she always stayed outside with him when the full moon was out before school had begun. Her big concern was how the wolf would react to her given the Veela's actions the previous night. She entered the forest to see a familiar wolf slowly standing up and shaking itself. It looked at her and growled. "I'm not too pleased with you either you know," she said to it. Harry might not be able to talk to it but Hermione had reasoned that she could. The one weakness both creatures had, Apollo had pointed out in her book, was a fierce loyalty to their mate. If Hermione could use that to her advantage to make them both calm down on the need to dominate, she would. She knelt down in the dirt, "You could have hurt me. She could have hurt Harry. I know you feel the need to be the Alpha but how would you feel if you did hurt me? You both scared us. We…I love Harry so much and the two of you could have destroyed our relationship. Is that what you want? Us to break up?"

The wolf padded over to her and nuzzled her face. She wrapped her arms around it, "I accept your apology. You need to remember though that I dealt with you when you were a possessive jerk and it's only fair for you to deal with her when she's a manipulative devil." The wolf licked her face in answer and she kissed the top of its head, "I'll see Harry in the morning. You take good care of him okay? I want him returned to me in one piece." The wolf nodded before walking her out of forest after she'd put the backpack up a tree. Dobby could point it out to Harry. She looked around, "Winky I'm ready to go back."

"This way Miss," Winky said, watching as Hermione covered herself with the invisibility cloak, "that is very good cloak."

"I know; Harry quite likes it," Hermione smiled. She followed the elf back up to the school through a different passageway.

* * *

At dawn Harry rubbed his head. He was covered in dirt. Lying near him in the dirt was a dead deer; a doe. "I killed Bambi's mother," Harry stared, his eyes wide.

"Master Harry here is youse backpack," Harry looked up to see Dobby sitting on a tree branch, "Dobby will get rid of evidence youse left."

"Thanks Dobby. Can you do it while I clean up and put clothes on?" The elf nodded and Harry used his wand to cast _Aguamenti_ , rinsing himself off. He quickly got dressed before taking Dobby's hand. The elf popped them to the tunnel entrance and Harry ran up to the school through the tunnel.

Once he was in the school proper Dobby popped him back up to the Room of Requirement. He entered the room to see Hermione asleep in a bed. The room looked way different from when he created it. It was far more romantic. Warm colors like browns and deep reds and a fireplace and so many warm and very romantic features. He wondered if that was the difference between him and Hermione. Looking around the room to make note of what she liked he took a few mental notes before smelling himself to make sure he was clean enough to get in the bed. He slipped out of his clothes and climbed into the bed, kissing Hermione on the cheek. "H-Harry?" She turned and rubbed her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Safe and sound," he smiled. "Go back to sleep love." She turned back and closed her eyes again. Harry closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke a couple hours later with Harry snuggled against her and smiled. She gently nudged him and he rolled onto his back. She carefully moved so as not to wake him as she looked over his body. No wounds or scratches. The wolf had delivered her Harry back to her in one piece. She kissed her boyfriend on the lips and he smiled in his sleep. "We'll make this work Harry. I know it," she whispered.

He mumbled and opened his eyes, "Hermione?"

"Good morning handsome," she smiled softly, running a hand through his hair and straddling him.

"I had a dream like this once," he said, his hands moving to her thighs. "Well, many dreams like this actually."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him, "I've had dreams about this too," Harry's hand moved to hold her face to his as they kissed while his other ran up her thigh. He hadn't noticed she was wearing a nightgown when he'd climbed into bed. He quite liked the silky feel under his fingers. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too," Harry kissed her and moaned when her fingers slipped under his waistband. Definitely just like his dream.

* * *

Harry wondered if Hermione was an energy potion because after two orgasms a piece (those magazines really helped) and a shower he felt ready for the day. He took the potion she'd prepared anyway and they went down to breakfast. The elves had delivered their uniforms and books and taken care of preventing people from noticing their absences from their dorms. At breakfast Dean and Seamus arrived after them and they talked about the classes they had that day as they ate. Neville could be seen staring at his plate and Ron was sitting near him also incredibly quiet. "Is Neville afraid of having a girlfriend?" Harry asked. "I've always been delighted that Hermione is my girlfriend. Neville looks terrified."

"As horrible as you had it at the Dursleys, I think Neville had a rough childhood too," Hermione said. "He's always been accused of being a squib and his aunt seems kind of…mean."

Harry remembered seeing Augusta Longbottom in Diagon Alley once. Watching her interact with Neville was telling; she acted like he was a burden; Harry, being used to being treated as a burden, certainly could relate but where Harry tried to do things for other people and be helpful and useful to prove his worth Neville just withdrew into himself as though validating the label of 'burden' that was thrust upon him. "I reckon Neville hasn't ever had anyone believe in him."

"Maybe Hannah can be his Hermione," Seamus teased his friends.

"No way Seamus. My Hermione is one of a kind," Harry grinned. "Good thing too. Otherwise the grading curve would be destroyed and we'd all look like idiots."

Hermione nudged him with her shoulder, "Harry…"

"Hey, I'm proud of your brain. Without it I might not be here."

"Well that goes without saying," she teased, making Harry feign hurt and the boys laugh.

* * *

It took Harry two more energy potions to get through the day but no one picked up on the fact that he hadn't slept the night before. Most of the focus seemed to be on Neville and Ron; Ron because of his attitude toward the quidditch team and Neville because while most of Gryffindor had expected Hermione and Harry to become a couple no one ever expected Neville to suddenly have a girlfriend. On Harry's part he kept the fact he was leaving the team quiet; he needed to deal with one problem at a time and once his two nights of transformation were over then he could tell people.

On the plus side, Hermione had been able to get through to the werewolf, something they'd never tried before. How to get through to the Veela seemed more difficult. She didn't come out like the wolf did and Hermione had more awareness of her but communication seemed difficult between the two of them. Harry knew for sure he couldn't talk to the Veela like Hermione did the wolf so he busied himself with working out how to communicate with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Confession. I am recreating the tournament tasks so that it's not the same old thing and because in the story it makes sense. And I have zero ideas for what the tasks could be. So if you readers have any ideas, send them to me and you get a shoutout if I use them. I need three tasks and I think they need to incorporate Fire, Air, Water, and Earth. Those were the tasks covered in canon and I want the same sort of format in that style.**

 **As for this chapter, well we get up to the evening before the Halloween feast, some relationship and personal growth for many characters, I rewrote some history because an idea struck me, and banter. I like banter.**

* * *

The second evening Harry was able to make it out and into the forest much easier and once his transformations were done he felt far better. Though that maybe had more to do with getting a full night's sleep again instead of a few hours than anything else. September ended with Harry telling the rest of the quidditch team about his desire to leave the team and instead be a commentator. Angelina's predictions were pretty accurate. The girls were all very understanding, the twins related to his feeling bullied by Oliver, and Lee was delighted he wanted to be a commentator. Lee had then spent hours with Harry and Dean talking about the finer points of commentating, much to the amusement of the rest of the team and Hermione and Seamus.

Telling the rest of Gryffindor had Harry being targeted with some verbal abuse until the Weasley twins proudly boasted that Harry was the new quidditch commentator and Lee was training him. That soothed most people, though a few still muttered about Harry's 'traitorous' actions. Quietly and nowhere near Hermione. Ron was of course the most vocal, though he quieted when Seamus loudly observed that Ron seemed to have taken over the mantle of bully from Malfoy. Being compared to Malfoy was a disturbing thought to Ron and all the fourth years knew that. The redhead was much quieter after that.

* * *

One day before Potions class Draco pulled Harry aside and thanked him for talking to Sirius. Draco would be living with Sirius that summer so long as he stayed at Hogwarts until then and behaved himself. The glee on Draco's face at the mere mention of not living with the Weasleys anymore was surprising but good to see. It gave Harry hope that Draco could actually change.

Draco's life had a dramatic change when Pansy received a letter early in October in which her father informed her that he'd broken the betrothal contract between Draco and Pansy. It was a tearful Pansy who read the letter before running out of the hall crying. Draco read the letter and felt his stomach sink. He glanced up and saw Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor table laughing about something. They didn't have a betrothal contract. They were happy together. Draco wasn't clueless about the non-magical world. He knew marriage contracts were nearly non-existent in the non-magical world and it was considered a very dated and bad tradition.

Draco made his decision and ran out of the hall after Pansy, finding her up on the fourth floor near a window wiping her eyes. "Pansy?"

"D-Draco?" She looked up at him, "Go away. You're not my betrothed anymore. We can't see each other now."

"Sure we can," he said. "I'd just be your boyfriend instead of your betrothed."

She shook her head, "No we can't! Daddy was very clear. I'm not supposed to have anything to do with you. I'll just have to wait until Daddy finds a new husband for me."

Draco walked away from her feeling rejected. Pansy was only with him because he was her betrothed; not because she liked him. He really liked her. He felt betrayed.

* * *

After two weeks of very frequent sex Hermione felt the Veela's presence in her mind calm down. Not that she minded what they had to do to achieve that calmness; nor did Harry. He was often seen with a big grin on his face and Dean and Seamus would tease him about it, although they didn't know about the couple sneaking off and shagging.

When it came to quidditch Harry had a replacement after a short search. Colin Creevey got the role which had Harry groaning. Colin had never stopped being an annoying fan, and the money from the basilisk being given to him had only increased Colin's awe regarding Harry. On the plus side Colin could afford a fast broom and got himself a Nimbus 2002, the most recent model. Harry spent many evenings out on the pitch teaching Colin, more than he thought were necessary but Hermione rewarded his patience with the boy and that soothed his irritation. Colin had the right build for a seeker, at least, and Harry definitely no longer did. It was nearly time for him to transform again when his sessions with Colin finally ended. Angelina had declared him ready to train with the team.

* * *

Harry's October transformations fortunately happened before Halloween; they also happened right before the arrival of the two schools for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. On October 30th a slightly tired (but done with his transformations for the month) Harry stood with his friends and girlfriend as they all gathered outside of Hogwarts to watch the arrivals of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. "How will they all get here?"

"I don't know but I'm sure it will be spectacular. This is their chance to show off and try and intimidate the competition," Hermione said.

At that moment a huge carriage flew down onto the lawn, pulled by six huge winged horses. They looked like something a giant would ride. "Those are some big horses," Seamus said. Those around him nodded in agreement.

The carriage was not alone. There were two other carriages behind it as they landed in the courtyard. The door opened and an incredibly large woman exited first. Behind her came a stream of girls in blue robes. Hermione leaned into Harry instinctually and she knew a Veela was among the visitors. She was subconsciously marking her territory. Harry wrapped his arm around her, "Cold?"

"A bit," she said, leaning into him. Harry pulled her against him. He knew Hermione could cast a subtle warming charm. Veela were rare but there were many of them in southern France and the area around the Mediterranean according to Hermione's Veela book from Apollo. Beauxbatons was in France and that at least one went to the school was to be expected. That meant the Veela was trying to mark Harry as Hermione's, which he was definitely okay with.

Dumbledore greeted the headmistress, Madame Maxime, and the Beauxbatons contingent entered the castle. Harry frowned, "Why do they get to go inside while we freeze?"

"Oh come on Harry. Hermione won't let you freeze," Seamus said. Harry stuck his tongue out at his friend as Hermione moved closer to him.

"He's just jealous he only has Dean to snuggle up to," Hermione responded, making Harry laugh.

"Hermione you know I could do better than Seamus!" Dean protested.

Harry just shook his head and wrapped his other arm around Hermione before whispering into her ear, "What do I do to get a warming charm?"

"I can think of a few things," she responded. "None suitable to do in public though."

"Do you accept an I.O.U.?"

"For you yes," she said, subtly casting the warming spell on Harry. He smiled as he felt it take effect. It was quite cold that night and the wind was particularly biting. Harry had also noticed that after his transformations he was more sensitive to cold; Hermione teased him that he missed the fur. Harry thought it had to do waking up naked in the forest in the middle of Scotland in autumn. Either way, a warming spell from his mate made it all better.

* * *

They didn't have long to wait for Durmstrang. A large ship emerged from the Black Lake and Hermione could hear people expressing awe about the emerging ship. To her mind it was very similar to a toilet flushing and in her Ancient Runes course they'd learned about magical pirates like Blackbeard who had used runes to escape capture from various naval forces. The ship looked like a pirate's ship and she was certain it used the same runes. "I bet the Giant Squid isn't pleased," Harry said.

"They didn't actually go up through the lake," Hermione said. "It's an old rune pirates used. When activated it creates a whirlpool that vanishes the ship and the ship can then re-emerge in another location."

Harry looked at her, "How do you know where it will go?"

"A second rune that when activated pulls the ship to a pre-determined location; similar to how a portkey works," she answered.

"I am sometimes amazed at just how much knowledge you have," Harry whispered into her ear. "Then I get all impressed and a little turned on about it."

"We could try redecorating," she mumbled into his shoulder, knowing full well Harry's keen hearing would pick up her words. Harry grinned at the thought of the Room turning into a library for them to shag in. He definitely could feel the wolf's approval and if Hermione's light shudder was any indication the Veela approved too.

* * *

Durmstrang wore blood red robes and all looked very irritated. Harry wondered if traveling by that ship wasn't exactly smooth sailing; some of the boys looked quite green. "Beauxbatons brought all girls and Durmstrang brought all boys," Dean pointed out.

"They probably only chose their best students and Durmstrang has always been male-dominated and Beauxbatons more female-dominated," Seamus said, sounding eerily like Hermione in tone. Dean snorted. Seamus looked at him, "What?"

"You were channeling Hermione when you said that," Dean answered.

Harry was rather amused watching Seamus protest that to Dean. He looked at the Durmstrang students. He recognized Marko and Anton from the broom race at the World Cup. They both looked irritated. Krum was the easiest to find. The headmaster who was called Karkaroff was fawning all over him. "I think that's what people might have expected Professor Dumbledore to be like to me," Harry said to Hermione.

"That doesn't seem to be in his character," she said.

* * *

The line of Durmstrang students suddenly stopped. Harry turned his head to see that a very serious looking Rufus Scrimgeour was standing in front of Karkaroff blocking the doors into the school, "Igor Karkaroff. You _will_ make yourself available for questioning this evening."

"I am a guest here and headmaster of Durmstrang," Karkaroff glared, "For what am I being questioned?"

"Knowledge of a plot to bring Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, back to power," Scrimgeour said, grabbing the man's sleeve and yanking it up to reveal the Dark Mark. "I don't care if you turned on your master to save your hide. I'm not letting you into this castle without questioning you about your knowledge of recent events involving Barty Crouch Jr. and Peter Pettigrew."

Karkaroff looked at Dumbledore, "Albus! Do something!"

"Every person in this castle who has had a connection to Tom Riddle has been questioned, Igor. Even those who taught him. You are no different. The students in my care trust me and the professors here to protect them. Their parents trust us to protect them. Twice in the past three years we have failed them. There will not be a third time." Harry smiled. The Dumbledore who was speaking was the Dumbledore who had taken on Death Eaters at the World Cup. Harry was a big fan of that Dumbledore.

Karkaroff visibly wilted in front of Rufus, nodding his acquiescence of the terms. Harry was pretty impressed with both Rufus and Dumbledore; they weren't bending. He liked this side of Dumbledore. Durmstrang entered the school and then the Hogwarts students filed in. Harry let Hermione go ahead of him, smiling when she held onto his hand and pulled him along behind her.

* * *

Dumbledore stood at the head table, "To our guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, welcome. Shortly before the school year began we uncovered a plot to resurrect Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew and whatever remains of Voldemort remain at large, but the plot was stopped. The plot involved getting Harry Potter entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament through the agent Barty Crouch Jr. who was disguised as Alastor Moody. I quickly recognized that Alastor was not himself when he arrived here and I contacted the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Through our swift action we were able to learn the details of their plot. Consequently the tournament will have added precautions and every teacher in this school, including myself and Rufus Scrimgeour, has been questioned with Veritaserum. Tonight as we speak the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has embarked on a mission along with the Department of Mysteries to find and capture Pettigrew and Riddle. Every individual taking part in this has been thoroughly vetted. By the end of the evening I believe that the two people responsible for the deaths of the Potters will be captured and finally be held responsible for their actions."

Harry felt Hermione squeeze his hand and he returned it. Rufus had told them about it earlier and sworn them to secrecy. Harry still felt nervous, though. Voldemort was really, really good at escaping. And he knew the aurors weren't incompetent but Voldemort was dangerous whether he was a weird disembodied form or otherwise. Dumbledore continued, "Because of the plot we have completely changed the tasks for the tournament and there will be added protections on the Goblet of Fire. Rufus, if you could let our guests into the school," Rufus stood and walked out of the hall.

When he returned it was with eight armed goblins with a ninth walking in the middle with a box in his arms. The box was placed on a pedestal and the goblin opened it to reveal a goblet that was gold and jeweled. Dumbledore walked around the staff table and tapped the goblet. It lit on fire with green flames and he spoke, "Gringotts has been guarding the goblet and at the request of myself and the Ministry; goblin wards were added to it to prevent anyone underage entering and anyone underage's name being submitted. I added my own spells to it as well but I will certainly sleep easier knowing that the goblins have assisted us in protecting those of you too young and inexperienced to compete from entering or being entered without your knowledge." Harry definitely liked the sound of that. He had zero interest in the tournament. He and the boys had looked it up and decided quickly that it was a mystery why they'd even brought the thing back. It sounded highly dangerous and had obviously been ended for a reason. Bringing it back seemed like an odd decision since there was still a strong element of danger; they were limiting the ages of the participants for a reason after all.

The headmaster sat back down, "Those looking to enter the tournament will place their names on a piece of paper and submit it to the Goblet of Fire between the end of dinner and shortly before tomorrow's Halloween feast. Those who submit must understand that the contract is binding. Once you enter you cannot change your mind. Be certain in your decision to enter. One student from each school will be chosen as a Champion and the winner of the tournament will receive 1000 galleons." There were plenty of murmurs when the prize was announced. Dumbledore nodded his head, "Yes I know it's a large sum. Now then, let's enjoy dinner!"

With that food appeared on the tables and people settled in to eat and talk about the tournament. Durmstrang was sitting at the Slytherin table and Beauxbatons at the Ravenclaw table. "The Beauxbatons girls are really beautiful," Seamus said. Dean flicked him on the ear, "Ow!"

"Quit staring or they'll think you're a creep."

"Hogwarts has better looking girls," Harry said, distracting the boys and making Seamus make gagging noises until Hermione twirled her wand in her fingers. He promptly hid behind Dean. "Real Gryffindor there Seamus."

"Your girlfriend can be terrifying mate," Seamus responded.

Harry looked at Hermione, "Hermione please don't frighten Seamus."

"I suppose I can behave," she said, tucking her wand away. "But you're spoiling my fun." Dean laughed.

* * *

After their plates were full talk turned to the tournament. "Wonder who will enter," Seamus said. Harry and Hermione nodded at his words, though they were busy pondering who among the guests was a Veela.

Hermione wasn't sure who the Veela was of the new visitors but if she could recognize their presence, they could recognize hers. That was a problem. They needed a plan. She felt herself start to panic at the thought of being 'exposed' as Veela and had to take a deep breath to calm herself down. Harry was better at calming her down but they couldn't talk about this newest problem quite yet.

Having never actually met another Veela, she wasn't sure how that interaction would go. She did know that they wouldn't go after the mate of another Veela but that didn't exactly soothe her worries. She was worried about being outed as a Veela. She and Harry had agreed keeping quiet about it as long as they could was the best plan. They needed to stay below the radar, or as close as they could to it anyway, so that Harry being a werewolf would go undetected.

Harry ate dinner trying to work out how they could identify who the Veela from Beauxbatons was…it always felt like they just worked one problem out and a new one promptly fell in their lap. That was exhausting. Was it too much to ask to have one danger-free, low-key year at Hogwarts? He and Hermione had full plates without the added stress of life-threatening situations and whatnot.

That thought drifted back to the tournament and the hopefully impending capture of Voldemort. He couldn't be positive about it. Halloween was tomorrow and every Halloween something horrible had happened. Hermione attacked by a troll, the Basilisk being released, Sirius attacking the boys' dorm to get Pettigrew…he was certain that somehow Voldemort would escape and his name would still somehow make it into the goblet. He just hoped he wasn't chosen.

Hermione was certain she knew Harry's concerns but he didn't seem to be showing any hint that he was worried. She was impressed with his Occlumency control; Harry was usually obvious when he was worried, especially to her. She leaned into him, "You okay?"

"Just looking forward to Pettigrew being brought to justice," Harry said, forcing himself to smile. Hermione rubbed his back in support. "You know me too well."

"How about you look at tomorrow as the anniversary of the two of us becoming friends and not as a bad day?"

Harry smiled. But for that troll he'd not have become friends with Hermione. And if they weren't friends they'd never have become a couple; hell, Harry probably wouldn't have even survived that first year at Hogwarts. "I'm still nervous."

"That's what divine favors are for," she whispered into his ear. Harry smiled. Apollo had said he owed Hermione. He was surprised she'd use such an amazing opportunity on him and immediately felt quite unworthy of it. She could have asked for anything, literally anything, and she instead wasted it on him.

* * *

When dinner ended Harry and Hermione headed to the library to finish up their homework; it wasn't until after curfew that they managed to break away and up to their Room. Once inside Harry looked at her, "You shouldn't have done that Hermione."

"Done what?" She asked, confused.

"Used up a favor owed to you by a _god_ on me! It's…it's not that important. I'm not that important," Harry rubbed his face, "you should have saved it for something more."

Hermione stared at him for a few moments before speaking, "You mean more important than catching the worst despot since Grindelwald? More important than someone who orchestrated rapes, murders, and tortures for fun? Not to mention the countless crimes he committed directly, of course," Hermione took his hands in hers, "this is the same man who made my boyfriend an orphan. A boyfriend who has always felt unworthy of love and affection and has an almost overwhelming need to prove his worth to people. Who is so afraid he'll upset me he's quick to agree with me even when I'm wrong."

"You're never wrong," Harry automatically said.

She gave a small smile as she stepped closer to him, "A boyfriend who doesn't think that I could ever love him or need him as much as he loves and needs me. A boyfriend who doesn't understand how angry I get at Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Pettigrew, and Voldemort for what they did to him. Harry it hurts me that you think that my love for you is so easily pulled away or vanquished," he moved to speak but she kept talking, "it isn't. And you're about to apologize to me and I don't want to hear it. I don't want an apology for the way you've been conditioned to behave and live. I don't want an apology for your belief that you love me and need me more than I need and love you. I don't want an apology for you thinking I wasted my favor on Voldemort." She covered his mouth when he moved to speak again, "I do want an apology, though, for you ever thinking that you're not worth my time and resources. You, Harry Potter, are always worth it. And for me you always will be."

She moved her hand away from his mouth and Harry kissed her, "I love you Hermione Granger. Not least of which because you can kick me in the arse when I need it, be it physically or verbally." She tilted her head to look at him and he nodded, "And I'm sorry that I said that I'm not worth you using your favor. It was yours to use and catching Voldemort is a worthy cause."

"Thank you," she said before yanking him to her and kissing him, "I believe you owe me."

"You collecting now?"

"Of course," she smiled, kissing him sweetly, "we're alone now."

"That is very true," Harry nodded. "So what, pray tell, do I owe you for that warming charm?"

"I've quite enjoyed the fact that my boyfriend is a Parselmouth before but not nearly for as long as I would have liked," she pressed against him, "I think that's a suitable favor don't you?"

Harry really enjoyed the images that popped into his head of a nude Hermione screaming his name. "Here in the bedroom or should we make it a library?"

"You want me screaming in the library because I always shush you," she smirked. "I think tonight we use the bedroom. Maybe tomorrow we could use the library?" He liked the sound of that and kissed his girlfriend in answer.

* * *

-Earlier that evening during Hogwarts' dinner-

Apollo had been surprised at his young Veela's request, but he would adhere to it. He would not be letting Voldemort or Pettigrew escape. Or let them injure any aurors. A few calls into some friends and Riddle Manor was surrounded by Hades, Ares, Apollo, and Aphrodite. "We could kill him," Ares suggested.

Hades rolled his eyes, "Have you forgotten about the horcruxes?"

"Like you couldn't call his soul pieces to you in an instant," Ares retorted, "I wasn't aware the god of the dead was so weak."

Aphrodite stepped between them before Hades could respond, "Apollo what do you want us to do?"

"He needs to be captured by the humans," Apollo answered.

"I wouldn't mind making it easier for them to kill he who thinks he can cheat death," Hades growled. "No one cheats death. I always get them in the end."

Aphrodite frowned, "But doesn't that violate the wishes of Zeus?" Angering the lord of Olympus did not appeal to her in the least.

Ares looked at Apollo, "The Veela's wish was specific or broad?"

The patron of Veela tilted his head as he remembered her wish, "She wished for them to be captured and that I make sure justice is done."

"So we _could_ take out the horcruxes," Ares reasoned. "In the name of making sure justice is done."

"But how do we explain our presence without announcing our presence?"

Silence fell before Apollo spoke, "We could lead the humans to the horcruxes. We could speak without being seen. Hades thanking them for returning a soul to him would certainly be enough."

"Most British wizards and witches ignore our presence," Ares frowned.

"My Veela doesn't. Her werewolf mate doesn't. He's prayed to me as well."

"Why you?"

"Artemis deals with wild animals; werewolves are not wild. Besides I'm known for my affections for wolves, ravens, crows, snakes, and more. The lad is a Parselmouth. Most fear snakes. I do not."

"And his patronus is the wolf."

"His wolf in physical form apart from him," Apollo responded. "I don't mind him praying to me. The lad needs people to listen and support him other than his mate and I'm happy to assist."

"So Apollo gives them visions of horcruxes," Aphrodite said. They always got sidetracked.

"I will make it safe for them to claim them," Ares said. "And easier to destroy them as well."

"I claim the soul and remind them that we are still around, just quieter than we have been in the past," Hades said.

"And I protect the humans destroying horcruxes and capturing those two in there," Aphrodite said. "That sounds like the best course of action."

"Can I kill the snake?" Ares asked.

"Aphrodite how do you put up with him?" Hades asked.

"I take off my clothes," she answered. "After that he does what I want."

"Cupid's arrows are annoying like that," Ares muttered. Hades smirked.

"If all of you are able to behave let's make sure the two in there are captured. As for the snake, I don't care. It isn't a horcrux but I do not doubt he would make it one. Make it quick and painless."

Ares rolled his eyes. Apollo's affection for snakes and whatnot was weird. But he'd obey the god's request if only because the god was letting him kill. Ares was the god of war for a reason. He very much enjoyed killing.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Time for the draw from the Goblet of Fire! Let's see...werewolf insecurity, Harry worries, Fleur meets Hermione, and Harry witnesses how some people respond to a possible Veela. This is a chapter that fits an entire day because it's just got so much going on in that single day. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry Potter woke on October 31st feeling very, very content. It was probably the best feeling he'd ever had on the holiday at Hogwarts. "Harry quit moving," his bedmate mumbled.

He smiled, "Sorry love. I just feel really happy today."

"Well of course you do given what we did last night," she said, stretching before turning to face him, "I'm sure it went well."

"They can't just kill him."

"No but they can find the horcruxes. My wish wasn't just for their capture. I asked for justice too." Harry smiled. That meant Apollo could find the horcruxes and destroy them. Hermione had thought of everything in asking for her favor. "You didn't think I'd make sure to set up a way for him to get the horcruxes?"

"I should have," Harry said. "Knowing you and how meticulous you are."

"Thank you," she kissed him, "for that I'll let you shower with me before we're popped back to our rooms."

"Let me shower with you? How do you know it isn't the other way around?"

"Because we need to talk about how to make sure I'm not outed as a Veela," Hermione said. "And I showered with you last time," she added with a cheeky grin.

Harry nodded and got out of bed, helping her up and staring for several seconds as she walked to the bathroom. "I'm not sure if your superpowers are because you're a Veela or because you're a teenage girl and I'm a teenage boy."

"Probably a combination," she answered. "Come on Harry we have to talk about this."

* * *

Fleur Delacour submitted her name to the goblet and then gazed around. The Veela wasn't yet in the Great Hall. She knew she belonged to Gryffindor but beyond that Fleur knew nothing about who she was. She knew her mother had told her to tell people her grandmother was Veela so she was only part Veela. In truth there was no such thing. There were no 'part Veela'. You either were Veela, or you weren't. Her mother had visited Beauxbatons and talked at length to the girls that would be going to Britain about how Veela were treated there. Why there were none. So it stood to reason to Fleur that this Veela was also hiding it, and perhaps freaked out because she would have to be the first Veela in her family.

For Fleur classmates' reactions had never been a problem. In fact several girls she knew had asked her to cast the allure at their boyfriends to test their love. Fleur had no problem with that and never used her allure to steal a boyfriend from another girl. That was a quick, surefire way to make enemies. She didn't need any of those.

* * *

"I think you should just relax. I mean, given how people seen as creatures are treated in Britain I doubt the Veela is going to out you. I'm sure she knows how they're treated here and she'll probably keep it quiet about herself so why bother outing you?"

Hermione bit her lip as she put on her bra, "You think so?"

"I have a really good feeling about today. And it's not just you," he added, his eyes moving appreciatively over her body as she got dressed. "I say just go with the flow."

"That's your solution to everything," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey it's served me well so far. I have you, my wolf and I are getting along pretty well, you and the Veela are getting along better too…can't complain about any of that."

Hermione found it hard to argue with that. She was glad they didn't have classes that day. She pulled on her t-shirt before putting on her jumper. "Okay Harry I'll try and relax about it. But I might need your help with that."

Harry grinned, "I'm always happy to help you relax."

She threw a pillow at him, "Not like that! You have a one-track mind Harry."

"Can't blame me though can you? I'm a werewolf and my girlfriend is sexy."

"Smooth talker," she said, pulling him to her by his belt and kissing him, "Okay let's go get breakfast."

* * *

When they arrived at the Gryffindor table it was still quite early; only the students of the two visiting schools were there. Hermione felt the Veela point her in a direction and she looked to see a very beautiful blonde girl from Beauxbatons. She squeezed Harry's hand. They sat down and the blonde came over, "'Allo, my name ees Fleur Delacour. Eet ees a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter," Hermione said, accepting the hand the older girl offered.

Harry smiled, "Welcome to Britain. Do you want to join us?"

"Zhank you," Fleur sat down next to Hermione, "Personally I dread ze upcoming winter. It ees so much better in ze south of France."

"I'd agree with that," Hermione nodded.

Fleur looked surprised but delighted, "You have been to France?"

"My grandmother moved there after she retired," Hermione answered. "She loved the wine and food. We would go to visit her every winter. It was much preferable to what we have here in Scotland."

"Oui, eet ees already so cold 'ere and eet ees only October," Fleur put crepes on her plate. "Zo what year are you two?"

"Fourth year," Harry answered. "And I don't think the cold is too bad. Not when you get to cuddle up with your girlfriend," he smiled at Hermione who kissed his cheek after putting French toast on his plate.

"Well for single people the cold can be a problem Harry," Hermione reminded him, "Not everyone is as lucky as you are."

"No one is as lucky as I am," Harry said, "Because there's only one Hermione and she loves me."

"Harry you're being particularly sappy today," Hermione said.

"Can't help it," he mumbled into her ear. "Wolf doesn't grasp that she won't take me from you."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. Why didn't the wolf get it? She'd already explained it to him twice that Harry was hers and she was his and still the wolf didn't get it. Hermione thought quickly. How to placate the wolf? She knew the answer nearly before she'd finished asking herself the question. She leaned into him and whispered, "I want you to slam me against the library's book shelves tonight and claim me there." The low growl that escaped Harry told her she'd been right. The wolf loved dominating her, even if Harry didn't.

* * *

She understood that the wolf knew that Harry would never be the guy to dominate her, in any form. His upbringing had him too timid and fearful of personal interactions. Being a control freak that didn't bug her, but she knew it irritated the wolf and that was why she had to let it dominate her from time to time. It wasn't something she personally disliked but she knew Harry didn't like it. Harry's memories of physical abuse made him very uncomfortable in those situations. So she would let the wolf win and then spend the rest of the evening reminding Harry that she loved him and engaging in the gentle lovemaking that Harry craved.

They settled in to eat, conversing lightly with Fleur. Throughout breakfast they talked, never mentioning Veela. They learned that Fleur was a seventh year at Beauxbatons and that her father was the owner of a company that made broomsticks in France. That was something Harry was definitely interested in and for him conversation became easier. Beyond that they talked about their schools and to neither Harry nor Hermione's surprise Hogwarts was severely lacking in the Defense department.

It wasn't through lack of effort on Rufus' part, more the fact that they'd never had a defense professor longer than a year and more than one of them had been a fraud. The curriculum had been all over the place. By the time they finished breakfast more people had begun to trickle into the Great Hall. The owls flew in and delivered their paper. Hermione looked at the headline and smiled, "They got him."

Harry looked at the paper. The picture was of Pettigrew and the headline read, _Dark Lord and Betrayer of Potters Captured!_ The article was an interview with Amelia Bones who talked about the capture of Voldemort and Pettigrew and how they'd both evaded the law for so long. It was mentioned that while Pettigrew was an illegal animagus, Voldemort's soul had been torn from his body that famous night at the Potters. Horcruxes weren't mentioned and neither was a trial for either one. Because of the danger of them escaping they'd been placed in the custody of the goblins.

For Harry, it was a relief. To finally have the rat and Voldemort gone from his life was a welcome change. He still thought it incredibly creepy Ron had shared a bed with the rat for so long. More than once he'd wished Crookshanks had just eaten the rat and rid them of that headache. But the thought of the rat stewing in a small cell was nearly as fulfilling as the thought of him being eaten by Crookshanks, so Harry let it go. "I wonder what will happen now."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Hermione said, squeezing Harry's arm and leaning into him, "seems like you're having a really good Halloween morning."

Harry grinned. Really good was a massive understatement. Waking up in bed with Hermione, then taking a shower with her, only to come down to breakfast and learn that Pettigrew and Voldemort were captured. The only negative so far was that the wolf wanted to dominate Hermione, which Harry hated doing. For Harry that was the hardest part of being a werewolf. He really wished the wolf would understand and respect his feelings when it came to his relationship with Hermione.

* * *

After breakfast they said goodbye to Fleur and Hermione went to the library to do one of her extra projects while Harry headed to the quidditch pitch to fly and clear his head. He was always telling Hermione to go with the flow but when it came to the wolf wanting to dominate Hermione Harry didn't want to let the wolf win. He always felt flashbacks to the beatings he'd been given by his uncle and how he'd been thrown into the furniture or down the stairs and it certainly didn't put him in the mood to be sexually involved with Hermione. Maybe he should take a page out of her book for a change and actually stand up to the wolf.

His flight wasn't too long; it looked like rain and Harry didn't feel like taking another shower should he get caught in it. He headed inside and found Seamus and Dean in the Great Hall watching people put their names in the goblet while finishing up homework. "Hey guys."

"Hey Harry," Seamus said, "all the Durmstrang blokes just put their names in."

"The Beauxbatons students already did earlier," Dean added, "a seventh year told us."

"Anyone from Hogwarts?"

"Not that we've seen," Seamus answered. "I heard Angelina was thinking about entering but decided not to."

Harry smiled. He'd actually given her the books on the tournament Hermione had borrowed from the library to dissuade her. He owed her for how she'd reacted to him leaving the quidditch team and he thought it important to show her what she could be facing. She'd consequently decided not to enter. Plus she was team captain of the quidditch team. She couldn't risk injury.

"I wonder how many quidditch players will even risk injury in the tournament," Harry said as he sat down next to Seamus, "I mean, quidditch can become a career if you're hungry enough for it. This tournament is a one-time thing that hasn't even happened for a few hundred years. And it's really, really dangerous. People have died in it."

Dean and Seamus nodded in agreement. They sat at the table until lunch, watching people who were dropping their name in. Harry helped them with some homework problems that Hermione had originally helped him with when he'd had them. They didn't see anyone add their name from Hogwarts as lunchtime came around, which had the whole hall buzzing with curiosity about how many people might have entered the night before.

* * *

Hermione joined them for lunch, sitting opposite Harry instead of her usual spot next to him, "Are you boys behaving?"

"You don't always have to babysit us Hermione," Dean smirked, "we can behave ourselves on occasion."

"Rarely," she muttered.

"Why do you put up with her Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Without Hermione I'm not so sure I'd even know how to tie my tie," Harry said. "I'm useless without her."

"That's true," Seamus nodded, earning him a playful shove from Harry.

Hermione looked at the goblet, "Cedric Diggory is entering his name," she said.

The boys all looked to see Cedric's entourage wait for him to slip the piece of paper into the goblet. "Why does he have an entourage?" Dean asked. All three boys looked at Hermione for an answer.

She rolled her eyes, "Obviously some people are interested in how pretty and perfect he is. And those people aren't just girls."

"They are all Hufflepuffs," Harry noted, "think they stick around when Cho Chang is near him?"

"What would they say if they wanted to snog? 'Sorry fanboys and fangirls, I need to go stick my tongue down this Ravenclaw's throat?'" Seamus asked.

"Gross," Hermione wrinkled her nose, "and Cho seems the type to not share time with her boyfriend with others."

"Not all women can be as forgiving as you Hermione," Dean winked.

"Naw mate, all Hermione has to do is touch Harry's leg and he's willing to follow her anywhere," Seamus teased.

"You really are jealous all you have is Dean," Harry retorted, making Hermione snort with laughter.

"You two really don't think I can do better than Seamus do you?" Dean sighed exasperatedly.

* * *

An afternoon of Harry playing games with Seamus and Dean while Hermione read for pleasure rather than to study eventually gave way to the Halloween feast; they walked down to dinner together, Harry determined to stand up to his wolf that evening. As much as he could anyway. They didn't really communicate. It irritated Harry sometimes that Hermione knew the wolf so well. It felt like something was being taken from him, in a way. She was very in tune with him but that she would just give in and placate the wolf when the wolf demanded it made him angry. He knew she was doing it for him but he felt like the wolf had too much power in the relationship. He didn't want the wolf to take the lead anymore.

Hermione felt anxious about the Goblet of Fire. She knew Rufus wouldn't let anything bad happen to Harry and that Voldemort was captured but Harry had some of the worst luck imaginable and she worried about him. The feast was very large with a wide array of foods of Europe. Beauxbatons was sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner, putting Hermione right next to Fleur. "So have you entered?" Hermione asked her.

"Oui," Fleur nodded. "We all entered. Only ze ones who wanted to compete came to 'Ogwarts."

Dean and Seamus both were in awe of Hermione chatting so casually with the beautiful blonde. Harry kicked them under the table and their mouths closed as Hermione asked, "So what will you all do for your studies? Only one of you can enter."

"Most of us will be eenvolved in self-study," Fleur responded, "ze carriages have a library we can use."

"You're going to spend most of your days in those carriages? That sounds uncomfortable," Harry said.

"Zey are bigger on ze inside," Fleur said. "Kind of like wizard tents."

"Oh," Harry nodded in understanding, "that sounds pretty cool."

* * *

It took a bit but eventually Seamus and Dean were able to talk around Fleur, though they didn't really speak to her. "I'll meet you in the room after dinner," Harry whispered into Hermione's ear. "I want to deal with these two first."

"Okay," she nodded, wondering what he was going to say to the two boys.

The food vanished from the table and Dumbledore stood, "Now we come to the drawing of the names of the Champions. If your name is called, please exit through that door," Dumbledore indicated a door to his left, and wait in the chamber for the other champions and of course we officials. Best of luck to all of the Champions." He moved to the goblet, "The Champion of Durmstrang is…" a piece of paper flew out of the cup and he caught it. He opened it and read, "Viktor Krum!" Most people clapped politely, though the entire Durmstrang contingent looking incredibly angry and annoyed at the choice of Champion. Some Hogwarts students hooted and whistled and some girls screamed as Krum rose from his seat next to Draco Malfoy and walked across the hall and into the room previously indicated. Ron Weasley was seen clapping vigorously and shouting. Harry almost pitied Krum. He'd never spoken to the bloke but Harry would hate this kind of attention. Krum just looked angry though Harry wondered if that was normal. Every time he'd seen Krum he looked angry.

The hall quieted once Krum left it, making Dumbledore easily heard, "The Champion of Beauxbatons is…" again a piece of paper flew out of the cup, slightly singed. He caught it and read, "Fleur Delacour!" Unlike Viktor, Fleur was congratulated by her peers and they clapped for her. Harry and Hermione did too. There was much less female support for Fleur within Hogwarts, which irritated Harry. Ron was heard loudly talking about how she must be Veela and Harry found he dreaded what could happen to Hermione if it ever got out that she was Veela. If what he was seeing was any clue it would be very bad.

Dumbledore almost seemed to move slower as he reached toward the goblet, "The Champion of Hogwarts is…" A piece of paper flew out of the cup and he opened it carefully, "Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers and applause, making Harry wince. Sensitive hearing had a serious downside at times. Hermione cast a quick spell and he felt relief. "Thank you," he mumbled to her, squeezing her hand. She returned the squeeze and he nearly smiled. Cedric got up and entered the room, the rest of the school clapping politely but impossible to hear over the Hufflepuffs.

The goblet went out and the armed goblin guards who had watched the goblet over night placed it back into a box and exited the hall with it. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Harry was safe.

* * *

Shortly after that they were dismissed from the Great Hall and Hermione headed up to the Room while Harry walked off with Seamus and Dean. "What's up Harry?"

"What was with you two and Fleur?"

"She's a beautiful girl sitting near us."

"You don't get that way with Hermione," Harry said.

"Well no mate. We've known Hermione since we were 11," Dean said. "We've also been able to see her and interact with her as we've grown up." Seamus nodded in agreement.

Harry wasn't sure why it irritated him that they were gobsmacked around Fleur, but it did. "Sorry it's just…it really irritated me seeing you two looking like idiots at dinner."

"Look I know we looked like idiots Harry but we wouldn't do anything to offend her."

"Yeah we're not Ron Weasley," Seamus said. "I heard the git. I'd reckon that's why you're so angry. Afraid that's how everyone will act around Hermione if they know."

"We don't act that way around Hermione," Dean pointed out, "and honestly Harry, you have to admit that when it comes to babes at Hogwarts we're rather limited. Most of the pureblood girls, hell most of the guys too, look like the product of multiple generations of incest. Which they are."

"Attractive witches in this school are rare," Seamus agreed.

"Sorry for getting so angry about it," Harry said.

"It's alright mate. You're just feeling protective of Hermione. We understand that."

"Just remember that we're way more scared of Hermione than you," Seamus teased. Harry grinned. He had good friends.

* * *

When Harry entered the Room of Requirement it was to see a complete recreation of the Hogwarts library. And he could feel the wolf responding to it. He swallowed. This was his moment to make a stand. He walked through the stacks to find her and he felt the wolf trying to control him. Urging him to take her. Shove her into the bookcase and claim her as his. Harry refused to move, standing still and clenching his fists. He wondered if this was what the Imperius curse felt like. Being pushed to do something you didn't want to do.

Harry was so focused on not doing what the wolf wanted that he didn't notice his girlfriend turning to see him, "Harry? Harry you're shaking!" She hurried over to him and rubbed his arms, "What's wrong?"

"I…I know what the wolf wants but Hermione I don't want to do it. I don't like hurting you and I just can't do it," Harry looked her in the eyes, "I don't ever want to hurt you. I know you gave me permission but I just can't do it."

She kissed him, "Harry we don't ever have to do something you don't want to do." She hugged him, "I know you don't like it. I just don't want the wolf to hurt you."

"I'm in charge of my mind and body and I don't want to hurt you. I just…I can't. Not after what I've experienced," he said.

Hermione sat on a table and pulled him into her embrace, "It's okay Harry. I've told the wolf before that his job is to protect you. If he's being selfish he can get over it. I'm yours and you're mine and the Veela has figured that out; if she can then he can too."

Harry just leaned against her, enjoying Hermione's warmth and comfort. "I want our relationship to be about us. Not them. They don't get a say."

"I like assertive Harry," Hermione kissed him, "what do you want to do tonight? Go back to the tower?"

"I want us to do what we wanted to do in this room," Harry said. "I wanted to lay you down on a study table and make you scream courtesy of my Parseltongue abilities."

"What my Harry wants my Harry gets," Hermione smiled, "even if I have to suffer a screaming orgasm and your very, very enjoyable ability."

"How very kind of you," Harry smirked.

"It's an act of charity," Hermione agreed, giggling into his shoulder. "Okay so that's what you want. I want to give you a blowjob in the Restricted Section. If you don't make too much noise we can shag there against the shelves."

"If Madam Pince knew how dirty your fantasies of the library are she'd never let you in it again," Harry chuckled.

"Oh shut up Harry. You're a bad influence on me."

"Me? I'm perfectly innocent," he said, putting on his best innocent face. Hermione rolled her eyes before smiling as he leaned in to kiss her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- A combination of life and writer's block has kept me away. This chap, though, was finished before. I just didn't notice it because of everything that was going on.**

 **Let's see, what to say... Well when I did the commentary I had Harry and Dean announce the teams in this order- Keeper-Beaters-Chasers and Seeker. Bold means they're speaking into the microphone.**

* * *

Sirius Black was feeling better than he had in a long time. Pettigrew was caught, his mental health was coming along, and he talked to Harry once a week using the mirror. His physical health had massively improved. He felt conflicted about Remus though. Albus Dumbledore had sat down with him and come clean about his role in Harry living at the Dursleys and undergoing physical and emotional abuse. Dumbledore certainly couldn't have gone to see Harry. But Remus could have and instead had abandoned him. Even working at Hogwarts Remus was distant from the son of their deceased best friends. That concerned Sirius.

Privately, Sirius had always wondered if Remus had been in love with Lily. She was the first girl to ever accept him for being a werewolf. He'd always been afraid of it and hated himself for it. Sirius thought that Lily's easy acceptance had made Remus fall deeply in love with Lily, not that she knew it. And Sirius knew that Remus would never tell James or Lily. For Sirius it was the only rationale for why their supposed best friend would not check up on Harry.

Sirius had not contacted Remus since his name had been cleared and he'd begun his treatment. Remus, though, had written him after word spread of Pettigrew's capture. Sirius wasn't really sure how to respond. Or _if_ he should respond; Remus had cut both Sirius and Harry out of his life for a long time and Sirius didn't think he could forgive abandoning Harry as easily as he forgave Remus abandoning him.

Sure, Remus could have believed that Sirius had betrayed James and Lily. But to abandon Harry was just unbelievable to Sirius. While Sirius had been locked up for eleven years for bad judgment and a quick temper Remus had always been the calm member of the group of friends. He also knew how to talk to Muggles. Maybe Harry's life wouldn't have been so hard had the werewolf made an effort. And that was the reason Sirius would not be responding to Remus Lupin.

* * *

Harry gazed at Hermione sleeping. She looked so beautiful. She always looked good, in his opinion, but knowing that the smile on her lips was because of him felt amazing. His confidence had grown by leaps and bounds since they became a couple. And he could see that he made her more confident too.

By and large, he liked being a werewolf. He liked that he didn't need glasses anymore and that his body no longer showed signs of the abuse he'd experienced for most of his life. That he looked like he should at his age, and not like he was two years younger because he'd lived in a cupboard for so long. Those things had boosted his confidence big time. The wolf's desire to dominate Hermione, though, frustrated him to no end. Standing up to the wolf's desires seemed the best way to argue with him. They couldn't really communicate.

He felt a chill and pulled the blanket up higher, snuggling into the bed and against his lover. It was a Sunday, he could sleep in. "Mmm Harry we should go back to our own beds," she mumbled.

"But you're so much more comfy than my bed or my pillow."

"True though that may be, we're going to get caught if we have too many of these sleepovers up here."

Harry sighed. "I usually love that you're the voice of reason but at present I'm not a fan of it. I really like sleeping snuggled up to you."

"I do too love but I also don't want to get caught by professors or students," Hermione kissed his cheek, "we can still do this but it cannot be every night."

"How many nights a week then? Five?"

Hermione loved that he craved the closeness; the first time she'd hugged him he had flinched and that he craved the closeness told her he'd come a long way over the past four years but they had secrets to keep and being busted for sleeping together could lead to them being exposed. "How about three nights a week tops; and they can't be all together either. They have to be every other day or two days."

Harry's pout was pitiful. "We can still snog Harry. We can still make love too," she kissed him on the lips, "but actually sharing a bed can't be an option."

Harry sighed. Then an idea struck him, "Would you mind sharing my dorm room bed?"

The lengths he would go to try and keep her with him so they could snuggle were cute. "Absolutely not Harry. I'm Veela and your dormmate is very sensitive to mind magic."

"Stupid Ron," Harry muttered.

"You'll survive Harry," she promised, kissing him again. Harry continued to pout and she sat up in bed, letting the sheet fall and his eyes wander over her chest. "I'll tell you what though; this summer we can share a bed. Sneaking around on my parents is easier than sneaking around a magical castle."

When he didn't respond she knew he was still staring at her chest. She slid on her dressing gown, "Curse my super powers."

"Just remember Hermione," Harry grinned, "with great power comes great responsibility." She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

* * *

Despite what Harry called their new 'horribly cruel' sleeping arrangement, November started off very well. The second weekend of November was a quidditch match and Harry's first time commentating in the box with Dean. It was Slytherin vs Ravenclaw and Harry and Dean found themselves being warned about any off-color remarks about the Slytherins by their head of house before the match. "Professor we can behave ourselves," Harry said.

"Even without Hermione babysitting us," Dean quipped with a grin before looking down when McGonagall scowled at him.

"This is a very serious position," McGonagall said, "and I expect you two to behave yourselves. We have two guest schools here that we are hosting and you represent Hogwarts when you commentate on a match."

Harry spoke up, "Look Professor, no offense but I'm way more afraid of Hermione hurting me because I said something inappropriate than I am of you. And so is Dean. Believe me, we'll behave ourselves."

"Hermione gets scary when she gets angry," Dean nodded. Their head of house seemed slightly appeased at that and they made their way up into the commentary box.

* * *

Hermione and Seamus ended up sitting on the Slytherin side of the box. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and nearly all of Gryffindor filled up one stand; most of Hogwarts had not embraced the foreign students. Krum was the only exception and that was because of his fame. So they sat in the opposite stand with Fleur, who Hermione had struck up a friendship of sorts with, and the visitors. "Where ees your 'Arry?" Fleur asked.

"He's the commentator for quidditch matches along with our friend Dean," Hermione answered.

"This is actually their first game doing it," Seamus said, "so right now they're probably being scolded by Professor McGonagall."

Fleur smiled at Seamus, "'Ermione says your muzzer works for Gringotts? I am most interested in zhem. What does she do?"

"She works between the two worlds," Seamus explained, "she is an intermediary between non-magical banks and Gringotts. She helps the goblins engage in the economy of Britain to boost their gains and she also helps muggleborns and their parents arrange for money to move between a vault in Gringotts and a bank account."

"Your mother's work really made it easier for my parents," Hermione said.

Seamus grinned, "She doesn't meet customers but she's really good at what she does. The goblins like her." He looked at Fleur, "If they like you you're in for life. If they don't, you're dead. And don't ever violate their trust because they'll never forgive you."

"Yes zey are much more dangerous zan ze vampires of Katabisi," Fleur said. "I intend to work for Katabisi when I graduate," she told Hermione. "Zey do work with Gringotts sometimes."

* * *

Harry and Dean entered the commentator box. There were two microphones for them and they smiled at each other. This was cool. "Ready to make the headmaster laugh and frustrate McGonagall?" Dean asked.

"Definitely," Harry nodded. They moved in front of their microphones and gazed out into the crowd. "And here we go," Harry said before pulling the microphone to him, **"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang…welcome to our second quidditch match of the year!"**

Dean took over, **"I'm Dean Thomas, he's Harry Potter, and we're your commentators. The teams squaring off today are Ravenclaw and Slytherin and it's looking like it will be a good match. Here come the teams now!"**

Harry spoke, **"Slytherin's team lineup is Bletchley, Bole, Derrick, Warrington, Montague, and Flint with Draco Malfoy as the Seeker."** Cheers rang out from the Slytherin section as Harry named the team.

Dean smiled, **"Ravenclaw's team lineup is Page, Samuels, Inglebee, Burrow, Stretton, and Davies with Cho Chang as the Seeker."** The cheers from the Ravenclaw section were quite loud.

 **"Flint and Davies are captains for their teams again this year and they're both looking determined today. With Gryffindor achieving a clean sheet against Hufflepuff both these teams will be looking to make their presence known as title contenders against the lions."**

 **"The customary handshake between the captains and Madam Hooch releases the balls…and we're off! The game is underway with Ravenclaw in position."**

 **"It's Stretton…Burrow…back to Stretton…a quick fake shot and a pass to Davies and IT'S SAVED! BLETCHLEY SAVES THE SHOT! Good start from Ravenclaw, Slytherin now in possession."**

 **"It's Warrington…long pass to Flint who does a quick lay-up to Montague. Ooh! Bludger to the hand! That's painful!"**

 **"The quaffle drops and Burrow has possession…long pass up to Davies who dips to avoid a bludger sent from Bole…pass to Stretton who…FOUL! Derrick slams Stretton's arm with his beater bat. Hooch blows her whistle and looks to be giving Derrick a warning."**

 **"Harry this is where I think quidditch could benefit from the non-magical world. A yellow card for a warning, a red card for a straight sending off and a second yellow card means a red card and sending off. Would certainly clean up the dirty teams and punish the dirty players."**

 **"Agreed Dean,"** Harry nodded, **"it would keep players safer too. Extended stays with Madame Pomfrey are not fun."**

 **"Nothing much happening for the seekers yet while we pause in the action to tend to what has to be a broken arm for Stretton."** Dean looked at Harry, **"You've played against today's seekers before. Do you think one of them is better than the other?"**

Harry glared at Dean but knew he had to answer, **"Malfoy obviously has the better broom which means his speed can make up for a lack of reflexes but he's a very good Seeker. Chang is older and more experienced but her Cleansweep isn't as fast as the Nimbus. I'd tip the balance to Malfoy because he's shorter and in my experience the better flyer. Height as a Seeker just makes it more difficult to make tight maneuvers and Chang is tall."** Draco Malfoy was stunned. Harry Potter had just given him a compliment. He licked his lips and focused. He needed to win. He heard cheers from the Slytherin section when Harry had given him the edge in the race for the snitch and he knew it was in part from his new friendship and his new attitude. Blaise Zabini had been a boy that kept to himself but he was far smarter than Crabbe and Goyle. Draco could actually talk to him. Blaise wasn't a bigot either, so Draco saw him as a good influence. Sirius Black had made it plain to Draco that he needed to change to be welcomed into Sirius' house as Sirius' godson was Harry and Sirius was quite fond of Hermione Granger, who had saved his life and who Sirius credited with taking care of Harry.

Changing his personality and beliefs weren't easy but Draco was putting serious effort into it. He never wanted to return to the Weasley home. Sirius had already sent him spending money for trips to Hogsmeade, and had sent him new, nice dress robes. Not hideous used ones like Molly Weasley had bought for Ron and Draco. The whistle blew and he and Chang began to hunt for the snitch again. Stretton was flying again and the Slytherins were being booed. He sighed. They'd still win.

 **"And now we're back underway, Ravenclaw with a penalty shot. Davies flies up to the spot and…SCORES! Ravenclaw lead 10-0!"**

After the first goal was scored it was like a dam broke. At both ends shots were taken and most often they scored. Within thirty minutes it was 60-50 with Ravenclaw in the lead. Draco knew they needed him to find the snitch and he increased his efforts, aware that Chang was across the pitch away from him. He smiled when he saw it hovering inside one of Ravenclaw's hoops. Chang was nearer to it and hadn't noticed. It was time to show that Potter was right. Malfoy was better than Chang. Draco tilted his broom down and focused. He needed to concentrate. **"Malfoy dives! Has he seen the snitch?"**

Harry knew a fake when he saw it. And Malfoy was faking. But Cho was falling for it so he took over from Dean, **"Chang is racing after him! She's pouring on the speed but has lots of ground to make up!"**

As soon as Draco heard that he lifted his broomstick and shot off in the direction of the Ravenclaw goals, the Slytherin chasers all around him as they continued to play. Too often in quidditch matches once the snitch was seen the play stopped. Slytherin always capitalized on that. "Far left," Draco yelled to Flint who nodded and the chasers poured on the speed.

 **"Chang has been tricked! Malfoy is racing down to the Ravenclaw end with a formation of chasers in front of him and she can't get her broom turned back in time. Flint has the quaffle!"** The chasers dropped as one at the last moment, letting Draco put the speed on and bear to the far right hoop, shooting through it while his hand grasped the golden walnut-sized snitch. **"Slytherin scores just as Malfoy grabs the snitch! Slytherin wins 210-60!"**

The roar of victory cries from the Slytherin section was insanely loud. Malfoy had never heard it so loud before. He was sure his grin was massive as he held the snitch aloft and flew down to the pitch. His teammates landed and lifted him up on their shoulders. Malfoy thought the commentators said something more but they were completely drowned out by the Slytherins.

* * *

Harry and Dean exited the commentary box and Harry looked at McGonagall, "You two did well," she said before walking away. Figuring that was as good as it was going to get with her, Harry and Dean headed toward the Slytherin stand to find Hermione and Seamus.

"Harry," Hermione hugged him, "you did great."

"Thanks Hermione," he said, savoring the contact. "McGonagall didn't yell at us so we're counting that as a win."

"Smart," she whispered into his ear. "Let's head inside. I want some snuggling time."

Harry grinned, "That sounds brilliant."

"Five pounds says they run off to snog," Seamus said.

"No bet of course they are," Dean laughed. "I reckon if we didn't understand them we'd get jealous."

"You want to snog Harry?" Seamus asked. Dean punched him in the arm in response.

* * *

On the ninth floor of Hogwarts was a large window with a very large ledge. It was there that Harry and Hermione ended up, Hermione sitting between his legs with her back against him as they just enjoyed the privacy and the quiet. "How are you sleeping?" Harry asked her.

"Better when I'm with you," she admitted, "but that's not going to make me change my mind Harry."

"Thought I'd give it a shot," he smirked.

Hermione tilted her head and kissed him, "If he thinks you're submissive to me then he just doesn't understand you."

Harry nodded, sighing contentedly as she adjusted her position. "Maybe I'm too complicated for him," Harry said with a chuckle.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry you're not that complicated."

"I could be," he argued.

"But you're not," she kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," he tightened his hold, "how about tonight? To celebrate my first match as commentator?"

Hermione leaned into him, her neck exposed as she tilted her head to look up at him, "Harry if I let you you could come up with some little reason every day for why we should spend the night together."

"I would figure that because we love each other and have a hard time keeping our hands to ourselves was reason enough," he mumbled before lightly nipping her neck.

Hermione moaned. When she pulled back she glared at him, "That's cheating, using my weak spot."

"Three nights a week isn't enough. We don't have to shag but I want to snuggle."

"I never thought I could get you to enjoy my touch before we became a couple," she said. "But Harry I really do think we're playing with fire if we make it more than three nights."

Harry stayed silent. Logically, she was right. Too often meant too many chances to get caught. Add to that the times he had to sneak out of the school to transform and…well, it just wasn't worth it. "I'm sorry for going on about it," Harry said. "I guess part of it is that I love you and I've never loved or been loved before and I think that little boy trapped in that little cupboard under the stairs is still afraid you'll be taken from me or realize I'm not worth it."

* * *

Hermione was silent for a bit before she stood and grabbed his arm, pulling him off of the ledge. "Hermione?"

"You don't get to say that and not get snogged," Hermione said, turning and kissing him, "I love you and nothing could stop me loving you Harry. Nothing. And if trolls and basilisks can't take me from you then nothing can."

Harry smiled as they headed toward a staircase. He thought the horcrux was the crux of his feelings of unworthiness and loneliness but he still felt that way every once in awhile. He'd talked to Sirius about those feelings and Sirius reasoned that it was because of how the Dursleys had raised him and it was possible he'd every so often feel those things for the rest of his life. Sirius, it turned out, knew about horcruxes because he'd found one in his house, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore and the DMLE had taken it and destroyed it.

The prospect of always feeling that way was disturbing to Harry but knowing that he had Hermione, who would do anything for him and he'd do anything for, felt like everything he would need to get over that.

* * *

November moved on with minor displeasure in their opinion. Harry quite liked that Hermione, who was known to keep her emotions to herself, was more vocal about her personal displeasure with their arrangement and Hermione felt better knowing Harry felt more comfortable with their situation and her affections for him. November 21st was the first task but for most of the school the focus was still on the quidditch. The tournament was more of a side-event than the main focus since there were so few competitors.

Harry and Dean found themselves much more popular after that first match they commentated. Hermione felt bad for Harry, to some extent. No matter what he did Harry found himself in the spotlight in some way or another. He just couldn't escape it. On the plus side, the Slytherins were downright civil and decent to Harry, Dean, Hermione, and Seamus since the game.

* * *

Draco was walking to the quidditch pitch early one morning for practice when he saw Viktor Krum running around the lake. "Wonder what he's doing," he said to himself. Krum sat at the Slytherin table but he talked to no one. Draco talked to two blokes that indicated they had met Harry Potter that summer at the World Cup; Marko Ivanov and Anton Petrov. They were cool and pretty easy to talk to. According to them, Krum didn't really talk to anyone. He didn't engage in casual conversation and had no friends. He only spoke to students if he was assigned a group assignment.

Consequently Krum was a mystery. According to Hermione, who Draco had Ancient Runes with, Krum hadn't spoken to Harry even when Harry had won the broomstick race at the World Cup. Not even a congratulations. He just stood there looking imposing. Marko and Anton both said that he didn't associate with anyone on the National team or in the school.

The way Karkaroff fawned all over Krum had plenty of people thinking Krum knew what the task was. Maybe Krum was training for the task, Draco thought as he continued on his way. That had to mean that the task was physical, then. He wondered what could be in store for the Champions. Surely nothing too dangerous; but then they _had_ limited the entrance age to 17 and over. So it was probably dangerous. Draco figured the better question was probably whether it was deadly. They wouldn't know for sure until the first task.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP or any of its properties. I'm not JKR. This is purely for fun, I make no money from this work.**

 **A/N- The past month has been rough. We had two sick pets, a flea-infested house, and more. Writing fell by the wayside. However my dog is doing much better, I have the new Converse All-Star II high tops (or Converse 2.0 as I call them and btw I LOVE them), and I'm finally back to writing.**

 **This chapter was originally going to include the first task but since I haven't posted in so long I thought these 6 pages would tide you over as I work on perfecting it.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed and leaned back into his chair. Gringotts had discovered a horcrux in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. They had permitted Rufus and Amelia to destroy it so long as they didn't enter the vault. Standing outside of it they'd cast Fiendfyre. That meant the locket, diary, Harry himself, the diadem, and the cup were all gone. He felt better about things. Voldemort was captured and he was without five of his lifelines. With the destruction of the sixth Voldemort would finally be vanquished, hopefully. Gringotts had his essence in an enclosed plastic room. The thing that was Voldemort couldn't escape it. Dumbledore marveled at how muggles could create things that flummoxed magicals.

There was only one horcrux left. The night before he'd had a dream in which he'd been shown the final horcrux. Albus Dumbledore had never been a religious man but he valued what he sensed was divine assistance. This year felt very taxing on him and any assistance was of great relief and value to him. The Gringotts inquiry into his role in placing Harry at the Dursleys had been a massive wakeup call to the old headmaster. Then he'd come across the fake Moody and Voldemort's plot to capture Harry and use Harry's blood to return to corporal form. That was when he'd contacted Gringotts. They would take custody of the Goblet of Fire and add their own protections to it, as well as armed guards. Rufus and Dumbledore had added extra wards beyond the age line, including protections from aging potions, entering someone's name that wasn't your own, and polyjuice detectors.

But perhaps the biggest change was also the most difficult task before him; changing the three tasks of the tournament. Such short notice meant that the tasks that had initially been meant to be intense and frightening were now not so much. But he could only do so much on short notice. Cancelling the dragons was easy enough. And personally, he was relieved. What idiot put teens up against dragons that five or six full-grown and highly qualified wizards and witches struggled to handle? Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch had planned a tournament that was incredibly dangerous and yet at least one task was meant to be unseen by spectators. Two if you counted the maze. On such short notice Albus had been without a clue as to what to do.

And then he'd thought about a trip to Japan he'd once had and a muggle thing he'd witnessed there. Dumbledore knew what at least one task would be. He was putting a magical twist on it, but he thought it would certainly catch the attention of the student body.

* * *

Gryffindor's fourth years were sitting in Transfiguration when Professor Dumbledore entered the room, "Professor McGonagall, I need to speak with Misters Thomas and Potter if you don't mind."

"Of course not Headmaster," she responded, glancing to the two boys who looked at Hermione and Seamus, and then at each other, in confusion.

Harry and Dean followed the headmaster up to his office, exchanging looks of concern and confusion as they did. Once inside the office Dumbledore sent the portraits away. Harry swallowed, "Sir?"

"I realized that I have not told you that I think your performances as commentators for quidditch were quite outstanding," he began, "I quite enjoyed it. And I was wondering if you two would be up for a unique job."

Both boys looked confused. Dumbledore smiled, "The tasks for this tournament will be commentated on. It is the job of the commentator to detail what is going on, unique and interesting facts about the people involved, and to explain things to everyone. Worldwide Wizarding News will be broadcasting the tournament throughout Britain, Bulgaria, and France. They have asked me if we perhaps had any students who would like the job. They will pay you both but I think the experience is far more valuable for both of you; in particular you, Mr. Thomas. Since you want to do this professionally I think having a network on your résumé would be quite beneficial."

Harry looked at Dean and knew the answer. Dean wanted the experience and the money. While Harry didn't need the money, he did see the opportunity to debunk the 'Boy-Who-Lived' myth some more and that definitely appealed to him. Plus he knew Dean wouldn't do it without him and Harry wouldn't deny his friend an opportunity like this. "We'd love to sir," Harry said, smiling at Dean's grin.

"We won't let you down," Dean promised.

"Just remember to have fun. Perhaps not as much fun as Mr. Jordan had with his often off-color remarks but some colorful commentary would not be frowned upon."

Harry and Dean grinned at each other. The headmaster handed them a folder, "The task is a week away. This is what it entails so you don't go in blind as well as some information on each competitor. Do not let anyone see that folder. I'm trusting you both to be discreet about this. The champions are not supposed to know what they're facing in the first task."

"We won't tell anyone about it," Harry promised him.

They were soon let go and they walked back toward the Transfiguration classroom, "This is really cool Harry," Dean said. "We get to be live on the air. Do you think my parents could listen in?"

"We can write to Seamus' mum and maybe your parents and Hermione's parents could all visit Seamus' house that day," Harry mused. "We can send Hedwig this afternoon and ask. If she can't help maybe Sirius can." Dean was all grins as they entered the classroom and took their seats again. Harry had to admit, this was pretty cool. And most important to Harry, he'd earned this opportunity.

* * *

Sirius was excited for Harry as Harry told him that evening about the opportunity. "I can buy them Wizarding Wirelesses," Sirius said. "If your friend's mum can deliver them to them I'll pay for both sets."

"You don't have to do that Sirius," Harry said.

"Yes I do. And besides, I want to. You'll just have to deal with it pup."

Harry smirked. "Well thanks then. How's your therapy going?"

"I've only had two nightmares this week," Sirius answered. "I'm also becoming less jumpy and paranoid."

"That's great."

"How are you doing?"

"Really good. Draco seems to be surrounding himself with good influences and he's actively trying to change. Dean and Seamus are doing okay, Hermione's great as ever. I think I'm finally having a relatively normal Hogwarts year."

Sirius laughed. "How does that feel?"

"Hermione says that it's a tragedy how no matter what I do I still end up the center of attention. I think I'm more famous now than I was as a seeker."

"Draco said you complimented him. I don't think Slytherin and Gryffindor have ever been civil to each other; even if it was deserved."

"Well when Rufus asked if everyone would agree that Hermione was the smartest fourth year in DADA the Slytherins all agreed with that statement," Harry frowned. "Why wouldn't I say the truth that Draco is a better flyer than Cho?"

"See that's what makes you so liked Harry," Sirius smirked. "You don't see the house divides or why some people think a certain type of person is better than another. Your parents would be proud of the young man you've become."

* * *

Harry snuck up to the Room of Requirement. Tonight was one of the lucky nights. He got to cuddle with Hermione until morning. He entered the room and smiled. She had already set it up. It looked warm and romantic as ever. They'd settled on the bedroom they wanted a week ago and Harry liked it. "Home sweet home," he said.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him to her, "Just shut up and get over here."

"You're bossy," he mumbled into the kiss.

"If you're just now figuring that out then you're as dense as Ron," she responded. Harry chuckled and pulled away, "What is it?"

"I'm just really glad we're avoiding that whole awkward teen dating thing that our friends are going through or are going through," Harry said. "I'm yours, you're mine, and though it's been bumpy sometimes our counterparts understand it finally."

Her mind immediately went to Fred Weasley's recent and very vocal arguments with his girlfriend Angelina Johnson. Their favorite spot to argue was the Gryffindor common room. They argued about everything. School, quidditch, their futures (professionally and romantically), and of course they both got jealous easily. If Fred smiled at a girl Angelina would get angry. If Angelina talked to another guy Fred would get irate. According to George, Fred would then keep George and Lee up at night complaining about her. The two boys had taken to slipping Fred a sleeping potion to shut him up. "I take it George complained to you?" Hermione asked.

"More like he's been hanging out with us loads more when you're off for your extra lessons or working on your extra homework," Harry said. "George is fun. He said he wished Fred and Angelina got along as well as we do."

"I suppose you could turn and bite Fred," Hermione mused. "But we can't make Angelina a Veela."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her in response. "And they say you don't tell jokes," he smirked as he removed his shoes, "You're more witty than people give you credit for."

"Thank you Harry," she loosened his tie for him, "are you nervous about this new opportunity?"

"Not really. I'm not in it alone. And I have time to prepare, rather than be suddenly thrust into something."

"I could make a remark about you thrusting but I won't," she kissed him, "besides you're mine this evening and I intend to capitalize on it."

* * *

As was so often the case with secrets in Hogwarts, Harry and Dean's job opportunity and knowledge of the task was soon widely known by the student body and one afternoon they found themselves surrounded by Hufflepuffs, "You are going to give Cedric all the information about the task. Or else. After all, you want Hogwarts to win right? You wouldn't betray your own kind."

Harry had never thought Draco Malfoy was much of a bully. But these Hufflepuff idiots made Draco look dangerous. And of all the houses in Hogwarts, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were the two that most often proclaimed him a dark lord out to destroy the world. "I didn't know Hufflepuffs cheated. And I'm surprised that you'd even attempt to threaten me when you saw that basilisk. And trust me, it was far more terrifying that you lot ever could be."

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to your _girlfriend_ would you?" One Hufflepuff sneered.

Harry smirked, "You go ahead and try to attack Hermione. I'll be sure to send some flowers to the infirmary for you when you do. Hermione might look quiet and nice but she's way more dangerous than I am."

"Well lookie here. A bunch of Hufflepuffs trying to finish what Diggory started when he nearly killed our Harry," George Weasley said, walking over to the group. "Voldemort couldn't do it, a basilisk couldn't do it, but you lot think you can? Have you lot been getting lots of dark arts training in to take out our Chosen One?" George raised an eyebrow, "I suggest you walk away now or else you'll be embarrassed."

"We can take all three of you on," one of the older Hufflepuffs said. "Now give us the folder."

"Fine, embarrass yourselves," George shrugged. "But don't blame me when you find yourselves humiliated. I gave you the opportunity to walk away."

There was a flash and George grabbed Harry and Dean and pulled them out as the Hufflepuffs closed their eyes and rubbed them, groaning at the bright light. "Where did that come from?" Harry asked once they were in the Great Hall.

"Just a little something I created," George shrugged. "I got the idea from a camera flash."

"It's pretty cool," Dean said. "You know, something like that would be useful for aurors. You could make money for your business if you sold them to them. Maybe Professor Scrimgeour could find out if they'd want it."

"Selling to the Ministry to fund my pranks?" George mulled that over, "That's brilliant! Hanging around Granger must make you smarter," he told Dean.

"It certainly helps," Dean nodded.

"What do you need the money for, George?" Harry asked.

"Fred and I always wanted to open up a prank store of our own, like Zonko's. But instead we'd stock it with our own creations."

"So you need the money to create inventions and get your store," Harry nodded.

"Yeah if Fred doesn't cave and do what I think he might do," George frowned.

"What's that?"

"Be a quidditch player or work at the Ministry like Mum and Angelina want," he answered. "Fred is a wild card but at the end of the day he really loves Angie and he'd do anything she asked."

Dean looked at Harry as they sat down, "Would you change your career to appease Hermione?"

"I guess it would depend on her reason," Harry said. "If I wanted to be something dangerous and she was worried about me and the bad luck that follows me I would understand. If she thought I should do something simply because _she_ wants me to do it and it's the opposite of my dream then I would say no. Hermione loves me. She'd understand."

"I also would never try to control your career choice or your dreams," Harry smiled as he looked to see Hermione sitting down next to him, "so who are we talking about then?"

"Fred possibly abandoning his and George's dream of owning their own joke shop to play quidditch or work at the Ministry like Angelina wants." Hermione nodded in understanding. "Dean asked if I would change my career to appease you. I know you wouldn't ever do something like that to me."

"I can be controlling but it's one thing to make you study or do extra credit. It's another to make you obey my every whim and command. I wouldn't like a Harry that did that."

Harry smiled and kissed her, "You're the best you know."

"So I'm told," she winked at him. "How was your morning?"

"The Hufflepuffs ganged up on us and tried to get us to hand over the folder," Harry responded. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry didn't even have the folder. It was in the bottomless bag he'd bought her and for added security she had given the bag to Dobby to guard. If they needed it he was there instantly so it made sense to let him guard it. Plus, Dobby loved getting responsibilities.

"George rescued us," Dean said. "Not that we necessarily needed it. We could have taken them without magic or with it."

"They threatened you," Harry said, "so you might want to be on your guard."

"Harry said he'd send them flowers in the infirmary if they went after you." Hermione smirked. That sounded about right. Hermione had learned many hexes through her studies and her extracurricular readings. And she wasn't afraid to use them if the situation called for it. Recently she and Harry had begun using the Room of Requirement to practice dueling, with dummies and each other. If anyone knew what she was capable of, it was Harry. They'd also begun trying to see what the harpy-like creature Hermione turned into looked like but pulling it out had thus far been impossible.

"Any particular spell you'd like me to use love?"

Harry chuckled, "Just don't maim them too horribly."

She pouted, "Spoilsport."

George laughed, "I like hanging around you lot. It's great fun."

* * *

Fleur sat down across from Hermione and next to George, smiling at Hermione, "Bonjour 'Ermione, 'Arry. 'Ow was your morning?"

"Pretty good," Hermione said, smiling at her. George tilted his head in the beautiful blonde's direction subtly and she decided to throw him a bone, "George, this is Fleur Delacour. Fleur, this is our friend George Weasley. He's a beater on the Gryffindor team and quite the entertainer."

"And he loves the spotlight so fair warning, he might take it from you," Harry laughed.

"I'll get you for that Potter," George stuck his tongue out at Harry before looking at Fleur, "Hello Fleur. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," she smiled, offering him her hand. George dramatically bent his head and kissed from her knuckle up to her wrist, making her laugh. "You ah quite silly Zhorge," she said. George decided he really liked how she said his name.

"I try to be," he grinned. "So Fleur, are you looking forward to the task?"

"Oui, zo I do not know what eet 'olds. Your 'eadmaster 'as changed eet from what eet was before after ze Crouches were arrested."

"So how do you train if you don't know what it is?" Hermione asked. If Harry had been in the tournament she wouldn't have had a clue where to start.

"I 'ave been training my body und practicing my magic spells. Dueling and ozzerwhise," she answered. "Zo I zink a running partner would be most 'elpful," she glanced at George as she said it and he sat up a little straighter, "Zhorge, per'aps you could 'elp me train? Ze first task ees nearly upon uz."

"Sure I can help with that," George nodded.

"You betrayer of Hogwarts," Dean teased.

"I am merely showing proper English hospitality," George responded with a hand to his chest.

"Just don't show _too much_ ," Hermione warned him with a wink. Harry snorted. George acted scandalized at the remark. Hermione saw the confusion on Fleur's face and spoke in French to her. The blonde giggled at her words.

* * *

In the remaining week leading up to the first task George still hung around with them, but he was often seen in the company of Fleur. He also had Hermione teach him some French, which amused Hermione and Harry to no end. The morning of the first task Harry woke curled up to his mate, who was nuzzling his neck. "Today is the day."

"Nervous?"

"Surprisingly no," Harry answered. "But then I might still just be amused watching George with Fleur."

"They do appear to be quite the odd couple," Hermione agreed. "Still, she likes his humor and his inventions."

"Yeah that's true," Harry agreed. "Does she know that you're Veela?"

Fleur's Veela nature had been confirmed at the Wand-Weighing Ceremony, though Fleur had claimed it was her grandmother that was Veela, not her. Hermione knew better, and she wondered if George knew. Hermione looked up at Harry, "I don't know if she knows, actually. I think she suspects but she's never brought it up with me."

"Do you think she'd tell George?"

"I would tell you," she responded. "If she feels anything serious for George then maybe she would. If he gets upset about it maybe she'd tell him to try and normalize it."

"I think George would keep your secret."

"One can only hope," she sighed. "I like Fleur."

Harry squeezed her, "No matter what, you'll always have me Hermione."

She smiled and kissed him, "I know that Harry." She pulled his watch off the nightstand to look at the time, "We should head back."

"So no shag for good luck?" Harry asked, his eyes sparkling.

She laughed and kissed him, "Well maybe in the shower. It is chilly in here. You'll need to keep me warm."

"Well if I have to, I have to," Harry grinned, scooping her up and carrying her into the bathroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Comment- Horrible news out of Paris tonight. My thoughts are with France, the victims, and their familes as they respond to and deal with a horrific act.**

 **Author's Note- It's time for the first task! So proud of myself. Including the element of fire was really, really difficult without making it insanely dangerous but I'm pleased with how I did it. Bold type within story is the commentary, obviously, and the next chapter will deal with post-first task and whatnot. I felt like the task deserved its own chapter.**

* * *

George Weasley sat down next to Fleur, "Nervous?"

"Non," she said, smiling at him, "I think I am ready for ze task."

"Well I'll be cheering for you," he smiled, blushing slightly.

"Not for your school's champion?"

"Hogwarts is segregated into four houses. The only house over the moon about Diggory being champion is Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw is just glad because the attention isn't on Gryffindor and Slytherin. But Diggory is also quidditch captain so Slytherin doesn't like him and he nearly killed Harry in a match so Gryffindor hates him."

"Und zo you cheer for me," Fleur mused.

"Plus you look better in a dress," George grinned.

Fleur smiled, "Zhorge you are so seely."

"Perfect to be the owner of a jokeshop right?"

"Oui, wizzout a doubt. Jou weel make a fortune," she nodded. George felt much taller hearing her approval. He liked Fleur very much and as they'd worked out together (George even volunteering to be her dueling partner) he'd come to learn about her. Fleur came from a very long line of Veela, which she said meant they were blessed by Apollo. She was also Veela, as there was no such thing as a part-Veela. George had quite the education about Veela from Fleur and he was certainly intrigued. She'd talked often about her family. Her father was the owner of French broomstick company Vitesse and her mother was a fashion designer. She had a little sister, Gabrielle, who Fleur was very close to despite Gabrielle being eight years old to Fleur's seventeen years.

In turn he'd told her about his parents, brothers, little sister. He'd told her about his dreams and goals. Fleur was very encouraging of his joke shop. He liked that. The only thing he was unsure of was what their relationship was. Where they a couple? They had such an easy way of interacting but they didn't kiss. She'd hugged him a couple times but that was it.

* * *

They ate breakfast together, being joined by Hermione, Harry, Dean, and Seamus. There wasn't much talk at the table. There was excitement in the hall that morning for the first task but most people were quiet. Hufflepuff all sat staring at their champion, who poked at his food. Krum could be seen eating as though everything was normal.

With the first task taking part before lunchtime, Harry and Dean were called after breakfast by the headmaster. Hermione kissed Harry goodbye before wishing them both luck. They both smiled and got up, following the headmaster out of the hall. Shortly after that the champions were told to head down to the area. Fleur looked at George, "Will you walk wiz me Zhorge?"

"Sure," George nodded, getting up from the table.

"Good luck Fleur," Hermione said.

"Zank you 'Ermione," Fleur smiled at her friend before leaving with George.

* * *

Their walk was mostly spent in silence. Once they were outside the castle George looked at her, "I'm sure you'll do great."

She smiled, "Zhorge you are very sweet."

"I try," he quipped.

"I 'ad 'oped to make friends when I came 'ere. I deed not dream zat I would not just make friends boot meet a nice boy. Especially zumone Eengleesh 'oo does not zink zat Veela are zust creatures meant for sex and to be attracteev to men." Not sure where Fleur was going with the conversation, George stayed quiet. "Zhorge you often 'ave complained about your bruhzzer's girlfriend boot per'aps you would not be opposed to…" Fleur frowned, "'Ow do you zay eet…"

George stopped walking and pulled her to face him, pulling her to him and kissing her, "Fleur will you go to Hogsmeade with me? And be my girlfriend?"

Her face lit up, "Oui, Zhorge. Zank you for knowing what I meant." She then kissed him.

* * *

George dropped Fleur off at the tent for the champions, then headed over the arena. He found Hermione and Seamus and sat down with them. Fred and Angelina could be seen snogging several rows away. He rolled his eyes. "Is she nervous?" Hermione asked him.

"If she is she isn't showing it," George answered.

"Did you ask her out yet?" Seamus asked, leaning forward to look at him from Hermione's other side.

"Yeah," George answered with a grin, "Was a bit nervous but she hinted at it and so I decided to outright ask her. We're going to Hogsmeade and we're a couple."

Hermione smiled and took his hand, squeezing it. "You better treat her right George."

"I will," he said. "I like pranks and fun and games but I can be serious Hermione."

"I was thinking more of your idiot brothers," Hermione said. "Ron the drooling fool and Fred the insensitive."

"Such stellar knight names," George chuckled. "I won't let them make her uncomfortable," he promised.

* * *

 **"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, welcome to the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"** Harry's announcement was met with cheers from everyone gathered. Dumbledore had assured Harry and Dean that the broadcast couldn't be heard in the competitors' tents, which was important because Harry and Dean had to tell everyone what the obstacle course was designed for and what they'd be expected to do. They weren't being watched by McGonagall today. Instead they had someone with WWN alongside them; he'd explained the equipment to the pair before sitting back to let them do their work. When necessary he'd throw the switch for commercials for those listening at home.

Dean smiled, **"I'm Dean Thomas, he's Harry Potter, and we're your dashing commentators for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But don't get your hopes up ladies; I'm the only single one."**

 **"And he's not all that dashing,"** Harry grinned.

 **"Hey, we all know Hermione is only dating you out of pity."** Down in the stands Hermione shook her head. No McGonagall obviously had an impact. Dean then added, **"I'm just teasing. They're totally in love. Please don't hurt me Hermione."** Seamus and George cracked up at that.

 **"Before Dean can get into any more trouble with my girlfriend let's take a look at just what the first task entails. This is an obstacle course with a magical twist. The contestant with the fastest time, or the only one who completes it, gets the maximum number of points, 50. That's ten each from Headmasters Dumbledore and Karkaroff and Headmistress Maxime, 10 from Gringotts representative Ragefist, and 10 points from Madame Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement who is representing the Ministry of Magic."**

 **"The first obstacle our champions will have to face is called the Levitating Stepping Stones. Charmed by our exemplary charms master Professor Filius Flitwick, the task requires the champions to leap from stone to stone over five stones that are just large enough for one foot to rest comfortably. The catch is that these stones are levitating over a rather large area filled with dragon manure and some of the stones are charmed to lower when someone steps on them. Professor Flitwick has charmed them to be random for each champion."**

 **"After landing on a platform the champions must then use a rope to swing over the Incubation Pit, an area filled with hot coals serving to incubate real dragon eggs."** Harry didn't add that the eggs were protected with strong spells by the dragon handlers who were there so that they couldn't be crushed. The champions wouldn't know that so telling the audience didn't seem to be necessary. **"Once they've landed safely on the other side of the pit the Champions will have to deal with the Unstable Bridge, which is made unstable courtesy of a colony of imps. This obstacle might look easy but you never know what the imps have in store."**

 **"Once they've passed the Unstable Bridge they'll come upon the broomstick section. Without a doubt this is the easiest section, but looks can be deceiving. Harry you're the flying expert between us, you take this one."**

Harry nodded, **"This section is equal parts skill and intellect. The champions will have to fly through, around, and over various obstacles before they come upon a riddle. The answer to that riddle needs to be spelled out using large wooden tiles, which are strewn about a grassy field where the grass reaches just over 5 feet tall. They are required to gather the tiles one at a time before assembling them on the ground. If they get it right, the task is completed. If they get it wrong, they have two more attempts to get it. There are plenty of tiles out there. Because of the international nature of the task, the judges do accept answers in various languages and there are plenty of tiles that cover that."**

 **"The Champions will draw to determine who goes first and will not be able to see how the others do. For up to the minute information, Harry will be on his broomstick shadowing the competitors as they make their way through the course. Using his eyes and abilities that made him a good seeker he'll keep us up to date with a play by play as the action happens."**

"That's a relief otherwise we might miss something," Hermione heard from behind her. She looked to see Draco and Blaise sitting behind them.

"Before this year did you ever think you'd say that?" Hermione asked him.

"Definitely not," Draco smirked.

"Where are your two Durmstrang friends?"

"They have to sit with their school. Headmaster's orders," Draco answered, rolling his eyes. "That creep has some sort of fetish for Krum or something." George and Seamus snickered at that. "The Durmstrang blokes are for the most part nice guys. But they all feel invisible next to Krum."

"Beauxbatons definitely seems more inclusive," Hermione nodded. "At least, the other girls aren't jealous of Fleur or anything." George nodded his agreement.

"So George is dating the Beauxbatons champion," Draco smirked, "had any issues with the 'Puffs yet?"

"They aren't a threat. I think I scared them off after they tried to corner Harry and Dean." For the rest of that day and the next the Hufflepuffs who had attempted to cheat had the words _I'm A Cheating Bully!_ flashing on their foreheads. If they put a hat on the sign moved to above their head. There was no way they could remove it and once the professors found out why they found themselves in detention. Given the esteem Dean and Harry were held in by the rest of the school since their first commentating job Hufflepuff had become the least popular house. Slytherin and Gryffindor and most of Ravenclaw shunned them.

Seamus looked up at them, "So who are you lot rooting for then?"

"George's girlfriend obviously," Draco smirked. "Marko and Anton don't like Krum and frankly I think Harry's a better seeker than Krum. And there's no way I'm cheering for Diggory."

"Why Draco you dirty anti-Hogwarts traitor," Hermione responded dryly. He stuck his tongue out at her in response. Since they had their extra classes together, they had begun to learn about one another since the year had started. It was apparent to her that Draco really was trying to change and she wanted to encourage that.

"Hey you befriended someone from another school. Watch who you call a traitor," he retorted. Hermione shook her head, smiling.

* * *

Inside the tent Albus Dumbledore explained to the Champions that Harry would be flying at a safe distance away from them while Percy Weasley held the bag the contestants drew from to determine their order. Dumbledore hadn't intended to ask Harry to shadow the contestants but when the WWN producer suggested it Dumbledore had thought it was an excellent idea, especially when he thought about Harry's ability on a broomstick and had seen Harry's excitement at getting to be on his broom.

The old headmaster was nervous for both Harry and Dean, but the boys both watched muggle sports and they'd heard plenty of muggle commentators. And they seemed excited to be getting to do this differently than it had ever been done before. Dumbledore loved it when people could bring about change in the magical world. Harry and Hermione seemed to be at the center of most of that change anymore; but then, they certainly didn't mind making the changes. Although he wasn't so sure that they even noticed that they were making changes. They just seemed to make them happen. Dumbledore wished the Champions luck and exited the tent. He had judging to do.

* * *

Dean was given the order of the champions' runs and he picked up his microphone, **"First up today is Hogwarts' Champion Cedric Diggory!"**

Cedric exited the tent and walked to the start. Harry hovered nearby, roughly ten feet off the ground, with his microphone headset on and ready. **"On your mark, get set, go!"** With that a bang was heard and Cedric stepped up onto the platform that led to the Levitating Stepping Stones.

Harry flew parallel to Cedric, but high up so that he wouldn't interfere. Harry licked his lips as he spoke, **"He's eying those stones but spellwork won't help with this obstacle, just speed and agility. There's no way to know which ones will-Oh! Diggory is down in dragon dung! That is an unexpected result for Hogwarts' champion!"**

 **"What a shocker! Harry what do you think caused his fall?"**

As Cedric crawled out of the rather large pile of dragon manure Harry spoke, **"He got a slow start as he stared at the stones trying to work out his strategy, then he stumbled as the stones shifted. There was no recovering once that happened Dean so down he went."**

* * *

"Dragon Dung Diggory," George snickered. Hermione licked her lips to hide her smile as Seamus, Draco, and Blaise laughed heartily at George's new nickname for Hogwarts' champion. "Oh he's never living that down," George grinned evilly.

"I can see it now, an action figure of Diggory falling into a pile of dragon dung," Hermione said. "Going to sell that in your shop?"

"Ooh good idea!" George exclaimed, "But it'd be even better if I made a dragon figure follow him around and crap on him." The three other boys laughed uproariously at that.

The general mood in the stadium as Cedric was cleaned off was one of humor. Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and most of Hogwarts had laughed at him. WWN went to commercial and Dean offered up some facts about Bulgaria and Durmstrang to the stadium as Krum was the next person up. Once Krum was in position Dean said, **"On your mark, get set, go! Over to you Harry!"**

 **"Thanks Dean. Krum is already moving faster than Diggory was. He's got out his wand…he casts a Feather-Light Charm on himself! That's good thinking given his broad physique. And with the weight advantage Krum makes it past the first obstacle like a breeze. Er, pardon the pun. Now he's onto the next task, the Incubation Pit. Krum is surprisingly light in the air on a broomstick, which I'm sure most spectators are eager to see for themselves, but these tasks will present a problem for him as the charm he used for the stones will not work here and he's got plenty of weight to get over that 15 foot gap. Will he use magic to help him?"**

 **"And he does! Krum has cast a spell creating an ice bridge."** Harry's face turned pensive, **"An odd choice for me as the Incubation Pit is a sweltering, face-melting 50 degrees Celsius. Will that bridge hold?"**

The answer to that question was no. Just as the bridge solidified and as Harry spoke the ice melted, causing a thick cloud of steam to rise up into the air. Several dragon trainers cast wind spells, dissipating the cloud instantly. Krum, looking more surly than usual, frowned. **"It looks like Krum needs a Plan B! It's important to remember that time** _ **is**_ **a factor here because despite Cedric's fall one champion is left to run the course and if she merely has to complete it time will be of no concern at all."**

 **"It looks like he's going to try the rope. He's got a high grip and he swings…oh! He barely makes it to the other side but he manages it! And now he faces the Unstable Bridge! This task is perhaps the most unknowable as imps are very mischievous and random."**

 **"He's backing up; it looks like Krum is going to make a straight run across the bridge. Not sure if that's a good strategy or not. I guess we'll find out- here he goes! Ooh that was a hard landing! Krum is off the course!"**

Dean took back over **, "Well that was a surprise. Many tipped Krum to make it through the task easily. What did you think was his problem Harry?"**

 **"I think he was very frustrated with the Incubation Pit, Dean. He looked very angry when the bridge melted and the dragon handlers vanished the steam. After taking too much time on that obstacle he looked to speed through the Unstable Bridge, which was obviously a mistake as the imps threw him right off of it. No dragon dung landing for him at least, but it's obviously a disappointment that he didn't complete the task."**

 **"Completing the task falls to our third champion to attempt. As soon as the course resets we'll be ready to watch as Fleur Delacour takes to the course to show her male competitors just what she's capable of."**

* * *

"Well that was disappointing. But then again I thought he'd end up in the dragon dung," Seamus said.

"I think he was planning something inappropriate when he cast the ice bridge," Draco said. "Krum isn't an idiot and only an idiot would cast a bridge of ice over a dragon incubation pit. When the dragon handlers blew the steam away quickly he looked really angry."

"You think he was going to cheat?"

"Krum was training like he knew what was coming," Draco answered. "So yeah, I do think he was going to cheat. Probably thought he could Apparate or something across the gap with the appropriate cover." Hermione frowned.

Seamus looked at Draco in confusion, "Fleur and Diggory didn't know, why would Krum?"

"Maybe Karkaroff told his favorite student but Madame Maxime and Dumbledore have more integrity than the former Death Eater."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Hermione mused.

"There's Fleur," George smiled, and everyone resumed watching the task.

* * *

 **"And now it's time for the last run of the day, Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour! On your mark, get set, go!"**

 **"She's moving quickly, much faster than her fellow champions. WOW! She went through the Levitating Stepping Stones like they were nothing! That was amazing! She's got good momentum going into the rope swing and she's not stopping…She easily makes it across!"**

 **"Her two male competitors are both much heavier than she is, giving Fleur the advantage in the first two obstacles," Dean observed, "but this obstacle is the great equalizer. Your weight is irrelevant, it's balance and quick thinking that you'll need to get across the Unstable Bridge."**

 **"She's taking her time sizing up the imps and the movements of the bridge. Time will of course be no concern since the other two didn't complete the course but you don't want to lose your momentum. She's got her wand in hand, it looks like we're going to see some magic…why does she have on sunglasses?"** Suddenly there was a loud flash. Harry rubbed his eyes, as did everyone else in the crowd. When he could see again Fleur was across the bridge while the imps were all blinking and rubbing their eyes still. Harry laughed, **"That's brilliant! She's used a patented George Weasley spell to temporarily blind the imps so that she could cross without issue. Now it's on to the broomstick section."**

 **"A flashbang spell was a brilliant choice,"** Dean admired, **"very impressive."**

 **"She's got the broom and soaring easily through the obstacles. Delacour is the only contestant who doesn't play quidditch but there's no doubt she's quite skilled on a broom. Now she's at the riddle. headed to the field. Does she know the answer? Only time will tell."**

 **"We can't tell you what the riddle is as then people could attempt Sonorous Charms to try and tell her the answer,"** Dean said.

Fortunately the answer wasn't very long. Six letters later Dumbledore nodded and Harry spoke, **"And the Beauxbatons Champion has done it! Fleur Delacour completes the first task of the Triwizard Tournament! Over to you Dean with the scoring!"**

 **"Thank you Harry. With her completion of the tournament, and in an impressive 8 minutes 24 seconds no less, Fleur Delacour is in the lead with the full fifty points. Krum and Diggory did not complete the task, so they will not get the full points for second and third place. Instead they get 5 points for each obstacle they completed. That means Krum is in second with 10 points and Diggory gets 0 as he failed the first obstacle. Well that concludes our first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament! On behalf of Harry, myself, and everyone at WWN thank you for joining us and catch us in February when the second task takes place!"** The WWN executive nodded his approval before turning off their microphones.

* * *

George was quick to leave the stands. "Hey Hermione can you place an order for me with George for one of those Dragon Dung Diggory action figures?" Draco asked.

Seamus and Blaise promptly burst into laughter at that. Hermione suppressed her own laugh, "I can Draco but George needs the seed money to get himself up and running. I don't think he'll have much help from his twin either."

Seamus looked to see Fred following Angelina into the school. He felt kind of bad for George, being abandoned by Fred such as he was. But then again, George seemed really happy hanging around them and when it came to witches George had landed the hottest witch probably to ever enter the doors of Hogwarts.

Draco tilted his head thoughtfully, "What about Sirius? He has loads of money. Especially with all that money he got for being wrongly thrown in jail without a trial. He'd love to invest in a joke shop."

"George would never ask for money," Seamus said. "He's too proud."

Draco climbed out of the stand and helped Hermione step down, "Well then how about he gets a financial adviser? I'm good with numbers and money. Dean can draw flyers and box art. If we all help him with promotion and pre-orders and whatnot we might be able to get the items he wants to make funded by the pre-order money."

"He can develop items faster if he gets help from Hermione and Harry too," Seamus nodded, "and I can certainly help with promoting his business. Dean could draw a wicked label."

"I will help but leave Harry out of it. He always gets dragged into everything," Hermione said. "Besides, he's enjoying having less to focus on."

"He's probably too busy focusing on you," Draco teased. Hermione batted her eyes innocently and the boys all laughed.

* * *

Fleur was all smiles when George got to her, which was a little difficult as her classmates were congratulating her. He picked her up in a hug, "That was awesome! I'll even forgive you using my spell."

"Your spell eez quite good, Zhorge. Eet worked perfectly." She kissed him sweetly, "Did djou enjoy ze task?"

"Diggory lands in dragon dung, Krum is sent skywards by imps, and my girlfriend embarrasses everyone by acing the course. It was awesome," he grinned. "All that training really paid off."

"Zhen djou weel be my training partner steel?"

"Absolutely," he nodded.

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "Fantastique! Now we go find 'Ermione!" George found himself smiling as Fleur dragged him away. He loved it when she got so excited.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- It's before midnight here, so I still get to say Happy Thanksgiving! Here's the next chap. I got us all the way up to Christmas Eve. Lots of character growth/development/relationship stuff in this chapter. This chap was almost me answering reviewer questions, including- what is happening/will happen to Ginny? What's up with Ron? Does Fleur know Hermione's a Veela? Why is Fred being a jerk?**

 **Lots of people thought I was bashing Diggory and Krum; Hermione actually sums up what I was doing to them very nicely, as I have written Diggory and Krum both differently than their characters were in canon (well, we don't know much about Krum so maybe he is canon and JKR just wasn't explicit about him being a bit arrogant). You have to understand, the fourth book is my favorite book. But there's so much wrong with it. I don't know if JKR was putting in a little jab at the French but Fleur was supposed to be the best of Beauxbatons and she wasn't all that good at the tasks. The fact that she was writing a strong female lead in Hermione but then waffled when another strong female appeared on the scene (before eventually making Hermione a not so strong female lead) just irritates me. Think of the first task as less me targeting Diggory and Krum and more me avenging canon-Fleur. Because that sort of felt like what I was doing.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Dragon Dung Diggory wasn't seen for the rest of the weekend following the first task. Rumor was that he'd spent the rest of Saturday in the shower. The atmosphere at the Hufflepuff table was so morose someone might have suspected Cedric had died rather than fallen into dragon manure. The rest of Hogwarts' students didn't seem to mind that their champion hadn't even managed a point in the first task. In fact once George had drawn up his concept art for his 'Dragon Dung Diggory' action figure, Dean had put it on a poster, and Draco and Seamus had spread the word, George found himself with a flood of pre-orders and all the money he'd need to make the products. Everyone understood it would take a bit of time but no one seemed to mind waiting. The promise of George coming through with it was enough for them. Draco made a priority list so that people couldn't complain and George went to work studying how to make them immediately.

Hermione's help was almost necessary, as George didn't want to let down the many students (all of Slytherin and Gryffindor and about a third of Ravenclaw) who had believed in him. As a result George spent only some of the weekend with his new girlfriend, who understood why he was spending so much time with Hermione and didn't protest in the slightest. Fred meanwhile spent his weekend with Angelina. They were definitely no longer in one of their fighting periods. Seamus and Dean preferred the fighting to the snogs on the common room couch; and they thought most of Gryffindor probably agreed with them. The two boys decided to try and save their house; they asked Colin Creevey to get a picture of the couple snogging on the common room couch. They then sent that picture to Molly Weasley.

One howler later and Fred and Angelina were snogging in broomclosets and abandoned classrooms and Dobby had thoroughly cleaned the couch for Gryffindor. Order was restored and the three boys were hailed as heroes.

* * *

The Thursday after the first task there was an article in the newspaper about Ginny Weasley. Her treatments were going well and the DMLE would be interviewing her and looking through her memories to determine what her punishment would be. Harry asked Rufus about it and Rufus informed him that it was unlikely she would return to Hogwarts. It was more likely she'd attend a smaller wizarding school like the one in Ireland or possibly even a special school in the United States that dealt with magicals with mental issues. That didn't sound good to Harry but Rufus assured him it was most definitely for the best.

Ron Weasley, meanwhile, would complain often about Krum not completing the task and being robbed of seeing him on a broomstick. His sentiments were shared by many other students, though none of them were from Durmstrang. That lot was over the moon that Krum had lost to Fleur.

Fleur was without a doubt at the center of the attention after the tournament. But she wasn't alone. Harry and Dean were mini-celebrities for their new job but for once, for Harry at least, he was eclipsed by someone else. That didn't stop him from getting mail from people who applauded the work they'd done. The letters that meant the most, though, came from the Grangers and the Thomases. They'd listened in on the sets that Sirius had bought them and they were all very excited and proud of the pair of them. That Dan and Emma were proud of him made Harry feel a little bit taller. Dean though was certain more than ever that this was the career path for him; he told Harry and Seamus that if he supplemented his income with helping George's business by making package art and marketing materials that would probably be enough to let him be a quidditch commentator full-time.

* * *

Fleur's performance also caught the attention of Amelia Bones; specifically her use of George's flashbang spell. She'd put in an order for a case of Flashbangs. Needing help, George went to Fred, "Look Fred we can really make our shop come true! If we can send off the case of Flashbangs then we can make the Diggory figures and we'll really be on our way."

Fred shook his head, "George it's just not sustainable. Constantly having to make new products on top of staffing a store and making all the products…it's just too much pressure and stress. Besides, I'm a great beater and Oliver reckons I can get a tryout."

George just stared at his twin. "You don't want to do the shop because it's too much work? It's always been our dream."

"Just a dream though. The reality would take way too much time out of our lives. With quidditch we'd have more free time plus when the business fails what are you going to do?"

"The business won't fail," George said. "I won't let it."

"And that Georgie is how you'll end up married to your work. It's better for it to always be a dream than to be a reality and bust," Fred patted him on the shoulder, "Oliver could probably get you a tryout too if you come to your senses in time."

George shrugged off Fred's hand, "I get being afraid of failure but that doesn't mean that you stop. And I won't."

"You're going to be hearing alot of 'I told you so' then."

"Or you'll be hearing it when I'm insanely successful and you're injured badly sitting on the sidelines hoping you aren't replaced by the next young talented beater," George responded, glaring at Fred. "At least now I know it's not Angelina that's the voice behind your recent changes in attitude."

"Oh come off it George. We have to grow up. No woman is going to want to put up with a prankster for a boyfriend let alone as a husband or father."

George shook his head, "Fleur likes what I'm doing and want to do."

"Yeah like you're going to be dating her for long," Fred scoffed. "She's way out of your league. A hot blonde part-Veela bird wants you? That's ridiculous George."

George had felt like he wanted to punch Fred only a handful of times in his life. This was one of those times. Unlike those other times, though, this time he carried through with it and punched Fred in the face before exiting the common room. Hermione pulled out her mirror and made a call.

* * *

George didn't know where he was headed but he soon found himself near the entryway to the castle. The doors opened suddenly and his eyes widened as Fleur entered. Upon seeing him she ran and hugged him, kissing him quite hard, "H-how…"

"'Ermione calls me und says djou 'ad a fight wiz your twin. Zat djou were upset. Are djou okay Zhorge?"

"I really like how you say my name," he mumbled.

She smiled and kissed him sweetly, "You show me one of your hiding places, yes? Zo we can talk about why my Zhorge ees upset." He nodded and led her to one of his spots. Fleur sat on a desk and pulled him onto it, guiding him onto his back and placing his head in her lap, "Now you tell me what ees wrong Zhorge."

So George told her the about the argument while she ran her fingers through his hair. When he finished he looked up at her and she spoke, "Well your tween ees not very much like you. 'E seems quite stupid und shallow. My Zhorge ees very smart und not shallow at all."

He smiled, "Your George?"

"Oui, my Zhorge. Ees my Eenglish wrong? I 'ave 'eard 'Ermione refer to 'Arry zis way und I zertainly view you as 'Ermione views 'Arry."

"No your English is correct," George assured her. "I just have never belonged to anyone in the way you mean before."

She helped him upright so that he was sitting with her, "Do you know zat Veela mate for life?"

"How do you know when you find your mate?"

"I can sense eet. In English or French eet ees 'ard to put words to," she frowned, "zat ees the best zat I can do."

"It's okay you don't have to explain it. Maybe Hermione can explain it to me later," he shrugged. "Reckon right now I'd rather kiss my girlfriend." Fleur smiled and met him halfway.

* * *

After a very enjoyable snog George turned a desk into a couch and they cuddled on it. "I still need help with the Flashbangs," he sighed. "And I need a name for my store."

"Per'aps 'Ermione und 'Arry can 'elp whiz zat," Fleur said. "I can 'elp you whiz your flashbangs eef you like."

George grinned, "Well okay but I can only pay you in kisses."

"Zat ees acceptable to me," Fleur smiled. "Zo long 'as no one else gets paid ze same."

George tilted his head, "Well I was going to offer to pay Harry in kisses but I think Hermione would kill me and I'm rather fond of living." Fleur giggled and kissed his cheek. George felt much better. He should probably thank Hermione for telling Fleur and find out what his girlfriend meant by Hermione had 'called' her. That sounded intriguing.

* * *

The next day Fleur got Hermione alone, "I know."

"I had a feeling you did," Hermione nodded.

"Yes but I now zink zat Zhorge knows und I deed not tell 'eem. Zo eef 'e says somesing eet ees because 'e figured eet out, not because I told 'eem. I would not tell someone unless you gave me permission."

"That's good to know," she nodded. "I'll deal with George. You certainly make him happy."

"Oui, Zhorge makes me very 'appy too. I do not like 'ow 'ees twin ees treating 'im zo."

"Given how close they've always been it's not surprising they'd eventually have a major blow-up," Hermione said. "George and Fred are used to always agreeing on everything. They don't know how to deal with a disagreement. It might take a bit but they'll be okay."

"You ah sure?"

"I am," Hermione nodded. "How are George's French lessons going?"

Fleur giggled, "'E ees trying, bless 'eem. I zink, zo, zat my Eenglish ees much eemproved. My accent ees probably ze 'ardest part to deal whiz."

"I think that just comes from practice," Hermione mused. "I can see if my parents still have those books they used to teach me French. They might help George. Or do what I do with Harry and reward his hard work with snogs. I think you'd find that he will learn much better."

Fleur laughed, "'Ermione you 'ave embraced eet well."

Hermione smiled and nodded. It had been rough, at first, but she did embrace being Veela. Being able to manipulate Harry in little ways would happen with or without being Veela but Harry knew he could do the same to her. The hardest thing for Harry to adjust to was the werewolf. Seeing how the wolf had responded to her the first time, though, Hermione took a risk and told the wolf all about Harry's abusive childhood. Hermione was certain if there was one area of Harry's brain that was thoroughly locked away from everyone, including the wolf, it was the memories of the Dursleys.

Her gambit paid off; the wolf's desire to take Hermione roughly and claim her as his never reared its head again. That made Harry feel more comfortable with the wolf until it just became a part of him. Not in the same way as Hermione, of course, but he didn't feel any fear or frustration with the wolf anymore.

"Once I did everything seemed easier to deal with," Hermione shrugged. Fleur nodded her understanding. "I have to get to class. See you later?"

"Oui," Fleur smiled, waving as they parted.

* * *

Hermione didn't see George until that evening after classes when they were working on the Flashbangs in an empty classroom in an unused wing of the school. It was one of George's many hideaways. They worked silently for awhile before Hermione looked at him, "You know, don't you."

"That you're Veela? Yeah," he nodded, continuing his work.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Well when Fleur told me she was Veela I thought about how Ron reacted around her. And the only other person he reacts that way around is you. So if Fleur is Veela and got that reaction, then you must be too. And then Fleur told me that most Veela come into their powers at 15 and I started to really look at you and saw the changes. And not just your wardrobe choices," he added. "Your hair has changed alot since your birthday. And your bust is a little bigger." Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "Not that I stared too long," he said hurriedly. "Please don't hurt me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I swear you threaten to castrate Seamus one time and everyone thinks you'll kill them."

George laughed. So hard Hermione thought he would hurt himself. He fell off his chair clutching his sides, "Y-you…did you really?"

"He was teasing Harry and making kissy faces and being an arse about us being a couple so I told him if I ever saw him blow a kiss at Harry again I'd castrate him. The look on his face was great. White as a sheet in terror. I thought Dean and Harry would break something laughing at him."

"Hermione Granger has a good sense of humor," George said as he got up off the floor, "I guess I should have expected that. Can I ask you questions about Veela? With Fleur I know I could but sometimes things get lost in translation and I don't want her to misunderstand me."

"Of course you can. So long as you don't tell anyone. I don't want people to know just yet."

"I haven't even told Fred that Fleur's a Veela, why would I tell anyone that you are?" Hermione nodded in response. "So what is this mate business all about? Like, how can you tell Harry's your mate?"

Hermione thought about it. How to explain it to George? "It's…it's like a pull from a magnet. I just feel drawn to him. There's this connection between us that feels so intense at times…it's not easy to put into words. I just look at him and know we're mates." She looked at him, "Did Fleur say you were her mate?"

"No I told her what Fred said about how she'd dump me sooner rather than later and she told me that Veela mate for life. I think she was trying to comfort me. When did you tell Harry?"

Hermione didn't know how to answer that. Harry had known they were mates first because of the wolf. But then, George has asked when _Hermione_ had first told Harry. So maybe she could fudge it a bit. "We became a couple before I came into my powers. But even before that I knew that we were meant to be. I think we both did. It was instantaneous from our first kiss. I don't think that was because I'm Veela. I think that was just…it was simply meant to be."

George sat silently and resumed his work on the Flashbangs. They were nearly finished with the order.

* * *

When he spoke again it was a different topic, "Hermione Fleur said that you called her. How did you do that?"

"A communication mirror," she answered. "Sirius sent me some for my birthday so I could communicate with Harry and our friends when we're apart." She pulled hers out of her bag and handed it to George, "The Marauders created them when they were in school and Sirius found them in his house as his house elf cleaned it out. He made a few for me."

George turned the mirror over in his hands, studying it, "How does it work?"

"Fleur," Hermione said into the mirror.

A few seconds later Fleur's face appeared, "Oui, 'Ermione? I zought zat you were working wiz Zhorge tonight."

"I am Fleur. He was curious about how I was able to contact you so quickly. I thought I'd show him. This is just an example. Bye for now."

"Au revoir 'Ermione." Fleur's face vanished.

Hermione looked at George, "Impressed?"

"Yeah," George nodded. "That's cool."

* * *

"George and Fleur both know about me," Hermione told Harry.

"Oh," Harry said, sitting down on their couch, "They're both keeping quiet?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Fleur didn't tell George. He worked it out when he realized that Ron reacts to Fleur and me the same way."

"But most people don't know that Fleur is full Veela so we have that for keeping things quiet," Harry said.

"On the other hand once it's out that Fleur is, it will probably be out that I am."

Harry nodded, "Still…this has me nervous."

"Harry we can overcome it. Just because I'm Veela doesn't make you a werewolf," she reminded him. "And Veela are far more accepted than werewolves."

"Yeah but all the remarks they're going to throw at you…"

"Harry I can deal with idiot bigots," she sat down on the sofa next to him. He smiled at her. "The biggest concern is how people react if _your_ secret gets out. Not mine."

"I sometimes wonder if you're braver than me."

"Well I haven't been betrayed as much as you have," she shifted so that she was in his arms, "by people you trusted. So it's easier for me to trust people than it is for you. To see the best in them."

Harry sighed in contentment, "I think I'm getting really good at sneaking out of the school."

"Don't get cocky Harry. That leads to mistakes. Look at how Diggory and Krum did at the task. They were arrogant and they both bombed it." Harry nodded. He was hyper-vigilant about his sneaking out. Most of the time Hermione didn't go with him. Harry instead got out of the cold, back up to the Room, and snuggled into a warm bed that had his Hermione already in it. That always made the transformation worth it. Not that Harry minded it; he found it didn't hurt if you just let the wolf take over. But what he didn't like was how cold he felt afterwards when he turned back. Going from fur to no fur was a dramatic shift. But the snuggling and Hermione smiling at him in the morning and kissing him and how thoroughly and affectionately she checked him for wounds and injuries…that was one of the most incredible things Harry had ever experienced and he got it twice a month.

That night would be his first of the two nights for November. "I won't get cocky about it," he promised her, kissing the top of her head and gently squeezing her to him. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course you can," she answered.

"Sometimes I think about everyone who has come into my life and how they could react if they found out I'm a werewolf. I think about their responses."

"And?"

"Well I think about whether it would hurt, losing them. If they decided they couldn't be friends with me or in my life anymore."

She looked up at him, "Harry…"

"Before this summer, only losing you and your parents would hurt me. But now…now there's a ton of people I would really hate to lose. Not as much as losing you obviously…"

"Well of course not that's impossible. I'm in my own area of importance all by myself," she smiled.

Harry grinned, "Yeah. But I think about Rufus, about George and Fleur, about Sirius…and they're just the highlights."

"Maybe we can make being a werewolf not a scary thing the same way we've debunked the Boy-Who-Lived mythos. Just by exposure."

Harry stared at her, "Hermione I'm not outing myself."

"Harry I'm not suggesting you do," she kissed him, "I'm saying that it is inevitable it will be found out. And when it does, maybe people's opinions about werewolves will change just because they know you. And you don't fit any of those negative portrayals of werewolves the ministry pushes." She kissed him again, "By simply being you, people's minds will change."

"Can't you change people's minds about the Veela?"

"Sexy, dominating, powerful," she pressed her forehead to his, "I am all of those things."

"And I'm very glad for it," he grinned. "But you're not a boyfriend-stealer or a rapist using your charms to make men fall for you against their will."

"When I'm outed I'm sure that some people will think about that."

"Some?"

"Veela are hated, I think, primarily for their looks and how so many men have fetishized them. Nothing I can say can change how those men see me."

"You can intimidate them though," Harry smirked.

"Well that goes without saying," she kissed him, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Not looking forward to leaving you for the cold outside but it's always worth it."

"I'd call you a romantic sap if I didn't know how you grew up," she said, getting up and pulling him off the sofa, kissing him, "I love you Harry. Be safe."

"I love you too," he kissed her, "See you in the morning." She smiled and hugged him, kissing him once more before Harry slipped out of the room. She sighed and got ready for bed. This was the hard part, knowing that Harry was out there possibly in danger. But there was no denying that Harry could take care of himself so she could at least sleep.

* * *

The next day during Transfiguration Professor McGonagall announced the Yule Ball. Harry looked at Hermione, "Hermione will you do me the honor of being my date to the Yule Ball?"

"A bit thick there Harry but yes," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Gee, who could have seen that coming?" Seamus asked.

"I think the better question is who is desperate enough to accept an invitation from you," Hermione responded, sticking her tongue out at him. Harry laughed.

With Harry having asked Hermione so quickly, and it getting out that George had asked Fleur (and she'd said yes), the boys all seemed to be on a mission to find someone. Fred Weasley of course asked Angelina. The surprises began when Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin fourth year, walked up to Dean and asked him to the Ball. And then Gregory Goyle asked Ravenclaw third year Luna Lovegood. Draco asked Padma Patil and Seamus asked her friend Su Li.

* * *

Most Hogwarts girls seemed to be hoping Krum would ask them, which Hermione didn't understand. He was famous but that seemed to be it. He didn't talk to anyone and he looked permanently angry. But then, she did have Harry as her mate and he was a perfect fit for her. Hermione was working on her research paper for her extra Transfiguration assignment one day when Krum walked up to her table, "You go to ball with me, yes?"

Hermione looked up, surprised at his appearance. She responded quickly, "No. I have a boyfriend and he has already asked me."

"I am better so you go to ball with me," Krum said.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "No one is better than my Harry. Especially not someone arrogant enough to just declare that a girl should go to the ball with them. I will be attending the Yule Ball, Mr. Krum, with Harry Potter. I have never even spoken to you before; why would you even ask me?"

"Hey Hermione, ready to go?"

She smiled and kissed Harry, "No but since he won't leave I think we should."

Harry had been contemplating how best to punish Krum for asking Hermione to the ball; rip him to pieces with his bare hands or use his wand. Then Hermione had smiled and kissed him and the wolf had calmed down and Harry had regained full control of his short temper. He did glare at Krum before they walked away. "That was rude," Harry said once they were outside of the library.

"Very rude," she agreed. "Why would anyone want some foreign quidditch star when their boyfriend is you?"

He grinned and kissed her, "Glad I rate so highly."

"Whether you're you or the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry, you're better than him."

* * *

One snog in a broomcloset later they returned to the common room. Harry settled onto the couch and Hermione took her bag upstairs. "You look annoyed," Dean observed.

"Krum asked Hermione to the ball."

That got many people's attention, "He what?!"

"He didn't really ask me. He demanded I go with him," Hermione said, walking to Harry and sitting down next to him, "I was shocked."

"He wouldn't take no for an answer either," Harry frowned, though that vanished when Hermione kissed him, "You always improve my mood."

"It's a talent," she smiled.

Harry chuckled and slid his arms around her. Seamus asked, "What are you going to do about Krum?"

"Hermione told him no twice and that she has a date. If that doesn't get through his skull then she's fully capable of hexing him where it hurts." The boys in the room all shuddered. Hermione's evil smirk increased the shudders.

* * *

It felt like no time at all until Christmas was nearly upon them. Harry had learned to dance courtesy of his girlfriend and Fleur. For that matter, so had George, Seamus, Dean, and Draco. Draco could sort-of dance, having had lessons from his parents growing up, and Hermione and Fleur had both had lessons in their youth. Draco picked it up quickly after dancing with both girls a few times and then helped the guys, giving them tips and metaphors to try and help them.

George and Fred were still angry with each other, though it seemed to have cooled to a mild annoyance. The glares had ceased, at least. Hermione was certain before the new year the twins would make up; Fred was obviously suffering from not having George to hang around with. George spent most of his time with Fleur as the Dragon Dung Diggory figures were finally made and being delivered to the people who'd preordered them. He'd also perfected the Canary Creams, which turned the consumer into a human sized canary for five minutes, with some input from Hermione. Those were selling quickly. That meant he needed a name for his company. So far he had Prankster's Paradise, Gorgeous George's Grand Gags, and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He wasn't sure which was best.

As Harry went to bed on Christmas Eve (alone unfortunately as there was a blizzard happening and snuggling with Hermione seemed a better option than lying in a cold bed alone but he couldn't sneak away) he again marveled at how the year had gone so far. Who'd have thought becoming a werewolf and dating a Veela was the key to having a normal, relatively uneventful Hogwarts year?


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- I still am not JKR and make no money from this fic. I don't own the characters, I'm just playing with them for my own amusement.**

 **A/N- Christmas in 4th year chapters always seem to take longer to write and this one felt particularly painful. I'm not even done writing it. But seeing that I was at 9 pages I thought all you readers should have something to tide you all over through the holidays. Lots happens in this chap so enjoy!**

 **Okay so now that that's done, time for my random chapter comments. Though it would pain her to even think it, Hermione might have some abilities in predicting the future. Either that or she can just read people. It's probably the latter.** **It's cute how the wolf tries to help Harry. And every time I read that part I still laugh. And the makeup and trowel remark is actually a joke my grandfather used to make about my aunt; according to my mom, she started "slathering it on with a trowel" as a teenager so the timing works. Apologies to anyone of Irish descent for the dancing remark.**

 **And now that I've thoroughly confused you, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

George Weasley woke on Christmas morning excited. He got to go to the ball that evening with his girlfriend, his business was off to a great start, and it was Christmas. He moved to the foot of his bed and noticed an odd-shaped package. Well, maybe odd to some people. To George it looked like a broomstick. He opened it and stared. It was a brand new Vitesse Boreas broom. His eyes widened. "Is that a new broomstick?" He looked to see Fred staring at the broomstick in George's hands.

"Yeah," he said, finding a note tied to the broomstick. He removed it and read: _To my George, I look forward to watching you play. This broom is the best broom a beater could have and only recently did they finally begin production on them. I hope you enjoy the first one off the line. Hugs and Kisses, Fleur_

"Who's it from?"

"My girlfriend," George answered, smiling as he looked at the broom. "You know, the woman you said would dump me quickly because I wasn't good enough for her?"

Fred cringed. He did say that. "Where did she get you a broom like that? They don't even make them yet."

"First off the line from her dad's factory," George smiled. "Her dad owns Vitesse." Fred's jaw dropped. George carefully placed the broom on his bed. It was an amazing gift and certainly reinforced the value she placed on their relationship.

"Vitesse brooms are really expensive," Lee observed. "Are you that good a kisser George?"

George shook his head, smiling, "Lee mate a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"Yeah but I'm talking to George Weasley," Lee laughed.

"I don't kiss and tell," he said, admiring the broom before moving back to his pile of presents.

As Fred opened his presents he thought about the broom Fleur had given George. It was…it was a really big gift. He felt rather stupid and rude. George never said a word against Angelina but Fred had been horrible regarding George finally getting a girlfriend. It had never occurred to Fred that George would want to follow through with the business. He'd always imagined they'd play quidditch professionally together; the shop just a dream for them to sit and dream about with a pint in hand as they watched their kids playing together. But it was obvious that George wanted the shop more than anything; even quidditch. Fred looked at George, who was smiling at a package of ingredients he'd been given by someone. He had hoped that by throwing a bit of a tantrum George would fall into line with Fred and what Fred wanted to do; but instead George had grown into his own. And there was no denying George was happy. That said, Fred really didn't want to run a joke shop. Fred wanted to play quidditch for ten years or so and retire so that he could raise a family. He wanted to be a stay-at-home dad.

Fred swallowed, "George?" His twin looked at him, "I'm sorry for what I said about you and about your girlfriend. I just never thought our goals and desires would diverge."

George looked at his brother and smiled, "Apology accepted. But next time you pull a Ron I get to prank you back into coherence."

"Agreed," Fred nodded, smiling at his twin. "So what are you naming your shop?"

"I have a few ideas I've been rolling around in my head," George said, "Just not sure which to choose."

"Well if you need a sounding board I'm available," Fred offered.

* * *

Harry woke and rubbed his eyes before smiling and getting up. He tossed a pillow at Seamus, who sat up, "Huh?"

"Happy Christmas Seamus."

"Oh, yeah," Seamus took Harry's pillow and tossed it at Dean, who yelped. "Harry did it," Seamus said.

"Jerk," Dean responded, throwing it at Harry.

Harry got up and moved to the foot of his bed, "Hey at least there're presents." The other two got up out of bed and moved to their piles.

"I wonder what Hermione got him."

"Probably a ball and chain."

"No that was his birthday present."

Harry rolled his eyes. Those two were ridiculous sometimes. Oh well. He'd get his revenge one day. He opened his present from Hermione. Inside the large box was a small photograph. A photograph of video games. Harry laughed. That was wonderful. "What?"

"Hermione gave me a picture of video games she's bought for me. They obviously won't work here so she had her parents take a picture and then she stuck it in this big box."

"That's actually pretty awesome," Seamus said.

"Hey Hermione got me a present," Dean said. He opened up the box to find a book, "It's an autobiography of a footy commentator," he grinned. "Harry your girlfriend rocks."

"Very aware of that," Harry smirked. Harry hoped she liked his present. Shopping for Hermione had been easy up until they became a couple. Then it became a little difficult, even if he knew Hermione would love anything he got her. There was just inherent pressure in getting a gift for a girl that was your girlfriend, lover, mate. And the wolf was about as helpful as Seamus and Dean would have been. A dead deer was not a romantic present no matter how many times the wolf killed one and brought it to the clearing to take up to the castle, though it did make Harry floss extra and gargle multiple times with mouthwash when he returned.

* * *

Hermione knew what most of her presents were even before she looked at them; people always gave her books. She thought that was rather daring, as she already had a massive collection of books. Unwrapping all of those was quick work. Harry, though, was less likely to get her a book (particularly since he'd gifted her those Morgana journals and notes on her birthday which she was still going through) so she was curious what he'd managed. By nature Harry wasn't very good at romance, but he tried really hard which was cute and made up for the clichés and lines he didn't know were lines. It was a box. "Just what every girl wants Harry, a box," she smiled, opening it to find a smaller box, "I'm going to guess George helped you wrap it."

After finding more boxes in more boxes she eventually worked her way down to a box that was a familiar size. She opened it to reveal a book. Hermione couldn't fight the smirk on her lips. The title of the book was- _Super Secret Storage Compartment That Looks Like a Book_. The author was, of course, George Weasley. "It's rather impressive what that boy can do with only a few galleons," she mused, opening the book to reveal a rectangle cut in the pages which held, of course, another box. "At least it isn't whiskey," she chuckled as she picked up the box and opened it to reveal a charm bracelet. She smiled. Given the level their relationship was at, this was not exactly the ideal gift. But they had to keep up appearances, which meant that they had to get age appropriate gifts rather than gifts appropriate for the seriousness of their relationship.

She picked up the bracelet. It was certainly expensive, she could see that. There was quality in the simplicity. It had a book charm, a lyre charm, a lightning bolt charm, a wolf charm. She smiled. The wolf could be explained away as when they became a couple even if it symbolized Harry being a werewolf just as the lyre represented her being Veela. Good foresight from Harry.

* * *

Harry was nearly ready to begin pacing when Hermione came down from the girls' dorm. She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Harry. I love it." He sighed in relief before finding himself dragged out of the common room. His confusion ceased when she pulled him into a broomcloset and warded it before snogging him. Not a bad way to start their first Christmas as a couple.

As they walked down to the Great Hall Harry asked, "Do you get nervous getting me presents?"

"No," she answered, "You're easy to shop for Harry. You're so grateful to get anything that it doesn't matter. That doesn't mean I don't put effort into what I get you," she added, "but it does take the pressure off."

"I was really worried about whether you'd like it."

She kissed him, "Harry whatever you get me doesn't matter. It's the thought that you put into it that counts."

"I thought that was just something girls said to their boyfriends when they got a gift they didn't like," Harry smirked.

Hermione laughed and leaned against him, "I'm sure some girls feel that way, Harry, but I mean it. I know that I'm hard to shop for; that's probably why most people get me books. That and I love books," she added when she saw his smirk, "But regardless, I'm just glad you put some thought and effort into a gift. You could have slapped a bow on yourself and I would have been happy."

"McGonagall wouldn't when I set off the alarms trying to stand at the end of your bed with the other presents," Harry chuckled. Hermione shook her head. Harry could be quite ridiculous sometimes. It was a no-more-horcrux thing that she rather liked.

* * *

Never had George seen the Great Hall so full during winter break. He moved toward Fleur, who was already sitting at the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to her, "Thank you for the broom," he said to her, kissing her cheek.

"I am glad you like eet," she smiled. "I quite like your present too."

"What did George give you Fleur?" Hermione asked as she sat down opposite the other Veela. Harry sat down opposite George.

"My Zhorge geeves me snowglobe of 'Ogwarts 'e makes 'eemself. Eet even 'as a button to make snow come out."

George looked at them and grinned, "It's tentatively called Winter Wonder-Globe. I'm thinking I can put a few different miniatures in but Hogwarts seemed the best first choice."

Hermione smiled, "That sounds really cool George. When you get your own shop you could put a miniature of that in it."

George nodded. Fleur kissed his cheek, "My Zhorge ees so brilliant." George put his hair color to shame, he turned so red at his girlfriend's praise.

"Fleur got me a Vitesse Boreas; first off the line," George said trying to get the topic off of his inventions.

"My fazzer did me a favor," Fleur shrugged.

"Vitesse has great brooms," Harry nodded approvingly. He looked at Hermione, "Vitesse is releasing four new broomsticks named after the four gods of the wind. Boreas is designed for beaters and keepers because of its stability, Notus is for chasers because of its agility and turning capabilities while maintaining speed, and Zephyrus is for seekers as it is the fastest and has precision turning. It's not as fast as the Firebolt, but if the Firebolt is a Ferrari then the Zephyrus is a Porsche. It's not the very best, but it's probably the best cheaper alternative."

Hermione nodded in understanding. Then she frowned, "That's only 3 brooms. What about Eurus?"

"That's their new kids' broom. It's kind of like the Cleansweep or Comet lines, except obviously higher quality. They are universal and unspecialized so kids can just fly around on them and while you can play quidditch on them, it's kind of like training wheels on a bicycle; you fly on it until you know which quidditch position you're best suited for."

"That's pretty clever," Hermione nodded.

"Und a good use for ze unlucky god," Fleur winked.

Fred entered the hall and walked toward them before sitting down with Lee and Angelina. George looked at him before looking at his friends, "Fred apologized this morning to me. But I think in part it's because of my new broomstick."

"You think he wants you to ask Fleur to get him one?"

"Sounds more like Ron than Fred," Harry mused.

"I just don't like how he apologized after he saw my broomstick. Either he wants one or he's sincere."

"George suspicious of Fred," Hermione tilted her head, "Never thought I'd see that."

He looked at Harry and Hermione, "Am I being paranoid?"

"Yeah a bit," Harry nodded. "Sound more like me than you."

"Zhorge, I zink zat 'Arry ees a bad influence on you." That had Hermione doubled over in laughter as Harry pouted and George nodded in agreement.

* * *

Breakfast was spent in good spirits for all; even the perpetually sulking Ron and nervous Neville had smiles on their faces. That the two had become good friends surprised Harry, but then Harry was friends with Dean and Seamus so if Ron wanted a friend in the dorm his only option really was Neville. The two seemed to have more in common than anyone might have expected.

It had snowed the evening before and so after breakfast Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, George, Draco, and Blaise had a snowball fight with some other students joining in. They went in not long before lunch and the afternoon was spent with Hermione watching Harry, Dean, Seamus, George, Fred, Lee, Ron, and Neville playing Exploding Snap while she read one of the journals Harry had given her on her birthday. Morgana was incredibly brilliant.

Around four she kissed Harry and reminded the boys that the ball began at six so they should get ready soon before she headed upstairs to her dorm. "Why do girls take so long?" Ron asked. "Even Hermione seems to think it'll take a couple hours."

"Just something girls do," Fred shrugged.

"Well think about what girls here wear. School uniforms that aren't very flattering and robes that make them look like nuns. Now's their chance to get all dressed up and feel pretty and feminine," Harry said. "So they want to do it all up right and show everyone how good they can look."

The other boys all stared at Harry with blank expressions before George smirked, "And that is why Harry was the first to get a girlfriend. You lot are clueless."

"I didn't learn that until after Hermione became my girlfriend," Harry said. "But I did learn this summer that when girls work hard to look good it's to impress the boys they're interested in. So a compliment about how they look all done up matters to them even if to me Hermione could look great wearing a barrel or a burlap sack."

"That's very good advice Harry," Dean said.

"I think snogging Hermione makes you smarter," Seamus teased.

"That must be why you asked a Ravenclaw," Harry retorted.

"Better than having a snake ask me," Seamus smirked at Dean.

"I'm sorry you're not as irresistible to women Seamus," Dean grinned, "but you know what they say- vanilla's nice but chocolate is the best."

"I suddenly feel the urge to smack you both on Hermione's behalf," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Might want to. She might be able to sense their stupidity," George said.

"Hermione's scary like that," Ron agreed.

* * *

Harry cut his hair using the charm Draco had taught him before he took his shower and got dressed. "These dress robes aren't too bad," Harry said.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "Harry do you know how to tie a bowtie?"

"Hermione's dad showed me," Harry said, moving to help his friend, "Hermione says they go to this dentist gala ball thing every year so he had to learn how to tie it." Harry tied it, "So why did Daphne ask you?"

"I don't really know," Dean answered. "She's really attractive. But I don't think I've ever really talked to her. Did Draco say anything?"

"Just that her dad is a well-known fence-sitter. He's a shrewd businessman but when it comes to even things like Voldemort he doesn't want to choose sides. Then after the fact he will say that Voldemort was wrong and evil."

"Gee sounds great," Dean said in a monotone, sighing.

"Just because he's like that doesn't mean Daphne will be. Draco said she doesn't really talk much."

"I do wonder why she asked me," Dean said. "I mean, is it because I'm your friend? Or is it my new fame? Or…"

"Or it's that she thinks you're good-looking and you're a nice guy," Harry squeezed Dean's shoulders, "take a deep breath. And just enjoy yourself. Even if it doesn't go anywhere." Dean took a deep breath and nodded. He could do that.

* * *

Hermione looked at her outfit in the mirror. It had needed to be altered and Fleur had graciously offered to help with that and so Hermione had tried it on earlier in the week and Fleur had quickly taken her wand to it. The result was a gown that fit her like a glove; not unlike how it had before the Veela had awakened and her body had begun to change. "You look gorgeous Hermione. Harry's eyes are going to pop out of his head," Lavender said.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Lavender. You look good too." For Hermione's taste, Lavender was using way too much makeup like she always did but some girls simply liked to cake it on. Hermione had an aunt that her dad joked, 'Slathers it on with a trowel,' and Lavender at least wasn't that bad. "Who are you going with?"

"Ron Weasley," she answered. "The better question is who is Padma going with?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and Lavender elaborated, "She won't tell me. It's so irritating!"

"Well you find out soon enough right?" Hermione asked. Lavender nodded. "So just relax. I hope you have fun tonight."

"You too," she said, "it was very shrewd of you to make Harry your boyfriend last year. You've had more time to train him."

Hermione laughed, "Harry didn't need training. He's just a sweet guy naturally."

"Yeah you're lucky. There's very little boyfriend material in Gryffindor. The good ones are already taken."

"That's what women always say Lavender," Hermione winked. "Maybe you just have to look a little harder. Or find someone easy to mold." Lavender nodded in quiet contemplation.

* * *

Harry was stunned when Hermione walked down the steps to the girls' dorm. Seamus and Dean both smacked him on the back to make him snap out of it, "Wow," Harry said as she stepped off that last step, "You look amazing Hermione."

"Thank you Harry," she kissed him, "you look incredibly handsome."

"Moreso than usual?"

"A little bit more than usual," she teased. She looked at the boys, "You two look nice too."

"Thanks," they both said. Harry offered Hermione his arm in dramatic fashion, making her laugh as she accepted it.

"Where's George?"

"He left as soon as he could," Dean said.

* * *

Dean and Seamus met their dates near the Great Hall, like most students whose date was someone from another house. "Hi Daphne," Dean said, swallowing when he saw her. She was wearing red dress robes and looked, to use Harry's words from earlier, simply amazing.

"Hello Dean," she gave a small smile.

"You look incredible," he said.

"Thank you." Daphne Greengrass was often called the 'Ice Queen' of Slytherin, in part for her lack of emotion and also for her appearance. She was very pale and with platinum blonde hair. That meant that the blush that followed Dean's compliment stood out quite noticeably. Dean smiled. Harry was right. Daphne did like him. "You look very nice too."

"Thanks," he looked at her, "have you had a good Christmas so far?"

"I usually go home with my little sister so it's kind of weird, staying here for a change," she said. "But I certainly couldn't miss the Yule Ball."

"I usually go home too," Dean said. "But there was no way I was going home and missing watching Seamus try to dance."

"Is he that bad?"

"Well he's Irish," Dean laughed. Daphne giggled. "Actually, we got our lessons from Hermione and Fleur. Draco too. And Hermione and Fleur both graded me as safe for your feet."

"I'll have to thank them," she smiled.

"They do want it known that they're not liable for any sore feet though," Dean winked. Daphne giggled.

* * *

Harry was enjoying watching all of the awkward couples. A quick glance at Hermione confirmed that she found it amusing too. "Nice to not feel so nervous and awkward around each other," he whispered into her ear.

"Oh I don't know," Hermione mused, looking up at him, "I do enjoy seeing awkward Harry here and there."

"So this morning was good for you?"

"That was nervous Harry," Hermione leaned into him, "a completely different version of my handsome, charming, occasionally witty boyfriend."

Harry pouted, "Just occasionally?" She winked in response.

* * *

Soon they all entered the Great Hall, Hermione and Harry sitting at a table joined by Daphne and Dean, Draco and Padma, and Seamus and Su Li. They made sure to leave room for George and Fleur to be able to join them. "Where are the Champions?" Seamus asked.

"They have to sit at the head table for the dinner," Hermione said, "but Fleur said that they would join us as soon as they could."

"Sitting up there would not be fun," Harry frowned.

"Just you and two other couples and the professors," Dean's nose wrinkled, "Professor Scrimgeour is alright and Professor Dumbledore too but can you imagine trying to make conversation with McGonagall or Snape?"

"Professor Snape isn't that bad," Draco said, "he's just…"

"He just doesn't much care for being a professor," Daphne finished.

"That definitely shows," Seamus muttered.

"I don't think I'd like being on display eating," Hermione changed the subject.

"Or having to open the ball dancing," Padma said, "even if you're proficient that's a great deal of pressure."

"I wouldn't want to do it," Draco said. A few of the others nodded in agreement. "Not you Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "I've had to deal with many things since I entered the magical world. And I've learned one thing. No matter what, with Hermione by my side I can face it and together we always conquer it."

Draco looked at Hermione, "How do you deal with him when he's this cheesy and lame?"

Hermione gently brushed a stray hair from Harry's face, "Usually I just snog him and enjoy how adorably clueless he can be." Harry beamed, making Dean and Seamus laugh. Draco rolled his eyes.

* * *

Once everyone was seated the Champions entered the hall with their dates. George and Fleur looked quite good together, and Fleur looked absolutely stunning in her powder blue dress robes. Cedric entered with Cho behind them. Last came Viktor Krum. Harry's eyes widened, "Parvati?"

Harry and Hermione stared at each other, shocked, before looking at Padma who looked just as surprised as they were. "No wonder she wouldn't tell Lavender," Hermione said. Harry tilted his head and she elaborated, "Lavender was complaining that Parvati wouldn't tell her who her date was. I certainly wouldn't have said a word about being his date."

"From shame or to avoid the fangirls?" Draco asked.

"Well he's certainly not my taste," Hermione smirked. "But definitely the latter." Krum had tried to get her to go with him once more after that day in the library. In response he had found himself turning into a very large yellow canary. After that he seemed to get the message.

"Parvati looks excited," Dean pointed out.

"Krum doesn't," Padma said.

"He never looks anything but grumpy and annoyed," Draco shrugged.

"He does that very well," Seamus chuckled.

* * *

Once the Champions were sitting at the head table Dumbledore spoke a few words and their menus appeared. Dinner was impressive and delicious. After that the Champions opened the floor by dancing and everyone at Harry and Hermione's table watched, amused at the various abilities of the champions. George and Fleur were easily the most comfortable with what they were doing; Viktor Krum moved easier than someone of his build would be expected but the real entertainment was Cedric and Cho. Cedric looked like he was concentrating immensely on the task at hand and it was also obvious he didn't like being the center of attention. Teasing aside most of their table preferred watching George and Fleur dance. "Those lessons paid off," Harry said to Hermione.

"Let's see how you do before we declare that," Hermione teased. Draco bit back a laugh at that.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at the head table, gazing at his students and guests. So much had changed since the previous Christmas. He would never have imagined that Harry and Draco would sit at the same table, let alone laugh and tell jokes to one another. That Hermione Granger and the Malfoy heir could become friends. And he'd certainly worried that the school would not embrace their guests; yet Miss Delacour had found friends and a boyfriend in Hogwarts. Harry and Dean's commentary, something he'd worried would have accusations of bias being hurled at him, was loved by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. Madame Maxime had even told him that she was impressed with the two boys' professionalism.

But the true excitement for Dumbledore was the imminent destruction of Tom Marvolo Riddle. The previous evening Rufus and Amelia, with the headmaster, had finally destroyed the last horcrux. They had all felt the divine presence as they made their way through the Gaunt home to find the ring. And the temptation he felt to put the ring on and see his sister had vanished nearly as soon as it arrived. Destroying it had also been quite easy. It seemed the gods wanted the horcruxes destroyed.

Or perhaps, Dumbledore mused as he watched Miss Granger and Mr. Potter dancing together, Miss Hermione Granger had prayed to her patron Apollo and the god had granted her request and stopped he who was harming and sought to harm her mate by making the entire task easier for those with the power and ability to stop Voldemort. Either way, tonight Tom Marvolo Riddle was being thrown through the Veil by goblins, Amelia Bones, and Rufus Scrimgeour who would be returning after the deed was done. The proceedings were all top secret but the results would be revealed to the world.

* * *

Harry enjoyed dancing with Hermione, but he was especially pleased to see that his two friends were enjoying their dates and not harming those dates' feet. George and Fleur danced toward them, "'Allo 'Arry and 'Ermione," Fleur smiled, "we switch partners, yes? I weesh to dance wiz ze 'ero of England's Wizarding World."

"I reckon you'd get loads of stares dancing with Hermione," George deadpanned making Hermione laugh.

"My George eez so seely," Fleur kissed his cheek, "but I zink we should switch partners for zis song."

"Sure," Harry said, "but I do think George is right. Hermione's the hero. I'm just the dashingly handsome sidekick."

"Gods preserve us Harry's picking up the Weasley twin ego," Hermione sighed, shaking her head as she accepted a pouting George's hand.

"I am wounded! I resemble that remark," George said as they began to dance.

"You definitely do," Hermione nodded. "Enjoying the dance George?"

"I like dancing," he said. "You get to be the center of attention and I rather enjoy that."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Hermione teased.

"I know I just really hold it in all the time," George said seriously before grinning.

* * *

Harry and Dean were getting drinks for their dates when they saw Rufus entering the Great Hall, "I wonder where Rufus was," Harry said.

"Dunno but Dumbledore looks pleased." Harry looked to see that Dumbledore was smiling.

"Well it looks like good news so I guess that's good," Harry said. He looked at Dean, "How's your date going?"

"I think it's going well. Never been on a date before so it's hard to tell." Harry would disagree with that statement but he wasn't going to tell Dean that it was actually easy to tell. "I think I'm going to ask her to take a walk in the gardens with me."

"Do you want a second date with her?" Harry asked.

Dean was silent for a moment before speaking, "Yeah, I think I do." Dean accepted the two butterbeers, "Are you and Hermione going to walk through the gardens?"

"Probably," Harry nodded. "Just have to remember not to snog her silly because she's so beautiful in that gown tonight."

"Like you two need an excuse to snog," Dean snorted.

"No but they help us get alone time," Harry winked with a grin.

"You two are so weird," Dean shook his head.

"You say weird, I say in love," Harry smirked, accepting his drinks and starting to walk back to their table.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Been a long while, hasn't it? Between writer's block, my dog getting sick, my dog needing surgery (tooth surgery, he's totally fine now), and then the whole house getting sick with bronchitis or the flu I've been a bit preoccupied. And then there was that whole release of the original Pokemon Games in the 3DS store which was awesome and a huge time-suck. This probably isn't long enough to make up for the several months I haven't posted but hopefully it's at least enjoyable :-)**

 **Disclaimer- I still don't own Harry Potter or any IP relating to it. I don't make money from this fic.**

 **Oh, this chap begins where the last one ended in case you're confused.**

* * *

The gardens were beautiful. Holding hands Harry and Hermione walked through them slowly, just enjoying the quiet and the company. "I love you," Harry said to her. "It feels like everything has changed for the better since we became a couple."

She kissed him, "Harry love that is super cheesy to say. Even if it's true."

He scratched the back of his head, "Really? It's not romantic?"

"Harry I think I need to show you many, many movies," she laughed. "This summer you're learning what the phrase 'chick flick' means."

"Can I still watch Star Wars?"

She leaned against him, "Yes you can still watch Star Wars."

"I've been looking forward to that," he told her. Hermione just shook her head as they walked on.

* * *

"And then on Ron's seventh birthday we got him to eat some Cockroach Clusters. Told him they were a special kind of nougat," Fred recollected to Fleur, who was leaning into George as they sat with Fred and Angelina.

"My favorite was making his toy broomstick dangle him out the window," George smiled.

"That was his eighth birthday," Fred said. "Good times. My favorite though is turning his teddy bear into a spider. He's still scared of spiders to this day."

"Why do you prank your leetle bruzzer so much?" Fleur asked.

"Ronnikins is Mum's favorite. Fred and I are kind of like middle kids in our family," George explained. "Bill is eight years older than us, Charlie is six years older than us, and Percy is two years older than us and we're two years older than Ron. So we were the middle children with Percy and Ron as bookends."

"Percy was always perfect. Perfect grades, perfect behavior, etc. Ron was the baby and always got his way and what he wanted. We were kind of forgotten. So we would prank them both. But Percy was mostly because he need to loosen up. Bill and Charlie have great senses of humor so they liked our gags and pranks. Ron would just whine to mum."

George nodded in agreement, "But there's also just Ron's attitude. He's the favorite of our mum but it's still always 'poor me' this and 'poor me' that. He just never appreciates what he has; he always wants more. More food, more attention, more money, more everything. Harry and Hermione became a couple last year and Ron wasn't happy for them. He couldn't be happy for his friends that they liked each other and were becoming a couple. He was angry that Harry wouldn't be spending even more time with him."

"Do you have any siblings?" Fred asked her.

"I 'ave a seester, Gabrielle. She ees eight years old," Fleur said. "Despite being so far apart we are very close." George smiled and slid his arm around his girlfriend. Fred seemed to have had a sincere change of heart and George was glad. Harry, Hermione, Dean, and Seamus were cool and all but he missed hanging around his twin.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was elated. His date Lavender's best friend was Parvati, who was at the ball on the arm of Viktor Krum. Naturally the two girls wanted to sit and talk, meaning Ron was sitting at the same table as THE Viktor Krum. He couldn't remember being more excited in his life. Granted the quidditch star hadn't said a word all evening but that didn't bug Ron, who stared at him in awe.

He glanced over at his brothers, annoyed that George sat with the Veela chick and Fred and Angelina. Ron was supposed to be the lucky one. The one people looked at jealously as he sat near Krum. Instead every guy in the hall had glared at George during the evening for dating the Veela. Still, he was sitting near his idol and he enjoyed that.

* * *

Harry and Hermione returned to their dorms late that night with everyone else, hiding behind their bedcurtains until everyone was asleep and they could leave. Still in their Yule Ball attire they snuck out to the Room and Harry created it. Once inside he kissed her, "You look really hot in that," he mumbled.

"I can tell you think so," she smirked. Harry grinned and they kissed. "How did the others' dates go?"

"I don't think Seamus really had a date date," Harry shrugged. "George and Fleur obviously had a real date but they still haven't shagged. I didn't smell him on her when I danced with her. Draco's didn't seem to be a real date but he did enjoy himself. Dean's was definitely a date and they were both very nervous."

"Harry I'm Veela. I can tell all of that too," she reminded him.

"Oh yeah. I forget that sometimes," he smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes and took off her shoes, leaning on him for support. "Do you think George is her mate?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "I can only tell by blasting him with allure and I don't think Fleur would like that."

"Yeah probably not," Harry admitted, slipping out of his shoes. "Did you have fun?"

"I did enjoy getting to dance with you," Hermione smiled. "You were surprisingly good at it."

"You know how I get when I want to do something," Harry smiled, "I'm a bit obsessive like that."

"Well it has certainly paid off in many ways," she mused, watching him take off his outer robe. "Although you took longer to learn to dance than you did to learn other things."

"I have a confession," he said, moving toward her, "I wasn't as interested in learning to dance as I was in learning to fly a broomstick and to pleasure you."

"I'm shocked," Hermione said, her eyes sparkling with humor though the rest of her face didn't give the sarcasm away. She smiled as he pulled her against him, "Why I do believe that Little Harry wants a playdate."

"Can we not call him little?" Harry asked. "Wounds my masculine pride."

"Because that is so fragile," she teased, slipping her hand into his trousers.

"Well I-" Harry fell silent as Hermione's hand started to move. She kissed him and all conversation ceased as Harry quickly got her undressed.

* * *

"How about we call it your basilisk?"

"Well it does like moist, dark caves," Harry smirked as he snuggled with her. She rolled her eyes. "I guess king of snakes works."

"I was being sarcastic," she said.

"It still sounds like a good nickname," Harry winked. He then found himself being tickled, "Hermione! Stop!"

"No. You get punished for the feigned wounded masculinity," she smirked as she tickled his sides.

* * *

George walked with Fleur through the school, "You told me before that Veela mate for life."

"Oui, zat ees true," Fleur nodded.

"Does that mean that I'm your mate? I mean, you've never said it and I get why; I mean Harry was probably elated to learn that Hermione was his mate. He's never had anyone to depend on like that before so it was the greatest thing ever. I'm just an immature prankster looking to open up his own shop. Plus there's the fact that England isn't exactly the most hospitable place for Veela."

Fleur stayed silent as he spoke. George seemed to be on a roll. "And my family is really weird. My mum is a demanding, controlling, manipulative woman. My dad has no spine and obsesses about muggles while also kind of looking down on them like they're rats in a cage. My eldest brother works for goblins and doesn't ever want to settle down, my second oldest brother loves dragons more than people, Percy is a pompous, arrogant, obnoxious twit, Fred is just like me but more obnoxious and loud. Ron is a jealous, lazy berk who wants everything handed to him and my little sister set a basilisk loose on the school and still dreams of marrying Harry Potter. I'm the most normal member of my family and quite frankly, that's kind of sad."

It was taking all of her willpower not to laugh as George's odd monologue continued, "I mean, I'm awesome. Like really awesome. And funny and handsome and charming and witty and a good dresser and I have a great smile and did I mention my sense of humor? But dinner with my family is like going to the zoo. Or maybe a mental asylum would be a better comparison. Ginny is in one, after all. And Ron will probably gawk at you all the time, allure or no. Because he's a bit dim and easily manipulated. Fred probably will too and he'll make lewd suggestions because he has zero filter and no sense of being proper. So I can understand not wanting to be with me. The awesomeness that is me doesn't really cover the screw-ups of my family. Although I think it'd be a pretty tight comparison."

Fleur, recognizing the area of the castle they were in, pulled George into an abandoned and empty classroom. And she kissed him. Surprised, George didn't know what to do right away. Then he returned the kiss. When they parted she smiled at him. "Do you want me to answer your question Zhorge?"

That was a much harder question for him to answer than he expected. But he had brought it up for a reason. "Yes I do. If I'm not that doesn't mean we have to break up right away. And if I am I want to know."

"You are not my mate," Fleur answered. "I just enjoy my time wiz you Zhorge."

"I really enjoy it too," George smiled. "So I have to ask, what's it like to find your mate?"

"According to my muzzer it eez love at first sight. Djour mate feels eet too, according to my fazzer."

"I don't think Hermione and Harry saw it as love at first sight," George frowned.

"But zhey were pulled toward each other, yes? Zhey were drawn toward one anuzzer."

George thought back on the couple's first year. It wasn't insanely strong but they were sort of pulled toward each other. In their second year when Hermione had been petrified by the basilisk Harry had been beside himself. And third year they were nearly inseparable. "I see your point," George nodded.

"Finding your mate ees not somesing zat eez as easy as eet eez for 'Ermione und 'Arry. Some people do not find zair mate until zey are in zair there-tees," Fleur explained. "I am sure I will find zhem, though. No matter 'ow long I must search."

"Well whoever they are they're very lucky to get you."

"Zank you Zhorge," she smiled, kissing his cheek, "you are very sweet man."

* * *

January at Hogwarts always seemed to fly by, in Harry's opinion. Before he knew it, February was upon them and he and Dean were sitting in the headmaster's office along with the three champions. "It was always the intention that the champions learn the second task beforehand and so I will divulge it. Mr. Potter, Mr. Thomas, I will give you detailed diagrams again. You proved your trustworthiness in the first task."

"Thank you sir," Dean nodded. The headmaster then went into general detail about the second task.

* * *

"So what are you and Hermione doing for Valentine's Day?" Dean asked as they walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room after Dumbledore had dismissed them.

"We're going to exchange gifts and probably just be nausea-inducing levels of sweetness and adorableness," Harry smirked.

"Kind of like Christmas then," Dean grinned, dodging Harry's punch to the shoulder.

"Ha ha. So not funny. What are you doing with your girlfriend Daphne?"

"I don't know. I've never had a girlfriend before. Girls are difficult." Harry just nodded. He disagreed, but he understood where Dean was coming from. Dean scratched his head, "What are you really doing with Hermione?"

"The best advice I can give you is get to know her and get her something she would like. Hermione doesn't care so much about physical gifts, though she likes flowers and the occasional gift of chocolate," Harry admitted. "Hermione would rather I did something. A picnic by the lake, a trip to the movies, a walk in the park. We can spend time together and just enjoy each other's company. That's what she likes the most. I'm not saying Daphne is the same; I don't even know her. But don't limit yourself to just getting her a present."

Dean nodded his understanding. "Daphne doesn't really…I mean getting her to open up is like trying to pry an oyster open."

"Well that can be difficult," Harry frowned. He did want to help his friend. "How about you think about what you already know about her? Things she's talked about, things you've observed; stuff like that. You're an artist, mate. Play to your strengths."

Dean suddenly lit up, "You're brilliant Harry! Thanks!" Harry watched his friend run the last length of hallway to the Gryffindor common room, smirking. Wait until he told Hermione that Dean said he was brilliant. And with relationship advice no less!

* * *

Valentine's Day was upon them faster than expected. And it sucked. _The Daily Prophet_ had written an article about the Yule Ball and it had been uncharacteristically factual. Then on February 13th it published 'reports' that Fleur was Veela and was using her allure to control George Weasley. Not just George though. There were three articles which included mentions of Harry, Dean, and Seamus among others and according to Rita Skeeter Fleur was making them fight over her, including targeting George's two brothers who were at the school.

The end result was a deluge of howlers Valentine's Day morning all from alleged 'supporters' of the boys filled with vitriol and threats toward Fleur. And it only got worse as some letter writers included vile things like bubotuber pus designed to harm the recipient of the letter. And when the howlers exploded, those sitting at the table were covered in it.

The Great Hall looked more like the St. Valentine's Day Massacre than a dining hall before breakfast was even half over. But if Harry thought he'd ever seen anger before in his life, it paled in comparison to the expressions on the faces of Dumbledore and Maxime. Even in pain from the pus Harry was in awe (and some terror) at the old headmaster whose wand sent the remaining howlers firing into the air before he destroyed them with a fiery whip. Then the headmaster, who moved quicker than lightning in Harry's opinion, raised his wand and bellowed out, "This school is closed to all post owls!" There was a flash of light in the Great Hall and Harry realized that the school was responding to his commands.

Snape, Pomfrey, Sprout, and Scrimgeour were soon at their table and Harry heard Snape and Pomfrey calling for things that would suddenly appear. Snape took hold of Harry's head, "Hold still Harry it's on your scar. I need a wet cloth!" The cloth appeared and Harry closed his eyes as Snape very carefully removed the pus before applying some sort of salve, "Keep your head tilted back for three minutes. The salve will be dry after that."

Harry didn't even have time to say thank you before Snape was tending to Dean, who had been sitting next to him. With his head tilted back he couldn't see his girlfriend, who had been sitting across from him and next to Fleur. "Hold Harry still," Harry heard Snape say before he felt two hands on his shoulders firmly holding him back. Harry hadn't realized he was even moving.

"Is Hermione okay?" Harry asked.

"Is not looking good," he heard a Bulgarian accent say. Harry had talked to a few Bulgarians since they'd arrived at Hogwarts but this one he recognized from the library. It was Krum, "Puffiness is already going down from your head."

"I don't care about me. What about Fleur and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Your school nurse is taking them away with Madame Maxime and your Headmaster," Krum answered. "You must stay still. Surely Hermy-own-ninny would not be happy if you were hurt worse because of her."

There was truth in that, so Harry stopped moving and tried to resist the wolf's urge to rip apart the people who had harmed his mate. It made sense just how powerful that feeling would be but he'd never felt it before and given how in tune he'd become with the wolf over the past months this felt almost strange. The hall was loud and he couldn't hear anything from his friends, "Is Dean okay?" He asked.

"Your friend has it on his face," Krum answered. "Professor Snape is taking care of him."

Harry was in immense pain just from the gunk being on his scar so he couldn't imagine what Dean was going through. "What about the others?"

"Your other friend has it on his arm," Krum said. "You were very lucky to only get a little on you."

If Krum thought Harry was lucky then that didn't bode well for the others in Harry's opinion. "I really need to get to Hermione," Harry said.

Krum looked at the clock before helping him up. Harry looked around. Plenty of people at the table were getting treatment either from a professor or from a house elf. Harry stood up and looked at Krum, "Thanks for helping me."

"I go with you," Krum said. "I am not liking newspaper targeting Miss Delacour."

* * *

Harry and Krum hurried to the infirmary. "Hermione?" Harry nearly shouted as they arrived.

"She's over here Harry," Dumbledore said. "Some house elves assisted me in caring for her." Hermione was wrapped in bandages nearly from head to toe. Harry sat down next to her bed and stared at her, the worry etched in his face.

"What about Fleur?" Harry asked.

"She's being cared for by Madame Pomfrey and some healers from St. Mungo's. Hogwarts has an emergency floo-line directly to the hospital." Dumbledore looked at Harry's scar, "You were lucky to not be covered as much as the others Harry."

"Not feeling lucky right now," Harry said, looking at Hermione's unmoving body. "She's just asleep right?"

"The pain was quite severe so we gave her a potion to put her into a dreamless sleep," Dumbledore answered. "She won't wake for some time. But I doubt you're leaving her side no matter what."

"I'll be right here," Harry said. "Until Hermione leaves the hospital wing I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

While Harry sat with Hermione Dumbledore and Krum both had eyes on the room that Fleur was in. Madame Maxime soon exited and looked enraged, "Dumbly-door my student is in a very dangerous condition!"

"I have already contacted the aurors. Justice will be done," Dumbledore assured her. "My concerns are very much your own. We have many injured students."

Maxime's eyes landed on Hermione's hospital bed, "How ees your Miss Granger?"

"She will be fine, I'm sure. Professor Snape is a master brewer and salve maker and he's already making up a large batch. I believe she will make a full recovery and be unscarred. Fortunately we got to her quickly."

Harry, who had been engaging in silent prayer to Apollo, lifted his head at the headmaster's words. "Sir what about Hermione's parents? Someone should really explain to them what this stuff does."

"I quite agree Mr. Potter. Amelia Bones will be contacting them directly once we have something to tell them. If you want to use the floo to contact your godfather I can grant you that access. I'm afraid the no owl post rule holds for all Hogwarts' owls as well. The school has indicated that all the school's and students' owls made it back before the decree was issued."

* * *

Emma and Dan Granger were sitting down to breakfast when they were visited by Amelia Bones. "Harry's with her?"

"Yes and from what the headmaster said Harry won't be leaving her side until she leaves the hospital wing."

That set both parents at ease. "What does this stuff do?"

"It causes intense pain and swelling. If it's removed quickly the swelling isn't as much of an issue though the pain lingers. The staff at Hogwarts moved quickly to help your daughter and Miss Delacour. You can't contact her just yet as the headmaster has used Hogwarts' wards to close the school off to owls for safety. In a few days your daughter should be able to remove most of the bandages and there will be no permanent damage."

"And someone sent this pus to Miss Delacour?"

"As soon as I leave here I will be putting Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet to the sword and we will find whoever sent the pus I promise you. People will be punished for this."

"Thank you for coming to tell us personally Madame Bones," Dan said. "We don't want to keep you from hunting the people who caused our daughter harm. I hope they resist arrest."

Amelia wasn't one to smile on the job but she did at Dan's words. "I will keep you apprised. The headmaster will be giving me daily reports on the conditions of the students harmed."

"And Harry is okay?" Emma asked. "He wasn't hit with that pus?"

"Just a small amount on his forehead where his scar is. It seems he had dropped his fork and was bending to pick it up when the howler exploded. The potions master took care of him quickly before moving to the more seriously injured."

* * *

Dean's bed was placed opposite Hermione's and Daphne Greengrass sat next to him. Next to Dean's bed was Seamus. George and Fred had both been hit by the goop and Ron and Angelina sat by their bedsides. Harry'd never seen Ron look so quiet or sullen. Around lunchtime Malfoy arrived and walked to Hermione's bed, "How bad is she?"

"Professor Dumbledore said she'd make a full recovery and that she wouldn't be scarred. Professor Snape is making some special salve for her. Seeing her like this is horrible though," Harry's brow creased as he looked at his unmoving girlfriend, wrapped from head to toe. "This is worse than the basilisk."

Draco did think being covered in bandages like a mummy was disturbing. He looked at Harry, "How is Fleur?"

"They had three healers from St. Mungo's working on her along with Madame Pomfrey," Harry said. "But an hour or so ago they left. Madame Pomfrey didn't say anything about it. She looks stressed so I didn't ask."

"What about the others?"

"Dean's head and hands got hit, Seamus' arms got hit, and George and Fred got it in their faces and their hands and arms. Hermione and Fleur got it the worst."

"Other people in the hall have minor injuries," Draco said, "the professors took care of all of them. Classes were cancelled." Harry didn't say anything, just continued to stare at Hermione. "You need to eat Harry."

"I know. I'll eat. Hermione would kill me when she wakes up if I'm not taking care of myself. But I'm not leaving her side. The headmaster said he'd have a house elf bring me meals."

"My godfather is already working on the salve. He's the best at potions so she's in good hands." Seeing that nothing was going to help Harry at the moment Draco got up, "Make sure you eat. I don't want Hermione to punch me again for not making sure you took care of yourself."

Harry smiled at that and nodded, "Thanks for coming. I just think right now I need to be here with her alone."

"All right if you're sure. You going to sleep here too?"

"I'd sleep curled up at her feet before I'd leave her side," Harry said sincerely. "She needs me to protect her and I couldn't stop that letter but I can protect her right now."

"Eat," Draco ordered him before leaving the hospital wing.

* * *

Harry looked around the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had shooed the other visitors out, though Daphne and Angelina had put up a fight with her before they'd left. Seamus had been allowed to leave but those with it on their faces were to remain behind, all asleep thanks to sleeping potions. He looked at Hermione. Her head was almost completely wrapped. There were holes for her nostrils and her lips were visible but her lips looked puffy too. Snape had given him a salve to rub on them every hour to make the swelling go down. He'd also given Harry a pain potion which he told him how to administer, just a spoonful every 2-3 hours or so.

"Dobby is bringing youse lunch," Harry accepted the tray from Dobby, "Is Mistress goings to be okays?"

"She will be eventually," Harry said. "Thanks for lunch Dobby."

"Dobby and Winky can watch over Mistress."

"No Dobby I need to do this," Harry said. "Hermione isn't waking up without me here."

"Dobby can sits with Master Harry sir anyway. Dobby likes Mistress. Dobby is not wanting her to be hurt."

"Thanks Dobby," Harry smiled, "you're a good friend." A very proud Dobby sat down next to Harry. Harry ate his lunch with his elf friend mostly in silence.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office with Karkaroff and Maxime. Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum were there as well. "Miss Delacour is no longer in critical danger, however there is no way she could participate in the upcoming task."

"Ze contract ees clear," Maxime said. "Eef she does not compete she will lose her magic."

Dumbledore nodded, "The option before us seems to be to cancel the tournament. I have contacted Gringotts and they can get the goblet here tonight so we can cancel the tournament. Miss Delacour will not be able to be moved anytime soon so if the Beauxbatons contingent would like to stay at Hogwarts until she is feeling better we are happy to continue to host your school."

"Zank you Dumbly-door. We will stay. Fleur will not be left alone by 'er school."

Dumbledore looked at Karkaroff, "I extend the same offer to Durmstrang and its students."

"We will stay another couple of weeks before leaving," Karkaroff said. "Thank you for the hospitality."

"Amelia will make the announcement," Dumbledore said. "I think she will know exactly what to say."

* * *

Madame Pomfrey let Harry sleep in the hospital bed next to Hermione's, which Harry moved close to his girlfriend's bed before getting into it. "I love you Hermione," Harry said, fighting his instinct to touch her unconscious body. She'd slept all day and all evening, which Madame Pomfrey said was intentional because of how severe her injuries were. With Winky deputized to apply the salve to Hermione's lips and give her the pain potion through the night Harry settled down to fall asleep.

* * *

He woke the next morning early. Hermione was stirring and Harry dispatched Dobby to get Madame Pomfrey while he sent Winky to get some sleep. Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up, "Hermione it's okay. I'm right here," he said.

Madame Pomfrey soon arrived, "The bandages will need to be changed again. Mr. Potter…"

"I can change them," he said. "I won't hurt her."

The mediwitch was about to argue when Dumbledore appeared, "Ahh Poppy is Miss Delacour doing well?"

"I was just about to change Miss Granger's bandages if Mr. Potter would leave."

"I'm not leaving sir."

"Poppy I think in this instance Mr. Potter would be best suited to care for his girlfriend," Dumbledore said. "Besides you have some students in here who can be released this morning that need your attention." The mediwitch knew better than to argue with the headmaster but she still thought it distasteful for the girl's boyfriend to be changing the bandages. "I will have a house elf assist them," he added, trying to appease the pureblood witch's sensibilities. The mediwitch moved to check on Dean and Dumbledore pulled the curtains around Hermione's bed closed to give them privacy. Dumbledore was not certain if Veela, whose skin was known to be blemish free, would heal faster or not but while he was certain he couldn't do much to protect Miss Delacour's secret from getting out he could in fact help Hermione's stay secret.

* * *

Harry'd first noticed that Hermione's lips looked normal when he woke up which was why he insisted he change the bandages. He didn't know if Veela healed quicker than non-Veela when it came to skin damage and he didn't want Pomfrey to know. Very carefully Harry unwrapped Hermione's face to reveal a swollen face with marks not unlike a burn victim might experience. "Harry?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"You're safe," he assured her, accepting the cup of water Dobby poured for her. "Here, drink this," he helped her take a few drinks, "Are you in any pain?"

"I feel stiff," she said.

"Well you're covered almost completely in bandages. If you're in pain there's a potion Snape made for you."

"No pain," she said.

"I'm going to unwrap you," Harry smiled at her, "I'm so glad you're awake Hermione." She gave him a small smile and Harry carefully unwrapped her bandages to reapply the salve. "You're still beautiful to me," he said, gently kissing her lips after he'd reapplied the bandages. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm hungry," she said.

Harry looked at Dobby, "Can you get Hermione some breakfast please Dobby?"

"Dobby is happy to helps Mistress," Dobby answered, vanishing instantly.

* * *

Harry helped Hermione go to the bathroom before putting her back in the bed and kissing her again, "I think you should take more pain medicine just to be safe," he told her.

Hermione nodded her acceptance of his words and Harry poured her a spoonful of the medicine. When Dobby arrived with the food Harry fed her. After that was complete he kissed her, "How do you feel?"

"My whole body itches," she answered.

"I could have Dobby grab a book and then I could read to you. That should keep your mind off things," he said, gently placing his hand over her bandaged one.

"How is Fleur?"

"You two got hit the worst," Harry answered. "And I think they had 3 healers working on her so she might have got it worse than you. Professor Dumbledore says he cared for you along with some house elves."

Harry stopped talking as the door to the ward opened. He looked up to see Professor Snape approaching with a newspaper sitting underneath a box in his hands. He stopped, "Where is Madame Pomfrey Mr. Potter?"

"She's taking care of Fleur I think sir," Harry said. "She might have gone elsewhere I'm not sure; Hermione woke a little bit ago and I've been taking care of her."

Snape looked at the bandaged girl, "How are you feeling Miss Granger?"

"Stiff," she answered. "And itchy."

"I have a special salve that should prevent scarring," Snape sat the box on an empty bed and removed a bottle, "Have her bandages already been changed?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded.

"Well the next time instead of using the salve you've been using use this one. It will reduce scarring and soothe that itch. Bubotuber pus is a nasty thing and has used up nearly all my potion and salve stores."

Harry looked at Snape, "What would have happened if Fleur and Hermione hadn't been taken away so quickly?"

"First the pus burns. Then it inflames the skin. Next it swells the area it's in contact with," Snape said. "Getting it off in the first two steps makes everything much easier to heal and fix. The third stage makes recovery longer but still possible."

"What comes after the swelling?"

"In severe cases the skin bursts. After that death is the only outcome," Snape answered. Harry's blood ran cold. "Like I said, a nasty thing. We moved quickly though. The three boys over there should be free to leave today. Miss Granger might be able to leave in a few days. Miss Delacour is the concern. She was the target and got it the worst. Now, just tell Poppy what the salve does. There are other bottles in there with more of the salve you've been using. I marked them for her. And as I was walking up Dumbledore told me to give you this," he handed Harry the newspaper. "Now I get to go back to the dungeons to check on my cauldrons before classes begin. Dumbledore already told us you're excused Potter," he added. "Make sure Miss Granger drink plenty of fluids and eats as normally as possible."

With that he left the hospital wing and Harry looked at the newspaper's headline-

 _ **Triwizard Tournament Cancelled!**_

 _ **By Ritchie Nutt**_

 _ **Late yesterday evening Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, announced that the Triwizard Tournament hosted by Hogwarts has been cancelled. The tournament has already faced an uphill battle as conspirators attempting to force Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, to participate in the hopes of luring him away from the school and using him in an attempt to resurrect their fallen leader, Tom Marvolo Riddle aka 'Lord' Voldemort, were found and arrested shortly before the school year began attempting to impersonate a Hogwarts professor. The organizing of the tournament then fell to Albus Dumbledore, who made changes to prevent such a thing from coming to fruition.**_

 _ **When asked for the reason why Madame Bones responded, "This morning Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour was sent many howlers, at least one of which was filled with bubotuber pus. Miss Delacour was grievously injured by it, as were a number of Hogwarts students including Miss Hermione Granger, Misters Fred and George Weasley, Mister Dean Thomas, Mister Seamus Finnigan, and Harry Potter himself. Miss Granger and Miss Delacour are both in serious condition and, assuming Miss Delacour recovers from her injuries, there is no way that she could recover in time to participate in the second task to be held in seven days. As the consequence of not participating is to lose your magic, the three headmasters of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang have agreed that terminating the tournament is the only option they were left with."**_

 _ **Madame Bones then spoke about the incident which caused the tournament to be cancelled, "Already we have arrested Rita Skeeter for her vicious slander of Miss Delacour. The Triwizard Tournament was meant to inspire new friendships and ties between students of various countries and schools. Instead a guest has been targeted for the crime of being a beautiful and talented young witch. Any small amount of research actually conducted by Skeeter would have shown her that Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are a couple and Miss Granger is very good friends with Miss Delacour. Perhaps because Miss Delacour's boyfriend is a twin Skeeter couldn't tell the difference between the boys but the boys' girlfriends, Miss Johnson and Miss Delacour, most definitely can."**_

 _ **"The DMLE will find whoever sent the bubotuber pus to Miss Delacour and nearly killed not only her but Harry Potter, his girlfriend, Miss Delacour's boyfriend and his brother, and Mr. Potter's two best friends. We owe it to our guests to show just how seriously we take such actions. Justice will be swift and demanding. I can promise you that."**_

 _ **We can only hope that the students and headmasters of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang do not judge Britain because of the horrific actions of a few. This tournament was meant to shine a bright light on Britain and Hogwarts, instead it has only showcased darkness.**_

"Wow," Harry said after he finished reading. "Amelia Bones can be as scary as the headmaster."

Hermione spoke, "Harry how are the others doing?"

"Snape got my scar clean quickly. I got lucky in that it didn't hurt me because he was so fast. Dean got some on his face and arms, Seamus got his arms hit, and Fred and George both got it on their faces and arms too. But you heard Snape; they should be okay today. And Seamus got to leave last night."

Her glare was not diminished by the bandages she was wrapped in, "I'm okay Hermione. I swear it."

* * *

Harry washed up in the bathroom before changing into fresh clothes while Hermione rested under Dobby's watch. He had managed to convince her that he was okay, at least. Dean, Fred, and George had been permitted to leave the ward. George's questions about Fleur had been unanswered by Madame Pomfrey. Harry was grateful that the headmaster had interceded on his behalf with the mediwitch.

Then a thought had struck him. The headmaster knew Hermione was Veela. There was no other explanation for why Harry should be the one changing the bandages except that Dumbledore was worried Hermione being cared for by Pomfrey would mean she could be outed as Veela. If Dumbledore knew and George had worked it out seeing Ron react to Hermione and to Fleur, how many other people knew that Hermione was Veela?


End file.
